


All in vain/一切皆虚妄

by Aurora_Zhuge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 190,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: Loki在Thor的婚礼上杀了他，Natasha想要找出原因时才发现一切都不是那么简单。Loki用一个骗术，带她一起走进了他和Thor的故事里。原著电影走向，接《奇异博士》剧情





	1. 谎言——Loki的第一个故事

He would not stay for me, and who can wonder  
by A. E. Housman  
他不再为我等待，谁又能质疑他呢 A. E.豪斯曼  
He would not stay for me, and who can wonder?  
他不再为我等待，谁又能质疑他呢?  
He would not stay for me to stand and gaze.  
他不再为我驻足凝视  
I shook his hand, and tore my heart in sunder,  
我与他握手道别，却已将内心撕裂  
And went with half my life about my ways.  
随之离去的，还有我一半的生命。

 

引子

Loki整了整西装，推开洁白的漆木大门走进大厅。  
Thor Odinson闻声转过身来，正午的阳光透过窗子，温柔地撒在他身上。高大英俊、一头金发的Thor像个沐浴在圣光里的天神。

Loki下意识闭了下眼睛……对于他来说，Thor总是太耀眼了。无论他是像今天这样，穿着齐整精致的白衬衣、白马甲、浅银色西装，还是像平日里那样，随便套一件简单的棉T恤、手术衣、白大衣，抑或是像记忆里那样，穿着熠熠生辉的战甲或是破烂不堪的衣衫……Thor的耀眼，根植在他坦诚无畏的蓝眼睛、温暖人心的笑容里，并不需要附着于任何外在的东西。  
窗外乐队演奏的音乐声遥远而模糊，听在耳朵里却异常的温柔缠绵。玫瑰花香气随着微风飘过来，闻在鼻子里，甜而不腻。  
这一切，再加上屋子里这个近乎完美的男人。  
这真是世界上最美好的婚礼。

Loki冲Thor伸出手：“恭喜你，Odinson医生。”  
Thor轻轻握了一下他的指尖：“谢谢！”  
Loki将手背在身后：“感谢你在手术台上救了我的性命，还有……之后的所有帮助。”  
Thor微微笑着摇了摇头：“Loki，我只是做了一个医生应该做的事，另外……因为我个人原因不能坚持担任你的主治医师，我很抱歉。”  
Loki也微微笑了：“没关系，Odinson医生……”  
他忽然抬高声调，像是发现了什么了不起的事情一样瞪大眼睛看着窗外：“天啊，Jane Foster小姐真是明艳惊人！”  
Thor下意识转过头去看窗外，却没有看到未婚妻的踪影——窗外只有Hogun站在树荫下，背对屋子在打电话。

Thor扭过头来，眼角的余光瞟见Loki动了一下，他指端似乎带着一道银光……下一秒，Thor所有注意力都被一种感觉剥夺了……痛，无法忍受的痛！他低下头，看到一柄尖锐的手术刀准确地插在心口，鲜血迅速溢出来，染红了结婚礼服。  
Loki喃喃说了句什么，可Thor没能听清楚。他曾在手术台上切开过无数个麻醉中的身体，却从不知道利刃刺入肉体竟然疼痛如斯。

Loki没有迟疑，也没有放手，他把全身的力量都集中在双臂上，将手术刀刺得更深了些——他能感受到Thor的肉体在他手下分崩离析。  
Thor踉跄一下，重重摔倒在地。寒冷的感觉迅速包裹了他，周边一切都开始模糊起来……Thor知道自己在迅速失血，接下来就是失血性休克、心肺功能衰竭，然后再也不会醒来，可是，他不明白这究竟是为了什么？

Loki缓缓屈起膝盖，跪在了血泊里。他低着头，面无表情地盯着Thor，仿佛在看祭坛上一只可怜的祭品。他看到Thor的蓝眼睛被泪水淹没——那泪水不是为他而流，只是一个人在生命逝去前必然的恐惧和不甘罢了——然后那双蓝眼睛静止了，明亮的目光黯淡下去，失去了最后一丝生气。  
血腥味儿很快弥漫整个房间，掩盖了玫瑰花香甜的味道，Loki闭起眼睛呼吸了一下……哦，这熟悉的、鲜血的味道。

走廊里开始响起杂乱的脚步声，门被撞开了。

Hogun沙哑愤怒的喊叫声响在耳边，间杂着Jane Foster痛彻心扉的尖叫……  
Loki没有回头，也没有起身，他只是抬起沾满鲜血的双手，将Thor的眼皮合上了。

Chapter 1 （谎言——Loki的第一个故事1）

Natasha Romanoff从噩梦中惊醒过来，看了一眼床边的闹铃，时间是早上六点。她端起床头的水喝了一口，抬手擦去额头冷汗又无力地躺回床上。噩梦里的情景在脑海里闪回……废旧的工厂车间，空气中可以嗅得到机油和钢铁的味道，比那更浓烈的，是来自她身体的血腥味。Natasha忍着左肩剧痛，颤巍巍地举起手枪，对面的男人冲她微微笑了，方才还暴戾无比的眼神此刻闪着她熟悉的睿智光芒，他的声音也恢复了平日的温和淡然：“趁现在，杀了我，我的Natasha。”她扣动扳机，鲜血从他心口奔涌而出……

Natasha已经很久没有梦到过这个场景。它是她生命中最深刻的伤痕和梦魇，Clint Barton在FBI总部找了最好的心理治疗师，陪伴她进行了长久而痛苦的治疗。就在Natasha以为自己能够正视那段过往的时候，伤疤再一次裂开，涌出的依旧是疼痛和鲜血。  
而这一切的诱因是那个男人，Loki Laufeyson。

Natasha睡意全无，她爬起来快速冲了个澡，花掉5分钟给自己准备了个简单的早餐，一边啃着三明治，一边随手打开了餐桌旁的电视。  
新闻上依旧铺天盖地充斥着Loki Laufeyson的脸，CNN女主播穿着白色套装，面色深沉。  
Natasha嘴角微挑，冷笑了一下：若她在主播的位置，也会耍同样的小心机——选择白色套装，和受害者的职业特征一个颜色，又暗暗迎合他死在婚礼现场的凄凉场景，不需一言，就向大众传达了对受害者的同情，却又恰到好处地控制在不过分煽情的程度。

Smart move.

电视机画面切换到Loki Laufeyson被押解入内华达州立监狱的画面，女主播的声音在画外响起：“关于Loki Laufeyson涉嫌谋杀Thor Odinson一案已尘埃落定，拉斯维加斯警方出具的证据已足够法官宣判Loki Laufeyson死刑，而精神病学家的数次鉴定也排除了他患有精神疾病的可能，也就是说，Loki Laufeyson失去了他唯一可能拥有的免死金牌。但大众还是想问，这位默默无闻的画家为什么会杀死一位备受尊敬的神经外科青年才俊呢？谋杀地点还要选在对方盛大的婚礼现场？Thor Odinson的未婚妻Jane Foster小姐表示她的未婚夫与Loki Laufeyson并不熟悉。随着Loki Laufeyson死刑执行期限的到来，这个案子不断聚集着全国的目光。据知情人士透露，Loki Laufeyson拒绝透露任何信息，只表示希望在死前接受《纽约时报》著名调查记者Natasha Romanoff的专访，《纽约时报》方面也确认了这一消息，但到今早为止，Natasha Romanoff本人尚未就此事给出任何回应。作为一个法医界和新闻界的传奇人物，Natasha Romanoff曾经出版过多部优秀的犯罪学调查作品……”

Natasha啃完手头的三明治，关掉电视，从楼梯后拎出昨晚已经准备好的行李，快步走出了屋门。一辆黑色的雪佛兰停在门外的主街道上，看到Natasha，一个身穿浅灰色西服套装的男人迈出车门。他摘下墨镜，瞄了一眼腕上手表，嘿嘿笑起来：“Nat，你还是那么准时！”  
Natasha快步走出去把行李交到男子手里，拍拍他的肩：“Clint ，你们FBI的人并不是世界上唯一有时间概念的族群。”

***

Loki Laufeyson伸个懒腰，扫了他的辩护律师一眼：“所以说，那个女人答应来为我做个专访？在我死前的三天？”  
Fandral点点头：“全国上下都在期待你的解释，我想没有任何记者可以拒绝这个诱惑。”  
Loki露出个不以为然的表情：“可是去年她拒绝了那个更有名的案子。”  
Fandral摸摸小胡子，露出个微笑，似乎他的委托人就要被执行死刑这事儿一点都不困扰他似的。他向Loki凑近一点，压低的声音充满八卦的意味：“听说Natasha在拉斯维加斯犯罪学实验室有段很不愉快的回忆，所以，她从不接内华达州的案子。”  
Loki挑了下眉毛。Natasha对他来说和别人并无不同，不过是个低劣的工具。他之所以在那群苍蝇一样聒噪的记者里选中她，无非是因为她是Thor Odinson最喜欢的记者和作家。既然是关于Thor的故事，干嘛不选个Thor喜欢的人来讲呢？

不过……如果回到内华达州这个事能给Natasha带来痛苦的话，他倒是更满意了。  
以凡人的痛苦为乐，这真是身为邪神永远都改不掉的秉性啊，Loki欢快地想。

***

Natasha刚扣好安全带，身边的Clint就递了一沓画稿过来，她疑惑地看他一眼，Clint解释道：“这是Loki作案前最后一份画稿，拉斯维加斯犯罪学实验室的人在他家里发现的。Coulson传了扫描件给我，或许对你了解Loki有所帮助。”  
Natasha皱皱眉：“这可是非直接相关性证据，Coulson这么做是在打实验室规定的擦边球啊。”她用胳膊肘杵了杵Clint：“你拿了什么好东西来收买他？”  
Clint笑起来：“真是什么都逃不过你的眼睛。我答应把我那套典藏版的《犯罪昆虫学》送给他。”  
Natasha露出个了然的表情：“1994年版的《犯罪昆虫学》，限量印刷，犯罪学大师Gil Grissom收官之作……确实是Coulson完全无法抵抗的东西啊。”  
她又杵杵Clint，冲他眨眨眼：“谢了！”

飞机里响起航空安全提示，Natasha转头看向Clint：“哥们儿，你确定要把为数不多的休假浪费掉，陪我去听一个杀人犯讲故事吗？”  
Clint哈哈笑起来：“Nat，我明显是在东海岸呆了太久，非常想念西海岸那边的燥热和沙漠啊。”  
Natasha没再说话，聪明如她，当然明白Clint的心意。她戴上眼镜，翻开手头的画稿，第一页是个Loki的花体签名，上方是手写的三个词：All in Vain.

飞机升空，Natasha心头闪过一秒失重的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得看起来像《大卫戈尔的一生》的小伙伴，你好聪明！！美国的死刑从判定到执行需要间隔很长时间，以防错判，犯罪嫌疑人都可以上诉再上诉。在这个文里不是这个设定，务必不要纠结这个法律问题~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2（谎言——Loki的第一个故事2）

Natasha合上画稿，揉了揉眼睛，盯着画稿扉页陷入沉思。  
Clint凑过来，戳戳她肩膀：“嘿，有什么结论？”  
Natasha摇了摇头：“我不明白……每一页画稿之间似乎没有什么联系，这根本就不是一个连续的故事。”  
Clint探身把画稿拿到手上，一边随手翻着，一边嘟哝：“Coulson把它发给我时也说过，这东西简直是乱七八糟，叫我别报什么希望……或许这个叫Loki的家伙就是个三流插画家，画不出什么好故事呢。”  
Natasha又摇了摇头：“我觉得这些画稿他都画得很用心，虽然整体上还看不出有什么联系，但每一页都显然是有含义的。”她顿了一下，把画稿翻到某一页，指着上面一个身穿猩红披风的男人的背影：“我有一种很奇怪的感觉，这个背影——”她又将画稿翻到另一页，指着一个悬浮在黑暗背景里、像是殉难耶稣一般的影子：“还有这个面目模糊的人，他们都是同一个人。”  
Clint又快速把画稿翻了一遍，皱起眉头：“呃……每一篇的主角装扮都不同，年龄、身高也很显然不一样，而且大多数时候不是背影，就是个面相模糊的轮廓，你怎么能判断那是同一个人？”  
Natasha耸耸肩：“直觉。”  
Clint举起食指晃了晃：“Nat，一个犯罪学家，是不应该依赖直觉的。”

“一个犯罪学家最好的天分，就是她的直觉。” Natasha几乎是下意识的接出这句话，话音未落，自己却已愣住了。  
“谁说的？！”Clint的声音带着几分笑意，他转向Natasha：“Nat，把话说得像名言警句一样并不能增加说服力！我认为——”看到Natasha的神情，Clint生生把后半句话吞了回去。该死！他暗暗骂了一句：Clint Barton你这白痴！用脚趾头也能想到那句话是谁说的啊！  
正当他想说句什么转换一下话题时，飞机里的广播响了起来：“女士们、先生们，我们已经飞抵内华达州的上空……”  
Natasha和Clint不约而同地深深吸了一口气。  
Clint还是忍不住开口问：“你还好吗，Nat？”  
Natasha笑起来：“Mr. Barton，我还不至于呼吸不了内华达州的空气。”

***

Loki Laufeyson靠在椅子上，半眯着眼睛打量着窗户对面的女人：她穿着亚麻色的圆领衬衫，拢在耳后的红色短发映衬着浅小麦色的肌肤，整个人看起来出奇的平和。他听说了她当年在刑侦圈子里的做派，这位曾经被叫做“黑寡妇”的CSI探员，拿出这样一幅知性淑女的样子来见他，未免有些虚伪得让他恶心。不过，这种漂亮独立的知识女性一向都是Thor的菜啊。Loki忿忿地想：那家伙对女人的品味永远都无可救药！

Loki冲窗户耸耸肩：“那么，Romanoff小姐，窗户这边的我，还符合你对一个杀人犯的期望吗？”  
Natasha翻开笔记本，给Loki抛去一个职业化的微笑：“Laufeyson先生，人是这世界上最复杂的动物，我从来都不对人抱有任何期许。”  
Loki抬了抬眼皮，懒洋洋地开了口：“那么……你希望我从什么时候讲起呢？我的故事，总要有个开头啊。”  
Natasha保持着得体的微笑：“都随你。”

Loki闭上眼睛：“嗯……我想想，我呢，从小就是孤儿，在寄宿家庭的时候曾经被看护人毒打、鸡奸……我5岁时杀掉了我的第一只小狗，8岁因为盗窃被开除出学校，13岁的时候，我开始靠着绘画色情画像为生，拿挣来的钱买了第一包白粉……”  
“Loki”，Natasha打断他：“如果你要编故事的话，我奉劝你可以省省了。”  
Loki睁开眼，又冲Natasha耸耸肩：“这不是你们最喜欢的故事开头吗？每一个杀人犯都拥有一个悲惨混乱的童年，这样才能解释他长大后变态的行为。”  
Natsha合上笔记本，冲他摇摇头：“我不管你选择我的动机是什么。或许你像某些杀人犯一样，伤害一个无辜的生命只是为了自己一时的冲动和快感。或许你故意到死前三天才要求接受采访，只是为了给自己戏剧化的谋杀案再增加个光环。或许，你连选择我，都只是因为我可以使你更出名罢了。但是……Loki，你最好停止这种无聊的power play的小游戏，如果你再被我识破一个谎言，我就马上离开，你就带着你的故事见鬼去吧。”

Loki坐直了身子，腕上的手铐随着他的动作叮当作响。他眯起眼睛盯着Natasha：“你在装什么清高？从我杀掉Thor的那一天开始，这个国家就开始因为一场血腥的杀人案而集体高潮，铺天盖地对残忍谋杀、悲情婚礼的渲染……你们这些愚蠢的记者不是最爱所谓惊世骇俗的秘密、所谓震天动地的故事了吗？你和他们一样，无非是一只围着鸡蛋飞的苍蝇、一只追着血丝游的鲨鱼罢了。你有什么资格跟我讲谎言！”  
Natasha扶着桌子站起来，倾身趴到了玻璃旁边，她隔着它俯视Loki：“因为我知道，在杀Thor的时候你哭了。”

Loki睁大了眼睛望着她，看起来有些目瞪口呆。

Natasha目不转睛的盯着他：“在Thor的礼服上找到了你的DNA，和含有溶菌酶的碱性液体混在一起——你的眼泪滴在了他的礼服上。”她重新坐下来：“Loki，我看到了你的画册。从头至尾，那些面目模糊的身影都是同一个人，对不对？他是Thor吗？你把你的画本叫做All in Vain，是因为他是你的全部？又让你觉得无比绝望？”  
Loki一动不动地坐着，整个身子绷得笔直，只有眼睛在上下打量着Natasha。

Natasha又重新打开笔记本：“很明显你不甘心带着自己的故事死去，很明显，我也希望听到你的故事，我们为什么不放弃这些无聊的前奏，直接进入主题呢？你的时间毕竟不多，不是么？”  
Loki忽然笑起来，冲Natasha鼓鼓掌：“又犀利又煽情，并且富有洞察力……我简直有点喜欢你了。”他伸个懒腰，找了个相对舒服的姿势靠在椅背上，缓缓阖上眼：“那么好吧，从哪儿开始讲起呢？就从我第一次见到Thor Odinson说起吧。”

“第一次看到Thor Odinson，我就在想，这是个我应该与之共度余生的男人。”  
Natasha有些吃惊地抬起头，却见Loki连眼睛都没有睁开，她没说话，继续埋头落笔。  
“那是四年前，我出了车祸。听说一根很粗的钢管穿过我的脑袋，离生命中枢只有几厘米，是Thor Odinson在手术台上救了我。”  
Natasha抬起头，看到Loki嘴角弯起了一个浅浅的弧度：“术后醒来的那个早晨，他走进我的病房，背对着洒满阳光的窗户，对我说，‘你的命真大，伙计’。”  
Loki长长嘘了口气：“那是我这辈子听到过的，最让人觉得安心踏实的声音。”

“后面的故事就有些缺乏新意，我喜欢上了他，却发现这家伙是个不折不扣的事业狂，更恼人的是，他是个直男。我只好一次又一次的去找他复诊，我的伤口恢复得出奇的好，就连大脑受损产生的运动功能障碍都在他给的康复建议下一一恢复。我几乎找不到再复诊的理由，只好告诉他我不能正常工作，在画室里常常头痛头晕。”  
Loki停止讲述，再次睁开眼，冲Natasha笑了笑：“你知道吗？Romanoff小姐，如果你能以正当理由缠着一个人足够久，那么你就会成为被你缠着的那个人的一种习惯。Thor没有对我各种奇怪的症状表示厌烦，反而很感兴趣。我想他是把我当作一个罕见病例在研究了。他分析，或许是因为外伤影响了我的视觉中枢，我的职业又使得我接触到了过多的光线和色彩刺激，或许我应该考虑更换一下画室的环境或者使用的颜料，我鼓足勇气，问他能不能抽空去一次我的画室，给我些建议。”

Natasha停下笔，也冲他笑了笑：“然后呢？这个招数有没有起效？”  
Loki点点头，又摇了摇头：“Thor答应了，他说我的康复是个很复杂的问题，他会帮我推荐一位神经内科专家，一起为我治疗。”  
Loki深吸口气，继续讲了下去：“Thor去我画室的那天在下着雨，那是我们第一次在医院以外的场所见面。我记得，他穿着一件蓝灰色的棉布T恤，牛仔裤、滑板鞋，毛燥燥的短发上粘的都是细细的水滴。他跟着我在画室里闻了所有颜料、看了所有色彩，却搞不太懂到底是什么触发了我的头痛。雨越下越大，我留他坐下来喝点啤酒，他答应了。我们闲聊着，像两个认识多年的朋友一样，不知不觉就干掉了一大箱酒。然后我问他愿不愿意做我的模特，我可以为他画一张像，感激他为我做的一切。他答应了，按照我要求的姿势脱了上衣，斜靠在沙发上。”  
Loki舔了舔嘴唇：“我现在眼前还能浮现出他脱下上衣那一刻的样子，肌肉紧致、身材魁梧得像是天神，脸上却泛着红，低头笑着，像个人畜无害的小公主。”  
Natasha脑海中禁不住浮现出Thor头戴公主王冠的样子，只觉那画面简直不能更诡异，她晃晃脑袋把画面甩开：“然后呢？”

“我拿起了画笔，那幅画，我花了四个小时，在那240分钟里，我的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，吻遍了他全身上下的每一寸。我知道我是用尽生命的力气在画他了。丢下画笔的那一刻，我感觉自己已经连呼吸的力气都没有，我走过去望着他，朝他伸出手，就像一个即将溺水而死的可怜人。”   
Loki睁大眼睛，绿宝石一般的眼珠上蒙了一层水雾，他嘴角牵动一下：“然后他低下头，吻了我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要纠结这一章Loki显得很OOC，因为一切都没有那么简单


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3（谎言——Loki的第一个故事3）

“Thor 那天没有离开我的画室，我们在地板上做爱，像两只疯狂的野兽一样撕咬彼此……我从没有跟男人在一起过，所以他进入我的时候是撕心裂肺的疼痛，但我不在乎，只是更紧地拥抱了他。凌晨的时候，Thor醒了，他一下子就惊坐起来，然后背对着我开始悄悄穿衣服。”Loki的目光聚焦在Natasha身后某处，似乎在欣赏过去在自己眼前回放：“我假装睡着，安安静静地裸躺在他身后，偷瞄着他的背影。心里想着，上帝啊，我真是迷恋这副肉体。”  
Loki停了几秒，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，声调再次低沉下来：“Thor走的时候没什么声响，我却再也没有入睡。第二天起来翻看日程本的时候，我才想起Thor帮我预约了另一位神经内科的专家。尽管又累又乏，我还是开车去了医院，毕竟，我不想辜负他的好意。我准时到达神经内科诊室，推门进去，看到了一个女人。”

“她很漂亮，皮肤白皙，一头栗色的长发。虽说身材有些过于娇小，五官却很惹眼……尤其是眼睛，她像你，Romanoff小姐，也有一双非常无畏的眼睛。”Loki的薄唇吐露着溢美之词，声音里却没有一点温度。Natasha立刻就猜到了下面的故事走向：“Thor把你推荐给了他的未婚妻Jane Foster？”  
Loki点点头：“当时的确切称呼，应该是他的女朋友。Jane Foster是个负责任的医生，她给我做了心理测评、脑电图、功能MRI，问了我许多问题，最后给我下的，是个PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）的诊断。她走到我身边，笑着跟我说，她会给我安排一系列治疗，最后的康复应该不成问题。就在那个时刻，她的手机在口袋里震动了起来，她掏出它来，手机的屏保画面在我眼前一闪而过，那是一张Thor和她的合影，他吻着她的脸颊。”

“我从神经内科诊室走出来，坐电梯上了几层楼，转回了Thor的诊室。他看到我，立刻走了出来，我没等他开口，就冲他笑了，抢着说：‘Foster医生的治疗建议，对我非常有帮助。还有，昨天的事是个意外，你不要介意。男人和男人，完全可以喜欢对方的肉体。’”  
Loki冷笑了一声：“话说完的那一刻，我几乎都能听到Thor长长出了一口气。”

他又靠回椅背，双手抬起来交叠在脑后。这本该是个十分闲散舒适的姿势，却因为手铐和Loki过于消瘦的手腕而显得十分凄凉。  
“Thor后来还是会来找我，每次都是在画室。我们安静的喝酒，然后说一些不痛不痒的话题，然后做爱，就像这是世界上唯一值得我们做的事一样。他会在我身上留下伤痕，我也会在他身上留下。我不知道Jane Foster有没有发现异常，或许她察觉到了，却足够聪明的保持了沉默。”  
“Thor越来越频繁地来找我，有时候甚至会对Jane Foster撒谎，推掉与她的约会。我们整夜整夜纠缠在一起，我想，他和我一样，对彼此的身体上了瘾，无法戒除。”  
“两年前Thor去伦敦参加一个学术会议，我正好也去那边参加一个主题插画展。我给他打了电话，约好去他住的酒店见面。我们的身体已经太过契合，这种短暂的欢愉，谁都不舍得放弃。快进地铁的时候我正好接到了一个同事的紧急电话，说画展上出了一些小问题，等我处理完再返回地铁，却发现地铁已经停运，警察在四处巡逻排查，说是环线上发生了爆炸事件。我想要给Thor打个电话，却发现手机已经停电关机。我走出去拦了一辆的士，赶到Thor的酒店的时候，还是晚了半个多小时。他不在房间，我想了想，觉得或许他也听说了地铁出事的消息，会去地铁站口查看究竟，所以就决定去那找他。”

Loki的声音开始有一丝颤抖：“隔得老远，我就看到了他的身影。他站在警戒线外面，每有一个伤者抬出来他都会扑过去，疯狂地喊着：Loki、Loki。我想喊住他告诉他我没事，我就好好的站在这里，但我的嗓子像被什么东西卡住了一样，一点声音都发不出。我一步步向着他走过去，然后他转身看到了我，我们就那么隔着人群看着对方，或许只有几秒，也可能有几个世纪……我冲他笑起来，他当着那么多人的面，大步奔过来，紧紧地抱住我。我趴在他的肩上流泪，心想：上帝啊，在我爱上他以后那么久，这个家伙，他终于还是爱上了我。那一刻我就知道，他是我的，我再也不可能把他让给任何人了。”

Loki用手捂住眼睛，停了好一会儿没有说话，过了半天，才低声道：“我们在伦敦度过了一周，那段时间每一个伦敦人都被恐怖袭击搞得心神不宁，但是，天啊，那真是我这辈子最快乐的日子……离开伦敦之前我们一起去了格林尼治天文台，去看了国际日期变更线，我在那里为Thor画了一幅画，告诉他：如果将来你伤害了我，或是我伤害了你，看着这幅画，我们就一起回到了这里，然后我们就可以一步跨回昨天，跨回伤害还没有发生的时候，原谅彼此。”  
Loki摇了摇头，又冷笑一声：“真可笑啊，回来以后没多久，Thor就和Jane Foster订婚了。”

Loki再次陷入沉默，Natasha看了他一眼，翻翻笔记本，说到：“听说Thor的父亲和Jane Foster的博士生导师当年在约翰霍普金斯大学时就是好友，两个人一起选择了神经科学作为研究方向，如今都是全美神经科学界的泰斗级人物。Thor和Jane也算是门当户对、家学渊源。有传闻说Thor的父亲还是反同性恋联盟的匿名医学顾问之一，Thor做出这种选择，也并令人意外。”  
Loki点点头：“不错，所以Thor提出分开的时候我也没有纠缠。我看着他含泪的样子比让人捅我一刀更难受，我就说，那好啊，就当我做了一场梦，从此以后就不要再见面了吧……他走了，我一个人开始没完没了的酗酒，喝的昏天黑地，吐完了再喝，喝完了又吐……再有就是去酒吧，勾引各种各样的男人和女人，被各种各样的男人和女人勾引。然后呀，我就遇上了那个家伙，他长得可真有点像Thor，动起手来可比Thor狠的多，我不过是和他调个情而已，他把我拽出酒吧就要来真的，我一把把他推开，说‘我有一个原则，就是再也不会和金发碧眼的男人搞在一起’，然后那男人就把我推到墙上，要来硬的。我抡起拳头砸在他鼻子上，他抄起旁边的一节钢管打了回来……”

Loki举起手指了指额头上浅浅的一道小伤疤：“我醒来的时候又看到了Thor Odinson的脸，他还是背对着窗户，不过这次是冲我凶巴巴地喊‘你他妈的不要命了！’”  
“我翻身跳下床，觉得整个人像踩在棉花上。我不想看见他，就拔了输液器想扶着墙往外走，Thor扑过来把我按在床上，他皱着眉问我‘Loki，为什么要这么作践自己？’”  
“然后我就笑了，笑的眼泪都流了出来，我真是好久都没有听过这么可笑的问题。我反问他‘Thor Odinson，这和你有什么关系？’他愣在那，我一把推开他，就跑出了病房……晚上我一个人躲去画室里，拎着几瓶伏特加喝的昏天黑地，然后听到有人敲门。我爬过去打开门闩，就看到Thor那个混蛋，醉醺醺的站在门口，举着我画的那幅画，问我‘Loki，我们可不可以回去分手的前一天？’”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4（谎言——Loki的第一个故事4）

Loki的绿眼睛上再次蒙上一层水雾：“我仰头看着他，我想我应该狠狠地扇他一巴掌，让他有多远滚多远，但是……”他深深的吸了口气，“但是啊，我的大脑根本控制不了我自己，我冲他伸出手，他把我拉了起来，我捧着他的脸——天啊，那张脸真是有着致命的魅力……我说‘Thor，你怎么能这么对我呢？’”  
Loki再次闭上眼睛，泪水润湿了长长的睫毛，忽闪颤动中，沿着脸庞无声落下。  
“那晚我们都格外地激动……我流了很多血，Thor紧紧抱着我，我们的汗水混在一起，他咬着我的耳垂喘息‘天啊，Loki，我是怎么舍得放开你的，我应该把你揉进我的身体里’，我从他怀里退出来，捧住他的脸‘Thor，我爱你已经到了一个很危险的程度……下次你再推开我，我可能会杀了你。’而他疯一样地吻住我，喃喃说‘不会有下一次’。”  
Loki坐直身体，轻轻击了一下掌，语气忽然欢快起来：“然后你猜怎样？过了不到一年，Thor就要和Jane Foster结婚了呀！”他咧嘴笑着，露着整齐的八颗牙齿，整个人看起来就像是抢到了糖果的孩子。

Loki凑近窗户，又冲Natasha笑了一笑：“我给他包了一套镀金手柄的仿制手术器械做礼物，要知道，他可是拿那些东西救了我的命呢，我在新郎休息室找到了他，他穿着白衬衣、白马甲，系着白领结，外面穿着浅银色的西装，一头金发认真的拢在脑后……他穿着结婚礼服的样子真是好看的要命。”  
“他看到我时整个人都愣住了。他一定不会想到，我怎么有勇气去他婚礼现场，我冲他咧嘴笑着，说‘Thor，祝你新婚快乐’。他低下头对我说‘Loki，我……’。我阻止了他，拿出当年为他画的那幅画，然后撕开了我的礼物，把手术剪递到他手上‘Thor，今天我们一起把这幅画剪碎，然后我们永远都回不到昨天了，你和我，可以各自向前，再不相干。’”

“他沉默了几十秒，然后把剪刀接到手里，从中间将那幅画剪成了两半，阳光照在他的手上，那枚结婚戒指闪闪发亮……”  
Loki握紧了拳头，嘴角含笑，目露凶光：“你知道吗？那个戒指跟Thor一点都不配，我伸出左手抓住他的右手，一把将那个戒指撸了下来，右手握住礼物盒里的手术刀，分毫不差的捅进了他的心口。我跪在他的血泊里，看着他渐渐失去光彩的蓝眼睛，对他说‘亲爱的Thor，我们的世界，就在今天终结’。”  
Loki冲Natasha 眨了眨眼睛，像是展示自己得意的作品一般，双手摊开：“这就是我的故事啦，亲爱的Romanoff小姐。”

Natasha合上本子，歪头想了一秒，追问Loki：“如果我按照你讲述的故事去核对你和Thor的出行记录、就诊记录，会是分毫不差的，对吗？”  
Loki耸耸肩：“当然了。不过……我们在画室幽会的时候，并没有监控录像，你去问医院里的人，所有人都会说我们只是正常的医生和患者关系，所以，恐怕你找不到人可以证实我的故事。”   
他冲Natasha眯起眼睛：“我就要死了，为什么要撒谎呢？”

Natasha支起手臂，食指下意识地摩挲着下巴：“那我们就来看看这个故事里有证据可循的犯罪现场部分。那幅画着格林尼治天文台的画上，虽然沾满了Thor的血，却不是动脉喷溅模式，如果你是在Thor拿着画的时候刺中了他的胸膛，那血痕模式完全就是不符合的。”  
Natasha举起右手，伸出拇指和食指比划了一个拿剪子的姿势：“我们一般人，是这样拿剪子的。”她又翘起食指，伸出拇指和无名指比划了握住剪子柄的姿势：“而外科医生，无一例外是这样拿剪子的，因为这样操作稳固的多。他们经过长达十几年的训练，早已成了习惯。”  
她冲Loki摊开双手：“那么，你是如何在Thor无名指蜷曲、抓握着手术剪的时候，取下他结婚戒指的呢？Loki Laufeyson先生，我没必要列举更多的疑点了吧？你就要死了，为什么要费这么大的周折撒谎呢？”

Loki挑挑眉，嘴角微扬笑了起来：“我只是在想，Thor这种笨蛋喜欢的记者，智商也一定高不到哪里去，做点基本的鉴别和考验，还是需要的。我总得把我的故事交给一个值得托付的人吧？”  
Natasha弯腰将笔记本收到随身的背包里，头也不抬的说：“Loki Laufeyson先生，我说过，你再被我识破一个谎言，我就马上离开，你带着你的故事见鬼去吧。”  
“Natasha，” Loki叫她的名字，“你是因为同情Thor才来这里的，对吧？”  
“这和你有什么关系呢？”Natasha站起身来，冷冷扫了Loki一眼。

她当然同情Thor，她还没成名的时候就见过他了。她的第一本书在纽约出版，书评家说她的文笔充满了犯罪学家的冷酷无情。她还记得那书评的最后一句话：缺乏人性关怀，赤裸裸地卖弄黑暗和血腥。  
签名售书的时候来者寥寥，那个金发大个子就显得格外耀眼。他站在她面前，笑得像阳光一样：“我喜欢你的作品，Romanoff小姐。”  
“谢谢，”Natasha冲他挤出一个笑，翻开他的书首页，“你的名字是？”  
“Thor，”大个子冲她笑笑，“Thor Odinson。”  
Natasha在书页上写下：祝你好运，Thor Odinson。

他接过书走开，走出两步又回过头来。  
“嘿”，他叫她。  
Natasha抬起头。  
Thor冲她眨眨眼，湛蓝的眼睛里满是善意：“别听那些书评家的鬼话，把犯罪中人性最黑暗的一面真实地写出来，本来就是最深厚的人性关怀。”

“Natasha”，Loki又叫她。他的脸上没有笑容，有些类似于诚恳的神色，“你已经看过我的画稿了……今天晚上，你从指尖刺出一滴血滴在画稿扉页我的名字上面，然后躺下睡觉，相信我Natasha，我会告诉你一切的。”  
Natasha背起背包：“哦？现在你又要告诉我，你是一个魔法师了，是吗？”  
Loki笑了：“即便我是在说谎，你也不会有什么损失啊。相信我，事实会替我说话的。”  
Natasha冲他摆摆手：“我想，我们应该不会再见了，Loki Laufeyson先生。”  
Loki说：“明天见，Natasha Romanoff小姐。”

Natasha发动汽车引擎，放在一旁的手机恰在同时响了起来。她按下耳机上的接听键，Clint的声音传了出来：“Nat，和杀人犯先生的谈话还愉快吗？”  
Natasha哼了一声：“谢谢关心，非常愉快。”她加了下油门：“Clint，要是你没有别的指示，我要专心开车了，旅店见！”  
Clint阻止她挂断电话：“那个……Coulson刚刚打来电话，说大家都很想你，问你有没有空到拉斯维加斯小聚一下？”  
Natasha想了两秒：“下次吧。”  
她挂断了电话。

Loki平躺在床上，觉得异常疲倦，他握了握双手，感觉指尖有些发麻。“在Thor Odinson身上浪费太多灵力了，早知道是这样的结果，应该一早就杀了他的”，Loki恶狠狠地想。  
他闭上眼睛，仿佛听到有个声音在体内“啼咔啼咔”地响着，他想起Natasha有些嘲讽的眼神：“你的时间毕竟不多，不是么？”  
他真是不喜欢那个女人，和自己一样不留情面、一针见血。  
Loki换了个舒服的姿势躺着，他要为晚上和Natasha的会面积攒灵力。

“Romanoff，心肝儿，你终于想我了吗？” Tony Stark特有的浮夸嗓音响在房间里。Natasha扫了眼Clint，瞟见他翻了个白眼。她凑手机话筒近了点，提高声调：“Tony，跟我说说，这几年，当你没忙着清点Stark企业给你赚来的金山的时候，都在忙什么呢？”  
Tony在电话另一头笑起来：“老样子啊，出外勤、跑DNA、分析血痕，然后抽空出门逮捕杀人狂魔，顺带拯救世界。”  
Natasha清清嗓子，阻止了Tony进一步的个人膨胀：“Tony，我打电话是为了问一下Loki Laufeyson的事，我在之前的警方报告里看到，没有任何理由怀疑他和Thor Odinson有特殊关系对吗？”  
Tony恢复了正常的语气和语调，这种声音，通常只有在他向Steve Rogers汇报案情时才能偶尔听到：“对呀，我们考虑了种种可能，所有证据都指向他们是正常的医患关系，连医疗中的基本小摩擦都没有，Loki完全没有任何杀害Thor的理由。”  
Natasha嗯了一声，追问：“但是——”  
Tony打断她：“不过，你有没有听说第一个报警的Hogun当时正站在谋杀现场的不远处打电话？”  
“我在警方记录里看到了，当时他的电话是打给家里的，由于没人接听，他就在答录机上留了言。警方的这条线索没有更多信息了。”  
Tony响亮地咳嗽了一声：“所谓没有更多信息，是对自己无能的一种掩饰呀，Romanoff！下面就由我来跟你分享本人最近刚刚设计出来的超高敏声音还原系统的首条成果吧！”

电话那头悉悉索索响了一阵，就听到一个低沉的男声传了出来：“亲爱的，是我，Hogun。”  
Tony按了暂停：“现在，我要把Hogun的这条音轨减弱，把另一条无限增强。”   
那是个很弱的嗓音，像是从很远很远的地方传来。Natasha听出那是Loki的声音：“亲爱的Thor，我们的世界……”  
她喃喃地跟着他重复了后半句：“就在今天终结。” 

Tony再次按了暂停键：“我只能还原出这么多了，这是宣判以后的新证据，Steve觉得很可疑，想提交复审，可惜检察官却觉得这一点点证据，完全不足以开启另一次诉讼，更何况，罪犯本人也没有再上诉的要求。”   
电话那端遥遥传来Steve的声音：“Tony，来我办公室一下。”   
Tony应了一声，“Romanoff，我要走了，顺便告诉你，你拒绝了Coulson的邀请，整个拉斯维加斯犯罪实验室的人都伤心死了，甚至包括我。”   
Natasha刚想说句抱歉，Tony又沉下声音喊了句：“Natasha。” 

Natasha心头飘过一丝不好的预感，Tony一向都叫她Romanoff的。按照他的说法，像她这样的纯爷们儿，根本就不应该使用Natasha这么美丽性感的名字。所以，当他叫她Natasha的时候，从他嘴里吐出来的必然都是非同寻常的东西。   
“Natasha，你应该考虑接受Clint的求婚，虽然我估计那个混小子还没有鼓足勇气跟你表白……顺便告诉他，隔着电话，我就已经嗅到了他贱贱的存在感了，Clint，拜。”   
“Tony Stark你这个矮——”Clint没喊完半句话，Tony就已经飞地挂断了电话。 

嘟嘟嘟的忙音里，Clint扭头看向Natasha：“我……那个……啥……那个……你饿吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事1）

Clint Barton拎着两包外卖，跨出了汉堡店门口。他职业病发作似的四下看了一遭，整条街只有对面的一只狗，和他大眼瞪小眼地对望着。  
为了方便Natasha采访，他们选择了离内华达州立监狱最近的一个小镇住下。当时Natasha告诉他，这地方略有些偏僻，在她采访Loki的时候，Clint可能会比较无聊。  
这地方能叫偏僻吗？根本就是鸟不拉屎好吗？  
Clint垂着头，踢踏着鞋一步步地往前蹭着，脑海中强迫症一般一遍遍回放着Tony的话：“你应该考虑接受Clint的求婚，虽然我估计那个混小子应该没有鼓足勇气跟你表白……”

他特别想拿个高音喇叭冲Tony Stark那个该死的矮富帅喊回去：“表白你个头啊！”根本就不需要他表白，Natasha一早就把他的话堵回来了呀：“嘿，我觉得你们局里的 Maria Hill是个特别不错的姑娘，你应该严肃考虑一下和她交往。”  
而他的好同事好伙伴 Hill特工又说了什么呢？  
“Clint Barton，你天天让我帮你策划攻略，结果追了Natasha这么久还是没追到，我也真是要鄙视死你了，你直接扑倒不就完了吗！”  
Clint仰天长出一口气……自从小学三年级的搏击课上认识Natasha以来，从来都只有她扑倒他的份啊。

垂头丧气地挨到旅店，Clint刚想抬手敲门，Natasha从门口迎了出来。她头发湿湿的，显然刚洗完澡：“嘿，我打算再把手头关于Loki的资料过一遍，你要进来坐吗？”  
Clint递上外卖，摇摇头：“不了，我打算明天一早开车去趟拉斯维加斯，今天要早点休息，你也不要睡太晚。”  
Natasha点点头，抬手把他头发上粘的一个小枯草叶捻了下来：“那晚安咯。”  
Clint后退两步：“晚安，Nat。”

Natasha擦了擦手，盘腿坐在床上，盯着面前Loki的画稿再次发起呆来。Loki给她讲述的，绝不是他和Thor之间故事的真实版本。但是，根据Tony的发现，警方所勾画的犯罪过程也不是事实全貌。所以，真相必定藏在更深处。  
Natasha其实并不介意Loki跟她撒谎，今天冲Loki发怒，不过是要保持自己身为一个调查记者的主导权。相反，她几乎要为Loki的这一手叫好。他在生命的最后三天还愿意拿出这么长的时间讲述一个谎言，这事本身就足够引起她的好奇了。更何况，他讲述的故事虽是假的，但在讲述时流露出的感情，绝对有很大一部分是真的。Natasha脑海中浮现过Loki泪盈于睫的样子：“Thor，你怎么能这么对我呢？”  
没有人能伪装出那么真实的肝肠寸断。 

她从身边的简易针线包里抽出针来，抬手在左手食指飞快扎了一下。一滴鲜红的血溢出来，她把它准确地滴到了Loki的花体签名上。  
Natasha仰面躺好，关掉了顶灯。闭上眼睛的瞬间，她脑海中响起自己刚进犯罪学实验室时，Steve Rogers常说的一句话：“唯有科学能够证明的，才是最强的证据。”她发现自己并不排斥Loki是个魔法师的假设。或许，她还是相信这世界上有太多科学不能解释和证明的东西。   
“难道因为它不能被证明，就说明它是不存在的吗？”她最在乎的人曾经这样问她。   
黑暗铺天盖地地压过来，Natasha感觉到有一股力量在拉着她下坠，一直坠入深不见底的宇宙洪荒…… 

Loki嗅到了鲜血的味道。他感觉到Natasha的生命力在一丝丝的注入到他指尖。黑暗中，Loki无声地笑了起来，他闭上眼，放任自己的意识脱离了身体。 

Natasha被冻得打了个冷战。睁开眼，四周是一望无际的湖水，她本能地划了一下水，感觉有双手牵住了她的手。那手格外修长柔软，却也格外冰冷。   
她转过头，是Loki。   
他的脸色依旧苍白，嘴唇却没像她那样冻得发紫。他冲她笑起来：“哦，Romanoff小姐，对于你的冒险精神，我真的非常非常欣赏和钦佩。”   
Natasha继续打着水，四下张望：“这，这是什么地方？是我的梦里吗？”   
Loki拉着她向岸边靠近：“你的梦里……嗯，可以这么说，如果是为了便于理解的话。”   
Natasha爬上岸，整个人抖得像筛糠一样。她结结巴巴地问：“可是，这……是哪里？”   
Loki伸出左手在她头顶轻轻旋转一下：“很抱歉一开始就把你拉到这么恶劣的环境里，但这不是我能控制的，这个湖，就是我上一次和Thor相遇的地方。” 

Natasha感觉一股暖流从头顶淌下，整个人渐渐暖和了起来。她冲Loki投去一个感激的眼神：“这么说，你真的是一个魔法师了？这是你施的魔法？”  
Loki点点头，又摇摇头：“Romanoff小姐，我是一个魔法师。但我现在展示给你的，不是魔法，而是回忆。” 

Natasha四处看看，摇了摇头：“这看起来并不像美国……我是说，这甚至不像我所处的那个年代和那个世界……我不懂。”   
湖面上传来“噗通”一声落水的声音，紧接着有几个稚气的声音哈哈笑了起来。 

Natasha还没来得及转头，就被另一串近得多的声音吸引了。她转过脸，看到一个金发少年踩着湖边的碎石大踏步跑了过来，他大喊着“Loki！”纵身跳进了湖水里。Natasha一脸惊诧地看向身边，发现Loki还好端端站在那里，Loki拉住她的手，轻声说：“慢慢看下去，你会懂的。现在，让我们消融在这个世界里吧，毕竟……”   
他冲她眨了眨眼：“毕竟，这是最节省灵力的方法。” 

Natasha从来都没觉得这么轻盈过，仿佛自己成了微风，成了雨水。她四处看看——没有Loki，也没有自己的身体。  
湖面上泛起了一连串小水花，紧接着，金发少年拉着一个比自己瘦弱的多的身影出了水。   
Natasha发现自己可以靠他们非常近。她辨识着那张看起来格外熟悉的脸……这是一个迷你版的Thor啊，一个穿着麻布上衣，和……方格短裙？她大脑短路了一秒，然后猛地想起那裙子应该叫做Kilt，是苏格兰的民族服饰。 

穿着Kilt的Thor把另一个少年拉出了水面，他跪在地上，来不及抹一把自己脸上的水，就慌乱的摇晃起另一个少年来：“Loki，醒醒啊，Loki！”  
Natasha发现Loki小时候的样子比现在更加俊美，黑色的头发贴在白净的小脸上，比姑娘还要秀气几分。他静静躺在碎石地上，看起来没有一丝生息。Thor慌了神，躁狂地向前倾倾身子，同时抬了抬手，似乎是不确定应该先按压Loki的肚子让他吐出水，还是应该先用嘴帮助他呼吸……最后他孤注一掷地伸出双臂，狠狠地压向了Loki的肚子。   
“轻点！轻点！”Loki大叫着坐起来，同时喷出了一小口水。   
Thor欣喜若狂地扑过来搂住他的脖子：“Loki，你没事吧？你吓死我了！”   
Loki擦擦嘴角，冲Thor翻了个白眼：“还以为你会先帮我呼吸呢，你这笨蛋！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得神经科医师这种高冷的风格不符合锤哥的气场，这样蠢蠢的乡村少年才是锤哥的本色啊，哈哈哈


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事2）

Thor抬手挠了挠脑袋，露出一脸茫然：“可是我记得你上次给我念书时说过，救出溺水的人时，要先帮他把呛进去的水排出来……”  
Loki白他一眼：“我给你读了那么多的书，你就只记住了这一句！”  
Thor也不和Loki争辩，只是咧开嘴嘿嘿笑了几声，冲他伸出手：“我们快点回家吧，你身上的衣服都湿透了，等下会着凉生病的。”  
Loki顺从地握住Thor的手，嘴上却依旧不忘数落他：“你的衣服不是也湿透了？难道你就不会着凉生病么？”

Thor把Loki拉起来，大大咧咧地伸出一只手臂环住他，另一只手顺势把他的手包在手心里：“从小到大，你见我生过病吗？倒是你，手冰凉冰凉的，还要嘴硬。”Loki任由他搂着，眼神里满满都是被照顾呵护的小得意，嘴上却还是不饶人的回了一句：“我就是不冷！”  
两人走出大约几十米，就不约而同地停下了脚步。不远处，三个与他们年纪相仿的少年正七手八脚地把一艘小船拉上岸。Thor放开Loki，撸了撸袖子就朝少年们冲了过去。三个少年听到脚步声转过头来，齐齐面露惧色。  
模样俊俏的少年和表情木讷的少年不约而同躲到个子最高的同伴身后，而那个无论身高还是体重都明显大大超过Thor的少年扫了扫身后的同伴，又扫了一眼Thor，还是下意识得往后躲了一小步。  
下一秒，少年就被Thor狠狠撂倒在地，Thor的拳头停在他鼻梁上，声音里满是愤怒：“Volstagg！我说过，绝不允许你们再欺负Loki，你当我的话是耳旁风吗？”

Thor抬起头，狠狠地盯着另外两个少年：“还有你们，Fandral、Hogan，你们还算不算我的朋友？”  
三人中长得最好看的，被叫做Fandral的少年上前一步，试图平息Thor的怒火：“没有人要违抗你的意思，Thor。这次的事情，全因Loki在Hogun放牧时故意捣乱，害他的羊群都跑散了，回去被他父亲打了一顿，我们气不忿，才想给Loki一点小教训的。”  
Thor瞪他一眼：“在这个天气把人丢到水里，你管这个叫小教训吗？MacGregor氏族的人永远都不该这样对待自己的兄弟！”  
Fandal还没来得及开口解释，Volstagg就在Thor的拳头低下闷声闷气地吼道：“Loki不是MacGregor氏族的兄弟！他那个英国佬的腔调让我恶心！”  
Thor瞪他一眼，拳头又向下压了一些：“Loki已经在MacGregor氏族住了八年，他怎么不是我们的兄弟？！”  
一直没发声的Hogun凑过来，试图把Thor的拳头拉开：“Volstagg说的没错，Loki并不是MacGregor氏族的兄弟。只有族长才能把宣誓后的外乡人划入氏族，即便你会是未来的族长，Thor，你现在也没有这个权力。”Hogan的声音很低，也很平静，但却似乎比Volstagg的吼叫更能触动Thor，他慢慢松了力气，任由Hogun把Volstagg扶了起来。

Thor站起身，后退几步回到Loki身旁，再次把他的手拉在了手心里。Loki似乎是挣扎了几下，鉴于力量上的巨大差距，还是放弃了。他默默地把头转向一边，面无表情地望着湖面。  
Thor绷着脸，再次冲三个少年开口：“你们都是我的好兄弟、好朋友，但Loki是我的亲人。我再说最后一次，如果谁再欺负Loki，我一定要他好看。另外……”  
他看了一眼Loki，继续道：“Loki总有一天会宣誓加入MacGregor氏族，我父亲只是在等着他成年而已。”

Hogun和Volstagg相互看了一眼，没再说话，一起抬起小船转身走开了。Fandal走过来拍拍Thor肩膀，轻声说：“只要Loki老老实实和大家相处，并没有人会专门欺负他，我们甚至都可以不介意他的英国口音。不过……” Fandal扫了一眼Loki的衣着：“他一日没有穿上和我们一样的Kilt，一日就不是MacGregor氏族的兄弟，这一点，大家都看在眼里，谁都没有办法否认。”  
Loki下意识抓了一下自己身上的衣服，再次试图把手从Thor手心里抽出来。Thor把他的手捏得更紧，只是机械地冲Fandal重复：“Loki会宣誓加入MacGregor氏族的。”  
Fandal叹了口气，摇摇头走开了。  
Thor试图再次抬起手臂搂住Loki，却被他抬手挡开了。Loki面无表情地转过头，对Thor说：“我觉得很冷，我们回去吧。”

Natasha望着两人的背影，在脑海里使劲叫了几声Loki——无人应答。她真心是不知道自己既然已经化为无形，那该怎么跟Loki沟通呢？她被动地飘在Loki和Thor身后，慢慢地梳理着脑子里的谜团……从Thor一开口她就已经听出不对劲来了，这家伙满口的苏格兰口音，间或还吐出一些她听着格外生僻的词汇，Natasha推测那应该是苏格兰高地的本土语言盖尔语。也不知道是Thor说到第几句的时候，那位隐身不见的魔法师大概意识到了Natasha的语言隔阂问题，她发现自己忽然就能理解Thor的语言了。  
“这魔术师的回忆还自带字幕功能啊”，Natasha在脑海中默默吐槽了一下Loki的法术。  
而Loki开口时，却是较为纯正的英国东南部口音，加之他身上与众不同的灰绿色裤装，也难怪另外三个少年要把他看作外人。  
这是一个完全独立的新世界，这里的少年Loki和Thor长大后，绝不会成为拉斯维加斯的画家和神经外科医师。  
“Loki，你到底在搞什么鬼？”Natasha脑中未解的疑惑更多了……

“Fitzgibbons太太，帮我准备两大桶洗澡水！”Thor拉着Loki穿过一座小型石头城堡的前院，大声喊着。  
“Thor少爷，您又和Volstagg他们滚到泥巴地里打架了吗？”一个妇人闻声从侧门中探出身，径直冲Thor和Loki走了过来。Loki使劲将手从Thor手心里抽出，默默背在了身后。Thor也并没有再坚持抓着他不放，而是张开双臂，冲着走近的妇人笑起来：“Fitzgibbons太太，你看看，我浑身上下干净着呢，刚刚在罗蒙湖洗完，全新的！”

Fitzgibbons太太是个胖胖的妇人，约莫四五十岁，因为体型的缘故走起路来有些摇摆，却又因为稳健的步伐而显得很有些威仪。她揪着Thor转了个圈，又一把扯过Loki上下打量了一番，皱着眉头道：“都湿透了！你们这些不安分的小子们！要是被Odin老爷发现一定又是一顿臭骂！”  
Thor上前一步挽住她的胳膊：“父亲今天不是去Inverarnan（因弗拉南，苏格兰地名）面见法国贵宾了嘛，要不然我也不敢这么大声喊呀。我的好管家，快去帮我们烧水吧！”  
Fitzgibbons太太宠溺地拍了一下Thor的胳膊，转身跑开了。刚跑出两步，她又转过身冲着Loki：“Loki，快去楼上把湿衣服换下来，你的脸色太差了。”  
Thor懊恼地拍了下脑门，喊了声“笨蛋！”，然后就扯着Loki冲进了城堡，一路跑着还不忘扭着头喊：“Fitzgibbons太太，你能再煮一些那个神奇的祛寒草药水么？”

Loki看着床上的干衣服，坚定地摇摇头：“我不换这个。”  
Thor的上衣正脱到一半，双手卡在袖子里。他使劲把脑袋探出来，冲Loki轻声道：“就穿一下下嘛，等Fitzgibbons太太把水烧好了，你洗完澡再换你自己的干净衣服就是。”  
Loki后退一步，离床上红蓝相间的Kilt和麻布上衣又远了些。他低头看了看自己身上湿漉漉的衣服，再次摇了摇头。

Thor已经脱下了上衣，又大大咧咧开始扯自己Klit的腰带，他抓过一件睡袍丢过去，冲Loki做个鬼脸：“这个总可以了吧？你要再不换，我等下就去扒你的衣服啦。”  
Loki的眼神闪躲了一下，背对着Thor脱下衣服换上睡袍，拉过一件大大的披风裹在身上，然后蜷缩进窗边的椅子里：“我好了。”  
Thor看着Loki换好衣服，自己才脱得光溜溜的，抓过一块方巾胡乱抹了一下身上的水，又扯过睡袍套在身上。他坐到床边，盯着那套全新的衣服叹了口气：“Loki，你就这么讨厌MacGregor家族的红色吗？”  
Loki裹紧了身上的披风，下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。他把视线从Thor身上移开，望向窗外，缓缓摇了摇头：“不是讨厌，而是穿不起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 氏族是指苏格兰高地的不同Clan，有着自己的族姓、历史文化和独特的方格裙——kilt。这章里长长的姓氏MacGregor，就是一个Clan的族姓，Thor和Loki衣服的颜色还有地理位置都是按照苏格兰的历史地图还有服饰图一一对应的……lz是有参考文献强迫症的小孩……  
> 2\. kilt的下面真心是不穿内裤的……请自动脑补Thor换衣服场景。  
> 3\. 又去研究了一下Clan的翻译问题，似乎Clan的头头是被翻译为领主，但是好像族长这个词还蛮符合咱们的审美的，就酱紫吧.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事3）

Thor跳下床扑到Loki身边，有些愠怒地看着他：“我是未来的族长，我说你穿的起，你就穿的起！”  
Loki并不回转头看他，依旧保持着缓慢低沉的音调，凝神望着窗外：“那我就说的直白一些吧……我在没有宣誓入族的情况下穿着有着明显MacGregor氏族标志的东西，几乎就是对你父亲——Odin族长权威的无视，不知道会有多少人巴不得以此为理由痛打我一顿或者干脆宰了我。更不要说——”  
Loki转过头，冲Thor苦笑了一下：“Thor，更不要说我是个英格兰人。”

Thor听着Loki的叙述，脸上的愠怒之色越来越淡，眉头却渐渐皱了起来。他缓缓蹲下身子，使得自己的眼神和Loki处在同一个高度，然后无比自然地伸出手搂住了Loki的脖子：“弟弟，我错了，是我考虑得太不周全……你应该早点明明白白骂醒我的。”  
Loki歪了歪头，像只慵懒的猫咪蹭了蹭Thor的掌心：“我明明给你读过那么多的书，我以为你会自己想明白。”  
Thor显然对Loki态度的好转很满意，嘿嘿笑了一下：“你知道我最受不了读书，坚持读两页不睡着就是我的极限了。说真的Loki，要是我能再聪明一点，哪怕是能有你一半聪明就好啦！”  
Loki白他一眼：“你今天再次证明了，你就是再聪明很多，也离我的一半聪明差得很远。”

Thor露出一丝不满的神色，他瞪大了眼睛看着Loki，似乎是想强迫他给自己的智力水平重新下个定义，而Loki则格外淡定地看着他，眼睛半眯着，目光又俏皮又柔和，嘴角微微翘起，含着半个笑容，似乎是在说：“就是这样，对你的智力不能再有更高的评价了……”  
Thor发现在面对Loki这样的表情的时候，自己完全不能集中注意力思考。他很沮丧地意识到：或许这恰恰证明了自己的智商确实很捉襟见肘……Thor叹了口气，不甘心地嘟囔：“你露出这个表情，分明是作弊！”  
Loki正要开口，门口忽然传来一阵响亮的拍门声，紧接着就是Fitzgibbons太太那标志性的嗓音：“小伙子们，换好衣服没有？洗澡水好了！”  
Loki听到门响的那一刻就下意识的向后缩了一缩，从Thor掌心中躲了出来。Thor冲他撇撇嘴，一边嘟囔着：“这水也烧得太快了。”一边踢踏着鞋子去开了门。

木门拉开，Fitzgibbons太太探身钻进屋里，冲两个男孩子大手一挥：“走啦！去治疗室，洗澡。”  
Thor走到洗澡盆旁边，伸手摸了摸两边水温，把Loki推到水温较高的一边，转头冲Fitzgibbons太太道：“我最亲爱的Fitzgibbons太太，难道您不出去吗？”  
Fitzgibbons太太走过来，抬手响亮地打了一下Thor的屁股，大声道：“你光屁股的样子我见多了！知道你生下来第一个尿片是谁给你换的吗？”  
Thor哈哈笑了起来，转过身亲热地搂住老妇人的肩膀，亲了她侧脸一下：“知道知道！我的第一个尿片，我的最后一个尿片，我的所有尿片都是您换的！”  
他用脑袋蹭蹭Fitzgibbons太太乱糟糟的头发，沉着嗓子撒娇：“我出生的时候妈妈就不在了，您就像是我的妈妈呀……不过，”他朝Loki那边瞟了一眼，冲Fitzgibbons太太笑着眨眨眼：“Loki脸皮薄嘛，您在这里他会不好意思的。”

Fitzgibbons太太伸出手指头戳了一下Thor的脑袋，又抬起手掌宠溺地揉揉他的头发：“我的Thor小少爷！你一笑，我老婆子就拿你没办法啦。不过，你可要少冲着人这么笑啊，已经有半个氏族的姑娘们偷偷来找我打探怎么才能让你爱上她们了！”  
Thor闻言笑得更开心了，他冲Fitzgibbons太太做个鬼脸：“您应该让她们去问Loki嘛！”  
Fitzgibbons太太走到Loki身边，抬手摸摸他的额头，然后指了指旁边桌上的一杯药水：“等下洗了澡，把那杯药水喝了，明白吗？”  
Loki顺从地点点头，冲她笑了一下：“您熬药的时候放了山毛榉种子，是吗？”  
Fitzgibbons太太拍拍Loki的脸颊：“聪明！你再学一段时间，就能自己做个小治疗师了。”  
她又拧了下Loki的脸蛋儿，嘟囔了句：“就是太瘦了！太瘦的治疗师可没有说服力！”  
她冲Thor和Loki摆摆手，转身走出了屋门。

Natasha觉得在这里看男孩子们洗澡也没什么意思，想要跟着Fitzgibbons太太出去看一下城堡的构造，飘到门口却觉得自己被一股力量拉扯着，不能再继续前进。她回转身，房间里依旧只有Thor和Loki在默默脱着衣服，而她的魔法师同伴依旧不见踪影。  
Natasha叹了口气，心想，既然这是Loki的回忆，想来她也就只能做一团少年Loki身边的空气了。

Thor趴在洗澡桶边上，伸手戳了戳旁边背对他的Loki。Loki转过头，疑惑的望着Thor。他原本苍白的脸被热气熏得有些发红，缺乏血色的嘴唇此刻也红润起来，墨黑的头发湿漉漉的垂在前额，整张脸隐在水雾里，看起来活像一个误落凡间的精灵。Thor望着Loki失神了几十秒，在Loki忍不住戳了戳他之后才回过神来。  
Loki把前额的头发拨到脑后，也趴到桶边望着Thor：“什么事？”  
Thor把下巴搁在手上，晃了晃脑袋：“Loki，你长大以后，会呆在我们MacGregor氏族的吧？”  
Loki愣了一下：“我不知道，或许……”  
他冲Thor笑了笑：“或许我会先回英格兰看看，毕竟那是我的故乡。”  
Thor探出身子，又凑得离Loki近了些：“可是，我是说……你回去之后很快就会回来吧？你得和我呆在一起啊，我们永远都呆在一起。”  
Loki看着他一脸理所应当的样子，觉得又暖心又可气，他掬起一捧水泼到Thor脸上：“笨蛋，我们以后都会死，哪有人永远呆在一起的。”

Thor抹了一把脸上的水：“怎么不可以？我们一起活到很老很老，死了都埋在罗蒙湖边上，然后灵魂一起去天国。这不就可以了？”  
Loki笑着摇了摇头，他真是不知道该如何给他的异姓兄弟解释这个问题。首先，这苏格兰人和英格兰人信仰的宗教就不太一样，天主教的天国和英国国教的天国会同时存在吗？即便是存在着，像自己这样的无神论者能进入Thor那个虔诚的天主教徒的天国吗？即便不考虑这些Thor根本就不可能理解的玄妙神学问题，看着这些年苏格兰和英格兰之间的仇恨愈演愈烈，他们真的可以一起活到很老很老吗？  
Loki忽然有些羡慕起Thor来。Thor的思维一贯是简单直接的，像一条直线，从起点处的真诚愿望，到终点处的期望结局，Thor一眼就能看清自己的路，然后就会毫不犹豫地去走，哪怕被撞的头破血流，也不会偏离路线。  
和他一起过这样简单的人生，或许也挺好，Loki想。

一双手覆上了他的脖颈，Loki打了个激灵，转过头见Thor早已从澡盆里跳了出来，正蹲在自己边上。  
Thor把下巴搁在Loki澡盆沿上，手指摩挲着Loki的肌肤，低声说：“我知道Fandal他们经常惹你生气，但你不要因为这些就想着离开苏格兰。因为……”  
他撇了撇嘴，垂下眼睛：“因为，我没有办法想象没有你的日子。”

Loki觉得鼻子有些酸。他垂下头，把头靠在Thor脑袋边上。  
Thor的声音闷闷从脑后传来：“等你长大以后，选择留下来，好不好？”  
Loki的眼泪滚落到浴盆边上，又滚入到慢慢变凉的洗澡水里，他没说话，轻轻嗯了一声。

Loki捧着Fitzgibbons太太留下的药水咕嘟咕嘟地喝着，眉毛都要拧到一起了。他发誓等自己成为治疗师之后，绝对要把蜂蜜加进配方里！  
Thor冲Loki吐了下舌头，一脸爱莫能助的表情，他拿起旁边的披风罩在Loki身上：“快回去休息啦，这里我来收拾。”  
Loki想说些什么，却被Thor一路推出了门去：“走了走了，快去躲到被子里蒙头睡一觉！”

Natasha跟在少年Loki身后，发现他走向了和刚刚完全不同的方向。Loki走到三层角落的一个房间，轻轻打开了门。Natasha往屋子里看了一眼，立刻就明白了：刚才二楼那个温暖明亮的屋子是Thor一个人的房间，这个小小的，像城堡其它地方一样阴冷的屋子，才是属于Loki的地方。  
Loki把湿衣服放到一边筐子里，抬手揉了揉脑袋，微微皱了下眉。他从一个小书架上拿起本书，蜷缩到了床上。  
Natasha本以为他会靠在床上开始读书，谁知Loki只是把书的扉页翻开，好好地平放在枕头上，然后他把头贴在书的旁边，安安静静地闭上了眼睛。

Natasha凑过去，只见书的扉页上写着几行清秀的斜体字：

给我们最爱的Loki，  
愿智慧和爱永远伴随你！  
生日快乐！  
——爱你的妈妈Ann Harrison、外公Tom Harrison。

Natasha扫了一眼书名，发现那是一本牛津大学出版的英国史，她的目光扫过作者：Tom Harrison。  
她一下明白Loki身上那种与众不同的书卷气是来自哪里了。

过了许久，Natasha听到Loki在睡梦中模模糊糊地喊了一声。她贴过去，看到Loki眼角下的一小片枕套润湿了。  
“妈妈，Thor会不会像您和外公一样离开？”Loki在梦里小心翼翼地问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于治疗师这个说法，那时候苏格兰管医生叫healer，医生什么的，是在是后来才在高地上出现的


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事4）

在这个奇怪的梦境里，时间一定是被相对地拉长了。Natasha不知道自己已经在这呆了多久，她只知道自己仔细看过了这屋子里的每一件物品，看着窗外的光线一点点暗了下去，而床上沉睡的Loki却始终没有醒。  
他的脸色很不好，嘴唇又失去了血色，眉头微微皱着，显然睡的不太安稳。  
门口轻轻响起了几下敲击声，然后是一个小心翼翼的声音：“Loki！”  
Loki翻了一下身，没有立刻醒来。

敲门声又响了起来，伴随着稍微抬高的声音：“Loki，你在吗？是我！”  
Loki睁开了眼睛，但意识似乎还不甚清明，他望着屋顶，看起来有些迷茫。  
门外的声音再次响起来：“Loki，你还好吗？”  
Loki坐起身，侧身把蜡烛燃了起来，扶着床沿慢慢下了床。他走到门边，清了清嗓子，才应道：“Thor，我已经睡下了。”

门外的Thor长出了一口气：“你终于出声了，我都想撞门了。开门让我进去啊。”  
Loki靠在门边，喘了一口气，趴到门缝处应道：“我没事，你快回去吧，我困了，明天见。”  
Thor又敲敲门，声音贴着门板传了过来：“你不开门，我就躺在门口的地上睡了，晚安，明天见哦。”  
门外一阵悉悉索索的声音，似乎是有人开始在门口铺设床铺。  
Loki叹了口气，拉开门闩。门还没有开全，Thor就探身钻了进来，他把手上抱着的筐子放在一边，也不说话，趁Loki不备把手牢牢贴到了他额头上。Loki向后躲闪一下，刚要开口就被Thor一顿抢白：“我就知道你在骗我！我就知道你是发烧了！我就知道你会生病！我就知道你会一个人躲在屋子里不去吃饭！”  
Loki侧过头，忍不住咳了几声。他下意识往屋里走了几步，与Thor拉开距离：“我下午不是吃过药了嘛，睡一觉，出些汗，明天就会好的。”

Thor从自己抱来的筐子里翻出一只瓶子塞到Loki手里，指着里面颜色奇怪的液体：“喏，我拜托Fitzgibbons太太配的，我跟她保证了会监督你喝掉它。”  
Loki看他一眼，没有反驳，一仰头喝掉了全部的药。  
Thor接过Loki手中的空瓶子，又从筐子里翻出一个碗，指了指里面的烤饼：“晚餐的时候，跟着父亲去Inverarnan的显贵们都来了，Fitzgibbons太太让厨房做了非常美味的烤饼，你一定不想错过的！”  
Loki看着那个大碗，实在是看不出什么食欲来，他摇了摇头：“我什么都不想吃。”  
Thor抓起一个饼，递到Loki面前，自己吸了吸鼻子、舔了舔嘴唇，显得声情并茂：“你闻，真的好香，特别特别特别的好吃。”  
Loki摇摇头：“真的不想吃。”

Thor垂下眼睛，嘟起嘴巴，做了个可怜兮兮的表情。他把碗放回去，又从筐子里摸出一个苹果：“那吃一个苹果好不好呢？英国人不是说过吗？什么什么每天吃一个苹果不生病什么的？”  
Loki苦笑着继续摇头：“不好，而且，那是美国人说的。”  
Thor再度转向筐子，丢下苹果，把一块烤肉捧了出来。他声音弱弱的，显得很心虚：“你看……我都没敢把这个拿出来……觉得你肯定更不会吃。”  
Loki冲他摆摆手：“人在发烧的时候是不会想吃东西的。”  
“这样啊……”  
看到Thor失望的表情，Loki又补充道：“明天我感觉好些了会把它们吃掉的，现在，我真的要休息啦。”

Thor点点头，把筐子盖好，几步跑到Loki床边坐下：“好吧，那么我们睡觉吧。”  
Loki拉开门闩：“你不能睡在这里。”  
Thor躺倒在床上，自在地摇晃着双脚：“我已经躺好啦，你又不能把我丢出去。”  
Loki侧过头，又忍不住咳了几声，冲Thor皱起眉：“你和我呆在一起，也会得病的。”  
Thor笑起来：“我巴不得呢！要是生病了就可以逃过明天的格斗训练啦。可是我怎么都不会生病啊……拜托，Loki，你一定要让我也得病才好！病得越重越好！”  
Loki走到床边，冷着脸去戳Thor的胳膊：“不许你拿这个开玩笑！”  
Thor像是想起了什么，一下跳起来捂住嘴巴：“天，我忘记……”  
Loki冷着脸接下他的话：“是啊，我妈妈就是因为照顾得重病的我，自己也染了病，才去世的。”

Thor一脸懊恼，小心地扯住Loki的睡袍袖子：“好Loki，好弟弟，你不要生气，也不要赶我走……我今天一个晚上都在担心你，晚饭时父亲问我话也答得乱七八糟，Jane和Sigyn跟我说话我也都心不在焉，搞得Fandal他们都在开玩笑戏弄我……”  
Loki没好气地把袖子扯出来：“Jane和Sigyn是在问你她们到底谁更漂亮更适合做你女朋友吗？”  
Thor认真地摇摇头：“Jane问我书读得怎么样，而Sigyn问我你为什么没有出现……瞧，还是有很多人关心你的。”  
Loki哼了一声：“对呀，女巫的女儿关心外乡人，再合适不过了。”  
Thor绕到Loki正面，盯着他的眼睛，脸色有些愠怒：“你怎么能这么说！我以为你拿Sigyn当朋友，我以为你不会嘲笑她的身世。”  
Loki回瞪了Thor一眼，语气缓和了些：“我一点都不介意Sigyn的妈妈是女巫，而且我坚持认为Sigyn的牧师爸爸和法官一起裁决把她烧死是比巫术更不可饶恕的行为……”  
他抬眼直视着Thor的眼睛：“你对我这点信任都没有吗？”

Thor被Loki噎得没话说。他挠挠头，尴尬地笑一下，然后巴巴地跑过去把门闩上，自己蹲回床边：“你知道我这个人说话不经过大脑，经常一不小心就惹你生气……Loki，你生病了，我很担心，你不要赶我走，让我陪着你，像小时候一样，好不好？”  
Thor大大的个子，带着一脸可怜巴巴的表情蹲在Loki身前，十足十得像一只巨型犬，Loki哭笑不得，没好气地推了他一把。  
Thor一动不动，继续瘪着嘴冲Loki撒娇：“好不好啊？”  
Loki叹了口气，把枕头上的书拿到一边，指了指自己身边：“要是明天你也病了，可不要喊药苦。”  
Thor立刻使劲点头，整个人都生动起来。他欢快地跳到床上，一口气吹灭了旁边的蜡烛，转过头问Loki：“诶，药真的很苦么？”  
Loki嗯了一声，默默躺在他身边。  
Thor又问：“那你为什么眉头都不皱一下就喝了？”  
Loki随口应道：“苦吗？我习惯了。”

……  
Thor转过身，摇了摇Loki的胳膊：“Loki……”  
“嗯？”  
“你这样说，我心里……好像……很难受。”  
“我是说我总是生病，药喝得多了，你不要瞎想。”  
Thor没再说话，默默地拉住了Loki的手。  
一室静谧，窗外的月亮渐渐升了起来，月光柔柔地洒在Loki的小床上，拂过少年们紧握的手。

“Thor！”  
“嗯？”  
“不要打呼噜！”  
“啊？我有吗？我还没有睡着诶。我会等着你睡着了再睡的，Loki。”  
“你才不会！”  
“我要是睡着了，你就踹醒我。”  
“你从来没有被踹醒过！”  
“你力气大一点，把我踹到床底下去也没有关系啦。”  
“切！”  
“我保证，我现在开始数绵羊，不数到五百只我是不会睡……”  
Thor的鼾声响了起来，Loki把手从他的手心中抽出来，抬手帮他盖好了毯子：“晚安，笨蛋。”

时间如流水一般静静淌过。夜，格外安静。  
Thor在沉沉睡着，嘴角还挂着浅浅的笑和一丝口水，他翻了个身，嘟囔了一声：“好吃。”  
他身边的Loki却在不安地颤抖着。Loki抱着自己的胳膊，整个人缩成一团。他的眉头紧紧皱着，嘴巴微张，呢喃着破碎的语句：“我也变了……跟我决斗吧，Thor……我从未想过要王座，我只想和你平起平坐而已……我不是你兄弟，从来都不是……地球上发生了什么事让你变得如此软弱？别告诉我是为了那个女人……哦，果然是为了那个女人……”  
Loki猛地坐起来，睁开了眼睛。  
月光正好照在他脸上，Loki惨白的脸显得格外狰狞。

Natasha在一边百无聊赖，本来都要打起盹来，她扫过Loki的眼睛，一下子清醒过来。那是怎样的一双眼睛啊，满满都是怒火，满满都是仇恨。  
Loki转过头，看着身边的Thor，嘴角浮现出一个阴冷的微笑。  
Natasha几乎要因为那个微笑发起抖来。那笑容不可能属于病着的少年Loki，它甚至都不太可能属于她的魔法师旅伴Loki，那笑容太绝望、太狠毒、也太霸气。

Loki面无表情地侧身在床下摸索了一阵，直起身来之时，手上已经握了把锐利的匕首。他抬手隔空描摹着Thor五官的轮廓，又将手抚上匕首锋利的边缘。  
Loki轻声开口呢喃，声音依旧清脆稚嫩，语气却阴冷异常：“Thor，你守护我、迁就我，就是为了等我爱上你之后弃我而去吗？”  
Loki牵动嘴角，冷笑一下，一个利索地翻身骑在Thor身上，左手一把掐住Thor的脖子，右手挥起匕首狠狠地刺向他的心口。

Natasha下意识就想扑过去阻拦，却发现自己没有任何力气和形态，她在脑海中骂了一声，唯有拼命地叫着：“你在做什么！Loki！Loki！”

在Loki的手掐上Thor脖子的一刻，Thor睁开了眼睛，他看向Loki的眼神是迷惑的，显然还没有意识到发生了什么事情。但是，作为一个天生的战士，Thor身体的反应总是比他脑子来得要快。他几乎是下意识地抬起了左手去格挡Loki的手腕，匕首在他胸口险险划过……Thor伸出右手抓住Loki的左手一拧，借着起身的力道携着Loki滚下了床。  
Loki在Thor之前重重落地，匕首被摔脱了手，头狠狠地磕在地上。  
Thor下意识地伸长了胳膊，试图去帮Loki挡开那一下磕碰。下一秒，危机意识又占了上风，他翻身坐起来，把匕首反手抄在手里，半蹲在Loki旁边，做了一个防御的姿势。  
Loki揉着脑袋坐起来，看了看Thor，又看了看自己，露出一脸的迷茫。  
Thor把匕首放低了一些，小心翼翼地喊了一声:“Loki？”  
Loki晃晃脑袋，蹙眉道：“发生了什么事……”

他的目光扫过Thor手中的匕首——是他放在床下防身用的那一把。  
他的意识渐渐清晰起来，Loki看了看Thor胸口被匕首滑破的睡袍，慢慢地瞪大了眼睛……他抬起自己的双手：左手的手腕刚刚被Thor拧过，此时还能清楚地感受到酸痛，而右手……他把右手凑到鼻子前闻了闻，是匕首末端皮革的味道。  
方才的记忆一下子都在脑子里复苏，Loki的双手开始不受控制的颤抖起来。他抬头看着Thor，一脸惊恐：“天啊，我做了什么……”  
恐惧从指尖开始蔓延，很快遍及了全身，Loki整个人都在止不住地颤抖着，冷汗沿着额角滴了下来。

Thor扑过来抓住Loki的肩膀：“嘿，Loki，没事的，没事的。”  
Loki也向Thor凑过去，他拉着Thor胸前被刺破的睡袍，双手颤抖得更厉害了。他趴在Thor胸前，辨识着、触摸着……睡袍下的皮肤完好无损。Loki的眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶，他哆嗦着躲到床边缩成一团：“我是怎么了，我做了什么啊！”  
Thor紧随着Loki的动作，用双臂把他整个人牢牢圈进怀里，压低了声音哄他：“Loki，嘘……Loki，没事的，没事的……你只是做梦了……你一点都没有伤到我，你看我这不是好好的？我还是这么有力气……”  
感受到怀里的人稍微安静了些，Thor伸出手，笨手笨脚地去擦Loki脸上的泪，继续轻声哄着他：“Loki，地上太凉了，我们坐到床上去说话好不好？你告诉我，你做了什么噩梦，好不好？”

Loki哽咽着应了一声，任由Thor扶着自己坐回床上。Thor把Loki安顿好，轻手轻脚把蜡烛点了起来。  
烛光下的Loki看起来糟透了，他的脸几乎白得没有任何血色，汗湿的头发贴在前额，翡翠一般的绿眼睛绝望地睁着，几道泪痕还挂在脸上……  
Thor把毯子拿起来，轻轻披在了Loki身上。  
Loki在毯子披上身的时候抖了一下，往后挪动一些，再次跟Thor拉开了距离。  
Thor坐在Loki对面，一脸焦虑，手足无措。他多希望作噩梦的是自己，承担这些痛苦的是自己啊……很快的，Thor又否定了这个念头：如果在梦里拿着匕首的是自己，Loki一定躲不过去。还好，还好拿着匕首的是Loki。Thor深深吸了口气，压低声音：“Loki，把你的噩梦告诉我，好不好？”

Loki抬头看了他一眼，声音里还有些心有余悸的戚戚然：“我做了一个梦，Thor，我们都长大了，在一个不一样的地方。那里有一条很长很长，像彩虹一样的桥。我穿着金色的战甲，你穿着银色的战甲，我们在以命相搏，Thor，我们在……”  
他的声音哽住了：“我们在狠狠地、狠狠地伤害彼此。”  
Thor凑过去，伸手搂住Loki的脖子，就像是小时候每次Loki难过时他都会做的那样……他轻轻摩挲着Loki颈部柔软的皮肤，柔声道：“嘿、嘿，听我说……那是梦，那只是一个梦呀。”  
Loki摇了摇头，双眼依旧圆睁着，泪水无声无息地滚出眼眶。他举起双手，发现自己的指尖依旧在因为恐惧和梦里残存的愤怒而颤抖：“那个梦太真实了，它太真实了……Thor，我恨你背叛了我，我也很清楚地知道我背叛了你。我能感受到浑身上下的鲜血在燃烧着，因为对你的恨而沸腾着，天啊，我真的是好恨你！我的每一个毛孔都在对我叫嚣‘杀了他，杀了他！’”  
Loki的眼泪滴在手心里，一滴，又一滴。他的手颤抖着，声音也颤抖着：“我看到你眼睛里的怒火，你挥舞着战锤与我以命相博……你使出的都是杀招，你恨我，你像我恨你一样恨着我……”

一双大手默默地伸过来，将Loki的手紧紧握住，终止了他指尖的颤抖。  
Loki感受到指尖传递过来的温暖，他抬起眼，看到Thor在目不转睛地看着自己。Thor的蓝眼睛清澈明亮，尚显稚气的脸上是从未有过的神色，安详、稳妥、坚定，就像是……就像是已经过世的外公。Loki缓缓地呼出一口气，他看着Thor的胸膛起伏，自己的呼吸也随着他慢了下来。

Thor看着Loki平静下来，才把双手移开。他跳下床，拾起一旁被自己丢掉的匕首，弯下腰单膝跪在了Loki面前。  
Loki立即爬起来想要阻止，Thor抬起手，做了个不要过来的手势。他用双手握住匕首尖端，将手柄放至自己额头的位置，然后垂下头，清晰地、郑重地对Loki说道：“我以我主耶稣的十字架起誓，并对我所持神圣之剑起誓，我保证对你忠诚，”Thor将匕首倒转，以匕首尖端对准心口，将手柄递到Loki面前：“我最爱的兄弟，如果有一日你会恨我如斯，必是因为我有负于你。那就请以这神圣之剑，刺穿我的心脏。”  
Thor低下头，用嘴唇轻轻亲吻了匕首尖端，再次把它递到了Loki眼前。

Loki坐在床上，目瞪口呆：这是苏格兰人最神圣的誓言。战士们会以此方式向族长宣誓忠诚，将自己的性命交托到对方手上。Thor才刚刚满十八岁，而今年MacGregor家族的宣誓仪式还没有举行，他都还没有来得及对自己的父亲——族长Odin宣誓忠诚。  
Loki哑着嗓子开口：“Thor，这可是你人生的第一个誓言，你不要……”  
Thor点点头：“我知道，我有权利将我的第一个誓言，许给我认为最值得我忠诚的人。”  
Loki没再说话，他爬下床，握住Thor抓着匕首的手，以同样的姿势跪在他面前：“我还没有到十八岁，还没有向耶稣和圣剑起誓的权利，但是，Thor，等我可以起誓的时候，我同样把我的忠诚许诺于你。”

蓝色的眼睛望着绿色的眼睛，他们似乎都在一瞬间明白了对方的心意。  
两人对望了一会儿，Thor嘿嘿笑起来：“按理说，起誓完毕后应该由接受誓言的人宣布仪式结束，现在我们这样双双跪在这里，下一步要怎么办才好？”  
Loki也咧嘴笑了：“通常这个时候，人们会说，Now give us a kiss。”  
Thor哈哈大笑，他冲Loki无奈地摇摇头：“又开玩笑！”  
Loki低下头，没有说话。

Thor把匕首远远放在一边，拉住Loki站了起来：“好啦，快去睡觉啦，明天早上还有格斗训练，晚上还有全氏族的集会等着我们呢。”  
Loki点点头，顺从地躺下，扭头问Thor：“你……要回去了吧？”  
Thor跳回床上，紧紧地贴住Loki，把毯子拽到两人下巴边儿：“才不要！我喜欢睡在你屋里！”  
Loki没有吱声，扭头吹灭了蜡烛。

不一会儿，黑暗里再次响起了Thor的鼾声。Loki翻了个身，静静看着Thor：窗户透进来的月光朦朦胧胧，温柔地洒在Thor脸上。  
“你就像是被月亮神爱上的美少年恩底弥翁啊，Thor。”Loki在心中悄声说。他将额头轻轻贴在Thor肩膀旁：“再这样下去，我也会和月亮神一样爱上你的。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事5）

“Natasha”黑暗中响起一个熟悉的声音。Natasha四处看了看，没有找到声音的来源。  
“Loki，你在哪？”她冲着空气喊了一句。

床边闪过一道金色的光芒，她的魔法师旅伴出现在屋子里。  
“你可以让我也显形吗？”Natasha问。  
Loki摇摇头，没有回答。他俯下身，打量着床上双双熟睡的Loki和Thor：Loki侧着身子，保持着轻轻靠在Thor肩旁的姿势，他的左手贴近Thor，手指放松地舒展着，搭在Thor掌心里。Thor仰面躺着，难得的没有打呼噜、没有流口水、没有说梦话、没有胡乱翻滚而把他的床伴挤到床下去……他均匀平和地呼吸着，嘴角挂着一个似有似无的笑容，左手放在贴近Loki的一侧，掌心舒展着，手指微微蜷曲，不轻不重地托着Loki的手。  
他们的容颜，年轻鲜活。  
Loki抬起手，拂过少年Thor毛燥燥的金发，又理了理少年Loki柔顺的黑发，轻声说：“如果我的魔法可以穿越时空，我会让他们双双死在这一刻。”

Natasha移动到自己可以正面Loki的位置：“我可不可以问你几个问题？”  
Loki摇摇头：“不可以！”他抬起头看着Natasha的方向，声音比刚刚冷了几倍：“你不是想知道我为什么会杀掉Thor吗？我正在一点点的告诉你。但是，你的每一次思索，每一次提问，每一次徒劳地想要阻止我回忆中的小Loki做任何事情，都是对我们灵力的消耗。如果由着你这样下去，说不定没等我的故事讲完，咱们俩就都死在这里了，所以……”  
Loki伸出一只手指向Natasha的方向：“和我一样做个纯粹的游魂吧，不必思索，因为一切最后都会揭晓。没有感受，因为心痛和狂喜都是徒劳。”  
Natasha闪躲了一下，有些愤怒：“你别想操纵我！”  
Loki动了几下手指，露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“人类，这由不得你。”  
一道金光闪过，Loki和本来就未曾显形的Natasha一起消失了。

Thor醒来的时候，窗外的天才刚蒙蒙亮起来，他习惯性地展了展肩膀，想要伸一个懒腰……Thor很快发觉了Loki放在他掌心的手和贴在肩头的前额，硬硬地把自己伸懒腰的动作终止下来。他偏过头，Loki还在沉沉睡着。从他的角度看过去，只能看到Loki光洁的额头和挺挺的鼻子，还有他的长睫毛在脸颊上投下的阴影。

Thor至今还记得他第一次见到Loki时的情景。那是八年前，父亲去爱丁堡办事，回到城堡的时候，从马车上领下了一个孩子还有一位老者。Thor清楚的记得，当时他正和Volstagg滚在地上，两个人浑身都是土，一边一起哈哈笑着，一边又都暗暗较着劲儿不肯认输……他听到父亲唤自己的名字，松开了Volstagg的手，又偷偷踹了他一脚才站起身来。  
然后他看到了父亲拉着的那个孩子。他和自己之前见过的所有人都不一样。  
他的脸是白净的，甚至有些少见阳光的病态般的白皙。他的头发是黑色的，毫无杂色的墨黑，修剪得整整齐齐、服服帖帖。他的眼睛是绿色的，虽然被垂下的长睫毛半掩着，但还是可以看出，他的眼珠是浓浓的祖母绿。他的嘴唇薄薄的，但是并不显得尖刻。他穿着一身剪裁合体的粗花呢小西装，脚上是一双棕色的小皮鞋，鞋子的前头还有精致的镂空花纹。  
“这是个英格兰的孩子”，Thor脑子里闪过第一个念头。  
“可是我并不讨厌他”，这念头很快覆盖了前一个。  
“他可真好看”，他又在脑海里补了第三个念头。

“他叫Loki，是我们的小客人，从今天起要在我们家的城堡里住一段时间。他要和你一起读书、骑马、吃饭，Thor，你是大哥哥了，能够照顾小Loki吗？”Odin把Loki领到Thor的面前。  
“当然了，父亲！”Thor很快点点头，父亲是他最崇拜的人，他从来不会让父亲失望的。而且，这样一个干净漂亮的小朋友，和自己身边那群脏小子们一点都不一样，他真的对Loki充满了好奇。  
Thor向前跨了一步，学着大人的样子冲Loki伸出手：“你好，我是Thor。”  
一只纤长白净的手犹豫着伸过来，握住了他脏兮兮的手：“你好，我是Loki。”  
父亲身边的老者走过来，伸出手搂住小Loki的肩膀，Loki抬起头看着老者笑起来，亲昵地靠在了他身上。父亲走过来跟Thor介绍：“这位是Harrison先生，马上就要去爱丁堡大学做历史学教授，他可是我的贵客。”  
Thor拍了拍身上的土，规规矩矩冲老者鞠了个躬：“您好，Harrison先生。”  
老者笑起来，冲Thor伸出手：“小MacGregor先生，我这次来苏格兰，是要收集民间散佚的历史故事的，所以可能经常要离开城堡，四处去走走。在我离开的时候，要拜托你好好照顾我的小外孙啊。”  
Thor握住Harrison先生的手，使劲点头。什么叫民间？什么是散佚？天啊，那些词他根本就听不懂。可是，Harrison教授说话的声音好好听啊，那些英文字母在他口中吐出来有种奇异的韵律和美感，就像是……就像是诗。

Thor记得那些日子，父亲和Harrison教授有时会去罗蒙湖边散步，讨论那些白日里搜集来的传说和史料。他拉着Loki跟在后面，叽叽喳喳地给他讲附近的飞鸟走兽。有些晚上，Harrison教授会带着他和Loki出去查看星相。他会陪着两个小家伙躺在星空底下，左手拉着Thor，右手拉着Loki，闭起眼睛给他们背颂一首美丽的诗。他是那样善良又和气的老者，沉思时仿佛了然世间所有的谜题和纷争，笑起来又有种少见的坦荡和孩子气。  
怎么会有人能下手杀死那样可爱的人！

似乎是在下意识的避开那段痛苦的回忆片段似的，Thor一下从走神儿中回过味儿来。清晨的阳光从窗户晒进来，带着一点没亮透的金黄，光线照在Loki的身上，像是为他渡了一层金色的光晕。Thor看着晨光里熟睡的Loki，心里泛起了一丝异样的感觉。  
像是一朵蓟花的花骨朵，噗的一下在他心里开放了，有一丝丝舒展的欢心，又有一缕缕不能再被保护的恐惧。  
像是跳进罗蒙湖戏水，刷的一下从头到脚都是沁彻心扉的清凉，但是在浮出水面之前那短短的几十秒，挥之不去的是要窒息的慌张。  
他托着Loki的手，感觉Loki整个人都被他托在手心里，他唯有小心翼翼地捧着，不知怎样做才能更亲密，不知怎样做才能更怜惜。

Thor完全不知道应该如何定义这种感觉，这太奇怪了，和自己对所有人的感觉都不一样。他可不可以问问Loki呢？或许他在书上读到过吧。可是自己的比喻笨笨的，Loki一定会不耐烦的。Thor将眼光移向了盖着自己和Loki的毯子……SHIT！  
SHIT！  
SHIT！  
SHIT！

他看到了两腿之间的隆起……他的小Thor已经醒了。他觉得……涨！满！口！渴！焦！躁！他刚刚明明没有想到乱七八糟的东西，他的小Thor怎么能如此自作主张。Loki在他身边轻轻动了一下，闭着眼睛慵懒地叫了一声：“Thor？”  
Loki什么时候能把懒洋洋的声音也发的这么好听的！  
Thor心里的蓟花噗噗噗开了一大片，他的小Thor挺立得更加昂扬。他感觉自己就要炸了。

“Thor？”Loki睁开眼睛。  
Thor一个翻身跳下床，背对着Loki，慌里慌张地整理自己的睡袍：“早……早上好！”  
“你怎么了？”  
“没……没怎么啊。”  
“Thor，你是不是又流了一脸的口水？”  
“才没有！”  
“你敢不敢转过身来给我看看？”  
“才不要！”

Thor背对着Loki，小碎步蹭到门口，一把拉开门闩就冲了出去。刚跑出两步，他又蹭了回来，趴到门缝处喊：“你刚刚才好一点，上午不要去格斗课啦，我会帮你请假的。”  
听着门外的脚步声渐远，Loki紧紧地皱起眉头：Thor的行迹太可疑了！他坐起身，看到Thor放在门口的篮子，目光移动了一点，又瞟到了Thor放在一旁的匕首。

“Loki，你生病了，我很担心。”  
“我有权利将我的第一个誓言，许给我认为最值得我忠诚的人。”  
昨晚的一切，像场梦一样美好。Loki忽的打了个冷战：为什么自己感觉最最真实的，偏偏是那个噩梦啊。

Thor弓着腰，捂着两腿间的部位，一路蹑手蹑脚跑到了二楼。他奔过父亲的书房门口……门是开着的！  
“Thor，是你吗？”Odin的声音传了出来。  
Thor停顿一秒，然后以从未有过的神速冲回了自己的屋子。他贴在门背后呼呼地喘着气……父亲一大早就爬起来做事，不累吗？如果父亲问起来，他就来个死不承认好了！反正父亲经常感叹自己老去了，有点眼花也是正常的吧？

Thor低下头，发现自己两腿间的隆起依旧很明显。这件事情，一定不能让Loki知道，太丢人了！  
Thor四仰八叉躺回到自己床上。他翻了个身，忽然想到自己第一次遗精的那个早晨，就巴巴地跑去告诉了Fandal，然后在Fandal“哈哈，你也要成为一个男人了呀，千万不要和我抢姑娘啊……”的劝慰声中笑得不亦乐乎。  
Thor又翻了个身，他还是决定这事不能告诉Loki，虽然他自己也不能解释原因。

Loki穿好衣服，决定去治疗室向Fitzgibbons太太致个谢。他拉开门，走到二楼的转角，正撞上Odin的女仆。  
“Loki，Odin老爷让你去他的书房。”她面无表情地说。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事6）

Odin MacGregor有些拿不定主意，他不太确定自己到底要如何安排这个叫做Loki的小子。  
在Odin一生之中，他很少有拿不定主意的时候。当他还是个小伙子时，他第一次看到了Frigga，当时他就知道，这是自己想要的女人。一年后，Frigga成了他的新娘，第二年，她为他生下了一对漂亮的双胞胎Balder和Hodur。那之后的二十年是Odin人生最幸福的时光，他从父亲手中接管了氏族，拥有着世界上最温柔贤惠的妻子和两个孝顺出色的儿子。他是打定主意要这样过下去的，不参与什么詹姆斯党的反英事业，也不搀和那些英国佬的平定高地计划。他，Odin MacGregor，要守护着他的亲人和族人在罗蒙湖畔平安终老。  
或许冥冥中是有什么在安排着吧，耶稣只许了他二十年的幸福时光。那一年的春天，Frigga怀上了他的第三个孩子——Thor MacGregor。秋天，爱丁堡发生和平反英游行，他最爱的儿子、像阳光一样温暖耀眼的Balder死在英军的枪口之下。苏格兰民怨沸腾，政府迫于压力判处带头开枪伤人的军官波蒂厄斯死刑。两个月后，英国国王下令特赦，波蒂厄斯变成了缓刑监禁。愤怒的市民、学生们冲击了关押波蒂厄斯的米德洛西恩监狱。他的二儿子Hodur死在那次暴乱之中。  
事前，Odin是试图将Hodur召唤回高地的，但Hodur却坚持要等到波蒂厄斯被执行了死刑才肯回来。波蒂厄斯的特赦令颁出时，Hodur崩溃了。他从小就是哥哥Balder身边的小影子，他怎么能接受杀害自己哥哥的凶手逍遥法外。两个儿子的先后去世打垮了Odin，更摧毁了Frigga，她自那年秋天后就再也没有露出过笑容。  
那年冬天，一场前所未有的大雪降临高地，罗蒙湖一片冰封雪裹。Thor出生在一个异常寒冷的冬夜，Frigga死于难产。  
那一年，Odin四十二岁。他在亡妻的床旁许下两个诺言：第一，他终生不会再娶，他会独自将他们最后的血脉抚养成人；第二，只要他还有一息尚存，就会带着这个氏族和英国人血战到底。

所以，多年后当Loki的外公——被疑为英军奸细的Tom Harrison在Colquhoun氏族的监牢中向他求救，Odin断然拒绝了他。  
Odin并不完全相信他是奸细。如果世上还有一个英格兰人，单纯是为了了解苏格兰、为了写下这篇土地的历史和文化而去窥探、走访这片土地，那他一定是Tom Harrison这个来自牛津的老学究。  
尽管最初只是在爱丁堡经人介绍认识，经过几个月的相处，Odin已经对这位老者的学识佩服得五体投地。如果不是那次变故，Odin甚至很想请他在自己的氏族多留些时间，给Thor当一段时间的家庭教师。但是，当这个博学的老头成为千夫所指的“英军奸细”时，他又能怎么办呢？  
在自己的喜好和抗英大业之间，他永远都只能选择后者。  
Odin并不感到愧疚，毕竟他答应了老头死前的最后一个愿望，养大了他最爱的小外孙Loki。  
……

“Odin先生，您找我？”Loki的声音把Odin从回忆中唤了回来。他转过身，看向书房门口白净清瘦的少年。  
Loki的外貌很容易使人产生他柔弱温顺的错觉，但Odin知道事实并非如此。在这座城堡里，Thor以外的所有人都叫他Odin老爷，只有Loki始终叫他Odin先生。这样一个称呼，客气疏远得恰到好处，既充满敬意、又不卑不亢。  
这是仿佛是小Loki从一开始就下定决心要保留的尊严。

“Loki，昨晚没看到你，听说你不舒服？”  
“我很好，先生。”

Odin在书桌后面坐下。他看到过Loki身上带着青一块紫一块的伤、看到过Loki因为不习惯苏格兰的严冬而瑟瑟发抖。但无论何时问起来，Loki总是倔强地回答：“我很好，先生。”  
Odin把Loki称作“我的小客人”，他给Loki与Thor一同成长的机会，让他们接受相同的教育、相同的训练。但Loki和Thor终究是不一样的，作为一个有着太明显英格兰特征的孩子，他从小就注定会受到一定的排挤和欺压。  
Odin只会在某些时候插手去管，大多数时候则听之任之。  
因为他知道，Thor会去管，用武力或者道理。  
Odin喜欢看到Thor在孩子们当中树立起自己的权威。在这个氏族，所有孩子都必须明白，只有Thor才是不一样的，他是注定的领袖，其他人都为Thor而生。

Odin招手示意Loki靠近些：“我想和你谈谈。”  
Loki向屋里走了几步，站到靠近Odin一侧的窗户旁，抬起头看着他的眼睛：“好的先生。”  
“你明年就要十八岁了，对吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你有什么打算呢？”  
Loki犹豫了一下，抿起嘴唇：“我不明白您的意思。”

Odin向前倾了倾身子，靠近Loki：“我的意思是说：等你满十八岁，就可以去爱丁堡继承你外祖父的一小笔遗产，自由地选择你未来的道路。你可以去爱丁堡，当然，你也可以回到牛津，那毕竟是你的故乡。或者……”Odin靠回椅背，冲Loki笑了一下：“如果你喜欢，也可以选择留在MacGregor氏族，成为我们的一员。”  
Loki垂下头，安静地想了几秒钟，然后抬起头冲Odin笑了一笑：“如果我要回牛津，尤其是——如果我想要像外公当年期待的那样去牛津读书，我就要完全信仰英国国教，和苏格兰的一切再无瓜葛。如果我选择留在这里，我同样要抛弃英格兰的身份，再也不能回到我的家乡、进入我外公的母校了……做任何一个选择，我都会失去一些宝贵的东西，是吗，先生？”  
Odin赞许地点点头：“我知道这句话你或许已经听过太多遍……但是，你的确是个极其聪明的孩子。”  
Loki没有做声，他的注意力被窗外的声音吸引。院子里，Thor正拿着一把笼手剑和Fandal过招，Thor刺出一剑，被Fandal灵活地闪开，后者反手回刺，被Thor利落地格挡开来……他们的剑最后同时停在对方脖颈前方，Fandal说了句什么，Thor被逗得哈哈大笑。他前额散落的金发滴落了一滴汗水，在太阳底下抛出道七彩的弧光。

Loki嘴角微微牵动一下，露出个自己都没有察觉的浅浅微笑，他听到Odin说：“孩子，你不必今天答复我。”  
Loki转过身，冲Odin弯了弯腰表示歉意：“不，先生，我现在就可以答复您。”他抬起头，面色轻松而又坚定：“我希望继承外公的遗产，用这笔钱作为学费去爱丁堡大学学习法律，如果可能，再去医学院学习一段时间，然后……”Loki冲Odin露出个笑容：“先生，我希望能够回到这里，但我不想加入MacGregor氏族。我想像您的律师Heimdall先生一样，成为您的帮手，帮您处理氏族的法律事务。我，Loki Harrison，选择母亲一方的姓氏，做一个忠诚于MacGregor氏族的、受尊重的外乡人。”

Odin站起身，向Loki的方向跨了一步：“然后，等我和Heimdall先生双双老去或者死去的时候，就由你辅佐我的Thor，是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
Odin点了点头：“我尊重你的意愿，其实你也不必这么快拿定主意，毕竟咱们还有将近一年的时间可以慎重考虑。”  
Loki冲Odin弯了弯腰：“好的。如果您没别的事，我就告辞了。”  
Odin嗯了一声，忽地又想起什么，把Loki叫住：“你和Thor很亲近，是吗？”  
Loki站住脚，犹豫了一下转过身：“Thor人缘很好，他有很多好朋友，我是其中的一个。”  
Odin哈哈笑起来：“Thor的那群好朋友……Hogun和Volstagg头脑太简单，Fandral的心，有一多半都放在姑娘们身上……有件事我想问问你，帮我保密好吗？”

Loki点点头，心跳莫名其妙开始加速，他咽了口吐沫，尽量在Odin面前保持镇静。  
“我今年早些时候见到了Colquhoun氏族的族长，他家的女儿Sif已经出落成了一个非常漂亮的大姑娘，听他的言语之间，很希望两个氏族能够联姻。可是……”Odin停顿一下，冲Loki无奈地摇摇头：“我听说Thor和我们Foster法官家的千金——美丽的Jane小姐相交甚好，如果Thor已经中意于她，我也就不好再强迫他另娶别人，毕竟——我还是想做一个开明的老家伙啊。”  
Odin为自己最后的幽默笑起来。

Loki简直都要开始嘲笑自己的愚蠢了：为什么会担心Odin怀疑自己和Thor之间有些什么呢？自己和Thor之间，明明就什么都没有啊。自己是他的好朋友、好兄弟，仅此而已。Thor终究要娶一个他钟意的女孩子的，而自己，如果足够幸运的话，或许会是他的伴郎吧。  
他迎合着Odin笑了几声：“我也觉得Thor对Jane很有好感，但他倒是没有明确表示过对她的爱意。如果方便的话，我会偷偷试探一下Thor的，您放心吧先生。”

Loki冲Odin微微颔首，走出了他的书房。  
Odin脸上的笑容慢慢隐去。他转过身，看着窗外正在和Volstagg扭打的Thor，皱起了眉头：Loki确实是能够弥补Thor的一切不足。如果Loki真的能够一生对Thor忠诚、臣服于Thor的话，那简直再好不过了。但是Loki实在是太聪明也太难以掌控了，他竟然能否定自己的三个提议，生生找出一条全然不同的路来。以Thor简单直爽的性格，以Thor对Loki的喜欢，将来这个氏族的走向由谁控制，还真是说不准呢……自己应该冒这个险吗？  
Odin想起今早门口一闪而过的那个身影……那是Thor吗？他会不会是从Loki的卧室溜了出来？Odin使劲摇摇头驱散心头一闪而过的念头。那不可能，简直太荒谬了！他再次在书桌旁坐下，那个念头又偷偷地钻了出来：一直以来，Thor和Loki都太亲密无间了……如果Thor不仅仅是喜欢Loki这么简单，那要怎么办？  
Odin的目光落在墙上悬挂的基督受难像上……不，那是被上帝否定的事，Thor不会的。

Loki走出Odin的书房，笑容慢慢隐去。他走下楼梯来到一楼的门厅，站在这里，可以看到院子里和Volstagg扭打在一起的Thor。  
这片广袤的高地，这个正在崛起的大不列颠，竟然没有一片土地、没有一个人，是属于他的。回到牛津，住在那座已经没有了母亲和外公的房子里，到一群英格兰人中去做一个在苏格兰长大的异类？留在这里，看着Thor娶妻生子，做他身边最好的朋友和谋士，在这个世界上不留任何痕迹？

Loki觉得头痛欲裂。他转身走下楼梯，突如其来的黑暗让他恍了一下神儿，眼前闪过Odin微笑的脸……他快要去继承外公的遗产了，可关于外公的死，他还几乎一无所知。Odin讲述的那个故事太缺乏细节了，而细节的缺乏通常都跟谎言有关。  
如果没人给出真相，他就自己去找。  
Loki来到地下室，闻到了熟悉的草药味，他抬手敲敲治疗室的门：“Fitzgibbons太太，我想我还是有些发烧。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 （罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事7）

Loki觉得自己这一次病得实在有些蹊跷。他去Fitzgibbons太太那里吃了药，依旧一点都没有好转，捏着鼻子吃了些东西，越发得感觉昏昏沉沉，他叮嘱Fitzgibbons太太转告Thor不要担心，就一头钻回屋里，栽在了床上。  
Loki又在梦里看到了那座五彩缤纷的彩虹桥。  
那桥似乎也在等着他，迫不及待地邀请他回到梦里去。  
是的，曾经属于他和Thor的，彩虹桥。

Loki在铺着绿色丝绸床盖的大床上翻了个身，他被开门的声音惊醒了。  
有人走到他的床边，伸手推推他。Loki懒得睁开眼，他知道那是Thor，只有他的哥哥才会这样长驱直入来到他的卧室扰他安眠，只有他才敢这样打扰Asgard的小王子。  
Thor趴到Loki耳边：“弟弟，起来陪我说话。”  
Loki揉着眼睛翻了个身，皱着眉把Thor推开：“你是不是刚刚练完剑就跑来了？没人告诉你你臭死了吗？”  
Thor盘腿坐到床边，一脸的不高兴：“我今天又输给了英灵殿的武士。”  
Loki坐起身：“所以呢？”  
Thor大声嚷起来：“我什么时候才能成为Asgard最勇猛的武士？！我每天都认真地练习那么久！”  
Loki叹口气：“你不觉得英灵殿的武士比你练得更久吗？他们可是身经百战的人。如果你这样的毛头小子都能轻轻松松胜过他们，那简直是Asgard的耻辱。”  
Thor握着拳站起身来：“我的剑术真的提高很多了！不信你可以跟我比比。”在得到弟弟的一个白眼儿之后，他又抓过桌上放的一把尺子，冲空中挥舞着：“或者我给你展示一下？”  
Loki无奈地地用手支住额头，他有时感觉他的哥哥简直蠢得要命——他真是睿智的父亲和贤惠的母亲亲生的吗？  
Thor拿尺子杵了Loki一下：“嘿，你还没说我的剑术有没有进步呢！”  
Loki冲那尺子伸出一根手指，小声念了句咒语，尺子立刻化作根麻绳，把Thor的手绑得结结实实。  
Thor露出个惊讶的表情，紧接着就扑到Loki床边来：“哇，弟弟，你的魔法竟然已经这么厉害了。”  
Loki得意地眨了眨眼：“我最近正在练习无声咒语，那才是高阶魔法师的境界。”  
Thor点点头：“嗯，你那么聪明，肯定很快就会练成的。”他看着自己手腕那个结实的绳结：“诶，大魔法师，给我解开吧。”  
Loki不理他，跳下床推着Thor的后背一路把他推到浴室里，然后才念了句咒语。他把Thor按到水里：“你在洗澡洗到香喷喷的时候，绳子自然会融化掉。”

Thor一把抓住Loki的睡衣角：“这不公平。”他冲他的弟弟耍赖：“我的手绑在一起，怎么洗澡啊。”  
他嬉皮笑脸地扯扯Loki：“你愿意帮我洗么？”  
Loki弯下腰，把衣角从Thor手里扯出来，咬牙切齿地说：“Thor，你这个臭乎乎的家伙，跟本王子保！持！距！离！”  
他直起身离开浴室，高傲得像只天鹅。

Loki翻过一页书，余光瞟见一个庞然大物冲自己扑过来，他翻身躲了一下，还是被Thor扑了个正着。Thor把自己乱糟糟毛茸茸的一头金发凑到弟弟鼻子前：“闻闻闻闻，我是不是香得不得了？”  
Loki在他身下徒劳地挣扎：“Thor，我要被你压死了。”  
Thor伸出手脚像个大章鱼似的把他钳制住：“叫我哥哥。”  
Loki翻个白眼儿，没好气地叫：“哥哥。”  
Thor依旧不放手：“叫得正常点。”  
Loki挣扎着伸出一只手，用力扯住Thor头发：“难道你不知道不耐烦是我的正常语气之一吗？”  
Thor咧着嘴放开了Loki，两人并排躺着气喘吁吁。  
Thor忽然翻身搂住Loki的胳膊，嘿嘿笑了起来。Loki白他一眼，说了声“幼稚”，自己也忍不住笑了。  
他们最近都忙于功课训练，很久都没有像小时候那样嬉闹玩耍、打成一团了。  
Thor翻个身趴在床上，把脸朝向Loki：“我今天得趴着睡。”  
Loki侧过脸看他：“为什么？”  
Thor皱了皱眉：“今天训练的时候摔了太多次，背好疼。”  
Loki支起身子，看到哥哥的背后隐隐有些青紫淤痕。  
他瞪他一眼：“摔疼了不会说啊？不会要求休息半天吗？”  
Thor趴在枕头上不住摇头：“那可不是勇士的行为。”  
Loki忍不住狠狠戳他脑袋：“一根筋是笨蛋的行为！”

Loki抬起手覆在Thor背后的瘀痕上，轻轻抚摸着他：“疼的厉害吗？”  
“好些了。”Thor闷声闷气答。  
Loki念了一个小小的咒语，他的手心发起烫来。他把手心贴在Thor背上：“现在呢？”  
Thor闭上眼睛：“舒服极了，弟弟。”  
他的鼾声很快响起来，Loki靠在他旁边躺下，手心依旧紧贴Thor皮肤。  
“你是个勇敢的笨蛋，哥哥。”Loki小声说着，闭上了眼睛。

Loki睁开眼睛，天还是大亮着。他站起身走到窗边看了看太阳：已经是下午了。  
Loki穿好衣服，准备下楼去看看有没有什么可吃的，他有些后悔早上把Thor从厨房拿来的东西还了回去。然后，他得在下面帮会儿忙，晚上的聚会毕竟是全族的大事。  
Loki拉开门，一个庞然大物冲他砸过来，他下意识地用手臂去挡。那个大物也伸出手来，一把扶住了门框。

Loki被吓了一跳，狠狠瞪Thor一眼：“你吓死我了，你堵在我门口干嘛啊！”  
Thor揉揉脑袋：“中午吃饭没见你嘛，Fitzgibbons太太说你早早上楼休息了，我就怕你病情又加重，想上来看看你。结果上来之后你门关着，我又不忍心打扰你休息，就靠在门口等着喽。”  
Loki忍不住笑了：“站着都能睡着，也真是服了你。”  
Thor伸出手来摸摸Loki额头，面露喜色：“呀，你退烧了。”  
Loki把他手拉下来：“我现在饿得要命，你要不要陪我去找点东西吃。”  
Thor使劲点头：“好啊好啊，我午饭都没怎么吃，也饿得要命。”  
Loki关上门，和Thor并排往外走：“你上午不是训练得挺辛苦的，干嘛不多吃点？”  
Thor瘪瘪嘴：“担心你嘛，当然没胃口啊。”

Loki的心被这话填得满满的，他停在走廊里，叫住Thor。  
Loki想把下午的梦讲给他听。他想告诉Thor，那对居住在彩虹桥边的兄弟，是那么地关心彼此，就像我们一样。  
Loki脑海中闪过昨晚的噩梦……可是他们后来又为什么反目成仇？

Thor跑过来拉住Loki：“你怎么了？”  
Loki冲他笑笑：“没什么，我在想下去吃什么好。”  
Thor拉着他的手跑起来：“别想了，我饿得可以吃下一整头牛。”  
Loki在他身后笑出声来，紧紧握住了Thor的手。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 （罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事8）

Loki Harrison在心理默默计算着，今天MacGregor氏族出席集会的居民有500多人，这其中有他1个半亲人和3/8个朋友。  
1个亲人是坐在他左侧的Thor，这毫无疑问。Odin，收养他的老族长，算1/4个亲人……好吧，其实他只算1/5，多出来的那一点是他作为Thor父亲的亲情加分。爱着家里每个人的管家Fitzgibbons太太算1/4个亲人……好吧，其实她也只算1/5，多出来的那一点加分是因为她是Thor生命中最接近母亲的角色。  
1/8朋友是Fandral，他实在是这个氏族里智商和教养普遍不入流的少年们中比较得体的一个。他们偶尔能谈谈话，虽然话题大多不痛不痒无关紧要，但Fandral至少比没有话的Hogun和对面那个基本只会嚎叫和扭打的Volstagg好太多了。  
而他剩下的1/4个朋友正一步步走近，笑着跟他打招呼。

Sigyn并不是个漂亮女孩，在白种人里，她的肤色算是偏黄的那类，一头姜黄色的头发总是毛毛糙糙，看起来缺乏滋养，当她和白净秀气的Jane站在一起的时候，没人会把目光停留在Sigyn身上。  
氏族的孩子们聚在一起时，Sigyn是比Loki还要更安静的异类。尤其在她母亲两年前因施行巫术被烧死后，Sigyn的话就更少了。  
不过，Loki倒觉得Sigyn是个难得的心思纯净、乐观向上的姑娘。若换了是他，母亲被父亲举报、判处死刑，他还不知道会做出什么黑暗决绝的事来。  
Loki决定对Sigyn和善一点，他往一边挪了挪，示意她坐到右手边：“嘿，今晚很漂亮嘛。”Sigyn坐下来，羞涩地垂下头。

“我说，喝一杯吧，最英武最勇敢的、我们苏格兰的勇士们！” 对面的Volstagg举着啤酒杯，又用他高八度的嗓门喊出新一轮的祝酒词。  
“嘿！耶！”年轻人围坐的圈子里响起一片应和声。  
“Loki，那段话是怎么说的来着？就是你上次跟我讲的关于21年前那次反英战斗的话？”Thor已经几杯酒下肚，脸泛着红，兴高采烈地拽着Loki开启话题。

Loki不喜欢Thor喝醉酒的样子，那实在是会把他为数不多的智商情商消耗殆尽。不过他还是耐着性子，一边把Thor的酒杯从他手里拿过来，一边轻声开口道：“这些绅士是勇武而威猛的苏格兰古代贵族的直系后代，正是古代贵族们顽强和永不屈服的斗志让苏格兰在强大而富裕的英格兰威胁下保持了光荣的独立，这勇敢和顽强是苏格兰的脊梁。”  
Thor高兴地拍着手：“对对对！就是这一段！”  
Loki偷偷在背后把Thor的酒杯倒空了，恨不得加点泻药进去。当时给Thor讲那段反英斗争的历史，其实是希望他明白21年前的那次战争已经是苏格兰境内最大规模、最齐心协力的一次了。如果当时的将领没有在爱丁堡城外延误战机，如果当时极力支持苏格兰军队的法国国王路易十四没有在关键时刻溘然辞世，或许苏格兰军就会一举攻下爱丁堡，取得胜利。但时机错过就是错过了，那次轰轰烈烈的斗争最后还是一败涂地。现在，且不说英国的实力在节节上升，苏格兰境内高地和低地之间的政治、经济、宗教、文化鸿沟也越来越明显，支持斯图亚特王朝复辟的高地氏族亦越来越少，时间和艰苦的环境已经在慢慢地腐蚀信仰与王国独立的理想所勾画出的空中楼阁。当年没能获胜的斗争，现在更是举步维艰。Loki希望Thor能对Odin正在进行的反英事业有个清醒的认识，而不是盲目跟从，但他却不敢也不能明确地说出来。  
Thor这笨蛋果然是听不出任何话外之音啊！那家伙都关注了些什么？只是记住了对苏格兰勇士们的赞颂语句，仿佛他们前仆后继地赴死多么伟大似的。不懂得审时度势，盲目的勇敢和愚蠢又有什么区别！Loki真想拿酒杯把Thor敲晕过去。

“Loki，我可真是服了你。你对苏格兰的历史现实，比我们这些本地人都了解得更清楚。”坐在Thor另一边的Jane探出头，冲Loki笑着举举酒杯。  
Loki还没有答话，Thor已经伸手搂住他的肩膀：“那当然，我弟弟读过的书比我吃过的饭都多！”  
Loki瞪他一眼，笑着摇摇头：“Foster小姐太过奖了。”  
Jane抬手拍拍Thor肩膀：“那么敬你们两个，最勇敢的战士和最聪明的学士。”

Thor这才意识到手中的杯子不见了，他转头抢过Loki的酒一饮而尽：“哈哈，就剩一杯酒了，我代表我俩啦。”他冲Jane眨眨眼：“敬最最美丽的姑娘。”  
Thor举起手中的空杯子，冲Fandral大喊：“酒！酒！酒！酒在哪里？”  
Loki无奈地用手支住额头：果然还是应该把他敲晕才对。

Fandral早已喝得面色赤红，哪里还有心思应和Thor。他搂紧身旁的姑娘，自顾自地高声唱起歌来：  
“三只乌鸦停在树梢，  
墨黑的羽毛披在身上。  
一只乌鸦向另一只叫嚷：  
我们的早餐在何方？

那边碧绿的田野里，  
一个骑士死在他的盾牌后。  
他的猎狗躺在脚边，  
守护着主人尽忠职守。

他的猎鹰热切地在空中盘旋，  
把任何敢靠近的鸟儿驱赶。  
徐徐走来一只棕红色的雌鹿，  
年轻健美不可方物。  
她抬起他布满鲜血的头颅，  
亲吻他鲜红的伤口遍布。

她将他放在自己背上，  
驮着他走向墓穴的方向。  
她埋葬了他，在太阳升起之前，  
在晚祷的歌声未响起时，  
杀死自己为他殉葬。

愿上帝赐予每一个骑士这样的狗，  
这样的鹰……”  
Fandral扭过头，带着醉意重重亲吻姑娘的脸颊，唱出了最后一句：“这样的情人。”

“哇！这样的情人！”  
围坐的一众小伙子一起举高酒杯跟着哼唱，Thor顺势伸手搂住了Jane的肩膀。

Sigyn扯扯Loki的袖子：“这边太吵了，我出去走走。”Loki瞟了一眼喝得东倒西歪的Thor，站起身：“我陪你吧。”  
两人走到城堡边的空地上，还是能听到围绕篝火的合唱声。Sigyn捂着嘴笑一下：“挺蠢的，那首歌。”Loki也笑了：“我还以为只有我自己那么想。”  
Sigyn望着夜空，低声叹了口气：“Fandral他们都喜欢那个三只乌鸦的童谣。男孩子长大成为勇猛的骑士，他的狗、他的鹰、他的妻子，都对他不离不弃……听起来可真像是个小男孩的白日梦。我小时候也听妈妈唱过乌鸦的童谣，却是完全不同的歌词。”  
“唱给我听听吧。”Loki轻声说。

“我在路上独自行走，  
听见两只乌鸦对谈，  
一只对另一只问道：  
‘今天我们去哪儿吃饭？’

‘在那土堆后面，  
躺着一个刚被杀的爵士，  
无人知道他在那里，  
除了他的鹰、狗和美丽的妻子。’

‘他的狗已去打猎，  
他的鹰在捕捉山禽，  
他的妻子跟了别人，  
所以我俩可以吃个开心。’

‘你可以啃他的颈骨，  
我会啄他好看的蓝眼珠，  
还可以用他金黄的发丝  
编织成我们巢上的挡风布。’”

Sigyn的声音很低很哑，不专心听就会被后面的歌声掩盖过去，Loki凝神辨识着词句，不经意便在她歌声里失了神儿……他脑海中浮现出一幅图景：Thor躺在一个尸横遍野的荒原上，红色的格纹Kilt被血染透，笼手剑和盾牌掉落身旁。Thor的蓝眼睛空洞地圆睁着，金色长发胡乱地泡在血水里。两只乌鸦飞落在他身边的枯枝上，一声声地鸣叫着。

“多少人在哭他，  
却不知他去了何方，  
不久他只剩下白骨，  
任风永远吹荡。”

Loki的眼睛湿润了，他别过头：“很动人，Sigyn，你唱得很动人。”  
Sigyn低下头：“当时妈妈唱的时候，我父亲打断了她，他说，一个端庄的妻子才不会因为丈夫死去就跟了别人，爱情是不会因为死亡而终结的。”  
Loki撇撇嘴：“你父亲最明白这些了不是吗？想想看，身为牧师的他，得听过多少遍‘直到死亡把我们分开’这种誓言啊，听的多了，自然会当真吧。”  
Sigyn冷笑出声：“是啊，不知道他看着我妈妈被活活烧死的时候，心里是不是也正默念着这句话呢。”  
Loki抬手拍拍她的肩膀：“你不得不和他生活在一个屋檐下，一定很难受吧？”  
Sigyn垂下头，眼泪却慢慢溢出来：“他把妈妈的东西都烧了，家里的仆人也不准提起妈妈……就像她没有存在过一样。”  
Loki抬手帮她抹去泪水：“会过去的……这些悲伤都会过去的。”  
Sigyn点点头：“嗯，反正妈妈最重要的东西都不在家里，我自有悼念她的去处。”  
Loki挑了挑眉，却没有追问。

Sigyn自己擦干眼睛，忽然拉住Loki的手：“Loki，我能求你做件事吗？”  
Loki愣了下，却并没有把手抽开：“你说。”  
Sigyn犹豫着开口：“你是我唯一的朋友……我希望你不要误会我的意思……我并没有什么非分的想法……”  
Loki打断她：“Sigyn，你也是我的朋友。相信我，无论你说什么，我都不会生气的。”  
Sigyn红着脸垂下头：“你……你可以抱我一下吗？”不等Loki回答，她又赶紧说：“我知道这听起来很怪……但是，最近你总是让我想起妈妈。”  
Loki犹豫着笑了笑：“Sigyn，你这是在赞扬我吗？”  
Sigyn还是垂着头，脸羞得通红：“我知道这么说不合适，但你的味道真的很像我妈妈……那种神秘莫测的味道——像魔法一样的味道……”她抓紧了Loki的手抬起头，慌张地补充：“我没有恶意，也没想……我……”  
她的后半句话淹没在Loki的怀抱里。他轻拍她的后背：“我很荣幸，Sigyn，我很荣幸能代替你的妈妈拥抱你。”

Thor拉着Jane的手，摇摇晃晃躲到楼道的角落。她背靠在墙上，红着脸抬头看他，火光下闪烁的眼神宛若小鹿，楚楚动人。  
Thor抬手抚摸着她的脸……Jane的皮肤很光滑，就像……就像Loki。他和Jane刚刚手拉手跑进城堡的时候，看到了在阴影里拥抱的Loki和Sigyn。Fandral是怎么说的来着？到了这个年纪，每个小伙子都会找他的姑娘。  
“如果他不能像我这样找到几个的话，”Fandral摸着小胡子得意地笑着。

Loki在这样一个月夜找到了他的姑娘吧？  
Thor靠近Jane……她的味道和Loki是不一样的，她闻起来像香味浓烈的玫瑰，像可口润滑的奶酪，像温暖的春光。Thor无法形容Loki的味道，他闻起来像凛冽的罗蒙湖水，却有属于湖底植物的诡异幽香。  
Thor的手指插进Jane的秀发里，他低下头吻她。少女的唇瓣柔软鲜嫩，连带着她细碎的呼吸都是那么迷人……喝醉酒，亲吻一位美丽的少女，这才是一个血气方刚的少年该做的事情吧，而不是在清晨勃起时想起自己的弟弟。  
Jane搂住Thor的脖子，忘情地回应他……火光映照着他们甜密亲吻的身影，还有如火焰般洋溢的青春和激情。

Loki愣在台阶上。那是Thor吗？那当然是Thor。  
或许是别人呢？别逗了，那一头金发还不够瞩目吗？

和Thor沉重的像打雷一样的脚步不同，Loki的脚步总是轻盈的。他没有打扰到楼道里亲吻的一对儿小情侣，他也不打算去打扰他们。他轻手轻脚地迈上一级级台阶，在跨过三楼的最后一级台阶时，一屁股坐在地上。  
他的腿在打颤，多一步都走不了。  
Loki抱着膝盖退到角落里。窗外的歌声和喧闹声还在继续，楼下一对可人儿的亲吻也还在继续。  
喝醉酒，亲吻或拥抱一位美丽的少女，这才是一个血气方刚的少年该做的事情吧？  
Loki不知道自己跑回来干什么，他本来是想到Thor的房间看看他是不是又喝醉了吗？他记不得了……

过了好一会，楼下响起Thor的脚步声，他拉着Jane一路奔跑、一路嬉笑：“我们去跳舞吧。”  
Loki在黑暗里点点头：好，你们去跳舞吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 两首关于乌鸦的童谣都是苏格兰真实存在的，简直就是悲观主义者和乐观主义者的世界观对比有木有。参见苏格兰诗选.王佐良先生译。  
> 2\. 目前的时间线索是1736年左右。21年前就是1715年，相关背景搜索关键词：詹姆斯党，乔治一世。Loki背诵的那一段话其实是基于19世纪一个历史学者对这段历史的评价改编的。  
> 3\. 18世纪那时候对待女巫虽然不像中世纪时候了，但还是挺严重的，同时期稍早一点发生在美国的塞勒姆女巫案就是例子。话说有个妹子还拿这段历史写过锤基文来着，好像是当牧师的Loki和商人Thor。  
> 4\. 在Thor荒唐的青年时代，不知道在Asgard泡过多少女神吧。写的时候我的内心其实是崩溃的，初吻啊，魂淡！


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事9）

风笛声和吟唱声在夜空里飘荡，Loki关上窗户，把它们都隔绝在外面。  
从他的窗户探出身子，只要探出一点点，然后伸出一只手，撑着窗外的一块石头，他的眼睛就会正对着斜下方，Thor的窗户。  
Loki不知道自己做过这个动作多少次了，似乎那些个Thor没有来他房间共眠的日子里，他总是要下意识地查看一下自己的异姓兄弟窗口的灯光。

而今天，Thor的屋里，灯一直都没有亮。  
当然了，Thor会一直喝酒，一直跳舞，然后晕乎乎汗哒哒地和Jane溜到某处黑暗的地点继续亲吻。

Loki仰面躺在床上，觉得自己无比可笑。  
你要Thor怎样呢？不去亲吻Jane，难道要来亲吻你吗？  
恐怕在Thor连话都还说不清楚的年纪，Odin就在教他背诵《圣经》了吧？

「男人不可像和女人一样与男人苟合，这是可憎恶的。」

“苟合”两个字飘过脑海，在Loki的身体里激起一阵战栗。在他最离谱的春梦里，也没有和Thor“苟合”过。  
他甚至都不曾梦到和Thor亲吻。  
他只是单纯的，非常非常的希望和Thor呆在一起。就像他们在之前的八年中一直在做的一样，手牵着手，肩并着肩，欢笑时也拥抱，哭泣时也拥抱，密不可分的像一对同呼吸共命运的连体婴。  
在18岁的这一年，Thor要选择他的爱人，而自己要选择一个国籍，这一切都要画上句号了吗？

Loki多么希望外公还活着，能够给他一个答案或者一个饱含着“一切都会过去”的那种宽慰意味的微笑。  
Loki闭上了眼睛，窗外的歌舞声一下下敲打在他心上。  
“求你带我去彩虹桥那里吧”，他对着黑暗中的空气祈求。

金发的王子和黑发的王子又出现在了金碧辉煌的王宫里。  
这一定是在上次的梦之后了，因为他们都长高了一些。  
但又应该是在那个噩梦之前，因为他们在非常亲密地牵着手。  
Loki在半梦半醒之中笑了一下，瞧啊，他们在十指紧扣地牵着手。

那一年，Thor 800岁，Loki 700岁，距离翻天覆地、改变九界的Thor成年礼，还有300年。  
仙后Frigga的生日就要到来，这对兄弟省下了大量的闲暇时间来讨论给妈妈送什么礼物。  
“600多个生日礼物的创意啊……就算我是聪明的恶作剧之神，也有灵感枯竭的一天的。”Loki伸出手指摩挲着自己的下唇，小声地跟哥哥抱怨。  
Thor欣赏着弟弟思考问题时常有的下意识的小动作，心里暗暗想着，怎么就会有人的手指生的那么好看？  
“我说，你就不能提出点建设性的意见？不是说神到了800岁之后智慧会以双倍的速度增长吗？”Loki戳戳他的哥哥。  
Thor耸耸肩：“Loki，我可是比你还多送了将近一百年的礼物呢，别为难我了，好吧？”  
Loki冲Thor翻了个白眼——他真是担心，每天都要冲Thor翻如此多的白眼，会不会等到他们都5000岁的时候，已经生生的把一双美目翻成了斜视眼。  
“Thor Odinson，我从50岁的时候开始就负担了之后650年的生日礼物构想。”Loki伸出手指指着Thor的鼻子，寻思着要不要施个魔法惩罚一下他，毕竟自己现在的无声咒语已经掌握得如此纯熟，Thor根本发现不了。

“弟弟，你知道的，在我们俩的这个团队里，你负责指出方向，我负责实干。这叫做……嗯……分工合作。”Thor想出了个比较冠冕堂皇的形容词。  
Loki站起身，拍了拍自己长袍的下摆：“那么好吧，陪我去图书馆。”  
Thor简直要哀嚎起来：“图书馆？！”生命之树Yggdrasil在上，他已经开始犯困了。  
仿佛屁股上忽然生出了个吸盘似的，Thor死死地赖坐在地上，双手交握在胸前冲Loki做祈祷状：“我在这里等着你，行么？我的弟弟。”  
Loki转过身冲他笑了一下，他俯下身温柔地勾了下Thor的鼻子尖：“当然可以，我的哥哥。”  
恶作剧之神迈着轻快的步子走开了，纤瘦挺拔的身影包裹在黑绿相间的皮衣里，随着步伐轻轻摇摆、消失不见。

Volstagg在他第六通大笑后捂着肚子坐下来，他用大手抹去眼睛里笑出的泪水：“所以说……因为你不肯跟Loki去图书馆，所以他就给你施了个定身咒语，把你固定在了这个……这个……”  
Fandral欢快地帮他把话补完：“这个祈祷的少女一般的姿势。”  
Thor使劲瞪着眼睛，感觉自己的手已经僵了：“我说，你们够朋友的话，难道不应该想办法帮我把咒语解开吗？”  
Fandral亲热地搂住他的肩膀：“Oh，Thor，我真后悔今天没有跟Sif在一起，我觉得她最近对你有点超越友谊的想法来着……真应该让她来看看你这副……嗯……”  
Fandral摸了摸胡子，找到了一个形容词来完成了自己的抗辩词：“纯情的样子。”

Volstagg大力拍拍Thor的膝盖，后者发誓那只是让他酸痛的膝盖更不舒服了：“Thor，公平点来说，我想现在的Asgard，除了仙后Frigga以外，应该没有人能够解得开Loki的魔法。”  
他无比同情地望了仙宫的大王子一眼：“虽说魔法这东西不怎么上的了台面，但它毕竟也是一门复杂的技艺啊……要不，我去帮你禀报仙后吧？”

Thor想起50年前Loki用魔法在他脑门上写下的“混蛋”二字——他那天只是想去酒馆坐坐的，他终于找到了一份还不错的生日礼物送给Loki，还有什么比这个更值得喝一杯庆祝一下呢？在酒馆里，他遇到了金发碧眼、性感撩人，被称作魅惑魔女的Amora，在酒精和魔咒的迷惑下，他搂着Amora在酒馆的一角吻了个昏天黑地……

赶回王宫的时候已经过了午夜，愤怒的Loki不肯听他的解释……好吧，其实他解释后Loki暴怒了。  
他把桌子上的东西都砸到Thor身上——看得出，那本来会是一次蛮不错的小宴席。他砸碎了Thor辛苦找来的水晶球——Thor录在里面的祝福语也在水晶球粉碎的时候碎掉了。他伸出手指，抹了一把自己湿漉漉的眼角，然后指着Thor的额头恨恨道：“Thor Odinson，你这个不守信用的混蛋！”  
Frigga试了3天，没能擦掉那个鲜红的咒印……想想妈妈对Loki的偏爱，也可能她是故意的。  
Thor顶着“混蛋”两个字去跟Odin解释，然后和Loki各自被罚了3周的禁闭。  
他那时候就明白了两件事：  
碧眼美貌的巫师，是最危险的生物。

其中那个叫Loki的，尤其招惹不得，因为现在的Asgard，连仙后Frigga都不一定能够解得开Loki的魔法。  
Thor无奈地闭上眼，假装看不见来来往往的侍卫大臣探究又好奇的目光。他无力地开口：“Volstagg……你就不能坐在我前面挡住我么？”

……

Loki松开了跟Thor紧握着的手：“好了，就是这里了。”

Thor打量着这个陌生的地方，亚尔夫海姆（Alfheim），精灵居住之所，他以前来过这里的，但是这片水域，他从来没有见到过。  
Loki往前走了几步，冲着空气伸出手，似乎在跟周围的空气做着某种交流。  
“我在一本古老的魔法书上读到了这个地方，海精灵们曾经居住在这里。”Loki蹲下身来触摸平静的湖面：“这个湖，很古老，很安静，隐藏着深厚的魔法与生机。”  
Thor在他身边蹲下来：“那海精灵为什么会离开呢？”  
“因为它在缩小……海精灵们需要跟随水的生命所在迁居去另一个地方。”Loki掬起了一捧水，“生命是流动的，从这个意义上来讲，没有出生和死亡，只有一种生命形式到另一种生命形式的转换。”  
Thor无法理解这些如偈语一般晦涩的语言，他只是盯着幽蓝的湖面：“那么，我们要找的礼物，就在这里？”  
Loki点点头，指着湖心的小岛：“传说中湖心岛上生长着一种仙草，因为得到这里水的滋养而具有储存水分的魔力，想想看，把它种在妈妈的花园里，所有的花草都会因为它而更加繁盛，她一定会开心的。”

Thor抡起手中的Mjolnir，一手搂住Loki：“那还不简单？”  
Loki从他怀里挣脱出来，他指着那个不太远的湖心岛：“你说，它为什么没有秃掉呢？”  
Thor没有跟上他的思路：“哈？”  
Loki忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，耐着性子解释：“这个地方没有精灵防守，也没有魔法结界，这个湖，既不宽也不深，你说为什么仙草还没有被大家偷光？”  
Thor挠挠头：“对呀，为什么？”  
Loki眯起眼睛望着湖面：“因为每次通过湖面，都需要sacrifice。”  
他转向他一脸迷茫的哥哥：“要通过这个湖面，必须暂时丢弃自己最强大的东西。”  
Thor看了看手中的Mjolnir，随手把它放在一边的草丛里：“我不介意把Mjolnir放在湖的这一岸，反正也不可能有人拿得起它。我们游过去吗？”  
Loki拉起哥哥的手，把另一只手伸向水面，清澈的湖水在他手下翻腾起来，浪花卷成巨石，水滴聚作横梁，碧波在Loki手下荡漾翻滚，拱起成一座桥的样子，Loki把手收回来，水桥凝成了冰桥。

Thor目瞪口呆，跟他弟弟刚刚施展的这一手优美奇妙的魔法相比，Asgard那些魔法师点石成金、碎石为尘的魔法是多么的粗俗啊，Loki似乎是读懂了他的心思，一边拉着他走上冰桥，一边伸出手抚摸着自己创造的这晶莹脆弱的事物：“妈妈曾经说过，魔法师要控制金属和石头非常简单，但是水……水一向是最难的部分。”  
Thor低下头，简直不舍得迈步。剔透的冰桥在幽蓝的湖面上漂浮着，冰和水，同一个物体的两种形态，如此和谐又迥异地连接在一起……这简直太美了。  
Loki任由他慢下脚步，他捏了捏Thor的手：“去的时候，牺牲掉你的Mjolnir，回来的时候，就要牺牲掉我的魔法了……这桥只能使用一次，我们得游回来。”

Loki把三株仙草小心地藏到自己的口袋里。Thor看着那瘦小单薄的三株绿芽：“我说，我们不能多采点吗？这个仙草，看起来不够大啊。”  
Loki把他要伸下去的手打到一边：“你懂什么，拿的太多，会激怒这片湖水的。”  
Thor拉着弟弟的手走到水边，吐了吐舌头：“你指挥，我服从！”

两人松开彼此的手，一起跃进了水里。

Loki开始察觉到异样。  
一开始的一段游得并不艰难，凭借体重和身形灵活的优势，他甚至比Thor都还要游得更轻松些。  
越接近岸边，他的四肢就越发的沉重起来。仿佛这片水域在吸取他的灵力。  
他想起妈妈的赞扬：“Loki，我的孩子，我从没有见到过任何人能在500岁的时候把水随意的结成冰又化成雾，你是我见过最有天分的魔法师。”  
如果说他对水的操纵能力是登峰造极的话，那么现在，作为牺牲，他对水的操纵能力就是最差了。

Loki向下沉了一点点，他挣扎了一下，想喊一声Thor，冰冷的湖水灌进了他的嘴里。  
现在他身体内外的水终于可以沆瀣一气吞没他了。  
Loki沉了下去。  
不断增加的压力把他肺里的空气一点点挤了出来，  
透明的湖水开始层层积压，变做浓稠的幽蓝，Loki慌张而徒劳地打着水，却越沉越深。

直到他哥哥抓住了他的手。  
Thor用剩下的一只手和双腿划着水，他在水里贴上弟弟发白的嘴唇，把自己身体的空气渡给他。  
他们像是一对连体婴儿徜徉在母亲的子宫里，手牵着手，肩并着肩，共享着血液和呼吸。

Thor拉着Loki浮出水面。  
他的手冷极了，但他能感受到Loki的手更冷。  
他们对看了一眼，小心翼翼的划着水游向了岸边——Thor不敢再松开Loki的手，天晓得他扭头看不到弟弟的时候差点被吓死过去。  
他们肩并肩躺在草丛里，惊魂未定，气喘吁吁。  
Loki无力地把头倚在Thor肩膀上：“作为这次行动的指挥官，我必须承认……我们……”  
他打了个寒颤：“……有些冒失。”

Thor下意识地翻过身来搂住他，看到Loki动了动手指似乎想要使用一个咒语。  
Loki皱起眉：“不行，魔法一时半会儿还用不了。”  
Thor忽然像福至心灵一般明了了Loki的意图：他是想要用个咒语让两人变干来着。  
他爬起来：“别乱跑。”  
他又不放心的看了Loki一眼：“等着我。”  
Loki仰面躺在地上，他还能去哪，他已经要虚脱了。

Thor把一堆枯枝放在地上，然后召唤Mjolnir释放了一个小小的闪电，枯枝噼里啪啦的燃烧起来。  
Loki靠在他身边无声地笑了：雷电之神召唤闪电来生火这种事，实在是百年难遇的奇景。  
Thor感受到身边人的颤动，自己也笑了起来，他放下Mjolnir，伸手搂住Loki：“说真的，不觉得我今天，特别的机智吗？”  
Loki笑出了声，紧接着忍不住咳嗽了起来。他侧过脸呛出了一口湖水，又抚着自己胸口呵呵呵地笑。

然后Loki回过头来，碰上了Thor的眼睛。  
他读不懂哥哥眼睛里的神色。

Thor紧了紧自己的手臂，把Loki拉到离自己更近的地方。  
他整个人看起来湿漉漉、水灵灵的，尤其是嘴唇。  
他嘴巴上湖水的味道让Thor想到了刚刚在湖里面的那个吻。  
按照严格的定义来说，那也算不上是一个吻。  
但就是在那样生死攸关的情况下，Thor还是记住了Loki嘴唇的触感，该死的像布丁一样柔软滑嫩。

在之前的700多年里，他不是没有碰触过Loki的嘴唇。  
他流着哈喇子去舔他小小的、咿呀哭闹的弟弟。  
他哈哈大笑着去啃蹒跚学步的弟弟。  
他弯下身去安抚摔下马背的弟弟。  
他侧过头去亲被魔法的火星烫伤的弟弟。

到了再大一点的年纪，他们开始彼此攀比，弟弟/哥哥的东西总是更好些。  
他们抢彼此的衣服、用具、床、书籍、武器……他甚至摁着Loki抢他嘴巴里的布丁。  
他们用了几百年才划分了彼此的领地，属于Loki的图书馆和属于Thor的武器库，属于Loki的魔药室和属于Thor的马厩……还有随时可以被对方征用的卧室和床铺。

但是今天的Loki亲起来是不一样的，是不是终于过了800岁的他，开始以双倍的速度积累智慧和感知？  
Thor的手沿着Loki的肩膀爬上他的脖颈，他用手固定着弟弟的脑袋，感觉到他有一丝丝的僵硬。  
Loki睁着他的大眼睛，半张着嘴，保持着略微吃惊的表情。从他略显苍白的菲薄唇瓣中间，可以看到粉红色的、湿漉漉的小舌头。

“最想亲吻的嘴唇，就像美味的盛宴”，Thor脑海中想起Fandral浮夸的比喻。  
真是该死的准确。  
他埋下头，把他的盛宴含到嘴里。

Loki哼了一声，声音有一半破碎在Thor的口腔里。  
他的哥哥才是他们中吻技成熟的那个，Thor有过Amora、有过Lorelei、有过Sif，还有好多好多他来不及记住名字的露水情缘。  
而他，谁都没有过。

任由Thor的舌头舔过嘴唇，撬开牙齿，滑过舌头和口腔，慌张笨拙得一塌糊涂。  
Loki忽然觉得好委屈。

他使劲咬住Thor的舌头，他要把他咬出血来。  
Thor腾出一只手固定他的下巴，吃着痛，他的唇舌也不舍得离开。  
“乖。”他模糊地咕哝。  
他把Loki的舌头含在嘴里。

传说中的银舌头可真是比Asgard最好吃的糖果还要甜一万倍。

Loki喘不过气来，他的呼吸里都是哥哥的气息，Thor的味道一贯都是强势鲁莽的，却从来不曾像今天一样来势汹汹，甚至带着一丝欲壑难平。

他的眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔失了焦距，Thor湛蓝清澈的眼睛带了几丝色情的味道，在他的视线里不再清晰，Loki的目光聚焦在很远很远的地方……天空呈现一种绮丽而绚烂的紫色，遥远的Asgard看起来是金色的，像一个巨大的，闪着金属质感光辉的，焦糖布丁。  
作为一个有点强迫症和洁癖的魔法师，Loki感觉自己关于初吻的记忆已经不能更混乱了。

清冷的湖水、微腥的泥土、破土的青草、燃烧的枯枝、星球、天空、布丁和Thor。

Loki闭上了眼睛，软软地倒在Thor怀里，那感觉，就像是又一次溺水一样。

Thor侧过头，他的嘴唇湿湿的，Loki看到自己的唾液在哥哥的嘴唇上闪闪发亮。  
他向Thor靠近了一点，Thor低下头再次吻住他。

Loki想，他们或许应该停下来，但Thor不愿意停下来，他也不愿Thor停下来。  
他们可以就这样默不作声地一直接吻下去，直到宇宙的终结。

直到一声鸟鸣惊醒了他们。  
他们惊慌失措的分开，嘴唇上的唾液还湿答答的连在一起。  
一只长满了黑色羽毛的鸟儿在他们头顶上飞过，然后又渐渐飞远。  
Thor的声音有些结巴：“那，那是Muninn？还……是Huginn？”  
Loki转过身用手背抹了一下嘴巴：“我想是Muninn。”

身边的小火堆里，一根枯枝发出爆裂的声音，火苗渐渐小了下去。  
Loki动了动手指，身上还有些微湿的衣服便蒸腾着热气全干了。  
他转过身看着他的哥哥，他的衣服早被自己的欲火烧干。

Thor的蓝眼睛又清澈起来，他两只手绞在一起，似乎不知道该说些什么。  
Loki站起身：“我们回去吧。”  
Thor也站起身来，他拉住Loki的手：“等等我。”  
他一手举起Mjolnir，一手搂紧了Loki的腰，像是他带着他飞过来时一样。  
他们的脸又贴在一起，就像是刚刚接吻前的距离。  
Loki侧过头倚在Thor肩上，感觉自己作为这次行动的指挥官有责任给两个人的行为下个定义：“哥哥，这个地方会迷惑人心，我们快点离开吧。”

回到Asgard，他们直接一路飞去了Frigga的水晶宫。

在仙草枯萎前把它种下很重要。  
在父亲发火前躲到母亲那里也很重要。

Frigga把仙草种在她花繁叶茂的花园里，她亲热地把小儿子搂到身边。虽然他已经比她还要高了，她还是像对一个幼童那样宠溺地摸摸他的脸蛋：“Loki，我的孩子，你的嘴唇都肿了，是不是花粉过敏？”  
Loki迅速的拥抱住了Frigga，他感觉到自己紧贴着Frigga的脸颊开始升温，他把妈妈抱得更紧了一些：“哦，妈妈，是的呢，您不知道要穿过精灵国的植物丛有多危险。”  
Frigga温柔地搂着她的小儿子，然后看到站在两步开外的她的大儿子的脸异常地泛起红晕来，在他火红披风的映衬下，Thor整个人就像是一只被剥了皮炙烤在烤箱里的虾子。

Frigga搂着Loki冲Thor招招手：“Thor，我的孩子，你的脸也太红了，你没事吧？”  
Thor心虚地后退了两步：“或许我……我也是花粉过敏。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.魔法师要控制金属和石头非常简单，但是水……水一向是最难的部分。这句话是Loki的魔法老师说的，见Tales of Asgard.  
> 2.Muninn和Huginn，大家都懂得，就是Odin那两只倒霉催的spy神鸦。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事10）

等待中的狂风暴雨一直都没有来。不像他们之前无数次闯祸的经验，Odin会板着脸把兄弟俩大骂一顿，或关禁闭或罚功课，这一次，Odin只是差人来把Thor单独叫了去，说是要跟他吩咐去斯瓦塔尔法海姆（Svartalfaheim，侏儒之乡）出使的事。

Loki留在水晶宫里，看着Thor离去的背影感觉脊背一阵发麻，他总觉得这像是暴风雨到来之前那诡异的宁静，天空低沉得似乎要把人压成碎片，空气凝滞得几乎都能用手剥开。但Thor却像往常一样，无知无觉地走开了，在离开水晶宫大门的时候转过身，一脸无辜地冲弟弟挥挥手，做了个鬼脸。

Frigga敏锐地察觉到Loki的情绪变化，她走过来揽住他肩膀，拉着他到一边的长椅上坐下：“Loki，有什么心事要跟妈妈说吗？”  
Loki转头看着Frigga。妈妈和哥哥真像啊，他们有着一样耀眼的金发，比自己更丰润一些的嘴唇，还有像大海和晴空一样的蓝眼睛。  
大多数时候，他们的蓝眼睛里还闪着一样的关爱和宠溺，看向自己的眼神清澈无暇。

除了……Loki想起精灵之国的那个吻，用力吻着自己的Thor，眼神是迷乱的，就像是在他们之间数百年清澈见底的亲情之海里洒下了第一滴污血。  
可那血的味道，却是甜的。  
Loki垂下头，抿了下嘴唇，缓缓摇了摇头。

Frigga握住他的手：“如果你不想说也没关系。妈妈只希望你了解，我永远不会像你们的父亲那样苛责你们……一个母亲，会没有任何理由地包容和理解她的孩子。”  
Loki伸出双手拥抱Frigga：“我知道，妈妈。”他撒娇一般地用脸蹭蹭她耳旁的金发：“我知道。”

Loki在丝绸衾被里辗转难眠。时间已过午夜，Thor却还没有来。以往每次探险回来，他们都会挤在一个床上重温那些危险荒唐的经历，或因为某个愚蠢的错误而相互指责，或因为某次侥幸的逃脱而咯咯窃笑……那些往事因为一次次的重温变成了记忆深处兄弟亲情最坚实的见证。  
Loki下意识地摸着嘴唇……妈妈已经用一个小魔法帮它消肿了，他倒有些莫名的不舍，似乎那是个什么纪念似的。

Loki想不明白为什么会任由Thor吻他。他可是曾经拒绝过魅惑魔女Amora的人，在Asgard，恐怕还没有第二个人做到过这一点。他的魔法明明已经恢复了不是吗？动动手指就可以把Thor推开。那一刻他自己倒像是中了魔咒，脑子和心灵都被抽了空，整个躯体里翻滚咆哮的都是Thor的味道。那味道霸道又热情，让他只想承受或者索求。如果不被Muninn打断，大概Thor做什么，他都不会阻止吧。

这种甘愿与期待让Loki觉得害怕。他在之前的几百年中见识了哥哥太多的风流韵事了。英俊健壮的Asgard大王子，活脱脱就是一尊人型荷尔蒙。他身边总是聚集着仰慕者，那些在舞会上勾引他的女神，在酒馆里靠近他的婢女，甚至还有意味不明的挑逗他的男性……就连女武神Sif也曾经为Thor倾倒过。

Thor和Sif的过往算是他之前乱七八糟的情史中难得持续稍长的一段。Loki起初对这段感情毫不介意，毕竟Sif是个美人儿，她当年金发的时候更是称得上英姿飒爽兼艳光四射。Thor和她在战场上一起挥汗如雨、摔来滚去了几百年，要是不搞上一腿Loki都要怀疑他们的性取向了。问题在于，战场、鲜血和烈火似乎成了他们感情的催化剂，他们在一起的时间比Loki预想的长得多。

Loki对于Thor出去鬼混个五天十天没意见，可是整整四个月？！那让他非常抓狂。  
于是某个夜里他溜去了Sif的卧室，趁她熟睡时将她和Thor纠缠在一起的金发统统剃了去。  
他的剃刀在Thor头上盘旋了一阵，却最终没能下手。

整个事件结束的像场闹剧，四勇士气势汹汹地向Loki兴师问罪，他迅速化作一个幻象消失得无影无踪，末了带着笑意的诡辩还回荡在房间里：“你们怎么就能确定是我呢？可能是Thor的一千八百个前女友之中的任何一个都说不定啊。”  
Thor跟过来为“顽劣”的弟弟辩护了两句，被Sif一拳打在脸上。那一拳把他打出了鼻血，不过却并不是他们分手的理由。  
Sif重生出的头发乌黑油亮，Thor无论从哪个角度看她都能想起Loki，这让和Sif的亲热变得无比困难，仿佛时刻有Loki在旁边盯着似的。  
几次三番的“半途而废”之后，女武神受够了这对幼稚可笑的王子，哭笑不得地结束了和Thor的恋情。  
Odin当然还是罚了Loki禁闭的，但那时他已经学会了制造一个困在禁闭室的幻象，而真身跟着“失恋”的哥哥溜去华纳海姆（Vanaheim）的大海里寻找海怪和剑鱼。

Loki知道，冒失荒唐的哥哥在之前的800年里吻过很多人，大部分吻过就算了，他甚至记不起她们的样貌和名字。另一些，他真心地与她们经营一段短暂的情缘，在分手后从不留恋。  
那么，自己又算是什么呢？

Thor在皮毛毯中辗转难眠。时间已过午夜，他在苦苦压抑着去找Loki的冲动。  
以往每次探险回来，他们都会挤在一个床上重温那些危险荒唐的经历，或因为某个愚蠢的错误而相互指责，或因为某次侥幸的逃脱而咯咯窃笑……那些往事因为一次次的重温变成了记忆深处兄弟亲情最坚实的见证。  
Thor下意识地摸着嘴唇……Loki的嘴唇还在肿着吗？今天在精灵之国，自己就像是中了魔咒，脑子和心灵都被抽了空，整个躯体里翻滚咆哮的都是Loki的味道。  
那味道柔软又清冷，让他只想索求和索求更多。如果不被Muninn打断，他不知道自己会做出什么事情。他会像对待之前的那些女伴们一样吗？亲吻、拥抱，然后跟随着欲望的指引和她们共享肉体之欢。

Thor用力摇头。不会的，Loki是他捧在手心里的弟弟，他才不会那样做。  
尽管……Thor舔了舔嘴唇，尽管有那么一刹那，他真的很想沿着Loki修长白净的脖子吻下去。漉漉的他实在是漂亮诱人得不像话。

Thor翻身坐起，掐断了脑海中的画面。几乎就在同时，父亲的话响在耳边：“作为Asgard的大王子，你可以肆意追逐任何你想要的人，女人、男人，神族、精灵，仆人、下属……亲吻、拥抱甚至露水情缘，都没有任何问题。年少的王子总是可以荒唐的。但是，你要记住，王储可以有绯闻，却不能有丑闻，有些界线不容跨越混淆，你和Loki之间不得体的嬉闹亲密必须停止！”  
众神之父用洞悉一切的眼神凝视着他，那目光压在他身上有千斤重：“不要越过界线，Thor Odinson，那将会令Asgard王室蒙羞。”

Thor暴躁地把自己一头金发揉乱……他记得今天亲吻Loki时胸膛中升腾起的欲望，世间可没有比这更荒唐的事了！  
Loki是你的弟弟呀，一个从小跟在你身后，等着你保护照看的、调皮可爱的小家伙。  
你吻他，是因为他像夜空一样美丽。  
你吻他，是因为他像丝绒一样柔软。  
你吻他，是因为他像宝石一样明亮。  
你吻他，是因为他像花朵一样芳香。  
你吻他，是因为他像宠物一样可爱。  
……  
你吻他，就像你亲吻你的所有之物，就像你虔诚地亲吻母亲的额头。

Thor用贫瘠的比喻说服着自己，慢慢地躺回到床上，他把身边的被子卷作一团，想象那是他抱起来格外舒服的弟弟。那一夜他睡得无比燥热，醒来时看着身下空空的大床异常空虚。

在王宫的另一处，他的弟弟却并没有入睡，Loki用了一整夜等着身边的锦被变得和自己一样冰凉。  
……

Loki睁开眼睛，窗外的天刚蒙蒙亮，世界安静无声。  
他抬起手抚摸自己的嘴唇，梦里母亲的触碰和Thor的亲吻都是那样真实，Loki不禁有些恍惚：那座金色的宫殿，和这个古老的城堡，到底哪处才是梦境，哪处才是现实？  
又或者，它们都是真的？抑或都是假的?  
如果Odin始终都大权在握，Thor一直是天命所归，那么自己呢？  
Loki想起Sigyn的话：“你的味道和妈妈有些像……那种神秘莫测的味道——像魔法一样的味道……”他一次又一次梦到那个魔法超群的小王子，这不可能仅仅是巧合。  
他举起双手，打量着自己纤瘦细长的手指。他是个孤独聪慧的魔法师，这可能吗？

Loki迅速爬起来洗漱穿衣，迎着晨雾走出了城堡。去往Sigyn家的路上，他遇见了Fandral，衣冠不整的他不知道是从哪个姑娘的家里溜了回来。

Loki有一瞬间有些好奇，他是怎么做到从不被父亲们逮住的，但下一秒Fandral身上粘着的稻草告诉他，他有着更好的幽会去处。  
Fandral冲他吹了下口哨：“等不及要去拜访Sigyn吗，Loki？”  
Loki大大方方的应承下来：“情圣大人，要在集会上找个没被你勾引过的姑娘不容易呢，要抓紧啊。”  
Fandral哈哈笑起来，冲Loki眨眨眼：“Thor听到会吃醋的，伙计。”

Loki看着Fandral的身影消失在晨雾里，被他的话噎的浑身难受。Thor为什么会吃醋呢？为Fandral抢了太多的姑娘？还是为了自己？  
他狠狠地掐了下手心：你还要幻想到什么时候啊笨蛋！不会是你，永远不会是你。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事11）

Thor的剑再次被Fandral挑飞，脱了手远远的落在一边。  
“Fu*k！”Thor吐了个脏字，一脸懊恼的挥了下手，一边跑出去一边转头冲Fandral道：“再来。”

Fandral摇摇头，抖抖手腕挽了个漂亮的剑花，然后把剑收到了腰间的鞘里。他走过去拍了拍Thor的肩膀：“心不在焉的战斗是对你对手的一种侮辱，你晓得么？”

Thor悻悻的俯身把剑捡起来，抬起另一只手揉揉了自己的眉心。他转向Fandral，挤出一个带着歉意的微笑：“我很抱歉，兄弟。”  
Fandral耸耸肩，捏了捏Thor的肩胛表示理解：“没想到谈个恋爱对你影响这么大。你不是每天都能见到Jane吗？至不至于这么魂不守舍啊？”

Thor苦笑了一下，他确实是每天都能见到Jane，如果按他自己的标准来评判的话，甚至有点见得太多了一点。可是……  
可是，该死的，他已经很多天都没有见过Loki了。  
或者说，他已经很多天都没有“好好的”见过Loki了。

Loki总是早出晚归，行色匆匆，自己甚至都找不到机会跟他好好的说上几句话。  
有一回他撞上Fitzgibbons太太在帮Loki打包食物，她说Loki要背着它们跟Sigyn一起去远足。  
有一回他和Fandral起了个大早练剑，正遇上Loki出门，Fandral狭促的笑着冲Loki喊：“热恋中的鸟儿总是起得早啊，Loki。”  
Loki头都没有回，只是说：“对呀，Fandral。”  
仿佛Thor不存在似的。

Thor真是要疯了。  
偏偏最近晚上还总是要被父亲和Heimdallrl先生抓去父亲的书房做功课。今年Odin的身体不太舒服，Thor要代替父亲走访全氏族，要提前熟悉的东西太多了。  
从父亲的书房出来时，每每就已经到了深夜，他曾经偷偷溜去3楼敲过Loki的门，但是任凭他怎么敲门呼喊，里面都如死一般沉寂。  
Thor不敢大声，他不能在深夜惊起城堡里的其他人。  
他只能把脸贴近Loki的门缝，压低声音喊：“Loki，你在吗？开开门吧，Loki。”  
而门的那一边没有回答。  
离巡游出发的日子越来越近，Thor整个人都无法控制的焦躁起来，他开始在练剑时走神儿，在谈话时走神儿，就连Jane趴过来吻他的时候他都会走神儿。  
Thor把剑插回剑鞘，虎口险些被剑锋划伤。  
“我可真是要疯了，”他哀哀的想。

Loki最近其实有些脑力透支。  
夜里，他睡的非常的沉。  
他越来越频繁的梦见彩虹桥和那座仙宫，梦境比现实消耗掉了他更大的精力。   
大多数时候是两个王子小时候的零碎片段，他们在一个又一个国度嬉闹奔跑，拥抱着哈哈大笑。  
而另一些梦境黑暗支离。小王子Loki一个人穿行在宇宙的边缘，遍体鳞伤、形单影只。他在一个又一个荒凉偏远的星球上流浪，被抢劫、被侮辱、被鞭打、被威胁……他与那些潜伏在宇宙黑暗处的污秽种族苦苦周旋，惶惶然如丧家之犬。他蜷缩在肮脏阴冷的角落舔舐着自己的伤口，记不起Asgard温暖的大床是什么感觉，也忆不起Frigga手心中捧着的精致布丁的味道……最恐怖的是，在这些梦魇里，他的身边再没有他的哥哥了。  
他无处可去，从彩虹桥跌下的那一天起，他就已经没有家了。

Loki看着优雅高贵的小王子在流浪中一点点破碎，却没有人来帮他拾起灵魂的碎片。  
在美梦和噩梦之间，从没有因果联系，仿佛自从上次的亲吻过后，小王子的回忆就被掏空了一块，之前和之后的世界断了线。  
Loki醒来时常常神志恍惚，似乎梦里那个世界才是真实，此刻只是掉入了另一个梦境。  
唯有对Thor的怨念，在现实和梦境中交织为一体。

 

清醒的白日他花了大量的时间研读Sigyn妈妈留下的笔记。Sigyn在一次远足时带着他找到了她妈妈常去的地方。  
那是在远离城堡的山间，深藏在河谷和溪水中的克雷尼顿（Craigh Na Dun）石阵。

当他们还是孩子的时候Thor曾带着Loki到过这个地方。Loki记得Thor远远指着那9块大石围成的圆圈，一脸畏惧又嫌弃的表情：“大家都说这是邪神夜游的地方，古老的先民曾经围绕着这个石阵祭祀，祈求邪神不要到来，不要破坏罗蒙湖畔的宁静。”  
Loki后来就再没有来过这里，他曾经的生活方向是和Thor一致的，他不喜欢的地方，他也不喜欢。

Sigyn在山坡下的某处挖出了一个小小的包裹，Loki陪着她打开来，发现里面是一束羽毛，一块硫磺石，一段接骨木和一小片羊皮纸样的东西。  
Sigyn小心翼翼的捧出那片羊皮纸，把他放到Loki的手心：“这是最后一批东西了。妈妈说，这是梅林之书的残篇。”  
Loki端详着那几乎看不出颜色的古老皮质物，压抑不住声音里的激动：“梅林吗？伟大的魔法师梅林？”  
Sigyn点点头。  
Loki小心的冲着阳光举起那片羊皮纸，发现上面有一行模糊的字迹：“Gutta imbrem non videre.”  
“那滴我永不想见的雨”，Loki喃喃道。

Sigyn惊讶的望着他：“你竟然认得？”  
Loki笑了下，并没有做出解释。做为一个在外公的书海里泡大的孩子，他5岁就认得拉丁语了。  
他把纸片放回包裹里，冲Sigyn耸耸肩：“可是我不懂这是什么意思。”  
Sigyn摇摇头：“我也不懂，我想妈妈也不懂，她只是记得，把这张残篇传给她的人说，这是亚瑟王的记忆。”

Loki皱了皱眉，把那包裹包好，塞回到Sigyn怀里。  
他帮着她把包裹埋回了原来的地点，才小声开口：“Sigyn，你把你妈妈留下的这些东西和书一一拿给我看，只是为了分享你的孤独吗？还是，你在找寻一种方式，把你妈妈的魔法传递下去？”

Sigyn看起来有些尴尬，她垂下头：“我……都有。我其实想要跟着妈妈学习魔法的，但是她告诉我，虽然我对魔法有着超越常人的感知能力，但我并不能成为梅林的弟子，我没有那个天分。”  
她抬起头看着Loki，瘦削的肩在微微颤抖着：“魔法不是邪恶的东西，它是自然的一部分。你不要惧怕它，Loki。”

Loki摇了摇头：“我不怕它，我只是很疑惑，我们认识这么久了，为什么你最近才想到告诉我这些。”  
Sigyn的表情也有些困惑：“我只是……最近才在你身上感受到了那种神秘的气息，大概就是这个月的事吧……以前，我在你身边感受不到的。”  
Loki皱起眉……这个月，那就是从他落水、生病、做噩梦开始，从他梦里出现彩虹桥开始。

Loki转过身，面对着山坡上的石阵。  
“你去过那里吗？”他问Sigyn。  
Sigyn摇摇头，“但是我见到妈妈进去过一次，她说那里的力量太强大，她承受不了。”  
Loki冲她眨眨眼：“走，陪我去试试。”

Loki站到石阵的中间，闭上了眼睛。  
细微的风声在耳边吹过，还有自己不太均匀的呼吸声。  
除此之外的世界是安静的，没有什么奇异的力量袭来。  
“月圆之夜，逝去的故事会回荡在巨石的中央”。  
Loki想起Sigyn妈妈笔记上的话。当然，按照女巫笔记上所说，魔法需要借助月光的力量。  
Loki决定等后天月圆的时候再偷溜回来。

他走出石阵，冲一脸担心的Sigyn扬了扬下巴：“瞧，我什么事都没有，你也应该进去试试的。”  
Sigyn摇摇头：“我并不是梅林的弟子，不应该站在属于魔法师的位置上。”  
Loki拍拍她的肩：“你知道梅林年轻的时候，只是亚瑟王身边的一个仆人吗？”  
Sigyn不可置信的瞪大了眼睛：“怎么会？他明明是那么厉害的法师。”  
Loki跟她并肩缓步走下山坡。  
“我也是听外公讲的，他说民间关于亚瑟王和梅林的传说有很多的版本，在其中的一个版本中，卡美洛(Camelot)是禁止魔法的，梅林只好隐藏起自己的魔法，伪装成一个普通人，但是他遇到了年轻的亚瑟王，并且爱上了他，于是就决定在他身边做个仆人，终生守护着自己的爱人。”  
“真是感人……可是他们都是男人啊，怎么会相爱呢。”Sigyn皱皱眉头。

Loki笑了笑：“或许在过去的时代，没有人会介意吧，毕竟，阿基里斯不介意，亚历山大不介意，苏格拉底也不介意。”  
看着Sigyn露出了疑惑的表情，他又回到了刚刚的话题：“总之，梅林一直都守在亚瑟王身边，帮他度过了许多危险，后来在一次战斗中，梅林化作魔法师帮助亚瑟王抵抗强敌，亚瑟王却在另一处被暗箭所伤，梅林想尽了一切办法也没能救回自己的爱人。于是他把亚瑟王的宝剑和肉身都交给了水妖，自己相信了预言，等待亚瑟王一千年后复活归来。”  
“那后来怎么样了呢？”Sigyn小声问。  
“梅林等了一千年又一千年，始终都没有等到他的爱人。”  
Loki回转身看了一眼石阵，“或许他还在等吧，”他轻声说。

Thor终于在傍晚逮到Loki。  
Loki溜过门厅的时候被他瞄到，他像箭一样的追过去，在2楼的走廊里拉住了他。  
“你为什么躲着我？”Thor抱起双臂，把Loki堵在角落。  
“我没有。”Loki低着头。  
“Loki我不知道我做了什么事惹你生气了……如果是因为我上次看到你和Sigyn拥抱的话，并不是我告诉Fandral——”  
Loki抬起眼冷冷的瞪着他。  
Thor的后半句话被憋了回去。  
“你让开。”Loki试图推开他。  
Thor一把拽住他又把他按了回去。  
“你不说清楚我是不会让你走的。”  
Thor钳制住Loki的肩膀把他压在墙上，他受够跟Loki打哑谜了！后天就要离开城堡了，难道要这样分开吗？整整两个多月的分离呢！  
“你这混蛋！”Loki转过脸不看Thor，他整个人都气得发抖，你上次就是在这里跟Jane接吻的！你怎么敢把我困在这里！你怎么敢提我和Sigyn！

Thor向前凑近了一些，他真想把Loki的下巴拧过来让他好好面对着自己。  
为什么呢？Loki。  
你为什么不理我呢？Loki。  
“Loki，”Thor靠近了一点点。  
“Loki，”他的气息热乎乎的喷到Loki的耳边。  
“Loki，”他伏到Loki的耳边呼唤着他的名字。  
“Loki，”Thor的嘴唇擦过了Loki的耳垂。  
两个人不约而同的抖了一下，像是有一道闪电沿着脊髓窜过了躯体。  
Loki不敢应他，他怕自己一张嘴心脏就会砰砰砰的从嘴巴里跳出来。  
Thor也不敢再动，他再张嘴就要把Loki莹白的耳垂含在唇间了，那可真是……

想想都觉得甜美极了，Thor觉得又一道闪电劈过了自己，他两腿间的欲望在闪电的尽头勃起。

“……少爷？”Heimdallrl的声音响在身后。  
Thor一下僵住了，他缓缓的放开Loki，后退了两步。  
Loki在Thor转身之前抢先走到Heimdallrl身旁。  
“Heimdallrl先生”，Loki点头向他问好。  
“Loki？”Heimdallrl装作刚刚才看到Loki的样子。  
Loki回过身冲着Thor笑到：“我都说了我的头没事了，你还非得要看下才行！这走廊里的灯火那么暗，也看不清楚嘛。”  
他又转过身冲Heimdallrl笑笑：“我刚刚进门的时候不小心撞到头了，Thor想帮我看看有没有鼓个包起来。”  
这个谎言差劲透了！但是这两三秒钟的时间，他已经想不出更好的理由来解释他和Thor诡异的姿势了！  
老天保佑那个混蛋配合他一下吧！

Thor以一种别扭的姿势转过身来：“是的，Loki，你……你要不要去找Fitzgibbons太太查看一下？”  
Loki点点头：“好的。”  
他转过身，以一种尽量平缓的步伐下了楼。  
他听到Heimdallrl在身后冲Thor开口：“少爷，我们得提前一天走，有些拖欠的……”  
Heimdallrl的声音和他俩的脚步声朝向Odin书房的方向消失了。  
Loki软软的靠在了一边的墙壁上，天啊。  
他想起Thor擦过自己耳垂的唇，整张脸像着了火一样发起烫来，那家伙在搞什么啊！  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor轻手轻脚的敲了下Loki的门，却感觉今日门上着力的感觉完全不同。他用力推了下，门随着他的触碰开了。  
Thor的心咚咚咚的狂跳起来，他走进这扇门这么多次，从来都没有像今天这般狂喜过。  
Loki在灯下背对着门坐在床上，没有随着开门声转过身来。  
但是他瘦削的肩膀收的很紧，完全不像他看书入迷时肩膀舒展的动作。  
“他知道我来了，他只是不想理我。”  
Thor想到自己明日上午就要离开，心里一阵难过。  
他转身仞上门，轻手轻脚走过去坐在了Loki身旁。

“我明天要走了。”他低声开口。  
“我很想你。”他又放任自己说出了憋了几天的话。  
身边的人没有动静。  
Thor去抓Loki放在身旁的手，被Loki挣开了。  
他猛地跳下床，蹲到Loki跟前，几乎要跪下了：“跟我说话啊，Loki。”

“你为什么不去跟你女朋友告别？！”  
话一出口Loki就后悔了，天啊，有点骨气好不好，你知不知道自己听起来像个争风吃醋的姑娘！  
“我……”  
“我不知道。”Thor垂下头。  
“我没有想到Jane，只是想着来见你……我就来了，并不知道为什么。”他又抬起眼，清亮的眸子一瞬不瞬的望着Loki。

Loki被那个眼神戳的心酸，伸出手拉他起来：“我没有……”  
他有些吞吞吐吐。  
“没有什么？”Thor又重新坐回他的身旁。  
“我没有跟Sigyn在一起。”Loki不知道自己为什么要跟Thor解释。  
“Fandral说，她对你来说，不够漂亮。”Thor咕哝着挤出一句话。  
“并不是这个原因。”Loki没好气的接了句。

“可你跟Jane在一起了，对吧？”Loki扭过头瞪着他。  
“我……”Thor抓了抓自己的脑袋，“我和她接吻了，不过，那之后，一切就都变得无趣起来，我不太知道能跟她聊什么。”  
“聊天你不会吗？”Loki又瞪他一眼。  
“我不能总是说和Fandral他们聊天的那一套啊……格斗啊什么的。我也不习惯和她说其它的一切事情……因为那些话通常都是对你说的。”Thor又抓了抓脑袋，一脸懊恼。  
“不聊天也没什么，你不是觉得和她接吻还算相对有趣的吗？”Loki继续瞪他，一脸的不悦。  
“什么相对有趣？！我又没有比较的对象！”Thor简直不知道自己是怎么被绕进这个奇怪的逻辑的。  
“要比较一下吗？”Loki转过脸来看着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里面那句拉丁文语序大概是错的……


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事12）

这是一个晚上之内Loki Harrison第二次说出让自己后悔的话了。  
与Thor不同，Loki的绝大部分话语出口之前都是会经过脑子的，当然这并不影响他说话的应答速度和语速，因为他的脑子，实在是比绝大多数人都转的快一些。

“果然是最近脑力消耗太厉害了呀，自己竟然随着Thor的逻辑接了话，可是话就那么溜出口了，要怎么收回来？不然打个哈哈掩饰过去？糊弄Thor倒是非常简单的一件事……或者继续假装生气转移话题吧？跟他谈谈他巡游时的注意事项也是个不错的打岔方法……”  
Loki的脑海里在数秒内闪过了一长串的念头。

Thor MacGregor是个行动派，所以他人生中大部分的决定都是由本能或第一反应做出的。他的异性兄弟Loki曾经嘲笑他，在上帝造物的时候，一定是把比较好的神经纤维放到了Thor的肌肉里，把比较差的留在了大脑。因为通常在他的神经传导没有在大脑内走完一个循环的时候，已经在肌肉反射弧走完十几遍了。  
这就是Loki呀，损个人都能损的这么百转千回。  
Thor听到Loki问他：“要比较一下吗？”

Loki的眼睛圆睁着，残留着几丝方才的怒气，一瞬间之后，他又眨了眨眼，嘴唇微微抿了起来，似乎是有点慌张。  
灯光被Loki遮住，从他身后透了过来，Loki脖颈处的皮肤似乎是透明的，细细的绒毛在灯下泛着光。他的睡袍没有系第一颗扣子，在前胸敞出一个V字型的缺口，玲珑的锁骨凸显着，一半随着呼吸起伏，一半消失在松垮垮的棉布睡袍里。

为什么不呢？  
Thor想到这句话的时候，他的手已经在Loki的脖子上了。  
Thor觉得自己对Loki的脖子有种近乎变态的迷恋，打从小时候第一次触摸开始，他就非常喜欢搂着弟弟的脖子，Loki后颈的皮肤那么柔软光滑，摸起来就像来自东方的名贵丝织物，似乎一不小心就会被自己长着茧子的大手划伤。弟弟聪慧复杂的小脑袋就架在那个纤细白净的脖子上，Thor小时候总想抚着它托着它，怕它承担不了Loki脑子里过多的知识而一不小心就断了。长大后，他承认自己更多是迷醉于抚摸它时Loki下意识眯起眼睛露出的猫咪一般的神态。  
就像现在这样。  
一只绿眼睛、薄嘴唇、有点惊魂未定的猫咪。  
Thor凑过去，吻住了猫咪的嘴。

亲吻Jane的时候，Thor是有意识的，他在脑海中比较她和Loki的气味，他用味觉和触觉感受她的唇，光滑的、柔软的、湿润的、丰满的，这些感受慢条斯理、绵绵酥酥的荡漾在他身体里，像是晚春初夏时阳光下一个美好的午觉。 

吻上Loki的那一刻，他清楚的感觉到他们都发抖了。他的舌头舔过Loki的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，找到他的舌头，与之舔舐纠缠，再把它引渡到自己嘴里，吸吮着，不肯放开。  
他的触觉可以感受到Loki口腔里的每一寸黏膜，他的嗅觉可以闻到Loki发丝间淡淡香甜的气息。他的听觉可以听到Loki细碎的呻吟，还有他不及咽下的口水被自己吞咽的声音……Thor觉得自己全身上下的每一个毛孔都有了感知的能力，它们像刚刚新生一般叫嚣着，迫不及待的想体会探索一个新的世界，而这新的世界叫做Loki。  
可思维却是空的，Thor没有精力想象，没有精力比拟。  
这亲吻像是暴风雨，扬起了几千米的巨浪，刮起了数万级的飓风，在他的大脑里摧枯拉朽，横扫千里。  
就像是世界都为这个吻活了，又同时为了这个吻死去。

Loki比Thor抖得更厉害，他的眼睛圆睁着，覆盖着一层薄薄的水雾，可他什么也看不见，他的眼前都是五彩的烟花，交织着金色的火光和银色的闪电。烟花燃尽，一片浩瀚的宇宙缓缓铺开，斑斓的星云遍布其中，星云的边际摇曳着、伸展着，展示着夺人心魄的神秘绚烂。  
Loki的眼泪落了下来。  
他看到自己的宇宙为了这个吻破裂了，又同时为了它重生。

空气在燃烧着，一切都像是着了火。

Thor揽住Loki的腰，倾身把他压倒在床上。Loki闷哼了一声，声音被Thor吞没在嘴里。  
Thor紧实的肉体散发着高热，像是炭火一样，下一秒就可以把他们所有的理智烧成灰烬。  
我们真是疯了，Loki想。  
他眨了眨眼，Thor的脸终于在视线中浮现，他的蓝眼睛隐藏在散乱的金色发丝里，眼波盈盈，宛若星光落在罗蒙湖上时的流光潋滟。  
Thor的手抚摸着Loki颈后的皮肤，在亲吻的间隙轻声呢喃。  
“Loki……”，他的声音像被砾石打磨过一样沙哑。  
“哦，Loki……”，Thor收紧了手臂，把Loki整个腰肢都揽在臂弯里。  
那就一起疯了吧，Loki抬起双臂拥抱Thor，感觉他的背后一片汗湿。

用我的身体紧紧贴合你的身体，中间不留一丝空隙，我们的衣衫褶皱，我们的汗水泪水都混在一起。  
可是，即便如此，还是不够亲密。  
远不够，我想表达的亲密。

Thor终于放开了Loki的嘴唇，尽管在脱离的第一秒他就想立刻再吻回去，但Loki短促的呼吸响在他的耳边，有一瞬间，他以为Loki是要窒息了。  
但是Loki没有，他只是红着脸陷在软软的床铺里，眼神闪烁的像只受惊的小鹿。

Thor张了张嘴，他想说些什么，却觉得一切话语都被烤焦在了舌尖。  
他把手从Loki颈后抽出来，颤抖着抚上他的嘴唇，Loki的嘴唇水盈盈的，被自己亲的微微有些肿。  
Thor又张了张嘴，然后他看到Loki的眼泪涌了上来，他水汪汪绿莹莹的眸子望着自己，极缓极缓的摇了摇头。

Thor，我们是在发疯，是在做梦呀，不要说出任何把我们拉回现实的话，不要。

Thor在Loki第二次转头的时候低头吻上了他的颈子。  
Loki身上有一层薄汗，但那冰凉凉湿漉漉的感觉贴在唇上，却更让Thor血液沸腾。他无法说话的，穷尽世间一切言语也不能表达他此刻想要表达的亲密，他只想一直亲吻，把Loki吻化了揉碎了，全部塞到自己的心脏里。

Thor伸出舌头舔过Loki的皮肤，感觉Loki在自己身下起了一阵战栗。  
他伸出手去，安抚似的摩挲着Loki的肩膀，又揉着他的肩膀滑下，抚过他的身体。半湿的睡袍在指尖滑动，包裹着其下精瘦紧致的肉体。  
Thor的吻沿着Loki的颈子下滑，他滚烫的唇贴上他隆起的锁骨。  
Thor的手也滑到了Loki睡袍下摆的位置，他的手探入睡袍，抚上了Loki的腿，那里的皮肤光滑湿冷，Thor感觉自己像是在触碰一尾美人鱼。  
他感觉到Loki两腿间的欲望勃/起了，硬硬的抵着自己的小腹，而他自己的则以更惊人的热度和硬度隔着Kilt蹭着Loki光滑的腿。  
他只要再动一下，撩开Kilt，便是赤诚相见。  
那画面出奇的和谐又淫**靡。  
Thor被脑海中的画面激的汗毛直立，忍不住张开嘴，失控的咬住了Loki颈窝的肌肤。  
Loki吃痛，缩起肩膀呻吟了一声，下意识的呢喃了声：“Thor。”  
Thor抬起头，与Loki的目光相遇了。  
Loki的脸上都是细汗，脸颊潮红，薄唇微启，瞳孔微微放大着，眼神显得又散乱又迷惘。  
Thor在后来才明白，那个表情叫做情//欲。  
当时他只是以为Loki痛了。

他的大脑在严重的延迟后终于运转了起来，带动着齿轮铰链艰难运作，叮叮咣咣扯得整个脑子铿锵作响。  
你在做什么？！  
你在对Loki做什么？！

他的手从Loki汗湿滑腻的大腿上抬开，半举着，不知道应该落在哪里。另一只搂着Loki腰肢的手缓缓松开，被Loki的身体压着，不知道是该停在原地，还是应该慢慢抽离。

Loki愣愣的看着Thor的动作，他看到他脸上的红晕慢慢的散了去，目光清清朗朗的，却四处游离。  
发疯从来都不可怕，可怕的是你清醒过来意识到自己疯过的那一刻。

Loki翻身侧了一下，从Thor的身体和床构成的锐角中滑了出去。  
他站在了地上，腿软的几乎要立刻倒下去。  
Loki向前跨了一步，用手撑住了窗台。  
整个屋子都是自己和Thor的味道，Loki不知道该如何描述。那种味道，闻起来像是罗蒙湖里交尾的鱼类。  
Loki摇了摇头……这个比喻太荒唐了，或许一切的纠缠交织都是自己幻嗅罢了。  
他抬手推开了面前的窗户，高地的晚风扑面吹了进来。  
夜风扑在汗湿的身体上，汗毛都立了起来，Loki哆嗦了一下……既然要清醒，就清醒个够吧。

一床毯子裹上了肩，然后是抓握着毯子的手，再之后是手臂背后那个人。  
Loki感觉自己被Thor用一床毯子裹在了怀里。  
“带着汗吹风，你会生病的。”Thor的声音闷闷的在脑后响起。

“我们这算什么？Thor……嬉闹玩笑失控吗？”Loki垂着眼，轻声问他。  
“我不知道……”Thor贴过来，热热的鼻息扑在Loki颈后。  
“圣经或许说我是错的……”Thor的嘴唇再次贴上Loki的肌肤，他的鼻子蹭着Loki的发梢，贪婪的呼吸着Loki的味道。  
“但我就是想和你亲近……非常非常想……”Thor收紧了手臂，牢牢的把Loki搂在怀里。  
“我是不是疯了，弟弟？”Thor把整张脸都埋在Loki颈后，轻轻的蹭着他。

“我也不知道……或许我比你疯的更厉害呀，我的哥哥。”Loki轻轻倚在Thor的怀里，觉得整个世界都安详甜蜜。  
他抬起眼望着窗外的夜空，余光里，二楼Thor的房间里亮了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事13）

Loki在一瞬间以为自己眼花了，他使劲眨了下眼睛，切切实实的看到了Thor房间里的灯光。Loki的脑子里瞬时闪过了一长串的念头，是偶然夜间拜访？还是Odin的突袭查房？又或者，是精明过人的Heimdallrl和Odin猜到了什么？

他在Thor怀里挣了一下，没有挣脱开。“Thor！”Loki低声喊了一声。  
“嗯？”Thor的声音依旧闷闷的，显然还沉浸在方才的温馨迷乱里没有清醒过来。  
Loki使劲拨开Thor的手臂，包裹着他的毯子随着这动作掉到了地上。他伸出手抓住Thor的肩膀，使劲晃了晃他：“Thor，听我说！”  
Thor终于回过神来，一脸诧异的望着Loki。  
“你现在立即到一楼厨房去，随便找点什么吃的，然后回你自己的房间去，无论在回来路上或者是之后遇到什么人问起，都一口咬定你今晚一直在自己房间，然后忽然饿了，就去一楼找吃的了，明白吗？”Loki皱着眉，一口气跟Thor交代了一长串指令。  
“可是我明明……”Thor显然还没有明白Loki为什么忽然变得紧张严肃起来。  
“我怀疑你父亲去你房间查房了……不要问为什么，按照我说的去做，明白吗？”  
Loki使劲捏了捏Thor的肩膀，一脸郑重。  
“嗯……好的。”Thor隐隐约约感受到了Loki话语里隐藏的恐惧，假如被父亲看到自己和Loki刚刚滚在床上的那一幕……那将是多么大的误会和灾难。  
Loki不等他多话，就忙手忙脚的把Thor往外推。  
慌乱中，Thor一把抓住Loki的手：“我明天要走了，我……”  
Loki用力捏紧他的手：“我明白，你今晚乖乖的回去，我明天一大早就去马厩等你，我会去给你送行的。”  
Thor用力点了点头，转头跑出门去。  
“脚步轻一点！”Loki又追上去嘱咐。  
“嗯！”Thor蹑手蹑脚的溜下了楼。

Loki小心的关上门，靠在门板上听到自己的心跳的砰砰作响。  
他深深的吸了几口气，强迫自己镇定下来……接下来就是个检验求证的问题了，Loki眯起眼睛：Odin，你会来我这里找Thor吗？又或者，我们要检验的只是你会不会第一时间来我这里找Thor？……Loki眼神中闪过一丝阴霾。

咚咚咚，几声平缓的敲门声响起。  
“谁呀？”Loki从书页中抬起头来。  
“是我。”Odin在门外轻声应到。  
“来了。”Loki欢快的应着，嘴角浮现一个冷笑。  
他从床上跳下来，理了理自己的睡袍，从容向门口走去。

门开了个小缝，Loki探出头来：“Odin先生，有事吗？”  
Odin淡淡的笑着，显得有些疲惫——病痛的折磨还是使得他的精神比平时差了一点：“没什么大事，就是睡不着，出来走走，随便走到了你这里。”  
Loki了然的笑笑，大方的拉开门：“您要进来坐一下吗？我躺在床上看书来着，抱歉屋里有点乱。”  
Odin扫了一眼Loki的屋子，摇了摇头：“既然你都打算休息了，那还是算了。”  
Loki点点头：“那好，等您哪天有空了，我去陪您聊天。”  
Odin盯着Loki看了几秒，笑着点了点头：“好呀，Thor马上就要出远门了，我还真得指望你陪着我呢。”  
他冲Loki挥挥手：“好了，去睡吧。”  
Loki冲他点了点头：“那您也早点休息。”  
“Odin先生晚安。”Loki关上了房门。

Loki踱着步子走向床边，暗暗庆幸自己和Thor逃过了一劫……今天他们在二楼的姿势气氛那么奇怪，Heimdallrl怎么可能不怀疑呢。还好今晚自己机缘巧合的发现了Odin的查房计划，要不然的话，真是……  
Loki的脑海中忽然闪过一道闪电，他停住脚步，全身的冷汗都渗了出来……

Thor伏在自己身上喘息着，火热的唇舌沿着颈间一路吻了下去，长着薄茧的大手没有章法的抚摸着自己的大腿……自己在Thor的亲吻抚摸下呻吟着，搂紧了Thor的背……两人的欲望挺立着，热辣辣的贴着对方的身体……Thor失控的张开嘴，咬住了自己颈窝的肌肤……

Loki狂奔到桌前，举起了镜子……睡袍的领子半敞着，露出了一片白花花的皮肤，颈根部有个明显的齿痕，一半掩在睡袍里，一半露在外面。  
Loki慌张的冲着镜子重复了两遍开门的动作，齿痕似乎是掩在睡袍里的，又似乎有一部分露了出来。Loki使劲的回忆着Odin方才的表情……他盯着自己看了几秒，不着痕迹的微笑，他看到了这个齿痕了吗？亦或没有？还是他看清了一切，只是一点都没有表露出来？……自己和Odin之间，终究还是差了四十几年的智慧和历练。  
“他若是不肯把Thor给我，我又如何要的到？”  
Loki无力的倒在了床上。

Thor在二楼的走廊碰到了父亲。  
他端着一杯牛奶喝着，脑子里满满的都是Loki嘴唇的滋味。  
“Thor”，父亲靠在书房门口叫住他。  
“父亲，”Thor规规矩矩冲Odin点头行了个礼。  
“怎么？晚饭没吃饱？”Odin打开书房的门，示意Thor进来。  
Thor的脸迅速的红了一下，然后掩饰般的端起牛奶又喝了一大口。他走进父亲的书房放下杯子：“吃饱了，不知道为什么半夜就又饿了。”

Odin笑起来：“你从小就是个爱吃鬼，你两个哥哥小时候加起来都没你吃的多。”  
Odin在书桌后坐下来，叹了口气：“要是Frigga知道你长成了这么健壮的大小伙子，一定会非常开心的。”

Thor心头一酸，父亲很少讲起哥哥们和妈妈的事，但是他知道，那段回忆无时不刻不在折磨着父亲的心。  
在自己成长的这十八年里，父亲的生活是简单而刻板的三个点，管理氏族、抗英大业、教育自己。

听Fitzgibbons太太说，在母亲还活着的时候，父亲也曾经是个浪漫爱笑的年轻人，春日里，他会种下大片大片的玫瑰哄Frigga开心，冬天里，他会和两个儿子一起堆高高的雪人，大笑着和他们一起滚在雪地里。  
Thor小时候常常觉得自己羡慕死了那样的生活。他也想有那样的父亲母亲，那样的兄弟……还好，后来他有了Loki。

“孩子，过来。”Odin招手示意Thor来自己身边。  
Thor走过去，蹲在了父亲身前，扬起脸看着他。  
Odin伸出手抚摸着Thor的金发，柔声道：“在你们三兄弟里，你长得最像Frigga，你继承了她阳光一般的金发，还有大海一样的蓝眼睛……我的儿子，你是Frigga留给我最珍贵的宝物，是我们的骄傲。”  
Thor很少见到父亲如此柔情感伤，一时不知道该说些什么好。  
Odin把Thor拉起来，继续道：“我是真的老了，这次受寒都拖了快半月了还不好，估计以后家族的事会越来越多的落在你身上。Thor，我希望从这次巡游开始，你能成为一个真正的男子汉，承担起族长的责任。”  
Thor郑重的点点头：“我会的，父亲。”  
Odin目不转睛的盯着他：“你能对主起誓吗？”  
Thor举起手：“我能。”  
Odin站起身，面对着对面墙上的耶稣受难像，一字一顿的说道：“我发誓会公正严明的处理氏族一切事务”。  
“我发誓会公正严明的处理氏族一切事务”。Thor声音清朗的重复着。

“我发誓会以生命维护氏族和苏格兰的荣耀。”  
“我发誓会以生命维护氏族和苏格兰的荣耀。”Thor挺起了胸膛，激动的鼻子发酸。

“我发誓永远不做违背上帝旨意的事情。”Odin转过脸，目光灼灼的看着Thor。  
“我发誓……”Thor脑海里闪过Loki水汪汪的眼睛和湿漉漉的唇。  
“我发誓……”Loki在自己的亲吻抚摸下轻轻的呻吟着。  
“我发誓永远不做违背上帝旨意的事情。”Thor闭上眼睛，说完了誓言。

Odin拍了拍他的肩膀：“好儿子……你这次出行要多加小心，要照顾好自己。有什么不懂的，多多向Heimdallrl先生请教，明白吗？”  
Thor点点头：“明白了，父亲。”  
Odin抬了抬下巴示意他可以离开了：“我等着你回来的好消息，我的儿子，未来的族长。”  
Thor挤出一个笑容，默默的向门口走去。  
“牛奶。”Odin在背后提醒他。

Thor转过身，从父亲手里接过了杯子。  
“喝完它，我可不希望你半夜再饿醒了。”Odin看着Thor微笑。  
Thor仰头把牛奶喝完，“不会了，父亲，”他慢慢走出门去。

这个夜晚对Thor MacGregor来说非比寻常，他吻到了他最想吻的人，他得到了自己最崇拜的父亲的认可。  
但是他却从来都没有这么纠结不安过。  
他躺在床上，眼神空洞的盯着屋顶，直到天蒙蒙亮。

Thor在清晨第一束曙光照亮高地的时候拿起行李跑到了马厩，Loki没有给“一大早”界定一个概念，所以他想，太阳升起来，就是早上了吧，他不介意在那等Loki一会儿。  
可是Loki早就在了。  
他坐在马厩的稻草堆里，裹着一件披风瑟瑟发抖。  
Thor把行礼丢在一旁，他飞奔过去，紧紧地抱住了Loki。  
Thor说不出话来，他感觉到Loki在他怀抱里微微颤抖着。

“傻瓜，我要被你勒死了。”Loki在他耳边笑着说。  
Thor把他抱的更紧了些，他的脑海里叫嚷着，早早来等着我的你才是傻瓜呀，Loki。

身边的一匹马儿“咴咴”叫了一声，他们才四下看了看，慢慢放开了彼此。  
Thor抓住Loki的手：“你等很久了吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，一脸坦然的望着Thor：“我刚刚才下来，只比你早一丁点儿。”  
Loki不着痕迹的动了动自己已经冻僵的腿，他撒谎的时候，从来都不会露出痕迹的。

Thor在Loki身边坐下来：“你昨晚睡的好吗？”  
“还不错。”  
Loki在脑海里骂了自己一句“骗子！”，你明明一分钟都没有睡。  
“你呢？睡的好吗？有没有被你爸爸抓住？”他故作轻松的问Thor。  
“睡的还好……昨天在走廊碰到爸爸，他问了几句，我说去喝牛奶了。”Thor低下头，他可不敢看着Loki的眼睛说谎。  
“哦。”Loki应了一声。

“这安静的气氛可真是诡异，明明我心里有一万句话要讲啊，”Thor捏着Loki的手，不知道该如何开口。  
“Thor居然在撒谎呢，这可太反常了。”Loki握着Thor的手，默默盘算着。

“你……”  
“你……”  
他们同时打破了沉默。

“你先说吧。”Loki冲Thor扬了扬下巴。  
“你要好好照顾自己，不要生病，不要跟人起冲突……然后，好好等我回来。”Thor闷闷的叮嘱。  
“好。”Loki难得爽快的点点头。  
“那你也得答应我，出去不要犯傻，不要逞英雄，不确定能不能做的事就不要做，确定能做的事也要再想一下。”Loki直直望着他，用命令一般的口气。  
“记住了！”Thor使劲点头。

“Loki……关于昨晚……”Thor犹豫着开口。  
“昨晚的事，我可给不了解释……我要再想想。”Loki慌张的避开Thor的眼神，红着脸侧过头，尽量用探讨学业问题的口气回答着Thor。  
“嗯，那……那我也要好好想想。”Thor学着Loki的口气。  
“你出行的时候有很多事要想的，你的脑子够用吗？”Loki忍不住调侃他。  
“Practice makes perfect.”Thor咧着嘴冲Loki笑：“你说的。”  
“你笑起来真傻。”Loki用肩膀撞了Thor一下。  
“那就是和平时一样呗。”Thor轻轻用肩膀撞回去。  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的望着Thor，他竟然会开有趣的玩笑了！他竟然会在玩闹中控制自己的力度了！Thor MacGregor竟然在一夜之间神奇的成熟了起来！！！

“我会想你的。”Thor摩挲着Loki的手。  
他把Loki的五根手指都插入自己的指缝间，又用掌心轻轻的蹭着Loki的掌心。  
“我大概……也会。”Loki用拇指轻轻抚摸着Thor的拇指。  
Thor低头看着两人的手合成的椭圆，轻声说：“你说有没有可能我们本来是一体的，然后被分开成了两半？要不然的话，我怎么会这么离不开你呢？”  
“傻瓜。”Loki并不回答他，只是继续用拇指蹭着Thor的拇指，感觉他指腹的薄茧都格外亲切温暖。

或许大智慧的终极就是Thor这样愚笨似的明朗直接吧。  
阿里斯托芬在《会饮篇》里说，从前人的形体是一个圆形的东西，他们的体力精力非常强壮，几乎要和神灵比高，宙斯和诸神厌恶了人类的蛮横无理，把每个人都剖成了两半，从此以后，人的这一半就在想念着那一半，想再合拢起来，常常互相拥抱不肯放手，饭也不吃，事也不做，直到饥饿麻痹而死，因为他们不想分开。  
原来最伟大的智者说出的，不过是人类最基本原始的情感。

Loki被Thor的比喻深深的震撼了，却并不想把《会饮篇》的故事分享给他。  
他不能在Thor之前宣布爱情。  
那就像是把自己的心血淋淋的剖出来捧给他看，那太危险。  
Loki默默对自己说，先捧出心的那一个，总是更危险的。

院子里开始有人声了，Thor拉着Loki站了起来。他跑开去把自己的行李捡起来，Loki走过来帮他搭手把行李绑到马背上。  
Thor紧着自己这边的带子，小声说：“其实……”  
Loki在另一边接口：“其实什么？”  
Thor有些不好意思的开口：“其实我很想带你跟我一起去巡游。”  
Loki绑紧了自己这边的行李带：“别开玩笑了，你带着一个英格兰人去探查高地，别人还以为你是叛徒呢。”  
Thor从马背上探出头：“我是想带着你去四处看看高地的美景，它并不是只有寒冷和荒凉的，你见识过它的美丽会爱上它的。”  
Loki伸手梳理着马的鬃毛，漫不经心的答道：“你知道当波斯人请求伟大的居鲁士（Cyrus）大帝，他们能不能离开贫瘠的故土迁居去他们所征服的肥沃平原时，居鲁士大帝怎么说吗？”  
Thor瞪大了眼睛，一脸茫然，完全理解不了Loki话里的意思。  
Loki笑了一下，继续说：“他说‘你们如果真想这么做，就尽管去吧。这么做之后，就不要再想统治别人，而要准备接受别人的统治。温和的环境造成软弱的人，没有一片土地能够同时出产鲜美的水果和善战的军人。’”  
Loki冲Thor眨眨眼：“高地寒冷偏僻，但是也正因为此，它的人民坚毅刚强……你看，我不是不知道苏格兰高地的美的。”  
他咽下了最后一句话：而且，高地还有你啊，Thor。最重要的是，这里还有你啊。  
咚咚咚的脚步由远及近，Hugon跑进了马厩来。  
“Thor，要去院子里集合了。”Loki听到Hugon粗声粗气的声音响在马的另一边。  
“诶，马上来。”Thor应到。

Loki牵着马的缰绳，冲Thor使个眼色：“走吧，我送你。”  
Thor把缰绳从他手里夺了过来，摇摇头：“不要了。”  
Loki一脸不解：“为什么？不是很多人都要去院子里送行吗？”  
Thor点点头，两只手握着缰绳拧来拧去，张了张嘴又没说出话来。  
Loki白他一眼：“如果你这么扭捏是因为怕我等下分别的时候会哭鼻子的话，那就大可不必了，因为我不会的。”  
“我知道，”Thor垂下眼睛，眼圈有些红：“可是你在的话，我会的。”

Loki见过他的异性兄弟被利剑划伤，他见过他被烈马摔下马背摔断了骨头，他见过他被野猪追赶，一脸惊恐的哇哇大叫……但是Thor从没为这些事哭过，在Thor简单直接的逻辑里，眼泪是勇士最大的耻辱。  
可是Loki却觉得，这一刻承认自己会哭的Thor，是个特别勇敢的人。

Loki往前跨了一步，抬起手拍了拍Thor的肩膀：“那好吧！记得别犯傻，我等你回来。”  
他没等Thor回答，转过身，抬手冲他挥了挥，大步走出了马厩。  
他没敢回头，因为他已经哭了。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事14）

Loki在挨着枕头那一刻就进入了梦乡。  
昨夜因为Thor没能入睡，早上送走了Thor，又一整天恍惚如游魂一般，到躺在床上这一刻，他已经有将近30个小时没合眼了。  
Loki睡的很沉……

Loki揉了揉眼睛，在浅眠中惊醒，他闻到了一股刺鼻的气味，皱起了眉头。  
那些丑陋肮脏的齐塔瑞人就在他身后不远处歇息，这已经是它们允许的最远距离了。今天一行人在这个荒凉寒冷的废弃星球上稍事休整，明天，它们就要带他去见那个人了。  
想到那个人，Loki忍不住打了个寒颤。那个人的强大让他有些畏惧，虽然他从小就在九界守护者的身边长大，见惯了各种各样强大的神祇，但是没有一个人拥有那个人的力量。  
如果说Odin的强大是万丈光芒的，那个人的强大就是无尽的黑暗，没有底限和边际的黑暗。

Loki摇摇头摆脱了脑子里Odin的影像，靠着背后的岩石坐了起来。  
那个人提出要拿米德加德作为自己的奖励，如果自己能帮他把宇宙魔方拿回来的话。  
米德加德，那个脆弱的蓝色星球，Thor曾经流放的地方。  
Loki常常想，如果自己当时不去利用冰霜巨人破坏Thor的成人礼，那么Thor会不会就不会被流放，那么他们之后的故事，会不会完全不一样？

Loki摇摇头再次否定了自己的想法。  
自从1000岁以后，他的世界就不再有第二种可能。  
Odin在他小时候就说过，他和Thor同样生而为王，所以在Loki的认知里，他和Thor是平等的。  
但是Asgard似乎没有人这样想。  
在大部分人眼里，大王子Thor有着显而易见的天生优势，他的头生子身份，他的力气，他的敏捷，他的体格，他超凡的抗击打和恢复能力，他对Mjolnir毫无理由的掌控力，他毫无心机的笑，他直爽的性格……这些东西，都是无论Loki怎样努力都不会有的。  
Loki只有追求自己独特的东西，Thor有些蠢蠢的，他便博闻而强识；Thor最不擅长魔法，他便要成为九界最厉害的魔法师……他越努力，就越发的成为了Thor的相反面，那个不为Asgard人看重的相反面。  
母亲常说，那没有什么不好，她会亲热的把他和Thor搂在怀里：“看，我有两个完全不一样又一样可爱的儿子。”  
Loki矛盾又煎熬，他疯狂的嫉妒着自己的哥哥，因为他的一切似乎都得来的那么容易。但同时，他又以同样程度的疯狂爱着他。  
明明全Asgard有那么多的人都期待着Thor的爱和关心，Thor却最关心自己。

“Loki，Loki你为什么吃这么少？”  
“Loki，Loki这个兽角你喜欢吗？”  
“Loki，Loki，和我一起去华纳海姆探险吧？”  
……自己一次又一次的用恶作剧戏弄他，Thor还是会哈哈笑着扑过来，大喊着“Loki，Loki。”

700岁，命运开启了另一种可能，Thor在精灵之国，眨着浑浊的蓝色眼眸，吻了他。  
想要成为Thor，那似乎是个不可能完成的任务，所以他可以选择仅次于之的，拥有Thor。  
这是个罪恶的念头，但是罪恶这种事，从来都不会成为欺骗之神的顾忌。  
他唯一担心的，是Thor并不爱他，他的那个吻，只是因为欲望而已。

之后的300年，Loki备受煎熬。  
Thor似乎对他一如既往，他会像以前一样，跑来他的卧室留宿，和他一起出游。Loki越发不排斥和Thor的亲密接触了，Thor揽住他的脖子，他会懒懒的蹭蹭他的手，Thor搂住他的腰，他会乖乖的靠过去。他很多次听到Thor躺在自己身后，呼吸变得又粗又重，或者在月光下的花园里，贴近自己的脸颊变得绯红。  
但Thor总会在这样的时刻默默的退开，像是中了魔咒一样的精准。  
仿佛靠近Loki是不由自主，离开Loki是逼不得已。  
Loki恨极了他离开时那个假装毫无知觉若无其事的表情。

Loki想过主动跨出那一步，或者说的直白一点，勾引Thor。  
他知道Thor常常是个精虫控制大脑的家伙，勾引他，应该蛮简单。

可是他在脑海里想了千百遍，却始终过不了自己那一关，那就像是把自己的心血淋淋的剖出来捧Thor看，那太危险。  
Loki默默对自己说，丢了肉体没有什么，丢了心，就再也找不回来了。  
只要Thor愿意先捧出心来，自己可以毫不犹豫的把心掏给他看。  
就这样等过了300年。  
Thor茫然不知，Loki精疲力尽。

Loki满了1000岁。Thor的成年礼在即，Odin马上要宣布Thor的继承权。  
Loki在礼堂的金色帷幔后等候着，听到大厅的门被大力推开了，随之而来的是坚实沉重的脚步声，一个杯子被摔在门口的火焰里，他听到自己哥哥那浑厚愚蠢的声音“Another！”  
Loki从帷幔后转过身来，他望着自己的哥哥，那阳光一般的金色头发，天际一般的蔚蓝眼睛，很耀眼，有点蠢。  
这是最后一次机会了，Thor，Loki小声对自己说。  
他决定在这个晚上给自己和Thor最后一次机会。

他记得自己和Thor一起笑着，谈论他们在诺恩海姆的探险，他用魔法把仆人给Thor送来的美酒变做了毒蛇，Thor却只宠溺的叫了一声“Loki”，他们彼此嘲笑对方的头盔蠢不可及……最后Loki终于鼓起勇气说出了那段话。

他温柔而悲伤的望着他的哥哥，他唯一的心上人：“和你一样，这一天我期待已久，你是我的兄长，我的挚友，有时候，我是嫉妒你，但永远别怀疑我爱你。”  
Thor抬手搂住他的脖子，Loki没有告诉过他自己其实爱死了这个姿势，当自己没有带着头盔或是没有穿有着高高领子的战甲时，Thor温暖的手指就会触到他颈部微凉柔嫩的皮肤。那一小片温暖牵扯着他所有的爱和恨，所有的快乐和悲伤。  
Thor温柔的抚摸着他的脖颈，眼睛里是一片化不开的柔情，他轻声说：“谢谢你！”  
Loki温顺的望着哥哥，露出一个微笑：“Now，give us a kiss.”

Thor的眼神向下躲闪了一下，很快扯出一个笑容，他大笑着冲Loki举起一根手指：“别闹了。”  
Loki也跟着笑出声，好啊，那就不闹了，他想。  
他们带着笑一起转身，在彼此看不到的时候一起隐去了笑容。  
Thor在众神聚集的大殿上举起了Mjolnir，Loki在他身边驱动手指，通知了冰霜巨人……  
那就是一切悲剧的开始。

Loki想不起来自己之后究竟有没有后悔过，但他知道当自己放开Thor抓持的Gungnir跌下彩虹桥时，他是不后悔的——他当时已经彻底心碎，生无可恋。

Loki把手伸进口袋，从里面拿出了一颗蓝色的珍珠。  
Loki端详着它，在孤独痛苦的流浪之路上，只有它陪伴着自己，他实在是不舍得把它用掉啊。  
可是明天，自己就要去毁掉那个Thor曾经居住和喜欢的星球。再也不会有回头路了，留着它又有什么用呢。

Loki把蓝色的珍珠捧在手心里，默念了一句咒语。  
他的脑海里又一次浮现出他获得那颗珍珠时，哥哥的样子。  
Thor在已经被毁的彩虹桥上倒挂着，脚被Odin抓在手里，他的手紧紧的抓着Gungnir的一头，一脸痛苦的望着Loki，求他：“Loki，No！”  
Loki的眼角滚出一滴泪水，他看了哥哥一眼，似笑非笑，轻轻松开了抓握着Gungnir另一端的手，以一个优雅决绝的姿势，从彩虹桥上跌落了下去。  
Thor绝望的哭喊着：“No！”那甚至使得他英俊的面容显得有点狰狞……一滴泪水从Thor眼中滴下，跟随着Loki一起坠入宇宙浓稠的黑暗里。

Loki的心忽然就无以复加的疼痛起来。  
天地混沌，宇宙洪荒，这一放手，不知要跌入何种深渊魔境，哥哥，这就是永别了吧。  
Loki伸出手，Thor的眼泪落入他的手心，随着Loki的咒语凝成了一颗蓝色的珍珠。  
最后让我斩不断放不下的，终究还是你啊，Thor。  
就让我留下你的一滴眼泪吧。  
Loki把它捧在心口，闭上眼睛，堕入了黑洞。  
……

蓝色的珍珠在Loki手心发出幽光，Thor的记忆在他面前铺陈开来。  
记忆里的Thor，只有100岁。  
他好奇的扑在Frigga床边，看着床上那个裹在毛毯里的小人儿：小家伙瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛，咿咿呀呀的哭着。  
Thor凑过去，觉得那肉嘟嘟的小人儿就像刚刚蒸出来的糯米糕。  
他伸出舌头舔舔他，他说：“小人儿，你别哭呀。”  
Frigga笑着拍拍Thor的脑袋，把他从Loki脸上拽开：“Thor，这是你的弟弟，他叫Loki。”  
Loki一脸都是Thor的口水，瘪着嘴，瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛，停止了哭泣。  
Thor捏住Loki的小拳头摇晃着，咧开了嘴冲他笑：“你好呀，小Loki。”  
Thor手上的力气没轻没重，Loki又哇的一声哭了出来。  
Thor又扑上去舔他：“你别哭呀，弟弟。”  
Frigga在Thor的身后笑出了眼泪，Odin大笑着走过来，把Thor拎到一边，把Loki抱到了怀里……

记忆中断了。  
蓝色的珍珠在Loki手心化作粉末，很快消散在风里。  
Loki捂着自己的心口泪流满面，在冰冷的岩石上紧紧蜷做一团。  
黑暗精灵对他使用剜心魔咒的时候也没有这般的疼痛过，这段温暖的记忆来的毫无防备，自己从不知晓，从此以后，也再不会看到了。  
因为家已经碎了。  
……

Loki被生生痛醒，他坐起身来，抬手抹去了满脸的泪水。  
他大口的呼吸着，依旧无法摆脱梦里残留的疼痛。  
这一刻，他是如此的同情梦里的小王子Loki。

Loki几乎可以确定，在梦中，Loki念的咒语一定是“Gutta imbrem non videre.”  
女巫的笔记上说记忆会储存到眼泪里，而梅林说那是亚瑟王的记忆。

“那滴我永不想见的雨”。  
爱人眼中滴下的眼泪，就是我永不想看到的雨啊。  
梅林写下这句咒语的时候，一定是希望他的国王永远快乐安康的吧。  
他最后却只能拥有爱人眼泪中的记忆。  
梦中的小王子Loki也只能拥有Thor眼泪中的记忆。

Loki蜷成一团倒在床上，他想念他的Thor，疯一样的想他。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19（罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事15）

两个木桩交叉成了圣安德鲁十字的样子（注：×字形十字架，苏格兰旗上的十字交叉），稳稳的立在原野里，被绑在十字架上的那个男人垂着头，胸膛已经不再起伏，他胸前和四肢的伤口都血肉模糊的外翻着，血液已经凝固了，泛着可怖的蓝黑色。  
那个男人的尸体是苍白的，只有小腿和双足泛着黄色，是斑驳的尸斑退却留下的痕迹。他的双腿大张着，以一个异常羞耻的姿势把身体展露人前，两腿间的生殖器被人割了去，留下了一个血肉模糊的黑洞。  
Thor发着抖，在狂风中走到十字架前，他抬起头，看到了尸体隐在黑发里的脸，那张瘦削的脸庞，那个挺拔的鼻子，那张菲薄的嘴，他都在梦里想过千万遍——是Loki。  
他扑上去抱着Loki的尸体，失控的尖叫了起来……

Thor睁开眼，嗓子疼得如炭烧火燎。  
屋子里的灯光有些暗，Heimdallrl坐在床边，正一脸焦虑的望着他。  
“少爷，你一直在尖叫。” Heimdallrl递了杯水过来。  
Thor接过杯子喝了一口，捧着杯子不敢抬头,“我可能是做噩梦了，”他辩解道。  
“你在叫Loki的名字，” Heimdallrl把杯子从Thor手里拿了过来，顺手摸了摸Thor的额头：“而且，你还在发烧。”

一切都要追溯到3天前。  
他们的巡游队伍经过高地某处荒野，见到了那两个立在原野里的圣安德鲁十字架。  
Thor在之前的出行中曾经见过类似的场景，被英国政府认定的支持苏格兰独立的詹姆斯二世党人、被苏格兰民众认定的通英叛徒……高地上的私刑并不少见，钉在十字架上死去只是其中格外耻辱的一种。  
但那两具男尸与他之前所见的不同，他们的生殖器是被割掉的，两腿间血淋淋的大洞比身上的其它伤口都更加显眼。  
尸体散发着恶臭，Thor站在十字架下动弹不得。

“为什么没有人把他们放下来？”他哑着嗓子问Heimdallrl。  
“哦，少爷，人们会原谅通奸偷窃的人，但是没有人会原谅鸡奸者。”站在他身后的一个年长武士抢着回答。  
Thor咬紧了牙强忍住自己发抖的冲动，他的冷汗出了一身，衬衫湿漉漉的贴在身上。  
之后发生了什么他都不记得了，似乎是Heimdallrl走上前来把他扶上了马。  
Thor当日夜里开始发烧，就像是积攒了十几年的风寒一起发作了出来。

“你梦到Loki了吗？” Heimdallrl打断了Thor的思绪。  
“是的。”Thor垂着头开口。  
Heimdallrl是父亲最信赖的人，这位精明博学的律师掌握着氏族的法律事物和财政信息，洞察力就像利刃一样尖锐，Thor知道跟他撒谎有多难。  
“梦境是怎样的？” Heimdallrl轻声问。  
“是个噩梦。”Thor转过身，背对着Heimdallrl把脸朝向了另一面。  
“听说，读读《圣经》对噩梦是最有效的。” Heimdallrl在背后继续开口。  
Thor没有应声。  
他听到Heimdallrl站起身走了出去，“尤其是，假如你梦到与十字架有关的噩梦的话。”  
Heimdallrl关上了门。  
Thor翻身坐起，床头的桌子上留着一本《圣经》。

“男人不可与男人苟合，象与女人一样，这本是可憎恶的。”  
“男人若与男人苟合，象与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。”  
“神任凭他们放纵可羞耻的情欲。他们的女人把顺性的用处变为逆性的用处；男人也是如此，弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。”  
……  
Thor把《圣经》丢在一边，自己埋头躲进被子里。  
那些话他从小就读过了，他从没有在乎过它们，直到……直到他发现自己对Loki的渴望。

家里的每一个人对宗教都是虔诚的，Thor从来没想过自己会有任何违背上帝旨意的行为。  
可是对于Loki的想念渴望早就超出了他自己的控制。出行一个月以来，他每时每刻都在想他，不，他甚至都不需要去想，Loki就寄生在他的身体里，伴随着他每一下心跳、每一口呼吸，成为了生命的本能。

Thor在一周前做了第五个跟Loki有关的春梦，虽然他并不知道男人和男人如何亲热做爱，但是他清楚的记得在梦里搂住Loki时自己那份燥热和痴狂，他亲吻着Loki裸露的脊背，全身的血液像燃烧一样的沸腾起来……  
Thor在强烈的快感中醒来，湿漉漉的内裤昭示着他对Loki无可否认的肉欲。  
Thor烦躁的掀开被子，他感觉自己已经疯了，他迟早会把自己和Loki都害死的！

人们把男男之性叫做苟合，认为那是肮脏的欲望，可是，Thor知道，Loki对他的意义远比满足肉欲更多。  
Thor闭上眼睛，脑海里立即浮现出Loki的脸来。他并不需要与Loki有任何肌肤之亲，单纯想想Loki会在身边这个事实，就已经能够给他带来天大的幸福了。  
他不会强迫Loki与自己“苟合”，他不会把Loki和自己的关系拖向危险的境地，他更不会给任何人以机会用那样残忍血腥的方式伤害Loki。

“我可以做到的。”Thor把《圣经》捧回手里，轻声起誓。  
“但是Loki就住在我心里，我的主，就是您也不能改变。”

Loki停住脚步，月夜下，克雷尼顿（Craigh Na Dun）石阵的巨石泛着灰白色的幽光。

一个月前他第一次在午夜溜到这里，在月下捧出自己眼泪凝结成的蓝色石块，那个石块小的像是一颗沙砾，其中蕴含的记忆持续时间很短，他诵读咒语，看到长大后的自己和Thor。  
不，是另一个Loki和另一个Thor站在荒野的石山上。

Loki嘶吼着，有点歇斯底里：“我见过你不知道的世界，我被流放的时候成长了，Odinson，我见识了宇宙魔方的真正力量，等我掌握它的时候……”  
Thor紧张又粗暴的打断了他：“谁让你见识到这股力量的？你的幕后黑手是谁？”  
Loki完全无意回答他的问题，他被Thor话语里对自己的蔑视深深的激怒了，他吼道：“我本就是国王！”  
Thor一步上前抓住Loki，他大力的摇晃着他，似乎那样做就可以把他的弟弟摇醒似的：“别做梦了！你交出宇宙魔方！放弃这些荒唐的梦想！”  
Thor抬起手，搂住了Loki的脖子……他大口喘息着，泪光盈盈，语音哽咽：“跟我回家吧。”  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，他看起来有些手足无措了。Thor的怒火是很好应对的，最差无非是继续激怒他，被他痛打一顿。  
可Thor的柔情，就是另一回事了。在自己毁掉了彩虹桥，毁掉了Thor和他地球小女友见面的机会，毁掉了那个什么神盾局的一整个基地，然后杀掉了一堆地球人……在他闯了那么多那么多祸之后，Thor还是这样搂着他，像是在之前的1000年里搂着自己的小弟弟一样，哀哀的求他：“跟我回家吧。”  
Loki打量着Thor，眼里泛起泪意，有一个瞬间他几乎都想说：“好啊，哥哥，我们回家吧。”  
但是怎么可能呢，家早就碎了。自己甚至都不是一个Asgard人。  
他扯出一个笑，他想要使得那个笑显得满不在乎的，但是眼里的泪光却破坏了他期待的效果，他只有用更恶毒的话语来加强它：“我没有家”。

你在撒谎啊，Loki对着那个幻影说。  
可是幻影里的Thor相信了，他还没有学会识破弟弟的谎言，他粗暴的推开Loki，召唤来了Mjolnir，冲弟弟举了起来。  
记忆中断了，Loki瘫坐在地上。  
他足足有几个小时不能动弹——原来凝结记忆和阅读记忆都是需要强大的灵力的，难怪自己无法把记忆凝结成另一个Loki手中那般美丽的珍珠，说到底，自己也是肉体凡胎。

Loki在之后的几天都无法把自己的眼泪凝结成型，在第二个满月到来之前，他做出了一个选择：他是很想知道另一个Loki和Thor之间发生的故事，既然那些记忆存在在自己的记忆里，那么他们也一定和自己有某种联系，但是他以后有很长的时间可以慢慢做这件事，在Thor不在的这段时间里，他有更重要的记忆要读取——Odin的记忆。  
他必须抓住这个机会揭开外公之死的真相。

获得Odin的眼泪是个困难的工作。Loki开始陪着Fitzgibbons太太给Odin送药，他最初只是安静的陪他坐一会儿，不说太多话就离开。Loki小心的控制着自己亲近Odin的节奏，Odin非常精明，他不能操之过急。  
后来他们开始聊天，Loki自信是个非常好的聊天伙伴，他总是能在合适的时间说出合适的话语——其实他是可以讨人喜欢的，只要他愿意的话。

昨天夜里他终于把话题引到外公身上，那是他准备了一个月的故事。好的故事需要唤起人们的同理心，所以他讲起自己生命中缺失的父亲角色，他动情的告诉Odin，父亲从小就离开了他和母亲，所以Odin就像是他的父亲一样，而Thor就像是他的亲哥哥。  
Loki扬起脸，望着Odin的眼睛流下了泪水，他看到Odin微微颤抖的嘴角——老人被自己感动了，当然，他的表演里可有一半是真心的啊，Thor真的就像是他的亲哥哥。  
然后他说起了外公，外公住在罗蒙湖畔的那些日子……这些回忆就在他的脑海里，从来没有褪色过。他最后说起外公去世的噩耗传来的那一天，Odin在Colquhoun氏族带回了外公的骨灰，告诉他Tom Harrison教授在出行的路上被土匪劫杀。  
Loki微微颤抖着，他克制着自己抬头的欲望，如果这时候跟Odin对视势必会激起他的防御心理……Loki凑过去，轻轻拥抱住了Odin。  
“谢谢您收养了我，抚养我长大。”这基本是真心话。  
谢谢你让我认识了Thor，这个想法确保Loki的眼神里充满了真情实意，他抬起头，眼含热泪，望着Odin。  
老人的眼角湿润了，他伸出手抚着Loki的头发：“Loki，可怜的孩子。”  
Loki抬手抹去Odin眼角的泪水，他笑着开口：“别为我难过，Odin先生。”  
他把手背在身后，眼泪在他手心凝结成型。

Gutta imbrem non videre.  
Loki在月下吟诵咒语，幻影里，他看到了外公的样子。  
Loki的眼泪涌了出来，外公那么憔悴，他靠在地牢里，浑身是伤。  
……  
“你知道我不是奸细。任何战争在我眼里都是悲剧，我或许是这世上最不希望苏格兰和英格兰开战的人”，外公隔着栅栏，抓着Odin的手苦苦辩解。  
“或许你认为帮助英军获得详细的苏格兰地图、军备分布，可以使得英军大获全胜，这从某个方面来说也避免了战争。”Odin任由外公抓着他的手，面无表情的开口。  
“Odin，这是很漂亮的战略分析……但是，你知道我不是那样的人。”外公无奈的摇着头——在这样的时刻，他依旧不忘赞赏别人——真是刻在骨子里的教师天性。  
“对不起，我无能为力。”Odin抽出手，准备转身离开。

“Loki，至少你能答应帮我照顾好Loki吧？”外公大声叫住Odin，几乎是哀求着。  
“当然了，我会照顾他，我的朋友。”Odin回转身，坚定的点点头。  
“不要告诉他我的死因，那会毁了他的童年的……你知道他多喜欢和Thor一起玩耍。”外公冲Odin笑着，眼泪落了下来。  
“当然不会。”Odin也露出一个很淡的笑容。

“再见了Odin。一个了解历史的老人送给你最后一句劝告，你们支持的斯图亚特王朝不会再次掌权的，不要带领你的族人走进这场无望的战争。”外公转过身去，靠着墙缓缓坐下，不再说话。  
“再见了，Harrison教授。”Odin转身走出了牢房。

幻影消失了，Loki摔倒在草地上，失控的大叫起来……他不在乎会不会引来野兽魔鬼，他太愤怒了，恨不得马上就去杀死Odin。

皎月当空，在罗蒙湖上投下一道优美的倒影。  
飞鸟掠过湖面，优雅的在水镜上划出一道波纹。涟漪一波波的荡漾开来，逐渐减弱，却波及到很远很远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.1533年，亨利八世规定鸡奸（肛交）非法，可处以绞刑。直到1861年，这条法律在英格兰仍然有效。苏格兰应该奉行的是一套法律。高地是有针对叛徒的私刑的，但是针对同性恋者……好吧，是我编的，尚待考证。  
> 2.文中一切《圣经》语言不涉及宗教意义，现在宗教都支持同性恋了不是~~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事16

Fitzgibbons太太从未想象过自己退休以后的生活，她十几岁便开始在MacGregor家族做女佣，她在这个家认识了并嫁给了管家Fitzgibbons先生，她在这个家生下了三个儿子，把他们培养成为MacGregor家族的战士，她在这个家照顾过美丽善良的女主人，她在这个家亲手带大了小少爷Thor MacGregor……她一生最快乐美满的时光，都给了这个家族，所以根本无法想象自己离开这里的样子。  
不过……Fitzgibbons太太坐在椅子上翘着脚，看着Loki围着小围裙在治疗台上忙忙碌碌，她想：或许可以考虑休息下了。

Loki小心翼翼的把冒着热气的药锅端下了火炉，他拿起放在一旁的捣药臼，转过身，有些犹豫着开口：“Fitzgibbons太太，我可以捣一些熊葱的汁液放到Odin先生的药里面吗？”  
Fitzgibbons太太站起身凑到药锅旁：“为什么呢？”  
Loki垂下头，咬了咬下唇：“我看Odin先生最近食欲都很不好……我记得书上写熊葱是可以帮助消化的，但是单独服用味道太冲了，所以我就想，可不可以加一些在他的药里？”  
他抬起头，耳朵有些红红的：“当然，您要是觉得不合适，就算了。”  
Fitzgibbons太太接过Loki手中的捣药臼，拿到鼻子前边闻了闻，一股微冲的蒜香味激的她微微闭了眼。  
她把捣药臼放回桌上，拉住了Loki的手：“孩子，这些熊葱很新鲜啊，你是跑去旧教堂那边采的吗？”  
Loki点点头，把沾满泥土的脚往后缩了缩。  
Fitzgibbons太太理了理Loki的头发，掩不住声音里的怜爱：“跑那么远，你一大早就起来了吧，真是难为你这么用心。”  
她把捣药臼里绿色的汁液加入药锅，一边拿起汤勺搅拌着，一边开口：“Loki，等你再大一点，就可以接替我了，说真的，我都没有想到加用熊葱来改善老爷的食欲呢。你是不是为了老爷的病，自己又熬夜看书啦？”  
Loki把捣药臼里剩下的残渣倒了，舀了水清洗着，笑道：“什么都瞒不过您呢，我只是想，Thor就快回来了，我希望在他回来之前，让Odin先生好起来。”

Fitzgibbons太太端起药锅，冲Loki偏偏头：“走吧，我们去给Odin老爷送药去。”  
Loki快步跑过去跟上，扯了扯Fitzgibbons太太的裙边：“您等下可不要告诉Odin老爷是我想到了熊葱的主意。”  
Fitzgibbons太太“哦？”了一声，奇道：“怎么？还有人不想受到老爷的夸奖啊？”  
Loki抓了抓脑袋，像是有些不好意思：“不是，我想以后给Thor一个惊喜，您就帮我保密吧？”  
Fitzgibbons太太哈哈笑出声：“好好好，就你们小兄弟俩秘密多！”  
Loki也附和着笑起来，他冲Fitzgibbons太太眨眨眼：“我们中午给Odin先生准备些奶味土豆泥吧？软软甜甜的，正好可以中和熊葱和药物的一点点刺激味道，他一定会喜欢的。”  
“好主意，Loki！”  
……

Loki把沾着露水的熊葱在篮子里放好，抹了把汗水抬起头来。  
旧教堂在晨光里勾出黑色的轮廓，远处的天边隐隐的泛着金色，太阳还没能从云层里钻出来……第15个，这是他看到的第15个日出了。  
Loki现在晚上睡的很好，他再也不做梦了，似乎从他下定决心的那一刻起，彩虹桥的Thor和Loki就与他诀别，不再出现在他的梦境里。  
可是他也有十五天，没有在梦里见到Thor了。

想到Thor，Loki反射性的捏紧了拳头，他皱起眉想把Thor的样子从自己脑子里挤出去……  
Thor摩挲着自己的手，蓝眼睛里闪着浓浓的眷恋:“你说有没有可能我们本来是一体的，然后被分开成了两半？要不然的话，我怎么会这么离不开你呢？”

“啪”Loki扇了自己一个耳光。  
“现在不许你想他，明白吗？”他对自己开口，冰冷又决绝。  
Loki弯腰捡起了篮子，转身向城堡方向的来路走去，太阳在他身后升了起来，火红的、炫目的，像是曾经梦境里Thor的斗篷。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki把绿色的汁液倒进药锅里，Fitzgibbons太太闭着眼在一边的椅子上晃了晃脑袋，她皱了皱鼻子：“Loki，是我幻觉了吗？还是熊葱的蒜味越来越淡了呢？”  
Loki轻轻笑了声：“哈，我还以为只有我这么觉着呢，是不是咱们天天闻这个味道，已经耐受了？”  
Fitzgibbons太太也笑起来：“有道理啊……记得Thor刚学骑马那会儿，我老是嫌弃他一身马粪气，后来慢慢的，就闻不出来了啊。”  
Loki扫了Fitzgibbons太太一眼，转身把捣药臼的残渣倒进火炉里：“对呀，他那会儿天天臭乎乎的，可把咱们俩折磨惨了。”  
Loki端起药锅，欢快的拍了拍老妇人的肩膀：“走吧，亲爱的Fitzgibbons太太，我们给Odin老爷送药去。”  
两人一前一后出了门，治疗室木门关上那一刻，Loki看到他倒出的残渣在火焰中烧为灰烬。

那些被烧尽的，不仅仅有熊葱的残渣，另一半，是铃兰的叶子。  
相比铃兰，英格兰人更喜欢叫它幽谷百合。当洁白的花瓣在夜间盛放，夜风里似有若无的幽香闻起来就像是幸福本身。

可是铃兰的叶子是有毒的，它会让人的心越跳越慢，最终停止跳动，昏迷死亡。  
苏格兰的铃兰很少见，只有一些偶见的野生株从普鲁士和英格兰传播而来。  
罗蒙湖边的野生铃兰生长在旧教堂废墟的杂草丛里，几乎没有人发现过，除了Loki。  
孩子们都害怕旧教堂那里流传的鬼故事，但Thor不怕，所以Loki也不怕。  
他们在旧教堂废墟附近追逐嬉闹过太多次。

铃兰的叶子和熊葱异常相像，即便是像Fitzgibbons太太那样有经验的治疗师也不能轻易分辨，但Loki还是很小心，他每次都在把铃兰均匀的混在熊葱里，绿油油的一片，无从区分。  
沉住气，慢慢来，他告诉自己。  
我有一个月的时间可以给外公报仇。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki的手停在药锅的上方，沸腾的水在他手下呼呼的冒着热气。这是第三十碗铃兰汁液，也是剂量最重的一次，或许这一次之后，他就不需要再去旧教堂了。

如果计算准确，两天后Odin会昏迷，五天后Odin会死去，七天后……  
七天后Thor就该回来了。

Loki低头看着捣药臼里磨好的铃兰汁——他忽的想起自己第一次跟随Fitzgibbons太太学习治疗术的场景。  
那也是Thor第一次从烈马上摔下，摔伤了骨头。

Fitzgibbons太太拆除了Thor伤肢的固定木板，冲他吼：“你必须给我下地练习走路！！”  
Thor走了两步，摔倒在地上，Loki扑过去扶他，看到Thor疼出了一头汗，Thor咬着牙试图憋回自己的眼泪，倒吸着冷气抓住Loki的手。  
他可怜兮兮的望向Fitzgibbons太太：“不能再等等吗？真的要疼死了。”

Fitzgibbons太太把Thor拎起来：“这会儿知道疼了？骑那匹马之前你怎么不想想会有今天？！不练习走路？你想变成瘸子吗？？你是要长成个最棒的战士？还是一个只能在后方搬运军需的瘸子？！”  
Thor变了脸色，搂着Loki的肩艰难的站了起来。他抹了一把头上的汗水，然后轻轻推开Loki的手：“Loki，我可以的。”  
……

傍晚时Fitzgibbons太太拿出一瓶味道怪怪的油状物，她把Thor的脚丫从热水里捞出来，叫他把腿支在自己膝上的围裙上，然后搓热了双手，把微浊的精油涂在了Thor的腿上。  
“好受些了吗？”她捏着Thor肿胀的小腿，眼睛里闪过一丝疼惜。  
“舒服多了。”Thor放松了紧握着的Loki的手，皱成一团的眉头舒展开来。  
“这是什么东西啊？”Loki凑过去问。  
“薄荷、鼠尾草、甜没药、玫瑰和紫荆。”Fitzgibbons太太专心的揉着Thor的伤腿：“这种精油可以疏松筋骨，缓解他白天练习的疼痛。”  
Loki松开了Thor的手，蹲到Fitzgibbons太太的旁边：“您可以教我吗？这样您回家的时候，我可以帮Thor按摩。”  
……

热气将铃兰汁的味道蒸腾出来，钻进了Loki的鼻子里。  
他想起初冬的傍晚，他和外公从Bodleian图书馆高高的拱门中走出来……薄薄的初雪覆盖着牛津镇，三三两两的学生在他们身边跑过，嘴巴里呼出一团团白色的哈气。风已经很凉了，Loki缩起脖子，把半张脸埋在毛呢围巾的后面。外公的手伸过来，干燥而又温热，把他的小手包裹在手心里，暖的像是酒吧里的炉火。

经过South Park Road那一大片公园时天已经黑的看不出颜色，Loki有些不开心，妈妈已经不在了，他和外公回到家中，再也不会有人捧出热腾腾的兔肉派来迎接他们。  
外公似乎是感受到了他的情绪，捏了捏他的小手，示意他去看天边升起的第一颗星星。  
“不要被苦痛蒙蔽了你欣赏美丽的眼睛，Loki。  
还记得我们今天看的那首小诗吗？  
我踏着初雪信步前行，  
心潮迸涌如初绽的铃兰。  
黄昏在我的道路上空，  
点起了星星的蓝色烛焰。”  
……”  
Loki扬起脸，外公的笑容宛如璀璨星光。

 

Loki打了一个寒颤，磨好的汤汁随着他的颤抖洒在了地上。  
Loki慌忙用把鞋底把汁液蹭去，把余下的一股脑都倒进了药锅里。  
他把捣药臼丢在一旁，端起药锅快步出了门。  
Fitzgibbons太太现在已经全全委托他照顾Odin服药了，再纠结下去，就要错过服药的时间。  
而Odin一向喜欢掌控一切，变凉了的药难保不会令他不快。

这个念头让Loki平静了下来，他对自己说，瞧，Odin一向不是一个好人。  
Loki咬着牙迈上楼梯，他深吸着气告诉自己，如果要说谁有错，那错误也是从Odin开始的。  
他挤出个笑容，推开了Odin的房门……

Loki保持着得体的微笑，缓步走回到了治疗室里，把空碗放下的那一刻，他整个人终于无法控制的发起抖来。  
他用清水一遍又一遍的冲洗自己的双手，却觉得手上始终有洗不掉的铃兰叶气息。

Loki把脸埋在冰冷的手心里，眼泪渗了出来。  
他知道，在这一刻，自己彻底伤害了Thor。  
失去外公和辜负Thor，  
前者是无法承受的噩梦，后者是地狱一般的梦魇。  
One is heart breaking，the other is unthinkable.

Loki抹干泪水抬起头……他不后悔，如果重来一次，他还是会做同样的选择。  
Loki把药碗和药锅洗干净收了起来，他看到沾着水的捣药臼，不知被谁清洗干净了，放在柜子的一角。火炉里噼噼啪啪的，烧着一些药渣一样的东西。

那个晚上是Loki一个月以来第一次做梦，那个梦短的似乎只有一个瞬间。  
Loki只是看到了Thor的样子，他看着他笑，金发在高地的阳光下闪闪发亮。  
Thor张开嘴，声音清朗的像春日的惊雷：“我很想你啊，Loki。”

Loki一下惊醒了过来，他把脸埋在枕头里，拼命摇着头，一遍又一遍的强迫自己背诵外公口中的诗句：  
“我踏着初雪信步前行，  
心潮迸涌如初绽的铃兰。  
黄昏在我的道路上空，  
点起了星星的蓝色烛焰”

一个念头忽然把他的心脏紧紧箍住，几乎让他喘不上气来。  
Loki想起植物志上写，铃兰的花语，是幸福再来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 那首诗的作者是谢尔盖·亚历山德罗维奇·叶赛宁，这位俄国诗人出生在1895年，所以这个诗是绝不可能被Loki祖孙看到的，平行宇宙嘛，要允许诗人穿越。  
> 2\. 铃兰和熊葱长得非常像，也确实有毒害心脏的作用，不过中毒症状肯定会显现啦，不会像文里写的这么慢，时间这么好控制。


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事17

Thor MacGregor伸出手，触摸他面前的木门。  
这是家族的城堡里，除了自己的房门之外，他最熟悉的一道门。  
他曾在数不清的白日和黑夜里推开它……  
“Loki，今天老师讲的我都没有记住啊，怎么办？”  
“Loki，父亲明天要检查我的功课，怎么办？”  
“Loki，我的腿还是好痛，怎么办?”  
“Loki，看到你哭我心都要裂开了，怎么办？”  
“Loki，剑术比赛我老是输给Fandral啊，怎么办？”  
“Loki，我不想和你分开，怎么办？”  
……  
Thor抚摸着指尖下粗糙的木质，他熟悉这门的每一道纹理，就像他熟悉这房间的主人，他的一颦一笑，他的一喜一悲。  
一根突出的木刺刮过Thor的指尖，他吃痛收回手……自己真的熟悉Loki吗？  
熟悉到他会动手谋杀自己的父亲，而自己却毫无知觉？

Thor回到家时觉得自己就像是掉入了上帝的一个玩笑里，Fitzgibbons太太哭着跑过来告诉他，Odin已经中毒昏迷几天了，更离谱的是，她告诉他下毒的人是Loki。  
“开什么玩笑！”Thor觉得这笑话没劲透了。  
“他把药渣剩在了捣药臼里，女仆怕还有用，就腾到了别的碗里，我后来去看……是铃兰啊，Thor，全部是剧毒的铃兰啊……我真是该死，怎么就……”

Thor看着Fitzgibbons太太的嘴巴开合，觉得她说出的音节自己一个也理解不了。怎么可能呢？那可是Loki呀，自己最亲近最心爱的Loki呀。  
直到Heimdallrl把自己揪到父亲的床旁，直到有人来汇报Loki仍然在逃的消息，直到父亲泛着青灰色的苍老面容映入眼帘，Thor都还是无法接受这个事实。  
他满脑子只有一个念头，怎么会呢？那是Loki，那是我的Loki呀。  
……

Thor推开木门，黑暗冰冷的小屋子在烛光的照耀下亮了起来。  
Loki大概逃的很急，几乎什么都没有带，连他最心爱的那本英国史都还好好的放在书架上，仿佛他只是关上门，下楼去了。  
Thor看着空荡荡的屋子，一股无法描述的情感在他的胸膛中翻滚着，他疑惑、愤怒、悲伤又担忧。  
如果这一刻Loki推门进来，他会走过去狠狠掐住他的脖子：“Loki，你几乎杀了我的父亲，怎么办？”  
又或者，他会走过去按住他暴打一顿：“Loki，你这样背叛我和我的家族，怎么办？！”  
也可能，他会走过去把他抵在石墙上，抚摸着他苍白的脸心如刀绞：“Loki，你一个人在外面逃亡，如果他们伤了你，怎么办？”  
Thor一拳狠狠的砸在墙上，把手背生生蹭掉了一层皮。Loki，Loki，你要我怎么办？！！  
……

Loki Harrison觉得自己一定是中了某种诅咒了，他想做的所有事情，总会在最后时刻功亏一篑。  
他利用了Fitzgibbons太太，背叛了Thor，到头来，却根本都没能杀死Odin。  
失败让阴谋都可笑了起来，就像那梦境中的小王子一样，一次次尝试，一次次失败，一次次身陷囹圄，没有人觉得他是个王者，大家都笑他是个可悲又狭隘的阴谋家。

事情败露的时候Loki正在罗蒙湖边研读女巫的笔记，他想要在Thor回来之前破解自己的梦境，那些缤纷陆离的景象又开始出现在他梦里，真实沉重的几乎要榨干他的生命。  
合上最后一页笔记前，Sigyn像疯了一样的跑来抓住他：“Loki，他们说你杀了Odin族长，快逃，你快逃！”  
Sigyn在家里偷出来些食物零钱给他，Loki在夜色里匆匆潜逃，像丧家之犬。  
他知道自己应该一路向南，逃去爱丁堡，或者逃回英格兰，但是鬼使神差的，一周过去了，他还在这儿，还在罗蒙湖边东躲西藏。  
Loki知道，在自己内心深处，还是希望能够再见Thor一面，甚至奢望Thor能原谅自己。但是怎么可能呢？他几乎杀了他父亲啊。就算Thor会放过他，氏族里的其它人也不会允许他这么做的。  
明知是个错误，还要继续执行，Loki觉得自己像扑火的飞蛾一样愚不可及。

他裹紧身上的斗篷，蜷缩在旧教堂的石碑边上合上了眼，已经一天没有进食的胃绞痛着，磨出了血泡的脚掌也疼的钻心。但Loki没有心情管那些了，明天就是下一个满月，他的头痛的发胀，他有预感，这也许是自己最后一次探寻梦境的机会了。

……  
小王子Loki被锁链束缚着，被人带到养父的面前，高高在上的九界之王看着他，说“Your birth right was to die as a child！”  
阿斯加德的监牢金碧辉煌，妈妈给他送来书籍、食物……她甚至频频的利用幻术来探望他，陪他聊天。  
Loki每天都盼着妈妈的到来，在她真正出现时又怒不可遏——还有什么比这更可悲呢？这世上他什么都没有了，只剩妈妈的一丝怜悯。他嘲弄她送来的书籍，他冲她怒吼：“你不是我的母亲”，然后亲手把她的幻影打碎。  
妈妈看着她心爱的小王子，她想像以前一样把他抱在怀里，可她做不到……她只能看着他打碎自己的幻影，蔚蓝的眼睛里溢满泪水，金发松松的垂在额角。  
Loki想，哥哥在米德加德叫我回家的时候，也是这幅样子啊。可是妈妈，您知道吗？哥哥再也没有来看过我了。

那是Loki最后一次见到妈妈，之后的生命里，他从来都没有原谅过自己。  
如果可以重来，他想跟她说对不起。  
如果可以重来，他想说妈妈我非常非常爱你。  
如果可以重来，他绝不会让那怪物走向左边的楼梯。  
如果可以重来，他会不惜一切代价赶去妈妈身边，用生命守护她。  
可事实是，妈妈化作星辰之时，他甚至不能去说再见。

哥哥终于来看他了，他找他一起去给妈妈复仇。他说：“You betray me，and I will kill you.”  
Loki许久都没有接上话来，在漫长的岁月里他见到过哥哥杀过许多人，但这是哥哥第一次说会杀死自己。Loki知道他们的心之间是连着一根丝线的，他曾经无数次任性的去牵扯它、拨弄它，把Thor和自己的心都勒出了血，现在Thor一定是累了倦了，决定亲手把丝线剪断。  
Loki心痛的喘不上气来，他看着Thor，挤出一个满不在乎的笑：“When do we start？”

哥哥没能杀了他，他也没能杀死那个来自米德加德的女人，虽然他曾无数次那么想过。  
他在混战中把她护在身下，用生命护着她。被吸进黑洞一样的爆炸中心时，Loki徒劳的伸着手，他什么也抓不到，他觉得自己愚蠢透了，可是有什么办法呢？他救她全凭本能，谁让她是哥哥最爱的人。

但是Thor救了他，哥哥在混战中守望着自己的弟弟，像以前他们一起经历的无数场战斗一样。  
对他们来说，保护彼此是一种本能，这本能远远超越了后来岁月中积攒的恨意。

就像Loki也已经习惯了，在战斗中守望Thor。  
他知道那怪物的战斗力在自己之上，甚至远超自己和Thor的合力，但他还是义无反顾走了过去。  
因为他也本能的想守护Thor啊，哪怕拿生命做代价。

Loki没想过自己会在这场战斗中活下来，那一刻他是心甘情愿为了妈妈和哥哥去死的。  
但是他活下来了。  
Thor在世界末日一般的飞沙走石中徒劳的想抓住他灰飞烟灭的尸体幻影时，他正在不远处的岩石后捂着胸口的伤喘息。  
Thor撕心裂肺的呼喊一声声都钻进Loki耳朵里，他叫No，Loki.  
Loki想起自己从彩虹桥跌落的时候，哥哥也是这样哭着、喊着、哀求着。  
胸口疼得厉害，Loki不知道那痛是来自心中还是伤口。

Thor最终还是走掉了，他要去阻止Malekith的阴谋，继续复仇，成为英雄，这是他的宿命。  
Loki幻化做一个普通阿斯加德武士的样子站了起来，他有自己的仇恨，他有自己的宿命。  
……

Loki睁开眼睛醒来，被他枕了一夜的右臂又麻又酸，他觉得眼睛干涩极了，就像是在一夜中流尽了一生的眼泪。  
Loki侧过头，一颗滚圆的淡蓝色珍珠在他手心泛着幽光，他知道，这是自己梦境的最后一块拼图。

Thor坐在父亲的床旁，紧紧握着Odin的手。  
父亲粗糙的掌心又冷又干，像是一段被榨干了生命力的枯木。Thor知道，父亲老了、累了，再也无法肩负这个家族的重担。  
Fitzgibbons太太拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声说：“老爷会挺过来的，Thor少爷。”  
Thor点点头，张口刚想说什么，便听到走廊里喧闹了起来。  
似乎是Volstagg的声音，他在嚷着：“有人看到他了，那个忘恩负义的混蛋在克雷尼顿（Craigh Na Dun）石阵。”  
Thor听到Heimdallrl 答：“去叫人点起火把来，这次一定不能让他跑了。我去报告少爷。”  
Thor站起身，他径直走到走廊里取下墙上的火把，头也不回的跑了出去。  
……

Loki站到克雷尼顿（Craigh Na Dun）石阵的中心，他深吸了口气，四下看了一遭。  
这一轮满月亮的惊人，月光洒在初秋的高地上，给一切都罩上了冰霜一般的幽蓝。  
Loki觉得这场景出奇的熟悉，他似乎曾经这样做过，独自一人站在一片幽蓝的冰霜大地上，找寻自己的身世和命运。  
他伸出手，对着掌心的珍珠念到：“Gutta imbrem non videre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.坚决不能接受雷神2里面锤哥弃尸的设定，而且合理推断人家应该也没有弃。  
> 2.抖森在一次采访中说过，他不认为Loki在逃离Asgard前就计划好了后面的阴谋，而且他认为Loki在和Thor的并肩战斗里应该是受伤了的。  
> 3.克雷尼顿（Craigh Na Dun）石阵大约就是巨石阵那个样子


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事18

“我知道那是Loki，”Thor Odinson站在阿斯加德空旷的大厅里，再一次跟父亲强调：“那个人穿着黑色的斗篷，穿梭在绯红女巫引我进入的幻境里，虽然他自始至终都不曾回头，但我知道那就是Loki。”  
他停顿了一秒，抬起头对上父亲蓝色微浑的眼眸：“那一定是他，不可能有别的解释。”  
Odin看起来疲惫极了，Thor有一瞬间忍不住质疑自己：丢下阿斯加德而去真的是正确的选择吗？还是那根本就是又一次逃避？又一次任性的行为？自己倒是落得内心坦荡，垂垂老矣的父神却还要在这个王座上继续他强势又孤独的统治。

Odin摇摇头笑了，皱纹在他未失明的眼睛周围堆积出层层叠叠的纹理，像太阳渐暗时模糊的光晕。  
“你认为Loki还活着，而且还带来了诸神的黄昏？……不，我的儿子，Loki已经死了，你亲眼见证了他的死亡不是吗？忘了这个幻境吧，它不过是绯红女巫的小把戏而已。”  
Thor皱了下眉，父亲的安抚之词并不能让他释然。绯红女巫加入复仇者联盟后曾告诉他们，她在他们头脑里制造的幻境虽然是虚假的，但却是映射他们最深的恐惧。Thor不确定，在那个幻境里，到底哪个才是自己最深的恐惧，是诸神的黄昏？还是再也触碰不到的Loki？

“你很想念Loki吗？”Odin忽然开口发问。  
Thor抬起头，父亲的表情冷峻的像石刻一般，Thor想起很久很久以前，在他和Loki荒唐的初吻后，父亲也曾这样严厉的看着他，告诉他他们不得体的行为必须停止，否则将会使得阿斯加德王室蒙羞。

自己想念Loki吗？  
Thor觉得“想念”并不是那个可以描述自己感受的词语。

打败Malekith、离开阿斯加德以后，Thor一度以为Loki会不停的出现在自己的梦境里，可事实是Loki死后自己一次都没有梦到过他。  
生活再也不会被Loki带来的各种恶作剧所困扰，他再也不必跟在弟弟后面收拾他留下的烂摊子。Thor很快就发现那种感觉并不好，他的心空的就像是被人剜去了一大半，他的复仇者伙伴们无法填补，他的爱人jane无法填补，仿佛那一部分的自己已经跟着Loki死去了。

Thor常常会在半夜醒来，然后圆睁着双眼陷入迷茫。米德嘉德的夜是安静的，伦敦夜晚的空气呼吸起来湿润绵柔，身下的大床柔软舒适，娇小可人的女友就安静的睡在身旁。  
这一切都适合安眠，但Thor却无法入睡。

Thor记得自己小时候从不失眠，Loki床上的丝质床单柔软光滑，自己在半夜醒来，伸手就能捞到在一旁安睡的弟弟，Loki被搂进怀里，凉凉的，软软的，自己把脸埋在Loki颈后蹭着，不消一秒钟就能重新睡着。  
Thor翻身起床，望着窗外的黑夜大口喘息……他觉得自己不属于身后那张床，也不属于这个宇宙的任何一个地方。  
他从没有这样孤独过，而这样的日子还有3000多年，那太漫长了，长的令人绝望。

“父亲，我在Water of Sight里也看到诸神的黄昏了，还有四块无限原石，是Loki开始了那一切。”Thor决定回避Odin的问题，继续追求自己想要的答案，“在一切都没有太迟之前，您知道有什么办法可以让我找到他吗？上一次我们以为Loki死了，他又出现了不是吗？”

Odin背转过身去，他的眼睛微微眯着，很快变成了绿色。  
Loki控制着气息，继续以Odin的声音开口：“你先下去休息吧，我的孩子，我需要一些时间思考你说的这些话。”  
“……好的，父亲。”Thor犹豫了下，在身后答。

听到Thor的脚步声渐渐走远，Loki闭上眼睛，缓缓坐回了王座上……将odin压制在沉睡的状态越来越难了，Loki可以感受得到odin强大的灵力在与自己抗衡，或许，是时候施行计划，杀死odin了。  
Loki再次睁开眼时，双眼已经恢复成为蔚蓝的颜色，这是他第一次无法控制魔法，险些恢复原本的容貌，Loki不敢保证，下一次自己失控不会被Heimdallrl窥探到。  
那个无所不知无处不在的死守卫，Loki想起他得知自己“死讯”时脸上没有一丝表情，“Loki的死并不足以弥补他以前的罪孽，您不必为他难过，陛下。”那家伙金色的眼眸闪着光，Loki几乎可以确定他正在全宇宙找寻，以确认自己是不是像Thor说的那样灰飞烟灭了。  
Loki当时就决定自己报复计划的第一件事就是把Heimdallr那双该死的眼睛挖掉。

诸神的黄昏……Loki冷笑起来，Thor所描述的情景与自己的复仇计划如此相似——原来竟然是自己制造了诸神的黄昏吗？对之前所有阴谋都功亏一篑的邪神来说，这可真是难得的成就呢。  
Loki不知道，他的计划只有一处与Thor的幻境不同，而那正是Thor隐瞒未报的一部分。  
在诸神的黄昏里，Thor也会和阿斯加德诸神一样，惨烈的死去。  
……

“哦，是了，约顿海姆……彩虹桥……复仇者……以太……诸神的黄昏……”Loki Harrison捧着手心的蓝光，感觉千万年的记忆正在自己身体内复苏。  
梦里的小王子Loki并不是一个跟自己相似的人，也不是自己的前世，他就是自己。这些记忆和魔法一直在等待着，等待一个时机与主人重逢。  
“Loki！”Loki抬起脸，看到Thor MacGregor举着火把，跑进了石阵的外围。

Thor有一瞬间是被Loki吓住了。  
Loki的脸隐在他手心散发出的蓝光里，阴森而神秘。蓝色的光线在他脸上投下斑驳的影子，竟有种奇异的美感。他修长的手指弯成一个灵巧的弧度，小心翼翼的守护着那一束蓝光。  
“Loki！”Thor叫了一声，下意识向前迈了一步。  
他看到Loki抬起眼，一脸惊恐：“不要打断我！”

“不要打断我！”Loki 慌忙阻止Thor向前，蓝光在他手心跳动着，几乎无法掌控。  
Loki感受到那记忆和魔法并未与自己融为一体，它们在他体内游走着，似乎是在找寻一种恰当的方式与他重逢。  
他的这幅躯体太孱弱了，几乎无法负担这样沉重和强大的力量。

 

“打断你什么？Loki.  
打断你施行巫术吗？你到底还有多少事情，是我不知道的呢？”  
Thor的大脑一片混乱，他抬起脚，又向前迈了一步。

Loki怕极了，他的声音颤抖着，手心那一簇蓝光在苍白的手指间明明灭灭：“Thor，你不知道这对我来说有多重要。”

嘈杂的人声遥遥的传了来，和风里木材燃烧的味道裹在一起。Thor盯着Loki的嘴唇开合，耳朵里灌满了女人凄厉的惨叫。  
他在蓝光里再一次看到了Sigyn的母亲被烧死的场景，愤怒的民众把女巫推搡着游行，女巫被牢牢的绑在火刑架上，她徒劳的哭喊求饶，浇了灯油的木柴堆被引燃了，女巫在火光中凄厉的惨叫。她扭曲的脸在他面前引燃，空气中充斥着炙烤肉质的味道……人群在火堆的外围欢呼，Thor牢牢的搂住Loki，捂住了他的眼睛，Thor感受到弟弟在自己怀中颤抖着，无法描述的腥味钻进鼻腔，火刑架飘出的灰烬扑了Thor一身一脸，他在火光里弯下腰呕吐……

 

“停下来，Loki”。Thor走进石阵的中心，一把抓住Loki的手。  
Loki的手腕摸起来就像是罗蒙湖冬日湖底里最坚硬的寒冰，没有一点热度。  
Loki挣脱了一下，他的眼睛里泛起了水雾，千万年的记忆在他的脑海里翻滚着、碰撞着，一张又一张Thor的面孔如雾气一般成型又消失，隐约交叠成眼前的这张脸。他们是他，他们不是他。

Loki望着Thor，他知道自己就像一具尸体那样冰凉，逃亡、饥饿和剧烈的灵力消耗已经榨干了他的身体，Thor握在他手腕的手是他接触的唯一热源。Thor只消轻轻一用力，就能把他燃烧成灰烬。  
Loki瞪大了双眼望着Thor，渐渐逼近的一簇簇火光和手心里微弱的蓝光交相辉映在他眼角那慢慢成型的晶莹泪滴里。  
他的眼神执着又疯狂，他等了太久了，他必须记起来，哪怕是以死为代价。  
“求你了，哥哥，求你了。”Loki对着无数个Thor开口，泪滚出眼眶，又被吹落在风里。

那声凄凉的哥哥飘过Thor的耳朵，很快和不远处人群踢踢踏踏的脚步混在一起，人们在高声呼喊着，“凶手”、“巫师”、“叛徒”，Volstagg在大声叫着Loki的名字……Thor看进Loki的眼眸，蓝色的眼睛和绿色的眼睛对望着。

他们会烧死你的，Loki。  
求你了，Thor。  
别逼我，Loki。  
求你了，Thor。  
原谅我，Loki。

Thor闭上眼，决绝的拉开了Loki的手。  
之前悬浮在Loki手心散发着梦幻般光彩的蓝色珍珠在那一瞬间化为灰尘，Loki在同一时刻软软的倒了下去。  
Thor抢步上前抱住他，眼角瞟见那灰尘升腾成了一团烟雾。  
或许是幻觉，他仿佛在烟雾里看到了自己的面容。  
Thor圈紧了手臂，他感觉怀抱里的Loki是那样轻，就像一抔烟尘，随时会随着风消散在苏格兰冰冷的大地上。

Fandral最先从人群里跑了出来，他高举着火把，扑过来截住踉跄奔跑的Thor，压低声音吼他：“你疯了！你怎么能抱着那个凶手！”  
狂风吹动Thor的金发，发丝胡乱的遮盖在他的脸上，火光明明灭灭，Fandral看不清Thor的脸，他只听到他哭出声来。  
“他要死了，Fandral。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Water of Sight就是妇联2里Thor和Dr. Selvig去找到的那个神秘的泉水，推测这个泉水对应的有可能是世界之树Yggdrasil 树根下的三眼泉水。  
> 2.妇联2里绯红女巫让大家看到幻境的时候，Thor看到了Heimdallrl的眼睛瞎掉了，在这一幕之前，Thor看到一个穿黑斗篷的影子在他跟前走了过去，走路身形不能更像Loki了有木有啊，一定是吧，Thor的幻境里不出现Loki这根本就不科学啊。


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事19

秋风扫过高地的每一个角落，树叶黄了，枝丫枯了，飘落的、破碎的，落在积水里，朽在石缝中，黏黏连连，支离破碎，被匆匆行走的靴子踩在脚下，或直接融进泥土，等着第一场冬雪将尸体掩埋。  
高地的秋天总是苍凉，这一年似乎尤甚，回想那个花团锦簇的春，那个阳光明媚的夏，任谁都想不到入了秋，天会冷的这样快，仿佛一夜之间，秋风就把所有的暖意卷走了。

是啊，怎么会冷的这样快？  
Loki摸着监牢的石墙，觉得那凉意都渗到骨髓里去了。  
这场景似曾相识，他曾经呆在过这样一座监牢里吗？被世界遗忘，被世界憎恨，然后日复一日，等着一个人。  
那个人总是会来的吧？  
作为强者和领袖，他难道不想来看看自己的囚犯吗？

封闭的监牢看不到日升月落，听不到风起雨堕，时光被残忍的拉长，好让每一秒钟的折磨都尽情施展。  
Loki贴在石墙上的手紧了一下。这次疼痛是从颞部开始的，一路蔓延至前额，在那里，猛地向整个头颅波散开来。这不断发作的头痛像是对他努力搜索回忆的一场报复，这复仇之师，攻城略地远远不够，必要屠城焚尸方才罢休。

Loki咬紧牙，一下下用前额撞击着墙壁，那还不够痛，完全无法掩盖他脑中撕裂般的痛楚，可他不能再使力了，如果声音太响，守卫们会冲进来把他五花大绑。  
他们怕他自杀。  
一个没有赎罪的罪人，是连自杀的权利都没有的。

当然他们也享受把绳子勒进他皮肤的过程，族长传下话来不许伤害Loki，他们只有用见不得光的方法表达自己对他的恨意。  
他们喜欢把他的手脚捆在背后，然后脸朝下丢在地上，骂他像一条狗。  
然而狗是忠诚的，所以他们下一次捆绑时，又踩着他的背斥他狗都不如。  
一个晚上这游戏般的惩罚能进行5、6次，第二日一早，除了酸痛的关节肌肉，不留任何痕迹。

如果不是有Thor的命令，他们一定已经生吞活剥了他了。  
Odin命在旦夕，一丝也没有好转，全族的人都恨死了Loki。

Loki从隔日来送药的Fitzgibbons太太脸上就能读懂一切，那老妇人再不肯和他说任何一句话，留下的只有冰冷的眼神。  
“忘恩负义。”  
她端起药灌Loki喝下，真苦啊，像浓缩了十几倍的苦艾。

这些痛苦却都算不得折磨Loki的根源，甚至连Thor的避而不见都不算。  
最让Loki痛苦的事，是他失忆了。  
他清楚的记得这一生的每一天，但那远远不够，他知道自己脑海中一定有更重要的东西被抽空了。  
他记得自己昏倒前，那些记忆就在手中盘旋，在它们永久沉淀于脑海之前的一秒，Thor闭上眼，拉开了他的手。  
那一刻就像有把利刃从他心口刺了出来，Loki觉得自己的一部分永远碎掉了。

 

Loki的部分性失忆还让另一个人几乎抓狂，Heimdallrl在他还虚弱的不能坐起时就开始了对他的审问，之后亦是每隔几天就来。  
他站在他床边，一遍又一遍重复相同的问题。  
那冷漠厚重的声音压得Loki喘不过气来。

“是不是你毒害Odin族长的？”  
“是。”  
“为什么？”  
“我恨他。”  
“为什么？他养育了你这么多年!”  
“他杀了我外公。”  
“胡说，你有什么证据?！”  
“我不记得了。”  
Heimdallr抄起手杖，咬咬牙又放了下去。  
Thor不许人打他。

“你在石阵那干什么？”  
“休息吧，我想。”  
“撒谎！你在施巫术，很多人都看到了。”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
Loki闭上眼，转脸朝里侧卧着，额头抵着石墙。

“我知道你在想什么，你觉得Thor要成为族长了，而他迟早会放了你。” Heimdallr冷笑了一声。  
“哦，Loki，Loki。”他站起身，踱步到门前。  
“亏我还一直以为你很聪明呢。”  
门在他身后锁上了，Loki将额头死死的磕在墙上，他也想要想起来啊，至少，Thor应得一个解释。

深秋的脚步近了，Loki从自己吐出的哈气就能看的出来，夜里蜷成一团的四肢会在早上僵直酸痛，团在身体里的那一点暖意很快就会和周围的墙壁一样冰冷。  
实在是没有再睁开眼的理由啊，Loki想。

除了这个。

惊雷一样的脚步声由远及近，伴随着叮叮当当开锁的声音，仿佛拿着钥匙那个人，手在拨弦一般的抖。  
门被踹开了，然后一双手扼住他脖子，将他从床上拎了起来。

哦，Thor，你终于来了。  
Loki睁开眼，他记不清有多少次一睁眼就看到这双漂亮的蓝色眸子在自己眼前，那时候他总想，如果这世上有最美的星空和大洋，它们一定都在Thor的眼睛里。

然后他看到自己瘦削的脸，嵌在Thor两个瞳仁中被怒火灼烧。  
后颈被Thor掐在手心，舌骨则卡在另一只手的虎口，下一秒，Loki在渐渐模糊的视线中想，下一秒他就要掐断我的脖子了。  
然而Thor还是在最后关头放了手，Loki被重重摔回床上，他憋得满脸通红，抚着酸痛的喉头剧烈的咳嗽着。

“他再也不会醒过来了。”  
Loki嘶嘶的喘息着，听到Thor又重复了一遍，“高地最好的治疗师已经来看过，他再也不会醒过来了。”

“你知道那意味着什么吗？”Thor呆立着，直勾勾的看着Loki。  
“我的父亲、罗蒙湖畔的英雄将这样死去……他将无法进食、无法控制大小便，留不下一句遗愿、失去最后的尊严。

Loki扶着床站起身来，他想，这时候，按照常理，他至少该对Thor说句“我很抱歉。”  
但他说不出口，背叛已经够糟糕了，他不想再欺骗Thor。

Odin的惨状在他心中激不起一丝波澜，他或许记不起他害死外公的详情，但他记得那恨意。  
他就是想他死。

Loki面无表情的样子激怒了Thor，他捏紧了拳头，几乎能感受到血液在自己血管里着沸腾着，下一秒就会在手心燃烧起来。  
他的身体里，流的是父亲的血液啊。  
他想象不出Loki是如何微笑着把致命的毒药喂进那老人的口中，他更想象不出时至今日他还能这样一脸冷漠的面对自己。  
他用力捏着Loki的肩，完全不在乎自己过大的力气是不是会伤了他：“他是我父亲啊，Loki！你怎么下得了手！”

Loki一定痛极了，隔着布料，Thor可以感受到他嶙峋的肩峰在他指尖下颤抖着。他脸上的红晕褪去了，又恢复了一种灰暗的苍白，菲薄的嘴唇还残留些青紫，这一刻抖得厉害。  
Loki张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音，他狠狠的咬住了下唇，似乎想阻止自己说出话来。  
Thor看进他绿色的眸子里，那里面映着自己盛怒的脸。Loki在拼命的瞪着眼睛，他眨了下，又眨了下，眼泪终还是涌了上来。

他打小就是这个样子，绿莹莹的美目像一渊寒潭，哭的时候也不肯出声，只会瞪大了眼睛拼命忍着，眨眨眼，泪就掉落下来。  
Thor总被那眼泪戳中心尖，他觉得它们承载了太多委屈，Loki一哭，全世界都跟着湿漉漉的。

他又松了手，手掌滑到Loki颈后。他把他揽近了些，贴上他的额头。  
话语艰难的从他舌尖挤出，每一个字都像是拼尽全力：“你到底怎么了？为什么要这样啊，Loki。”

Loki的眼泪啪哒啪哒滴在地上，他不怕Thor动手打自己，他怕他这样温柔，他怕自己杀了他的父亲，他却还是这样温柔。

“我恨他杀了外公，但我没想伤害你，Thor。”

Thor的手掌紧了紧，Heimdallr说过很多次了，Loki这些毫无依据的指控还有他莫名其妙的巫术行为，它们只能证明Loki除了居心叵测，还是个疯子。  
Heimdallr坚持Loki应该被处死，这念头几乎迎合氏族里的每一个人。

这念头让Thor觉得自己很可耻，在他最恨Loki的时候，他也没有这样想过。守在父亲床旁的日日夜夜，他有一半时间担心着父亲，另一半时间在下意识的为杀父仇人开脱。

“他们要我杀了你。”Thor再次开口了。  
这并不意外，Loki想，自己错过了逃走的时机，落入仇人手里，理应是这样的结局。  
“你本来有机会逃走的，为什么要回来？”Thor叹息着，心如刀绞。  
他宁可Loki畏罪潜逃了，这样至少还能恨他。

Loki猛地从他手心挣出来，看起来有些被激怒了，“你不明白吗？Thor。”  
他抓住Thor的衣襟，神经质一般的摇晃着他：“我为什么回来，你不明白吗？”。

Thor听到自己的心跳像打雷一样的响在耳边，你不明白吗？他问自己。  
他的嘴唇动了动，吐出一丝温热的空气，又吸了回去。  
那空气喷在Loki的面颊上，他的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着。  
他们分享着这个方寸世界里的一点点空气，每一口吐纳呼吸都属于彼此。

Thor向Loki靠近了一点点，他有种感觉，那个答案就在自己的舌尖底下，他只要轻轻的卷动舌头，就能回答他和Loki间所有的问题。  
卷动舌头，是最简单，最美妙的动作了不是吗？就像Loki每次喊出他的名字时，用舌尖抵住牙齿，又轻轻扫过下唇。

Thor听到自己喊了一声Loki，又或者，那沙哑的声音不是属于自己。  
Loki没有应声，只是仰着脸望着Thor，他眼睛里的戾气彻底消失了，眉头微微的拧着，眉梢低垂，整个人都有种无法言说的恭顺。  
Thor的脑海里闪过一个念头，Loki曾经不止一次这样看着自己。  
“Now，give us a kiss.” 那个记忆里的Loki笑着说，语气听不出是玩笑还是魅惑。

Thor想，此时此刻，他可以对Loki做任何事情，他可以拥抱他，或者推开他，可以亲吻他，或者殴打他，可以占有他，或者粉碎他。  
这就像一场等待揭晓的赌局，Loki已经下了所有筹码，孤注一掷。  
一切都在自己的股掌之间，但是只有此刻一瞬。

亚当只用一个瞬间就毁了伊甸园。  
不要卷动舌头啊，Thor，那是错的。  
那是化作毒蛇的撒旦吐出蛇信子的动作。

Thor没有回答，那个答案，他给不起。  
血液在他的心脏里凉了下来，沉甸甸的成了冰，生出千万支冰锥来，将他刺得千疮百孔。

属于他的一瞬间结束了。  
Loki闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛润湿了。他默默垂下头，手头的力道也软了下来。他冰凉的鼻尖蹭过Thor的鼻尖，沉下去的声音几乎哽咽：“你走吧，Thor。”  
他退到牢房黑暗的角落里，抱膝坐下，将脸背了过去。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事20

“庆典？”Heimdallr露出吃惊的表情，“现在吗？”  
Thor点点头，“并不一定要是庆典那种规模，它只需要是个仪式，能正式宣布我接替父亲的位置，就行了。”  
“附近的氏族可能会派人过来，还要给其他一些氏族送去正式的信函，我们要赶在冬天前完成这一切，时间很紧张啊。” Heimdallr皱着眉头，答的有些犹豫。  
“那就从现在开始准备吧？”Thor扬起脸看着他，用一种不容置疑的语气，“毕竟在父亲在世的时候完成交接，更利于氏族的稳定不是吗？”   
“当然，少爷——” Heimdallr顿了下，很快改口，“族长，我这就着手准备。”  
Thor埋头扫视着桌上的信函，随口道：“至于信函的内容，还是像以前一样，烦请您拟个草稿，然后我再过目。”  
“不必详谈父亲病重的事情。”他随手翻着手上的纸张，又叮嘱了句。  
Heimdallr一一记了下来，他等了一会儿，见Thor没有再说话的意思，犹豫着小声问：“那……关于处决Loki的事？”  
Thor从公文桌上抬起头来：“Loki？”他冷下脸来，“当然要处决他，不过要等到交接仪式之后。毕竟——杀死一个从小和你一起长大的人不是件喜事儿，我不想添晦气。”  
他又埋下头去，“您说是吧。”  
Heimdallr点点头，沉默着退了出去。Thor说出的不是个疑问句，而是个陈述句。他的声音或许还如以往一样稚嫩，眉目中却仿佛在一夕之间就生出了他父亲的那种威严。  
Heimdallr走上走廊，因为迎面扑来的寒气缩了下脖子，直觉告诉他，即将到来的这个冬天会极其漫长寒冷，而对于他要辅佐的这年轻的新族长来说，那将是段无比难挨的岁月。

Loki得知消息是近一个月后的事情了。  
他从看守们的闲谈中听到，MacGregor氏族将会在冬天来临前组织一次大的集会。他们不肯在他面前透露太多信息，事实上，他们除了间歇性的折磨他一下以外，甚至都不太想看见他，就像他真是个巫师，用眼睛就能迷惑人似的。  
Loki还是从闲言碎语中拼接出了自己想知道的信息，现在Odin病势沉重，集会的唯一由头自然是因为Thor——他要正式成为新的族长了。

他们上一次的会面不欢而散，Loki记得自己心灰意冷的叫Thor走开，后来他就走开了，在沉默的、哀伤的凝视了Loki老半天之后，Thor离开了监牢，再也没有回来。  
Loki猜想，他们下一次见面的时候或许会是在审判席上，Thor作为氏族的代表身居高位，和法官一起判他死刑。又或者，Thor不想出现在那样的场合，那么他们就会在他被火刑处决的现场相见。  
上一次经历那场景还是Sigyn妈妈被烧死的时候，Loki记得Thor在身后吓得发抖，却仍不忘用手牢牢捂住自己的眼睛。多么可笑，自己竟曾经相信那简简单单一个动作，那一个小小的手掌，就能把一个世界的邪恶和冷漠隔绝在外面。  
No one can protect anyone. 古人这样说不是没有道理。

 

几日后高地落了霜，监牢的地上冷的都能结出冰来，Loki受凉病了一场，发烧寒战迷糊的一塌糊涂。看守们估摸着他也死不了，便没有往上通报消息，任由他扛了四五天，他本就吃不下饭去，这样一来更是瘦的不成样子。  
待看守再引人来看他，已是一周后的事，来的人，却是Fandral。  
他背了整整一大筐干稻草，尽数铺在了床上。Loki坐在墙角看他一眼，动了动干裂的嘴皮，看口型，似乎是说了声“谢谢。”

Fandral看着Loki，感觉胸口闷得像被压了块石头。Loki现在的样子太糟糕了，根本不需要动用什么刑罚来惩治他，过不了太久，他自己就会在这里枯萎而死的。  
Fandral凑过去蹲到他身边，闻到了一股酸腐的味道，Loki多爱干净啊，他总笑他香的像个姑娘。  
Fandral叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩：“你得吃点东西，要不人会垮掉的”。  
Loki转脸看了他一眼，又缓缓转回头去，没有做声，一双深陷在眼窝里的眼睛像两个炎炎的洞，烧的Fandral心惊。  
Fandral指了指床上的稻草：“我只能给你送点这个了，好歹能保些暖。”趁着起身的当口儿，他又凑到他耳边小声嘱咐了句：“小心别沾了火。”  
牢门又在Fandral身后关上了，Loki还是一动都没动。

过了几天，看守们开始私下讨论着怎么才能匀出时间去看典礼，他们说很多游走商贩、流动剧团会来罗蒙湖附近，高地最有名的盲眼游吟诗人也会受邀到Thor的接任典礼上吟唱。这种机会一年也没几次，没哪个年轻人不想去看。  
城堡上上下下都忙碌起来，看守的人员有些被叫去帮忙修葺城堡，有些被调走参加巡逻，慢慢就减了半……没人担心Loki能逃走，他基本已经成了一滩烂泥，每天都蓬头垢面的瘫在稻草堆里，别说跑，站起来都看着困难。

Thor更是无暇他顾。氏族集会的消息传出去，通常都会有些高地上四处游荡的强盗闻风赶来，在附近抢些商贩，掠些牛羊。这些人半是佣兵半是流寇，多少年在高地明着暗着抢掠，已成了不成文的传统。Thor不想在这时候大动干戈，便带着人出去巡逻了几回，有些小股的驱走了事，有些个实在难缠的，他便好言好语，招待他们来喝顿水酒。有个小强盗叫Sam的，刚入伙不久，说起话来极直爽，动起手来也很利落，Thor蛮看得上他，时不时拉他一起喝酒，很有些要把他留下的意思。

典礼前的几日，夜间便开始有些助兴活动，以杂耍和剧目表演为主。Odin病着，Thor和Heimdallr便也没打算安排什么笑闹打诨的节目，只叫个最爱玩乐的Fandral去选了一两个剧团，留下演了几场俗气热闹的剧。  
无非是哪家姑娘爱上哪个青年，或是哪个农夫去调戏了哪家寡妇。  
演员涂脂抹粉，暴一些粗口，讲几个荤段子。围观者哈哈一笑，带着点猥琐心思回去，搂抱老婆或情人。  
各取所需，满意散场。

到了典礼前夜，一切便渐渐安静下来，剧团和商贩要准备离开，真正重要的日程正式摆上台面。  
Heimdallr和Thor谈第二日傍晚的典礼事宜谈到入了夜。Heimdallr劝Thor早早休息，可面对一大堆纷杂事务，他显然烦躁的像只牢笼里的小兽。他在书房里跺了半天步，被院子里收拾东西的剧团聒噪的不胜心烦，踏踏踏大步下了楼，叫人去抓Fandral和Sam来陪着喝酒。  
Thor一杯接着一杯猛灌，Sam在旁边哈哈笑着陪他，一瓶酒很快喝的见了底。Fandral正想着怎么劝住Thor，他却红着脸站了起来，拎起一瓶新酒，叫到：“我要去见Loki！”

年轻的看守睡的正酣，在梦里，他的手刚刚够着姑娘的胸脯。一阵拍门声扰了春梦，他骂骂咧咧的翻起身来，“是哪个不长眼的，大半夜……”  
火光照上Thor怒气冲冲的脸，身后暗处还跟着两个门神，看守硬生生闭了嘴，把他们让了进来。  
Thor上次来监牢大闹的场景他还记得，拿着钥匙那个倒霉蛋递钥匙递的慢了，几乎被Thor拽断了手。他这次利利索索开了门，把火把燃上，自己快步躲回外间去了。

“你倒是睡的安生！”Thor喷着酒气扑过去，把Loki从稻草堆里拎了起来。  
Loki迷迷糊糊还没睁开眼，就被他一巴掌抡在脸上，一头磕上墙蹭出血来。  
“我对你掏心掏肺，你就这么对我！”Thor把他揪回来，又抬起了手。  
“你往我心口里捅刀子啊，你这个混蛋。”他掐住Loki的脖子，又一幅要杀人的架势。

Fandral赶紧扑上去拦，他把Thor扯开，一把推到Sam那边，自己把Loki扶到一旁，把他拉在身后护住。  
“混蛋！”Thor站立不稳， 扒拉着Sam的肩膀摇摇晃晃：“你们都他妈的是混蛋！”。

Fandral看着Thor，他犯浑的样子，就和以前一个样儿。  
MacGregor氏族的男孩子们自幼习武，人人都有打架保命的技艺。Fandral灵活机巧，剑术超群。Hogun沉默寡言，耐力出色。Volstagg人高马大，格斗一流……  
至于Thor MacGregor，Well，人们说他是天生的战士。  
Fandral其实在很长一段时间都不太服气，Thor擅长什么呢？特别爱打架？特别不怕死？  
直到他看到答案的那一瞬间。

当Fandral伸手去搀扶在他身后摇摇欲坠的Loki时，他看到——准确的说，他隐、约、看到Thor的手头滑过了一道银光。  
那动作太快了，快到Fandral怀疑那是自己产生的幻觉。Thor脸上甚至都还保留着那种犯浑的怒气，而他旁边的Sam，手还停留在搀扶他的手势上。下一秒，Thor把匕首抽了出来。Sam闷声倒在了地上。

Thor在袖口蹭了蹭血迹，Fandral扶着Loki走了过去。他把Loki交到Thor手上，弯下腰去看Sam的尸体。  
匕首是从锁骨后刺下去的，精准而深入。锁骨下的血管还在淌血，却似乎都被吸进了胸腔里，没有溅出多少血来。  
精彩的一招毙命，Fandral忍不住打了个寒颤。

他伸手去脱Sam的衣服，抬眼瞟见Thor正一手扶着一脸是血、已经惊呆了的Loki，一手开始扯他的衣服。  
Thor嘴上继续喊着：“别他妈拦我，我看你们谁敢拦着我”，眼神却是哀伤的，柔柔的掠过Loki瘦骨嶙峋的手，扯开了他的衣襟。

Fandral把Loki脱下的衣服抓过来，埋着头把Sam的衣服递了上去。他不想抬头，Loki皮包骨头的小腿在他视线里，覆盖着污迹，不由自主的抖着。  
“Thor，你别发疯了！”Fandral喊出自己的台词，把尸体上的衣服系好，抬起他丢进稻草堆里。

他转过身，Thor正在帮Loki系上披风，四只手交叠在一起，不知道是谁痴缠着不肯放开。  
Fandral走过去，冲Thor点点头，压低声音说：“差不多了”。  
他伸手扶住Loki，拉起斗篷帽子盖在他头上，凑到他耳边嘱咐：“等下低着头，别说话”。  
“Fandral你这混蛋，你到底是谁的朋友？！你滚，你他妈的给我滚！”Thor咆哮了一声，拿起放在地上的酒，咣的一下砸碎在墙上。烈酒喷洒出来，悉数浇在了尸体和稻草堆上。  
“Thor，我敬你是族长，你别跟个疯狗似的咬人。”Fandral闭起了眼睛，冲Thor做了个准备好了的手势。  
Thor的拳头砸了过来，Fandral眼前一黑，鼻血一下子喷出来。  
“你这王八蛋！”他发自肺腑的喊。

Fandral抹了把脸上的血，拽起Loki就走，走到牢门口，Thor却又一下扑了上来。他捏住Loki的肩膀，溢满了泪水的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，那样子，就像是想把他一口生吞下去。  
“Thor……”Loki试图去拉他的手。  
Thor后退了一下躲开了。  
“别再回来了，回来我会杀了你。”他盯着他，咬着牙开口。  
Thor背过脸去，举起了一边的火把，冒着黑烟的火熏得他流下泪来，他大喊道：“你们俩滚出去，谁敢拦我我就杀了谁！”

Fandral扯了下Loki，他踉跄着不肯走，Fandral一把架起他，骂骂咧咧的大步冲了出去，“疯子，喝醉了就发酒疯，纯粹是他妈的疯子！老子再管你就是婊子养的！”  
……

看着剧团的大车驶出城堡，Fandral终于浑身脱力一般长吁了一口气，一路上他们遇到的人很少，但谁知道哪一个会把Loki认出来？Fandral搀着Loki一路走，有好几次心都要从嘴巴里跳出来了。好在Loki在监牢里的几个月实在是邋遢的不成样子，胡茬、污迹加上满脸血，很难想到这就是当初那个最干净漂亮的男孩子。  
Fandral还没来得及喘口气，身后便传来了混乱的脚步声，有仆人喊着：“不得了了，监牢着火了，族长还在里面！”  
Fandral跟着人群跑起来，他的腿像灌了铅一样沉，每靠近Thor一步，那种感觉就加深一分。  
他的目光扫过远处漆黑的草场，就是在那里，他跟Thor定下了魔鬼般的契约……

“放了他？”Fandral不可置信的瞪大眼睛，“你疯了吗？”  
Thor四下看了看，拽着Fandral往草地更深处走了走，“你知道我把这件事告诉你，就代表着我把你当成最亲密的朋友了。”  
Thor意味深长的看了他一眼：“我在祷告时都没说过，这是要带进坟墓里的。”

Fandral皱了皱眉头，他当然可以拒绝，就像年少时拒绝Thor提出的无数个冒失的探险计划一样。但这次拒绝的代价是值得斟酌的，不仅会危及到他和Thor的友谊，更重要的是，这会直接威胁到他的家族在整个氏族将来的地位。  
Thor向他提出的，不仅仅是一次冒失行动的邀约，更是一个成为族长最亲密心腹的机会。

这当然是个荒唐又危险的要求，尤其在全氏族都等着杀死Loki的时候。但Fandral明白Loki对于Thor的意义，事实上，他一直都猜想Thor不会杀掉Loki。想想他抱着他从石阵冲出来的那个晚上吧，有谁会用那样的眼神看自己的杀父仇人？Fandral记得自己当时试图把Loki从Thor怀里接过来，Thor的手紧的像石化了一般，他哪里肯放手？分明是拿全世界换都不肯给的架势。

从不那么光明磊落的角度来说，这也是Fandral当年背离自己其它少年伙伴的行事风格，主动与Loki交好的原因之一。Thor无疑将是这里日后最有权力的人，而Thor喜欢Loki，这根本就是瞎子都能看见的事。  
关于未来，Fandral比伙伴们看的都远。

当然，Fandral并不否认，自己对Loki好也是因为他长得漂亮，对于美丽的事物，他总是不介意给予特别多的善意。

Fandral挠了挠头，看见Thor还在目不转睛的看着，等待他的答复。若此时点一点头，就是正式背叛老族长，一头扎进与Thor同流之路不复返了。那又怎样呢？Fandral眯起了眼睛，如果Thor都愿意放走杀父仇人，自己又有什么好纠结的？Thor又没有叫自己一起背叛苏格兰。  
于是他答：“好。”  
Thor凑上来紧紧搂住他：“谢谢你，我的朋友！”  
Fandral抬手拍拍Thor的背，从这个时刻起，他们共享的不再仅仅是训练场上那些剑来刀往的汗水，不再是姑娘裙角边上轻浮的情话，他们共同筹划了一宗密谋，这是最危险也是最牢固的协议。

Fandral跑到了监牢所在的石屋附近，浓浓的烟正从里面涌出来，他知道那火会烧的很烈，铺在Loki身下的那些稻草，是他亲手浸过油脂，滴了蜡迹，一个火星儿就能把它们引燃。  
更别提Thor拎的那瓶高纯度的酒。

Fandral的脚步在石屋前停滞了一下。  
这个计谋Thor策划多久了？两个多月前提出要举办典礼，招徕人员少又流动性大的小剧团，甚至抵抗强盗、在其中搜寻和Loki相仿年纪的少年……这一切都是为了这一晚的一幕戏。  
Fandral想起Thor手起刀落杀掉Sam的样子，那是条命啊，或许不那么单纯善良，但那是条年轻鲜活的命啊。Sam暴戾憨直，却是真的想留在Thor身边，而Thor和他把酒言欢的每一次，都是在计划着将来有一日杀了他。

那个年少温柔的Thor已经在某个时刻死去了，Fandral想，或许他和年少的Loki一起，被杀死在了罗蒙湖边的石阵里。从此以后只有MacGregor氏族的新族长活下来，而自己无比庆幸在做出选择的那个时刻没有与他为敌。  
Fandral深吸了口气，拿定主意一般低头冲进了石屋里。

几百米外的城堡外围，剧团的马车被拦了下来。  
“这车上都是些什么？”守卫的战士厉声问道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.终于写到锤锤开始黑化了。很多人说锤锤智商堪忧，我想他并不是对计谋权术一无所知，那其中大约有不少他“不屑为之”的成分。如果Thor想，他可以成为一个Odin那样的政治家，只不过电影里度过了中二期的锤锤看透了政治游戏，选择做一个英雄罢了。  
> 2.四武士对Thor的态度也很值得玩味，诚然他们是他的朋友，他们忠诚于他，但同时，他们也仰仗他、惧怕他，在Thor犯了巨大的错误，私自闯进约顿海姆时，他们没有出言阻止，或许他们认为那个莽撞勇猛的大王子是不可阻止的？而到最后，接受惩罚的是Thor，背负骂名的是Loki。  
> 从这个意义上来讲，复仇者联盟的成员们和Thor之间拥有的，是更为平等和纯粹的友谊。  
> 3.这一章很大部分是Fandral视角，就当我私心给范少爷加戏吧。他是个蛮好的聪明人。  
> 4.Thor杀人的技术源自类似现代军队格斗术的东西，攻击体表的大血管，能在最短时间内重创敌人。锁骨下的这个最狠，胸腔负压会直接把血吸进去……  
> 5\. No one can protect anyone. 三傻这样说不是没有道理。  
> 6.老狐狸Heimdallr哪里是那么好骗的。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事21

“这车上都是些什么？”Loki听到箱子外头有守卫战士厉声问道，他缩紧了身子，大气也不敢出。  
“是剧团表演用的杂物。”剧团管事儿的答得唯唯诺诺。  
“这大箱小箱的，够多的啊。”一个箱子打开的声音。  
“小剧团嘛，家当可不都得随身带着。”  
“没顺走我们城堡的什么东西吧？这个打开看看。”守卫似乎用脚踢了踢旁边的箱子，听在耳边非常的响。  
“您瞧，”又一个箱子被打开了，“都是些戏服什么的。”  
“这一箱呢，”敲击的声音响在头顶上方。  
“这个，这个是幕布什么的。”管事儿的又凑过来打哈哈。  
“打开！”守卫的声音严厉起来。

Loki屏住呼吸，把小腿抱在怀里。火光从头顶上泻下来，烤的他都要窒息了。刚刚躲进箱子时，Fandral堆了两大块幕布在他身上，可若是守卫伸手掏一下，一准儿能发现破绽。

一阵急促的脚步声传了来，打断了紧绷着的寂静，“快回去，城堡那边着火了，需要人手。”新跑来的人大声喊着。  
箱子又开的大了些，火光亮了一瞬，似乎是有人探头往里看了一眼。  
“快滚吧，净添乱。”先前那个守卫终于发了话，箱子啪的一声合上了。

Loki被放出来的时候，天已经亮了，他在黑暗里迷迷糊糊昏过去很多次，又被颠簸着醒来。头上的伤口被血痂糊上了，乱七八糟和头发黏在一起。被Thor打过那半边脸好像有些肿了起来，热辣辣的疼着。双腿早麻的没了感觉，站在地上直打趔趄。  
剧团的人把他放在个小河边上，又从大车上甩下个包裹给他，“你哥哥给你的东西，都在这儿了，我们可一分钱也没多贪你的。”  
“往东走个一两天，就是Stirling城堡了，我们要往北走，就捎你到这了。”赶车的人给他指了下路，就冲马挥起了鞭子。

“诶，”坐在大车后面的侏儒忽然喊他，“你真跟人偷情了？是哪个大人物的女人？还是你被大人物偷了？”  
Loki没理他，弯腰去捡地上的包裹。  
Fandral编出的说辞果然极具个人特色——但Loki又不得不承认这说辞编的很巧妙。偷情这事儿，说大不大，吵破天也就是个风化的问题，不至于叫剧团不敢接这个活计。可它说小也不小，大人物被带了绿帽子，还是可以闹出人命来，所以贴着钱叫剧团给保密，也没人会怀疑。  
“小美人儿，一个人赶路，护好屁股呀。”侏儒坐在远去的车上喊着，惹得一车人都哈哈笑起来，他冲Loki做个了极其粗鲁的手势，翘起腿把Kilt撩了起来，两腿间硕大的一堆吊着，随着马车一颠一颠走远了。

Loki沿着小河走了段，找了处背阴的地方，确定四下无人，才把手上的包裹打开。里头有袋钱，他拎了下——钱肯定少了，具体少了多少他吃不太准，但感觉起来这比Fandral说起的数字至少轻了1/3。  
他摇头苦笑了下，剧团的人没有把钱拿光已经是仁慈了，就算他们把自己杀死在这儿，把东西都抢了去，又有谁会知道，谁会在乎呢？

下面有几件换洗衣服，都是最不显眼的旧衣裳，有苏格兰样式的，也有英格兰样式的。再下面是双鞋子，皮子看着是旧的，底子却没有磨过，Loki伸手进去摸了下，里头有层厚厚的羊毛，又软又密。  
他的眼睛一下子就湿了，不会是别人了，这一定是Thor备下的。

Loki抹了把脸，手背上蹭了一片血污。他把鞋搂在怀里，包裹最下面露出一把短小的防身匕首和一封信。  
Loki急忙把信拆开来，内容很短，是Thor的手书，墨迹有深有浅，看得出来是分两次写的。  
“没能找到证明你继承权的法律文件，可能是被毁掉了，我很抱歉。再见应无期，珍重。”  
Loki把信纸翻来覆去看了十几遍，它下面只有一张苏格兰地图，用笔标出了几条路线，再无它物。  
就是这些了，抱歉、再见、珍重，他们竟然言尽于此。  
心沉下去，一直沉下去，沉到结了霜的土地下面埋起来。

Loki把手伸到冰凉的河水里，掬起水洗净了脸，倒影里的那个人看起来很陌生，深陷的眼窝，凹下去的双腮，还有脸上的胡茬，看起来像只鬼。  
Loki抬手冲他挥了下，水里的鬼也懒洋洋的挥了下。  
孤魂野鬼，他没成孤魂，倒成了野鬼。  
独自一个，行到穷途末路。

Loki盯着水里的自己，从此以后，该往哪里去？该去做什么？该为什么活着？  
以前没人问过他，问过了也没人真正在乎。  
他不想离开牛津，外公依旧把他带到了爱丁堡。  
他不想和外公分开，大人们依旧把他留在了罗蒙湖。  
他想去上学，想回来和Thor在一起，Odin却说，不急。  
就连Thor也没问过他想怎样，他想要的Thor不给，他给他留条命下来。  
没了大半的记忆和身份，也仅仅是条命而已。

Loki想起Heimdallr的脸来，那个老狐狸冷笑着， “哦，Loki，Loki，亏我还一直以为你很聪明呢。”  
他一定是一早就毁了证明自己身份和财产继承权的文件了吧，就算没有毁，他也会确保那些东西在一个Thor永远找不到的地方。  
自己为什么不早点把它们索要回来呢？自己为什么不把谋杀Odin的计划制定的再缜密一点呢？自己为什么要在最后一次下毒时心软失手呢？自己为什么不早点识趣的逃去爱丁堡呢？！

Loki狠狠把手捶在河边坚硬的鹅卵石上，能怪谁呢？   
承认吧，你就是不够心狠，你就是个畏畏缩缩、可怜可笑的家伙，所以你的阴谋总是变成笑柄，除了能把自己的状况变得更糟什么也做不到。

瞧瞧Thor的第一个阴谋吧，多么紧凑漂亮。  
多线并行的计划，干净凶狠的了断。  
杀人和放火，他做的得心应手。

Loki承认在Thor身上看到了自己无法想像的绝决和力量。  
或许变得残忍复杂，本来就是成长的一部分。  
Thor跨过了那一步，成长为一个男人。

Loki把脸埋进冰水里——他知道他们真的结束了，Thor已经说再见了，他也需要说再见。  
说再见吧，Loki，你必须说再见了。

“Loki”烧的面目全非的尸体被抬出来时Thor并不在场，他左臂烧伤了一大片，被Fandral搀扶去治疗室处理。

Heimdallr很快叫人把尸体抬走了，城堡住满了贵宾，没必要把这事闹大。  
很多人在窃窃私语，咕哝着Loki的名字，却没有一个人凑上去看他。尸体经过大门的时候，一个女孩子尖叫了一声，昏了过去——Fitzgibbons很快带人来了，把Sigyn抬了下去。  
尸体当夜就被埋了，埋在旧教堂外的荒废区域，巫师、犯人、叛徒，那些被诅咒、被遗弃的人都在那里。  
没有墓碑，只有一个黑色的、粗糙的十字架树立在前方，朝阳升起的时候，它在身后的墓地上投下巨大的阴影。

阴影。  
大厅正前方的壁炉里燃着熊熊的火，那让周围的阴影看起来更明显了。  
Thor坐在大厅正中央的主位上，呆呆的盯着那一团火。他的左手宽大的外套下，藏着几层绷带，下午就已经被磨破的伤口在绷带下火辣辣的疼着，Thor皱了下眉，把身体的重量压在右边手肘上——年轻的族长不该在接管氏族的第一天就给人留下个病夫的印象。

Heimdallr击了两下掌，大厅里慢慢安静下来。  
盲眼的游吟诗人在侍女的搀扶下走进大厅，坐到了炉火前，摸索着把他的竖琴摆到了身前合适的位置。  
大厅里开始有人发出悉悉索索的声音，似乎是在左右挪动着位置，竖琴声悠悠然响起，人群中响起了并不响亮的掌声——并非演奏不够优美，实在是竖琴声太过清脆舒缓，人人都不敢用力鼓掌，怕自己击掌的声音破坏了那流淌在游吟诗人指间的灵动。

游吟诗人开唱了，他声音不大，浑厚低沉，却有种与年龄不符的干净。  
Thor的眼神越过歌者，依旧落在他背后的炉火上，他完全不想知道他在唱什么，只想这一晚赶快结束。 

这当然并非Thor第一次听这游吟诗人演唱，他是Odin最喜爱的歌者，氏族大大小小的活动上常常会来演出。他唱过很多歌，奏过很多曲子，但Thor的心却没有一刻是放在那些优美的音调上的，他总是坐在Odin身旁，不安分的晃着脚，扭头去看坐在身后几排远的Loki——那小家伙坐在椅子上，安安静静的，看起来比周围所有人都更加闪亮，就像被灯火单独镀了光。他闭着眼睛，脑袋轻轻随着吟唱摇晃着，Thor不满的嘟起嘴——小坏蛋你干嘛听的那么入神呢？快点睁眼看看呀，哥哥在冲你做鬼脸呢！   
Thor转回头，开始焦躁的抖腿，这啰嗦的音乐什么时候完？他等不及要拉着Loki去看杂耍了。

火焰在Thor视线里模糊起来……Loki，Loki此刻已经离开罗蒙湖畔了吧？  
载着他的大车会在深夜碾过湖边的枯草，那湖水尚未结冰，但一定冷的刺骨了，路上堆积起潮湿腐烂的叶子，融成一片黄褐沉闷的颜色，再不是初夏他们一起去散步时青葱的模样。  
哦，竖琴声变了调子，游吟诗人也在吟唱着罗蒙湖呢……  
他在唱什么？  
山岗，湖水，年轻的爱人。

“傍着青青的山，  
依着碧绿的水，  
太阳照耀在罗蒙湖上，  
我和我的爱人时常来游逛。

回想我们分手在幽暗的山谷里，  
分手在峻峭的罗蒙山旁，  
看那高山笼罩着紫色霞光，  
又见明月在黄昏中爬上山岗。

小鸟在歌唱，  
野花正开放，  
阳光下面湖水已入梦乡。  
虽然春天能使忧愁的心欢畅，  
破碎的心却再也见不到春光。

你走地上之路，  
我走地下之路，  
我会比你先回到苏格兰家乡。  
但我和我爱的人永不能再相见，  
在那最美丽的罗蒙湖旁。”

游吟诗人的手指滑过竖琴，拨出最后一串哀伤的音符，他又唱了一遍，  
“我和我爱的人永不能再相见，在那最美丽、最美丽的罗蒙湖旁。” 

Thor整个人都被那音乐密密箍住了，它们把他缠的密不透风。原来悲伤是这样的，它像一颗种子埋在心里，被这首曲子诱的发了芽，枝桠在他体内破土生发、横冲直撞。  
他一动也不敢动，好像只要移动一分一毫，就会有什么穿破皮肤刺出来。  
他不敢张口，因为张口的话，一定会有什么破碎恐怖的声音从他嗓子里冲出来。  
Thor抓过身边的酒喝了一大口，酒精沿着喉咙滑下去，一路滚烫的淌进了胃里。他觉得好多了，一定得有些什么，有些什么来把这失控的情感压下去，压到谁都不知道的地方。

聚会在午夜前结束，Thor却没有如期待中喝的烂醉，他把身边的人遣散，自己连走路都没有一丝摇晃。  
他在走廊里穿梭着，一扇门又一扇门的巡视过去，忽明忽暗的灯火晃得他晕乎乎的，那些门看起来坚硬又冰冷，一点儿也不像他从小长大的那个地方……他需要躺下来，找张温暖又踏实的床躺下来。  
Thor跌跌撞撞迈过几级台阶，他看不清路了——但是没有关系，他的脚知道卧室在哪里。

Thor推开门，被迎面而来的寒气扑的一个激灵。  
这是……他愣住了，他想找张床，而他的脚把他引来了Loki的房间。

Thor关上门，屋子里马上暗了下来，他缓缓走到Loki的床旁，清冷的月光从窗户射进来，亚麻色的床盖泛着若有若无的幽光。  
Thor打了个寒颤，真冷啊。

他从来都知道Loki的卧室比自己的偏僻太多，冬天会更阴冷，夏天会更炎热。那些个他和Loki一起躺在床上睡去的冬日，他总是抓着Loki的手，轻声说：“你的手可真凉，快点靠我近一点来取暖”。Loki的鼻子红红的，默默向他靠近了一点，然后倔强的回嘴：“我根本就不冷。”  
他一直以为是自己向Loki施舍温暖，原来没有了Loki在身边，竟然是这样的冷么？  
Thor和衣在床上躺了下来，他侧过身，把半张脸埋在枕头里。  
Loki有好些日子没在这张床上睡了，他几乎闻不到Loki的味道。  
紧接着，一个更绝望的事实跳进了Thor脑子里：Loki再也不会回到这张床上睡了。

他把脸深深的埋进枕头里，大口大口的呼吸着……空气越来越稀薄，Thor翻身坐起来，烦躁的把枕头丢了出去。  
一切都不对劲，这世界都该死的不对劲！

Thor站起身跨了一步，抬手推开了窗户。湿冷的晚风扑面而来，一下扑灭了Thor心头的无名之火，他望着窗外漆黑的高地，手掌紧紧握了起来。那些人会把Loki放在哪里？某个农庄？某个小酒馆？Loki没有一个人出过远门，他会在哪里歇脚呢？  
Thor脑海中立刻浮现出Loki在一群散发着汗臭味的糙汉中蜷缩在床板一角无法入眠的样子……他的心紧紧的揪成一团。

Thor从窗户探出身子，他并不知道自己为什么要这样做，或许这样做，自己就离Loki更近了一点吧？他的目光扫过窗框，月光下，窗户外侧的一块石头似乎比周围的石头都更光滑些。Thor将身子更探出去了些，伸出手掌覆盖在那块石头上……  
如果保持这个姿势的话……他的呼吸停滞了，眼睛正对着斜下方，自己的窗户。

是不是有很多个夜晚，不成眠的Loki都会独自坐在月光下，静静的望着自己的窗户？  
他常常一脸嫌弃的推开他：“Thor，回你自己屋里去睡。”实际上，每一个夜晚，他都是期待自己会来敲门的吧？

Thor想起监牢里的Loki，他揪着自己的领子，离的那样近，他们的嘴唇就快要贴在一起。  
Loki睁着碧玉般的眼睛，晶亮的泪水在眼眶里打转，他咬牙问自己：“你不明白吗？Thor。”  
Loki闭上了眼睛，泪水润湿了睫毛，手头的力道也软了下去。他默默垂下头，冰凉的鼻尖蹭过自己的鼻尖，沉下去的声音几乎哽咽：“你走吧，Thor。”

Thor整个人都脱了力，靠着墙边缓缓倒了下去。  
他想起自己看着Loki的嘴唇开合，整个人简直就要发疯，他全身上下的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着让自己抱住他，吻上去。  
然而他不能那么做，甚至再那样想都是罪恶的。  
往那个方向前行哪怕一步，便是把灵魂出卖给魔鬼，背叛上帝。  
Thor把脸埋在掌心里——如果背叛上帝的代价是堕入地狱的话，他相信自己现在已经身在其中了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1．文中游吟诗人唱的歌是Loch Lomond/《罗蒙湖》这首歌中文版本的删节版，为了把它伪装成游吟诗人的曲子，楼主改动了一点点。  
> 这首歌以前听过很多次，但只是觉得它好听而已，直到有一年冬天去苏格兰，车行到罗蒙湖不远处的山间，开车的朋友在车里播了这首歌，跟着广播轻轻哼唱起来。声音沙哑，浓重的苏格兰口音让bonnie这个词显得异常可爱。  
> 那是楼主第一次注意到那句歌词“But me and my true love will never meet again，On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.”当时听的那个版本是风笛伴奏，轻快又明亮，但是全曲听完却觉得心就像是被紧紧的箍住了，酸痛的直想哭出来。  
> 我和我心爱的人永不会再相聚，  
> 世界上还有比这更绝望的事吗？
> 
> Loch Lomond这首歌传唱很广，经久不衰。很多电影和电视的配乐都用过它，不同的版本会有不同的风情。关于这一章，lz特别想给妹子们安利下面两个：  
> Jennifer White的竖琴伴奏版本  
> http://www.ximalaya.com/1219337/sound/4847487  
> 另外，Peter Hollens小哥的清唱版本也很不错  
> http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3043701/index_116.html
> 
> 关于曲子里的地面之路和地下之路，即the high road 和the low road。苏格兰朋友是这样说的，詹姆斯二世党的叛乱【yep，就是thor家族要参与的这个】后，大量高地士兵被捕，英格兰国王只同意放其中一小部分归乡，一个年轻的小伙子在被处死前，托同乡的兄弟把遗言带回家给自己的爱人。他说兄弟将要走the high road（即地面上的路），自己将会走the low road（可以理解给鬼魂走的阴间路），但是自己的魂魄会更早回到罗蒙湖畔的故乡。
> 
> 2．18世纪前，竖琴曾经是苏格兰很重要的乐器，尤其在贵族阶层，曾一度很流行雇佣演奏家演奏。那个竖琴不像现在的大竖琴这么大。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事22

【预警】：年少一别，世情冷暖。锤基各自生活，均有情人床伴。  
（无写实描写，但请小心食用。）

Thor MacGregor套上衬衫，从床上坐了起来。  
纤白圆润的手臂从腰间环上来，探进衬衫下摆，覆到他肌理分明的腹部，一轻一重的摩挲着。  
“不能再呆一会么？”女人问。

Thor没有回应她的爱抚，也没有把她手拿开。他埋下头理着胸前的衬衫带子，柔声应：“你丈夫就快回来了。”  
盘旋在下腹部的手因为这话停了下来，女人一把搂住他：“你上次来是快两个月之前了……”。  
她埋在他颈间，轻柔而缓慢的亲吻眼前小麦色的皮肤，“Thor，有时候我觉得你一点儿都不爱我，你只是寂寞，需要一份来自年少时的温情陪伴。”  
Thor系好衣服，转过脸，默默吻了下她的脸颊。  
他的手落在门把手上，顿了几秒钟，终还是转身冲她笑了下：“Jane，别这样想，你知道我不爱Sif的。”

从治安法官家的后门出来，Thor快步走到辅路旁一家小酒馆的橱窗前，他抬起手敲了下窗户，便闪身离开了。  
Fandral在街角的位置赶上了他，这位MacGregor氏族新任的战酋（注1）靠近Thor身边紧走着，锃亮的皮靴敲打在石板路上，留下闷闷的叩击声。  
他从胸前摸出怀表看了眼，顺带抬手擦去了沾在嘴唇上的麦芽威士忌，“今天的时间有点长啊，怎么，我们的治安法官大人最近跟爱丁堡上议院那边通信很频繁吗？”   
Thor点了点头，“自从法军在德廷根之战失败（注2）后，英格兰那边对高地似乎更警惕了，法官现在的信都走保密公函，有时候Jane也不知道他写了什么。”  
“而且……”Thor皱了皱眉，小声补充道，“她今天情绪不好，我也不能太赶着离开。”

Fandral叹了口气，抬手拍拍Thor肩膀：“说实在的，虽然当年我也并不认为你有多么爱Jane，但我还是想不到你们俩最后会走到偷情这一步。”

偷情？  
Thor在脑海中回味了下这个用语，哪里称得上情呢？  
或许这样说很无耻，但对于他来说，现在的Jane更像是个有利用价值的床伴，一个可以分享肉体之欢的避风港。  
像爱情这样奢侈的东西，他早在很多年前就不再追求了。

Thor承认，四年前Colquhoun氏族族长带着联姻的提议来访之前，他确实曾经动过迎娶Jane的念头。  
但是相较之下，迎娶Sif进而与Colquhoun氏族形成稳固的联盟，远比迎娶Jane而和本地法官搞好关系来的重要。

毕竟氏族是世袭的，权力的核心稳定恒久。  
而法官职位是由中央政府指定，随时可能会落到亲英派的人手里。  
Thor婚后一年，老Foster法官就患了重病，爱丁堡上议院那边指派了新的法官，他后来成了Jane的丈夫。

Thor是在老Foster下葬的那一夜得到Jane的。  
他还记得她在明明灭灭的火光中独自饮泣的样子，苍白的脸颊上挂着珍珠一般的泪水，消瘦孤苦的模样是那么惹人怜爱……她年少时可是氏族里最漂亮的姑娘啊，围着她献殷勤的小伙子数也数不完。  
Thor走过去捧起她的脸，在烛火的微光里想起他们多年前的那个初吻来。少女的唇瓣柔软鲜嫩，像沾满了朝露的玫瑰一样芬芳。  
他低下头，手指轻轻抚摸过她嘴唇的边缘，她扑上来吻住了他。

那之后他当然得到了她全心全意的爱恋，还有来自她亲英派的法官丈夫手中源源不断的情报密函。

Thor有时候想，在他比罗蒙湖水还要寒冷幽暗的内心里，可还有一点点对她的真情实意？  
他不知道，也不想知道。  
这些年以来，他早已经分不清什么事情是出于自己真心，什么是出于氏族和大业的需要了。  
这很好，他看着街边窗户里倒映出的那副淡漠刚毅的面容想，这很好。

氏族里谁都知道，族长Thor是对Sif夫人礼敬有加的模范丈夫。  
在高地的千百个家庭里，男人打女人是最正常不过的事。无论贫富贵贱，高地的男人们总是敢于并乐于管教自己的妻子。  
但Thor从不这么做，他对sif很好，厅堂前、床闱上都很好。  
反英独立大业的盟友在逐年减少，为了些儿女情长的事损伤和Colquhoun氏族间的情谊，不值得。

“有人说1715年咱们詹姆斯党起事的时候，整个王国里找不出200个绅士和苏格兰独立之战没有一丁点关系的（注：见The Scottish Nation 1700-2000）。”  
“现在呢？”Thor用手指一个个划过面前密函上的族徽，“不过29年时间，答应到爱丁堡参与商讨起义大事的氏族只剩了16个（注3）。”

“这毕竟是秘密聚会，很多人可能出于安全的考虑，还不愿意和政府撕破脸，我想实际出席的人会比这多的。”Fandral又把密函看了遍，劝慰Thor道。

Thor立刻露出个充满讽刺的苦笑来，“你不必自欺欺人的。聪明人都能看得出来，这二十几年来整个不列颠群岛对流亡在外的斯图亚特王朝的感情越来越淡，总有一天，人民会忘记他们曾经宣誓效忠的国王和宗教的。”

他走到悬于墙上的欧洲地图下，蹙眉道，“现在在整个欧洲政坛，咱们詹姆斯党不过是不列颠的敌人手中的一枚旗子，在需要分裂不列颠的时候才会拿来用，用完了就会随手丢弃。”  
“虽说是棋子”，Fandral走过来点了点地图上的一处，“他们利用我们，我们不也是在利用他们么？”  
Thor看向他手指的方向，默默点了点头。  
如果情报显示准确，那么法军是在向尼德兰集结军队。在将来的战争中，要是法军能一举击败英国、奥地利等国的联军，那英军就会因为这次失利而被困在欧洲战场缠斗不休，无暇抽身返回不列颠本岛，那么，他们就会迎来在苏格兰起义的绝好时机。  
不能再错过这次机遇了……他必须投身这次起义，为苏格兰，更为父亲。

“这次让Hogun跟我去爱丁堡吧”，Thor叫住准备离开的Fandral，“我们一路轻装简行，以免引人注意。”  
不等Fandral回答，他又伸手拍拍他肩膀，“把氏族留给你守着，我才放心。”

Fandral点点头，正色退了出去。  
他们一起长大，几个人都成了Thor可以以命相托的忠臣，却只有他，成了他可以托付整个氏族的心腹。  
因为他们分享过最赤诚的梦想，和最无法启齿的秘密。

看着书房的门在Fandral身后合上，Thor才坐回了椅子里。他仰面靠在椅背上，从桌下暗格里摸出本书来。  
书被翻过很多遍了，旧的几乎看不出本来的颜色。他的手摩挲过书页，指尖下发出了沙沙的细微响声。  
Thor不需要看这本书的，那里面的每一页他都已经熟读能诵，他只是想抚摸它，单纯的抚摸它。  
他的手指停留在扉页的位置，那里的墨迹已经开始变得模糊。Thor知道那些字是什么，“给我们最爱的Loki……最爱的Loki。”

那个深埋在心底的名字，那个牵动着呼吸心跳的旧伤疤。

八年了，他在哪儿？  
他还活着吗？  
\--------------------------------------

Loki Harrison套上衬衫，从床上坐了起来。  
肌肉紧实的手臂从腰间环上来，探进衬衫下摆抓了几把，又不甘心的滑进他白色的紧身军裤里去。  
“再呆一会儿。”男人说。

Loki没有回应他的爱抚，也没有把他手拿开。他埋头系好胸前的衬衫扣子，轻声道：“您的会议马上就要开始了，准将先生。”  
盘旋在下腹部的手没有因为这话停下来，男人一把将他拽回床上，扯松刚刚系好的衬衫：“让他们等，我会告诉他们，我剑伤的老痛处又犯了，和我的军医官多呆了一会儿。”

“我的军医官，”他们第一次见面的时候，他也是这么叫他的。  
那时候Loki还是个刚刚加入北不列颠政府军的毛头小子，他记得那天夜里下着大雨，自己被中尉从行军床上拽起来，抱着医药箱迷迷糊糊的被推到一个帐篷里去。  
军官们围着那个人，叫他Cope上校。  
鲜血沿着他的裤管流到地上，把白色的军裤染得一片艳红。

Loki沿着他大腿根部把裤子剪开，一道极深的剑伤露了出来。他探察了下，剑锋是沿着大动脉险险划过，差一点就要了这位上校大人的命。就差那么几毫米，这位Cope上校就会一命呜呼，成为又一个被高地游击小队刺杀的英格兰高层军官。

“我已经派人去请高阶的军医过来了，您坚持下，Cope上校。”有军官在他们身后急声报告着。  
Loki对那声音充耳不闻，自顾自取过纱布把伤口周围的血蘸了下。  
他扬起脸，第一次面对他的病人：“我能为您缝合吗？上校先生。”  
床上的男人支起身子看他，刀刻一般的五官忽然绽出个笑容来。他挑高了右边的眉毛，那里的一小条刀疤跟着立了起来：“你说呢，我的军医官？”

Loki后来才知道Cope上校是北部政府军里最有希望的准将人选，他在前些年和西班牙的战争里因战功卓著脱颖而出，后来又得到苏格兰国务秘书Tweeddale侯爵的赏识，做了他的女婿。  
这样的贵人，若是在他的护理中出了闪失，别人动动脚趾头就能把他踩到地狱去。

“有人说过你很性感吗？我的军医官。”Loki第四次给他换药时，Cope上校用手托起了他的脸。  
Loki眨了下眼睛，安静的把绷带在他大腿根部绑好。他从他手上退开，笑了笑答：“我的女伴是这样说的，上校先生”。  
对方因为他的回答笑起来，他猛地起身，把Loki要收回的手抓了回去，牢牢的按在绷带边上鼓起的男性器官上。  
他凑近了扣住他的腰，贴到他耳边来。  
“忘了那些女人，陪我待一会儿，我的漂亮男孩儿。”

他是他的情人吗？  
Loki不这么想。  
情这个字太重了，会让人联想到爱。  
而他的爱早就死了。

三年来他跟着他在部队升迁，是外人眼中最得宠的机要秘书和军医官……他们之间最准确的关系，就像他调笑时说的那样，他是照护他身体的“漂亮男孩”。  
他打点他的生活，在他的羽翼下分享一点权力，和一些肉体之欢。

“Loki，进来一下。”Cope准将在办公室里叫他。  
Loki推开门，看到他放下会议记录，正从办公桌后抬起头来“你对高地人怎么看？”  
“我不太了解他们。”Loki端正的走到办公室正中，冲上司行了个军礼。  
他们上床，但在床以外的地方，他都是他纯粹谦卑的下级。

“你在苏格兰生活了这么多年，从没去过高地吗？” Cope准将冲他招招手，示意他坐到一边椅子上。  
“小时候去过，早就没什么印象了。”  
“你看看这段话。”准将把一份报告递到他手里。

“在大部分低地人的印象里，高地贫瘠野蛮，充满了偷窃、谋杀和各种肮脏的勾当，是国家的法律和正义都无法到达的蛮荒之地。但在苏格兰历次詹姆士党的叛乱中，高地都扮演了最为重要的角色。令人惊奇的是，叛军主力并非总是高地氏族，实际上，最为著名的那次叛乱中高地士兵仅占一半左右。根据以往的战斗记录来看，高地士兵异常无畏，总是冲锋在最前线，因而在战后清查尸体时，常发现他们承受着最重的伤亡。据我们多次与高地士兵交战的老兵回忆，他们尚武好战，目无法纪，在交战时手持阔剑劈杀嘶喊，颇为令人胆寒。  
高地氏族还保留着原始落后的等级制文化观念。正因如此，他们更容易接受原有的天主教和查理一世所推行的主教制度，许多人还对流亡的斯图亚特王朝余孽有着极为深刻的感情。一旦偕位者詹姆斯二世回到不列颠，在苏格兰挑起反叛战争，我想不管那些忠于他的氏族首领何时召唤，都会有无数高地人准备好为之死战，为不列颠制造新的麻烦。（注：部分参考Scotland-the story of a Nation。）”  
Loki又翻了几页，把报告递了回去，“前半部分可能是报告者的研究原创，但后半部分基本是1724年George Wade将军在高地视察后提交的一份报告的原文。”

“你读过那份报告？它可有几百页！”Cope准将瞪大了眼睛。  
“一年半以前您让我帮您誊抄总结过一份，原件和抄写件都放在——” Loki想了几秒后说到，“放在中间文件柜第五格里。”   
“我以为我已经习惯了你的聪明，”Cope准将踱步过来拍了拍他的肩膀，手掌沿着肩章滑动，最后停留在了他的颈间，“但你好像总能给我新的惊喜。”

Loki捏紧了拳头，抑制着自己躲闪的冲动，强逼着自己挤出个微笑来。  
“今晚回去帮我详细看下这份报告，还有这篇研究过去20年上议院对高地政策的文章。”Cope准将收回手，把文件夹递了过来。  
Loki从上司手中躬身接过，缓步退了出去。

他一出门就发起抖来，捏疼了手指都无法终止。  
他早已经对准将的触碰习以为常……毕竟，他是个整洁强势的上司，不是八年前那个猥琐肮脏的酒店老板。  
但是那里……  
Loki抬起手摸了下自己裸露在军装领子外的脖颈——他永远都无法习惯别人对那里的触碰。不管是谁，都会让他浑身发紧、寒毛直立。  
后颈是他触不得的软肋和命门。

除了他……除了他！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，战酋：氏族的军事领袖，属于氏族有实权的高层领导，但受氏族首领辖制。  
> 2：1740年，神圣罗马帝国皇帝逝世，法国和西班牙、普鲁士等国家一起反对其女婿继承帝位，而英国则与奥地利荷兰等国一起持支持态度，这破坏了英国和法国大约20年左右的相对和平的关系。此时的英国国王乔治二世带领军队在战争中打败了法军，加重了英法之间的矛盾。这一事件间接促进了法国国王路易十五支持苏格兰独立和詹姆斯二世党的活动，简单说目的就是给英格兰添堵。  
> 3：1689年，有28个氏族参与了詹姆斯党的叛乱。1715年为26个，到1745年，只剩了18个。  
> 4： Cope准将的名字来自于当时北不列颠驻军总司令John Cope爵士。  
> 5：18世纪英军的军服多是红上衣白军裤，其实我写的时候，脑补的是抖森《战马》时期的形象。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事23

“……苏格兰南部的低地地区经济最为发达，人口亦最为稠密，这个地区的民众对于苏格兰独立显然已没有那么强烈的执念。此外，苏格兰的商人阶层和许多富裕者都在亲英国政府的议会所领导的经济复兴中尝到了甜头，对于动乱和战争相当反感，许多詹姆斯党的同情者也不复有当年的热情和信心……总之，尽管沃尔波尔在辉格党内部失去了大多数支持，但不得不说，他所制定的对苏格兰的政策是较为成功的，如今随着他的下台，苏格兰的政局将再次暗潮涌动，詹姆斯党叛乱很有可能卷土重来。”  
Loki将沾水钢笔（注释1）放在一边，轻轻合上了手头的报告。  
他动了动有些僵直的手臂，起身将文件锁进了身后的柜子，然后拿起外套，推开门踏上了走廊。整个楼层已经空无一人，夏末的黄昏来的偏迟，天还没有黑透，军官和职员们便都已经结束工作回家去了。

走出办公大楼，Loki埋着头一路前行，天空飘着零星的小雨，把脚下铺路的巨石打的湿漉漉的，在初亮的夜灯下泛着油油的光。门口的警卫已经对这位机要秘书的加班习以为常，没做盘查就放了行。  
穿过市场路（Market Street）上熙熙攘攘的人群，Loki转到了南大桥（South Bridge）上（注释2）。他对这座桥太熟悉了，它桥面上的每一寸土地都是他下班的必经之路，它桥下19个巨大的石桥洞还有隐藏其中的小商店、贫民窟、暗道……他同样穿行过无数次。  
Loki踏上桥面，皮靴叩击巨石的声音在行人稀少的路上听起来分外响亮，他裹紧了外套，微微打了个寒颤……夏夜原不该这么冷的，或许是因为这淅沥沥的雨，或许是因为这阴暗潮湿的桥，或许——是那些由他亲手搬运过的可怜人的灵魂还滞留在这里，幽怨的不肯离去。  
下了桥，转过几条小路，医学院灰灰的圆顶出现在步行小街的尽头，穿过高高的拱门，Loki撞上了三五个抱着书小跑的学生，他们的长袍搭在手上，衬衫挽到了袖口，Loki从他们中间挤过去，闻到了一股淡淡的血腥腐朽的味道。  
他再往前走，那股味道越发明显了起来，Loki推开面前的橡木大门，将细雨和夜色关在了身后。

面前的门厅里燃着烛火，照耀着走廊尽头悬挂的一排骨架，Loki缓步走过去，在最后一副骨架的面前停住了脚步。  
他在这里悬挂了七年多了，一届届学生走进解剖教室，伸手触摸他的骨骼——整幅骨架看起来都和七年前不一样了，在灯光下显露出类似釉质的光泽——骷髅的头骨上不知被哪个学生随手写了个Murderer，那歪歪扭扭的字体甚至让他看起来有点滑稽可亲。  
Loki冷笑了一下，确实，把那副可恶的皮囊剥去之后，他整个人都看起来顺眼多了。

Loki至今都记得八年前第一次见到他的场景。  
“我是Thanos先生”，他顶着一顶旧毡帽，在漫天的大雪里冲他伸出手，“来吧，男孩儿，快过来，你都要冻僵了。”  
Loki把手伸了过去，他已经在爱丁堡流浪两天了，钱财早在Lingliston就被抢劫一空，有那么一刻，Loki真的觉得自己会被那群野孩子活活打死，但他们最终放过了他，只脱走了他脚上的鞋子——那是他手中属于Thor的最后一件东西。他挣扎着爬起来，赤着脚试图追赶他们，却被一个高个儿的男孩一脚踹倒在地上……  
Loki扶着Thanos先生的手站了起来，他有点晕晕的，摇摇晃晃站不太稳，Thanos先生在他眼前晃来晃去，像隔了层纱。  
他看起来像个邋遢的下等人，沾满了泥巴的旧皮鞋，脏兮兮的外套，参差不齐的黄牙齿，很难相信这样一个人会把他引向什么好的生活。  
但还有什么能比当下更糟呢？Thanos先生是唯一一个在大雪里向他伸出手的人……他已经两天没吃饭了，身上的伤口也开始化脓，再经过这一夜的酷寒，他肯定活不到明天日出。

Loki被Thanos先生夹在腋下走着，他闻到了他身上浓浓的酒气，还有廉价烟草刺鼻的味道。“慢一点，先生，”Loki小声喊着，他被他裹的喘不上气来。  
“就到了，男孩儿，我的旅店就在前面。”  
然后Loki看到了那房子，Chitauri旅店——他的避风港，他的牢笼。

Loki后来想，如果Thanos先生在当晚就摸上他的床的话，他一定没有任何反抗的力气。他会在Chitauri旅店彻底堕落下去，沦为他的仆人、他的帮凶、他的性奴。  
Thanos先生当晚把他安置在旅店的储藏间里，他让他吃了半条硬面包，甚至还给他打了两盆热乎乎的水……Loki蜷在门后狭小的空间里昏睡过去，双脚牢牢的抵在门上。  
他睡不踏实，每隔一会儿就会吓醒过来。  
几天后他有了点力气，脸上的伤口还没痊愈就开始给旅店帮忙……他把Thanos太太做好的土豆派和Haggis端到客人屋里，因为好听的声音和干净的手得到一点儿赏钱。

或许那一天Thanos先生喝了特别多的酒，或许是因为Loki脸上的伤口渐渐痊愈，露出了姣好洁白的小脸儿来。那晚Thanos先生破门而入，推到了Loki堵在门后的一堆东西。  
Loki抄起身边的木棍反抗，很快就被他一把夺下丢在一边。他跟着Thor受过点格斗训练，但一个大病未愈的青年又怎么是一个中年男人的对手？  
Loki被脸朝下压在床上，裤子被连扯带拽脱了下来。  
他的脑袋被Thanos先生砸了一拳，胀的就像要裂开……他听到自己在大声尖叫呼救，但那声音远的像是从天边飘过来。

Loki知道会发生什么……在年少懵懂的岁月里，在他和Thor糊里糊涂的初吻之后，他偷偷躲在城堡的图书室里，翻阅了那些蒙尘的书籍。天主教对那档子事讳莫如深，但一系列“禁止、有罪”的话语中，还是足够他拼凑出朦胧的细节。  
Loki记得，自己当时蹲在书架边上，心脏跳的砰砰作响，他脑海里闪过了Thor赤膊的样子——他年轻美好的身躯在高地的阳光下泛着蜜色的温暖色泽。Loki舔了下嘴角，慌里慌张的把书塞了回去。  
被一个男性侵入身体，那该有多疼啊？！Loki偷偷想了想Thor精壮的样子，紧张的手心都冒出汗来……

Thanos先生正试图把什么捅进他身体里，Loki夹紧了腿，拼命反抗着。他不知道贴在自己身上的是他的手指还是什么，那东西让他疼痛，让他恶心。Loki疯狂的大叫着，眼泪像决堤一样涌了出来。  
他一定会杀了他的，如果不能，他会杀了自己。

Thanos太太挥着擀面杖冲了下来，她把丈夫臃肿的身躯从那男孩儿身上拽开。  
“你这个混账王八蛋！”她死命的敲打着他，“骚扰完帮佣的女仆，你连男孩子都不放过吗?!”  
“你这个猪油蒙了心的老色痞，从老娘的酒馆滚出去！滚出去！”  
她拉扯着他的头发走开了，Loki摔倒在床边。

他挣扎着爬起来，提起裤子，抓起一边的旧皮袄就冲了出去。  
两腿间火辣辣的疼着，不知道是不是流了血。Loki无暇细想，只想用最快的速度离开这里。

他被Thanos太太挡在了门口。  
“站住！”身材粗壮的老板娘这样喊着，“你以为我会白养你吗？男孩儿？”  
“夫人，我会出去做工，我会把钱赔给你的！”Loki摸上身后的椅子，默默估量着自己硬闯出去的可能。  
“为什么不继续在店里做工呢？你不知道有多少客人喜欢看到你。”她把擀面杖捏紧了，一下下在手心敲打着。  
“你想要具漂亮的尸体吗？”Loki咬牙站直了身子，直剌剌的看着她，“如果Thanos先生再试图那样靠近我，我跟你保证，夫人，你只能得到一具或者两具尸体。”

“不会了。”她把擀面杖放下，走到柜台边拿出瓶酒来。  
“你以为，对一个女人来说，他的丈夫宁可去睡一个男孩也不愿意碰她，这是很光彩的事吗？”

“走出这个门，”她瞟了一眼正在向门口靠近的Loki，“用不了几天你就会再次回到老色鬼捡你回来时的样子。”  
她喝了口酒，伸出根手指冲Loki点着，“你漂亮的像个落难的王子，天生就不可能在这下水道和垃圾堆里生存……这城市会把你生吞活剥了，连骨头都不剩。”

“不要让他再染指我，我会卖力干活的，我保证。”Loki终于在她身边坐了下来——她说的没错，他还是太弱小了，根本没有在这个城市活下去的资本。

“我父亲拥有这个旅店的时候，他还是个楞头愣脑的小伙子啊……”，Thanos太太又喝下一杯酒，粗糙的脸颊上泛起红晕来，“他是整个西码头最卖力的搬卸工人，一只手就可以抓起两只麻包……”。  
“我们年轻的时候也总睡在一块儿，还有过两个孩子……该死的猩红热，他们都被猩红热害死啦！”  
Thanos太太抹了把眼泪：“我就这么胖了、丑了……再也生不出孩子来。他成了个酗酒的烂人，也再不愿多看我一眼啦。”

“我小时候也得过猩红热，”Loki摸着她身边的酒瓶，眼睛里隐隐闪着光，“外公给我找来了最好的医生，妈妈不眠不休的照顾了我十几天……最后我活了下来，她却染病死去了。”  
“如果您可以，您也会这样救您的孩子的，对吧？”Loki轻轻把手搭在Thanos太太的胳膊上，吸了吸鼻子。  
妈妈是得伤寒去世的，但Loki相信她不会介意自己篡改她的死因，她会愿意她心爱的宝贝想尽一切办法好好活下去的。

“那个老色鬼……” Thanos太太没有应他，却推开酒杯开口问道，“他弄伤你了吗？”  
“没有！夫人。”Loki死命摇着头，他这样告诉她，也这样告诉自己。  
“住到我卧室里面那一间吧，” Thanos太太往走廊的尽头指了一下，“他不经过我的房门，就别想到你那儿去。”  
……

“如果Thanos太太还活着的话”，Loki抬手捏紧那具骨架的下颌骨，挑起嘴角阴阴笑了下，“没准儿我会让你多活两年。”

“Loki？”身后一个声音打断了他。  
他回转身，看到一个秃顶的老人从旁边的解剖示教室走了出来。  
“Xavier教授！”Loki起身跑了过去。

“怎么样？要给你的老师一个热情的拥抱吗？”老人伸出沾满血污的双手，又指了指身前一片狼藉的围裙，露出个俏皮的微笑来。  
“我会弄脏您的，”Loki冲他眨眨眼，指着自己的红色军装开口：“这身沾满了杀戮之恶的军装会污染您圣洁的解剖殿堂啊。”  
他们相视一眼，一起笑了下，相携往教室中走去。

“要给我帮忙吗？这具尸体已经开始腐化了，再不处理臭味就要飘到你们办公大楼去了（注释3）。” Xavier教授拿起解剖刀，给Loki指了指旁边的助手服。  
“说真的，您不考虑帮我在这里申请个讲师的职位吗？”Loki穿上解剖用的白围裙，拿起一个解剖镊来，“我都记不清义务陪您上过多少次解剖示教课了。”

“如果我是院长，亲爱的孩子。” Xavier教授示意Loki去分离一根腹壁的血管，自己动手切起腹直肌的肌腱来，“可惜现在我只能邀请你做我的兼职助教。”  
“或许，”他冲Loki做了个鬼脸，“在我死翘翘之前，我可以推荐你接替我的职位，然后你就能把我做成一具漂亮的骨骼标本，悬挂在咱们的解剖教室前面。”

“要是非得那样的话，”Loki冲老师摇摇头，“我还是继续在军队里做个屠夫吧，您继续在这儿跟尸体为伴，活到一百八十岁。”  
“那可太恐怖了，Loki。”老人眯着眼睛笑起来，眼底闪过一丝忧伤，“你知道，独自一个人活着是很辛苦的。”

Loki抬起头来，对上老师有些发灰的蓝眼睛——那双眼睛总是能让他安定，甚至痴迷。Loki一度以为那是由于老师瞳色与Thor相似的缘故，或许纯净的像大洋一样的眼眸特别容易让人喜欢——后来他才确信，这个叫Charles Xavier的男人本身就有种诡异的亲和力，足以让他在区区几次相见之后就对他吐露性命攸关的秘密。

“等下要一起去酒吧喝一杯吗？我看你有点心事啊。” Xavier教授察觉到Loki在走神儿，用手术刀的刀柄敲了敲他的手背。  
“好啊，就去Royal Mile怎么样?那家旅店一楼有个酒吧，他们的Porter酒棒极了。”

“Royal Mile”，Hogun仰头看着旅店的名字，警惕的四下打望了一下，“族长……我是说，Thor，咱们会不会住的离北不列颠政府军的驻地太近了点？”  
“没听过最危险的地方就是最安全的地方吗？再说我们是高地正经的皮毛商人，有什么好怕的？”Thor打了打身上粘的零星雨滴，抬脚迈了进去。

“天，那群高高的圆顶可真惹眼，那是什么？”站在窗户旁边，Hogun指着不远处的一片建筑瞪大了眼睛。  
“那里是爱丁堡大学的医学院。”Thor走到窗边，觉得眼睛有些发疼。

他不想承认，但那群建筑确实是促使他住在Royal Mile的原因之一。  
从十几岁的时候开始，Loki就告诉过他他想去那里念书。  
“等我上了学，就会成为比Fitzgibbons太太好得多的治疗师，到那时候你就再也不用担心从马上摔下来会瘸腿了。”Loki翻看着治疗室的草药册子，一脸认真的说。  
“到那时候我已经成了最棒的骑士，才不会从马上摔下来呢！”Thor撅起了嘴，忿忿的摇了摇头。  
他不喜欢Loki脑子里奇奇怪怪的念头，为什么要去那么远的地方读书呢？高地有什么不好，就在Inverarnan读个文法学校不行吗？他舍不得Loki离开，一会儿也舍不得。

Thor望着那片灰灰的屋顶愣了神儿——如果自己当时不那么自私，肯帮Loki一把，劝父亲早早送他出来读书，或许Loki就会更开心一点儿，或许他后来就不会出现那些难以解释的幻觉，或许现在他们还能亲亲密密的在一起……乱七八糟的念头从他脑子里冒出来，搅的额头都痛了。  
“我出去走走，一会儿就回来。”Thor抓起桌上的外套，没等Hogun应声就出了门。  
他想去那儿看看——那是他欠Loki的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：1743年，钢笔还没有发明，但是中世纪的鹅毛笔也不再是主要的书写工具，鹅毛管前镶有金属头的沾水钢笔是比较常见的文具。当然当时已经有全金属的类似钢笔造型的东西了，不过基基一个小军官，怕是用不起哦。  
> 注释2：爱丁堡的South Bridge实际上是1785年才开始修建的，在Loki工作的1743年，还没有这座桥。不过AU嘛，允许时间轴错乱咯。  
> 目前去爱丁堡的话，只能看到North Bridge大桥耸立在旧城中间，South Bridge已经基本看不见了，它的一部分作为旅游景点保留下来，桥下的桥洞和走廊是非常有趣的ghost tour的去处。  
> 注释3：18世纪，解剖学中还没有很好的防腐措施，所以医学院都是在获得尸体后尽快解剖。白大褂、手套什么的都是后来的发明，所以教授和助手都要穿围裙、光手解剖哦。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事24

“大名鼎鼎的南大桥杀手（注释1）。”身后忽然响起的声音吓了Thor一跳。他转过头，从那副有着象牙般色泽的骨架旁退开了一步。  
走过来的是个棕色头发的年轻人，长着一双明亮的淡蓝色眸子（注释2），他把手上抱着的骷髅头骨从右手倒到左手，碰响了腰间一大串叮当作响的钥匙。

“抱歉，”Thor冲来人点了点头，“外面的学生告诉我解剖馆对公众开放，我就直接进来了。”  
“真可惜，”年轻人冲他耸耸肩，“你要是再早来一会儿，就能亲眼看到我的老师和师兄解剖尸体啦。”  
他偏偏头示意了一下旁边关着门的解剖教室，“他俩刚刚完成一次解剖，才走没多久。”

“没关系，”Thor笑了下，“我只是来这随便看看。”  
“那你得快点，”年轻人晃了晃身上的钥匙，“我们快要关门了。”  
“你刚刚说这个人以前是个杀手？”Thor又回头打量了一下那具骨架，注意到它额头上歪歪扭扭写着murderer几个字。  
“听你口音，是高地那边来的吧？”年轻人把头骨放在一边的柜子上，凑近了点，“难怪你没听说过他，7年前他可是爱丁堡街头巷尾最热门的新闻。”

“那会儿医学院的尸体一直都不够用，”年轻人抿了抿嘴，带着点不合时宜的狂热绕过Thor靠近他身后的骨架，“所以就有很多人——well，大部分是穷人，把自己死了的亲属卖给我们医学院，换点钱用。”  
他抬手杵了杵骷髅，后者随着他的动作摇摆了几下，“这家伙就变本加厉的多！听说他开着家小旅店，会把客死在他那儿的旅人的尸体卖过来，后来好像是旅店经营不善，他就开始谋杀那些在他店里住宿的穷人、病人、孤寡者。”  
“人们传说”，年轻人神秘兮兮的贴近Thor，“在月黑风高的夜里，他和他那个小助手会抬着尸体穿过南大桥的桥洞，说不定还顺手谋杀一两个在桥洞下等死的流浪汉，然后通过黑暗的小巷来到医学院附近，跟臭名昭著的Knox教授做交易。这家伙杀了十几个人，连自己的老婆都没放过……不过最后他好运还是到了头，他那个小跟班跟警察告发了他，他被当众吊死了。”  
“听说那天盛况空前啊，无数的市民跑去围观。”年轻人咂咂嘴，一脸没能亲历的遗憾，“不过，罪犯的尸体是要依法交给医学院解剖用的，Knox教授逃去伦敦了，我们亲爱的Xavier教授带着学生解剖了这个杀手。”  
“于是他就在这儿了，永远与我们为伴，” 年轻人拉起骷髅的指骨，打量了一下固定在末端的铁丝，“这是我师兄参与的第一个解剖作品，很漂亮的手艺，对吧？”

Thor不知道该怎么回答，他还不太习惯看人以这样轻松欣喜的神态谈论一具骷髅，人死之后，只能残留这样伶仃的一副骨架吗？那灵魂又去了哪儿？生入天堂？堕入地狱？如果灵魂和肉体注定毫不相干，人又为什么要为了灵魂的完整而舍弃肉体的欲念？  
似乎是察觉到Thor的失神，年轻人一脸尴尬的退开几步，“真是抱歉，是不是有点吓到你了？这大概是我们医学院学生的通病，说起解剖学来就刹不住车。你要是遇上我的老师，他能跟你讲上一整晚的莫干尼（注释3）呢。”  
“没关系，”Thor冲年轻人笑了笑，“你刚刚眉飞色舞的样子甚至有点让我想起我的弟弟。 他……”  
声音顿了下，明显变得温柔的语调从双唇流淌出来，“他喜欢这些东西，科学、显微镜、维萨里（注释4）还有草药什么的。他要是能来这儿上学，也一定像你这样，说起这些新鲜事儿来喋喋不休。”

“要是……？”年轻人把头骨抱回怀里，斟酌了一下Thor的措辞，“你弟弟后来怎么了？”  
“他……”Thor犹豫了下，“他不在我身边了。”  
“哦，抱歉。请您节哀，先生。”  
“不，不是的……”Thor急于辩解，仿佛从任何人口中说出确认Loki死亡的话语都难以忍受，“他只是……我把他弄丢了。”  
年轻人下意识的用手抠了抠头骨的下颌角，这个壮年男人一脸深重的感伤与矛盾已然远远超出了他所能解读的范围。  
“对不起，”他从嗓子里挤出句话来，“我要关门了……要不等下老师回来看到这还亮着灯会骂我的。”  
“抱歉，”Thor冲他欠欠身，“我这就走。”

“我有时候真是怀疑时光格外善待你。” Xavier教授摇了摇手上的Scotch，打量着学生在烛火下依旧光滑的惊人的脸颊轮廓，“你现在几乎还是我第一次见到你时的样子——唯一不同的是那时你更瘦些，看人的眼神里有小鹿一样的警觉惊慌，又有幼狼一样的凶悍斗志。”  
“我记得”，Loki喝了口手上的Mild Ale，在苏格兰这么久，他还是没能习惯Scotch的峻烈，“当时我就站在解剖馆的大门边上，您从我身边经过，把手放在我的肩膀上，问我，‘孩子，你在害怕吗？’”  
Loki记得自己抬起头，有点无所适从——已经很久很久都没有人用那么温柔的语气跟他说过话了。  
所以他没回答，只是摇了摇头。他刚刚才把Thanos太太的尸体抬进那栋建筑，那里面充斥着肮脏的犯罪气息，它们甚至盖过了尸体们本身腐朽的味道。Loki颤抖着——并非是源自恐惧，而是由于兴奋和愤怒——他照顾女主人的病躯有些日子了，知道她不该那么快的死去。他没有打算揭穿Thanos的罪行，他决定在拿到这笔钱后陪他去喝酒，然后灌醉他——如果牺牲一点儿美色的话他或许会喝的更醉的。  
然后他会在深夜里杀掉他，就像他杀掉那些病重垂危或孤身在外的房客一样。他会把他肢解掉，一段段丢进爱丁堡最肮脏的阴沟里。

“如果是他们威胁你干这些勾当，我能帮助你。”Loki回到Chitauri旅店，在脏兮兮的外套口袋里翻出一张纸条，是那个蓝眼睛的男人在离开时放下的吗？  
“Xavier教授，”他记得别人这样叫他。  
自己算是被威胁吗？Loki不这么想，他没杀过人，但他确实有点算是和Thanos狼狈为奸。他曾经动过告发他的念头，但是警察会不会相信？那个Knox教授是不是跟官家有着更隐秘的联系？自己会不会被判刑？那些沾满了罪恶和血污的钱可不止进了Thanos的口袋，它们也是他的经济来源。

“我们可以面谈吗？” 在Thanos如雷的鼾声里， Loki把刀放下，拿起了笔。那个男人的声音里有种和年纪不符的清脆，带点俏皮的格拉斯哥口音，它们混合在一起，孕育出一种令人迷醉的说服力。

“您拯救了我，”Loki冲老师举了举杯子，“不然我会彻底成为一个凶手和人渣”。  
“不，我的孩子，”带着惯有的洞悉一切般意味深长的笑，Charles向学生举起了酒杯，“能够拯救人们的，从来都只有他们自己。”  
“别陪我喝了，”Loki又点了两杯酒，Charles把他那杯拿开了，“你看起来很累。”  
“我当时支持你去应征军医官，只是想你积累些医务经验和最基本的政治资本，毕竟像你这样出身不明的小毛头很难在大学和好的医院里就职。机要秘书？”Charles摇了摇头，“我的小Loki，那太辛苦也太危险。”  
您说的好像我有很多选择一样……Loki喝了口酒，决定不把它说出来打击老师的善意，“最近是有点累，准将先生——”他四下看了看，压低了声音，“政府军高层开了几个关于苏格兰高地的会议，大部分的将领认为既然过去的那么多年都相安无事，现在也不会有什么差别，但Cope准将不这么想，他好像觉得詹姆斯党会趁着不列颠进一步陷入欧洲的各方冲突再次起事。”  
Charles叹了口气，“我只希望苏格兰不要再次陷入战火，人们干嘛要干涉别人的信仰自由？”他笑了下，指了指自己，“不过我有什么资格说呢？我自己在大学里还不是每天都在战斗，标榜自己信仰科学，和那群坚持放血治疗的家伙吵得不可开交。”  
“您曾经说过，人们总是觉得自己的先验优于他人的经验。”Loki眨眨眼，用老师自己的话将他一军。  
Charles无奈的耸耸肩，“所以人一生都会活在矛盾里，为自己的信仰而战，同时又痛苦的学着包容那些与己不同的人。”

“可是为战争操心不像你的风格，”Charles抿了一口酒，冲Loki挑挑眉，“怎么？担心自己在高地的朋友？”  
“朋友？”Loki皱了下眉头，他可以这样定义Thor吗？  
“就我和他对彼此做过的事而言，我想仇人或许是个更恰当的称呼。”  
Loki拿过老师手边的另一杯酒喝了口，“而且就算回到我们还是‘朋友’的年纪，他也不会因为我的规劝而止步的——他绝不会错过那样一个反抗的机会。”  
Charles的眉毛挑的更高了，“一个热血的高地小伙子？为信仰、君王和祖国而战，他一定是觉得没有什么比那更崇高了。”他伸长手臂拍拍Loki的手背，“你们信念不同，但却没有对错之分。我想他会理解的。”  
“信念？”Loki露出个苦笑，“我并没有那样奢侈的东西。”

“您能想象那种感受吗？”Loki扬起脸，有些迷茫的盯着墙上飘忽的火光，“好像要终己一生寻找一些什么东西，但是又想不起它们到底是什么。生活变成了一条漫无目的向前的直线——却没有选择，必须要为了那个未知的目标苟延残喘下去。”  
他这些年读遍了大学里所有关于记忆的书籍，他偷偷参加过爱丁堡那些相信古老魔法的团体聚会，他甚至远赴维也纳找麦克斯米伦•海尔神父（注释5）尝试过催眠治疗……一切的努力都是白费的，过往永远终止于Thor拉开他手腕的那个瞬间。

“我能想象。”Charles喝了口酒，望着学生吃惊的表情笑起来，“听说别人的痛苦总能让我们自己好受点，希望我的痛苦也能对你起到这个作用。”

“我独自救治的第一个病人，是个快要溺死的爱尔兰人，一个年轻的铁匠。”Charles垂头笑了下，流露出少有的迷惘神情来，“我那时候刚刚从医学院毕业，年轻冲动，迫不及待的想去看看世界，同时坚信自己可以用医术救治不列颠群岛的所有人。而他睁开眼就骂了我一句‘该死的英国佬’，那么易怒，好像愤世嫉俗的种子自幼就种在他身体里，正随着他年轻健康的体魄破土生发，欣欣向荣。”

Charles抬起来头看了Loki一眼，“不过我们成了朋友，非常要好的朋友。他学徒期满，我正好也在都柏林行医攒了一些钱，两个愣头愣脑的单身汉就这样从都柏林出发，一路结伴旅行，走到了爱尔兰西部康诺尔平原——他的家乡。”  
“我记得他站在那片荒芜的土地上，对我说，他的父母被英国人流放到这里时，掌权的英国官员这样歌颂这片土地，‘多么适合这些爱尔兰天主教徒啊，无水可投之自尽，无树可悬之自缢，无土可掩埋尸首（注释6）’。”  
“在我享受衣食无忧的童年时，他却每日都在为生存发愁，这些过往就那么横亘在那。我们生命里发生过的事把我们塑造成特定的人，就算我再口口声声说理解，也不能让时光回转，亲自去感受他经历过的那些痛苦。”

“那他现在在哪呢？”Loki小心翼翼的问。  
“不知道，”Charles摇了摇头，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的颤栗，“我们分开的时候大吵了一架，似乎是为了爱尔兰的土地政策什么的——我半年后回到都柏林，他已经不在了。有人说他死在爱尔兰的一场反英暴动里，有人说他去了北美殖民地，总之，我和那个人再也没相见。”

“如果一切能重来，不该给彼此画上个那么惨痛遗憾的句号的，对吧？”Loki喃喃开口，意向不明的问到。  
“可悲的不是世间没有如果，”Charles看着Loki，用一种近乎哀怜的温柔目光，“而是时光回转，人们还是会把同样的错误重复千百遍。”  
“是啊，”Loki扬起脸，星星点点的光在眼睛里闪烁着，“世间最可笑的事就是一遍又一遍做同样的事情，却期待有个不同的结局。”  
……

Thor在大学里逗留了很久……被细雨润湿的空气像是有种别样的温柔，叫他贪恋着不舍离去。  
他伸手抚摸着图书馆门廊上的巨石，轻轻弯起了嘴角。他当年非但不该阻止Loki来这里，或许他本该跟着他一起来的。  
Loki一定会爱死这里的，成排的望不到尽头的书架，厚重的书本散发着草叶与木质的香气，午后的阳光如是能从落地窗射进来，会照亮Loki颈后绒绒的、几不可见的茸毛，他挺翘的鼻子和下巴会在脸颊脖颈上投下带弧度的阴影，金色的光线投射在猫眼石一般的眼睛里，辐凑到望不到底的瞳孔中。  
“我可以趴在一边的桌上看他读书，看一整天、看一辈子都不会腻。”

指尖抠紧粗砾的石面，Thor猛地惊醒，匆忙把手抬开——他被自己刚刚的浪漫臆想吓到了，它们遥远、芬芳，带着致命毒药惯有的绚丽色彩和迷幻诱惑，就像Loki本人。

Thor匆匆逃离，他在回程的路上一直魂不守舍，走到Royal Mile附近迎面撞上了一位先生。  
那位老者被他撞的后退了一大步，在湿滑的路面上打了个趔趄，Thor赶紧伸手拉住他。  
“对不起！对不起！”他扶着对方的手臂连连致歉，“我走神儿了，没有看到您。”  
“是我这个老人家酒后脚步虚浮呀，”对面的老者露出个俏皮的笑容，“早知道就接受学生的好意让他送我回去了，看来人真是不能逞强呢！”  
“您没事吧？要不我送您？”Thor抓着老者的手，诚心诚意的问道。  
“不用，”老人满不在乎的挥挥手，“我就住在前面医学院里。”  
他把Thor的手拿开，冲他眨眨眼，“就算不小心被你撞骨折了，我也能一秒钟把自己包扎好。”  
言罢，他理了理上衣起身离去了。

Thor推开屋门，迎面撞上正要出来的Hogun。对方呼吸粗重，一脸见了鬼的表情。  
“你肯定不信”，Hogun瞪大了眼睛抓住他，“我想我刚刚看见Loki了。”  
“谁？”Thor捏紧了拳头，他怀疑那个名字来自他的幻觉。  
“我的上帝！”Hogun一巴掌拍在自己脑门上，“虽然只是瞟见他一眼，但那眼神儿那身形简直……要不是我亲眼看见过Loki烧焦的尸体我一定——”  
Hogun呲牙咧嘴的住了口，Thor一把抓住他，手劲儿大的不像话。

“他在哪儿？”Thor脑袋里嗡嗡响着，眼睛都要喷出火来。  
他咽了口吐沫松开手，强压住身体里熊熊燃烧的火焰，尽量摆出一副纯粹意外的样子来，“我是说……真有这么像的？你说的我都好奇了，也想去看眼那个人。”  
“他走了，”Hogun揉了揉被捏疼的上臂，“我刚刚去柜台预付房费的时候看见他出门右转往大桥的方向去了。”  
“他穿什么衣服？”Thor一把拽开门把手。  
“红上衣，”Hogun搔了搔脑袋，皱起眉头，“看起来有点像政府军的军服。”

Thor很久没有这样过了，狂热的、像是不要命一般的奔跑与追逐，仿佛不这样尽力，就不足以匹配的上那个被追逐的对象，芸芸众生中那道唯一的光。  
他知道自己的行为可笑又可悲，有什么意义呢？即便那是Loki又怎么样？你能把他带回去吗？你能再次拥抱这个杀父仇人吗？真正的Loki此刻应该在旧教堂的墓地里埋着，尸首都化做了枯骨。  
而另一种答案更加可悲——那不是Loki，只是万千世界中的一道影子，像是过往八年里，每一缕与他相似的声音，每一抹有他痕迹的风情，它们重叠起来，严厉又残酷的宣告，他已经消失了，那个独一无二的人已经彻底的从你的世界消失。

Thor踉跄狂奔着，大步踩过潮湿的街道。他的心狂跳着，几乎要把鼓胀的双眼挤出血来——太多人往那个方向走了，一身腥臭赶着回家的牡蛎小贩，衣衫褴褛想在南大桥下找个栖息之所的流浪汉，还有那些不断靠过来的、涂着廉价脂粉的妓女……  
然后他看到了，人流中那模糊虚幻的、渐行渐远的一点点红色。  
宛如救世神迹般的，世界尽头的光亮。

“Loki！”泪水瞬间模糊了双眼，Thor喊出声来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：南大桥杀手Thanos先生的原型是19世纪初爱丁堡臭名昭著的杀手Burke和Hare。两者都是爱尔兰移民，前者的妻子曾经拥有一家小旅店。这两个家伙在爱丁堡犯下很多宗谋杀案，把尸体卖给医学院的Knox教授换了不少不义之财。后来Hare做了污点证人，通过指控Burke逃脱了死刑。  
> 关于这两个家伙有正经的历史作品还有不少小说传记，西蒙佩吉菊苣拍过一部很没节操的搞笑片来记录这俩的故事，爱丁堡dungeon里还有关于他们的游乐项目（实在是黑暗的深得我心）。
> 
> Burke在1829年1月一个下雨的日子里被处死，爱丁堡市民一贯喜欢围观各种死刑处决，这次更是万人空巷。Hare进了监狱，出狱后隐姓埋名、改容换貌，不过始终过的非常凄惨。唯独Knox教授逃脱了制裁，在伦敦正常终老。（社会阶层这种事，真的细思极恐）。Burke的尸体真的被制作成了解剖学标本，现在就保存在爱丁堡大学医学院的解剖馆里（again，这种恶趣味实在太戳人）。  
> 注释2：教授身边的蓝眼睛年轻助手，当然是野兽般的小天使Hank McCoy。  
> 注释3：莫干尼，18世纪著名的病理解剖学家。  
> 注释4：维萨里，16世纪的医学家，1543年出版了超级牛b的《人体的构造》一书，影响了现代医学的走向。  
> 注释5： 催眠术早期的实践者，麦克斯米伦•海尔的一个学徒叫麦斯麦，他的催眠术曾经在欧洲风靡一时，忽悠了很多人。  
> 注释6：参见BBC纪录片，The Story of Ireland，http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2999123/


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事25

“L o k i——”模模糊糊的声音在夜风里飘过来，零碎的钻进Loki耳朵里去，他顿了下脚，下意识回头看了眼。  
街道还是它惯有的样子，拥挤而潮湿，鳞次栉比的石头房子挤在两边，像是随时都要倒下来。身后人影憧憧，一团又一团模糊的晕影嵌在街道的平面上，摇摇曳曳晃得人想吐。Loki揉了揉眼睛——医学院繁重的课程，政府军无穷无尽的公务都像是永远不知餍足的黑洞一样攫取着他的视力，即便没有今晚的这顿酒，他也不能在昏暗的路灯下看清几十米开外的东西。  
Loki摇摇头回转身，又紧走了几步——最后下肚的两杯Ale此刻在他胃里激荡着，翻腾的酒气几乎要冲出嗓子去。  
Loki强压着胸口泛起的闷胀和恶心，快步转进了左手边的小巷。他有点想念房东太太柔软的身体，还有她手中温热的牛奶。

“L o k i——”夜风里似乎还是有人在喊他的名字。那丝声音似有若无，断断续续，像是踪迹难寻的陈年旧事一样飘渺。  
Thor？  
Loki脑子里没来由的闪过这个名字，他立刻苦笑了下。白日的念想化成夜晚的愁思，月光下的苦涩又凝成日光中的心结，循环往复、无止无休。他被自己的幻觉骗了太多次了，多少次看见世间万物都是他，醒了才知道万物中独缺他。  
Loki再次摇了摇头，疾步转进下一个巷子……他看到熟悉的房门，还有门前那盏夜灯影影绰绰的光晕。嗓子里的辛辣再也压制不住，他弯腰吐了出来。

房门很快打开了，粗麻的裙摆扫过台阶，又停留在他身旁。  
“这是怎么了？又喝成这副样子。怎么准将大人没叫人送你回来！”女人的手温柔的扶上来，小心的擦过Loki的嘴角。  
“没事的，”Loki摆摆手，一手搭上她肩膀走上台阶，“今天是去见老师了。”  
屋门吱呀着在他们身后阖上了，街头的灯火渐渐熄灭，月光探出云层洒落下来。

Thor停住了脚，他四下扫了一圈，每一个房门都警惕的紧闭着……夜色慢慢侵吞了整个城市，月亮在天上伶伶的挂着，吝啬的洒下一点儿光亮来。  
他没能追上那抹红色的影子，它在他视野尽头停留了一小会儿就消失了，Thor从人流里奋力挤过去，在街道尽头一连串几乎一模一样的巷口处迷失了方向。他试着转了几次弯，又窄又暗的小巷在脚下不断蔓延，它们一个连着一个，织成这城市里铺开的网。  
夜色是它捕食的最好伙伴，抢劫、偷窃还有各种皮肉交易……鲜活的生命和肉体被榨干在城市黑暗的角落里。  
Thor捏紧拳头擦过一个又一个黑影叠叠的转角，凭着记忆在月光下找回旅店。

Hogun在门口焦躁的来回踱步，看到他的身形疾步跑了过来。  
“你可回来了！” Hogun凑上来抓紧他的手臂，两条眉毛皱的几乎要拧到一起。  
“对不起。”Thor垂下头，他不知怎样面对朋友焦灼的眼睛。  
“没事的，”Hogun拍拍他肩膀，“快回去休息吧。”

Thor在床上躺了下来，他非常感激Hogun的沉默，同时也为这份近乎于默许的包容而心惊不安。他以为自己一直以来都掩饰的非常好了，可今日的失态却将自己的心思暴露无遗。  
Thor咬了咬下唇，肉体实际的痛觉让他的精神集中了一点儿，他对自己说，不管怎样，这样冲动的错误不能再犯第二次了。  
Thor翻了个身，脑海里模模糊糊的影子又浮现出来，如果那真的是Loki，如果他已经在这座城市安然定居，那自己这些年的牵挂也该就此了结了吧?

“可要是能看他一眼就好了，”他脑海里有个声音依依开口，“我只要远远的看一眼就好。”   
那念头在他脑海里翻搅着，引出许多荒唐的念想来……  
“我该尽早离开这儿！”Thor叹了口气，翻身闭上眼睛。

“你们没经历过当年的事情，所以才能这样轻易说出放弃的话。”Colquhoun氏族的老族长拍响桌子，打断了年轻人们的争论。  
他看了一眼Thor，扶着他伸过来的手站了起来，“四十多年前，是你们的父亲们坐在你们的位置上，”他抬手指了指角落的一个中年人，“你去问问泉下的老MacDonald，看他还记不记得威廉三世的阿盖尔（Argyle）军团是怎么血洗格伦科（Glencoe），杀死38名MacDonald族人的？你去问问你父亲，看他忘不忘的了那些活下来的老弱妇孺是怎么在冰天雪地里狼狈逃窜，死的死、残的残？”  
“你们以为做个顺民就平安无事？英格兰的君主就会放过你们？你们知不知道那场屠杀的起因只是老MacDonald一次无心的迟到？（注释1）”

Thor起身扶岳父坐下，环视了一下房间里的几十张脸，“我想在过去的十几年里，大家应该多少都有所察觉。政府要的不仅仅是我们的顺应，他们想要的是一步步侵蚀掉高地的文化和体制。如果有人觉得这也无所谓，那我真的无话可说。”  
他踱着步，提高了声音，“但我想提醒所有的苏格兰人，几十年前，当我们祖祖辈辈积累的财富在巴拿马的丛林和沼泽里消耗殆尽的时候，英格兰做了什么？他们颁布法令，宣判任何试图帮助苏格兰脱离困境的资金支持都是犯罪！‘我们是不被外人理解的穷苦人，我们将孤独的去向世界尽头，默默无名、孤立无援。’先辈们用血写成的哀歌现在还在高地传唱着，我们就要急不可耐的忘记仇恨了吗？（注释2）”  
“当然没有，我的兄弟，” Cameron氏族年轻的首领站起来，“如果我们的詹姆斯小王子会像他许诺的那样带着法兰西的援助登录苏格兰，Cameron一族的战士必定会如曾经起誓的那样，为苏格兰和斯图亚特王朝流尽最后一滴血。”  
屋子里响起起伏的应和声，Thor和老Colquhoun对视一眼，看到对方投过来一个意味深长的眼神。  
……

“大家今天立下了誓言，可您看起来并不高兴。”傍晚到旅店拜访岳父时，Thor说出了困扰自己一天的疑问。  
“你怎么看？”老Colquhoun看了他一眼，“我想你也没有所表现出的那么开心。”  
Thor犹豫了下，“MacKenzie一族似乎非常倾向于中立，他们只是在我明确的指出一旦开战，无论哪一方赢，中立的人都会被看作叛徒之后才表态要加入的。”  
老Colquhoun点点头，“还有Campbell家一直强调前几次苏格兰的抗争是输在没有外援上，谁又能保证这次的外援能如约而至呢？”  
“所谓外援不过是变相的利益交易，怎么可能靠得住？”Thor皱起眉头，“团结一致、勇敢无畏和精巧的战术安排才是苏格兰赢得战争的关键啊。”  
老Colquhoun赞许的点点头，又从鼻子里哼了一声：“Campbell和Cameron家一向盛产投机小人，Odin老头曾经说过，如果有人许诺足够多的奖赏，他们能把自己的祖母打包好卖出去！（注释3）”  
“这听起来确实像是父亲会说的话，”Thor摇头笑了下。  
“你父亲是个有见识的领袖，也是个硬骨头的汉子”，老Colquhoun沉吟了一会儿又补充，“有时候，这两者不能同时做到。”  
“它们冲突时您会怎么选呢？”Thor立刻听出了老人话里隐藏的试探。  
“我老了，在上次叛乱时就已经选择了所谓的叛国，” 老Colquhoun看着Thor，沉声说，“这一次，是属于你们这一代的选择。”  
Thor沉默了几秒，再次笑了下：“MacGregor氏族也一早就做出了选择。”

Loki接过军士递上来的文件，看到盖着印章的牛皮纸袋上印着T字。  
Top Secret.这属于少许他不能直接过目的文件之一。  
Loki把它和自己的报告一起送进准将的办公室去，然后转身退了出来。他还有一份工作总结要赶着写完。早晨上班时秘书处派人来说，需要他整理Cope准将手头已经完结和正在进行的工作。这可能只是一次常规总结，也可能是准将工作调动前的准备。有传言说上层似乎会把准将调回欧洲那边去，但是没有任何人知道确切的消息。  
时过中午准将把他叫了进去，递过早上那个标着“T”的文件和一封写给斯特灵（Stirling）驻军将领的信函，“这件事需要你亲自跑一趟斯特灵，以确保它的重要性和密级。”  
Loki把文件接过来快速扫了一遍，“……William Colquhoun已经抵达爱丁堡两日，昨日去往城郊一教堂，期间有数名高地口音男子出入……”  
这显然是一份监视报告，Loki只知道那监视计划启动的时日比自己就职的时间更长。

Colquhoun，他当然不会忘记那个姓氏，他们的领地是外公当年丧命的地方。  
“我记得这老头这两年挺活跃，很有点意见领袖的意思。”Loki合上文件，双手递还回去。  
“不错，”准将点点头，把那几页报告拿出来撕碎了，“之前很多监视计划都叫停了，但我嘱咐他们把对他的监视保留了下来。这老头出现在爱丁堡，大概他们那个什么小王子俱乐部又开始蠢蠢欲动了。”  
“要安排人除掉他吗？”Loki把信函收到口袋里，他注意到准将没有用公函，又嘱托自己亲自去联系，显然没想在公务中留下记录。  
“在爱丁堡办事会不会更方便？”Loki犹豫了下，还是追问了句，“在斯特灵附近动手大概会增加不确定因素。”  
“最近伦敦那边的政局有变动，听说有人不太希望我在苏格兰呆着。”Cope准将捏了捏鼻根，蹙眉道，“总觉得伦敦和爱丁堡议会里都有詹姆斯党的人……高地的事现在有点敏感，在爱丁堡动手的话动静太大了，容易撇不清干系。你把信带到，那边的人会安排的。”  
“明白了，”Loki敬了个军礼，“我对外就说去斯特灵办公务了，正好带那边的人事资料回来。”  
准将点点头。  
“别待太久，”他又在Loki出门前叫住他，“月底我想去Royal Botanic Garden那边休息下，你陪我住两天。”

Loki盯着斯特灵驻军的将领，有点木然的看他嘴巴开开合合。  
这种感觉很奇特，Loki想，大家坐在这里商量杀人放火的事，表情却正直的像在唱赞美诗一样。  
他从来没有对老师说过，他现在所救的性命大概还不能抵消他背负的人命。他手上没有真正沾过血，但很多时候他在文件上打下一个勾时那血就溅在他身上了。  
人命就像草芥一样，名字被墨水划过，纸上只留一团黑黑的痕迹。  
Loki挑了下嘴角，他并不享受这种主宰他人生死的时刻，但也说不上有多讨厌。

“Harrison上尉”，那将领冲Loki欠了欠身，“具体的事，我已经安排了人去做，就是这一两天内。完事还要辛苦您转告准将先生。”  
“应该的，”Loki毕恭毕敬站起身来，“我等您消息。”  
按照军衔，别人断断犯不着跟他这样客气，都是狐假虎威的事儿，不过都是看那只大老虎的眼色。

“听说当年华莱士就是在城外的Stirling桥大败英军的？”Loki摩挲着手上的茶杯，抬眼问在一旁陪同他的文职军官。  
“是的，”对方耸了耸肩，“不管人们对华莱士如何评价，那确实是一场漂亮的战役。”  
“您感兴趣的话，我下午陪您去看看？”  
“不必麻烦了”，Loki摇摇头，“还有公务要做。”

威廉．华莱士的传说是Thor小时候最喜欢的故事之一，他总缠着他讲，一遍又一遍。  
“那都不是真的，”Loki板着脸，学着外公上课时的口气，“人们总是喜欢英雄的传说，但那和史实之间相距甚远。”  
“知道的知道的，”Thor不耐烦的打断他，蹭过来抓着他的手摇几下，脸上还是挂着明亮的狂热，“但讲一下也没什么坏处嘛。”  
“英国人也许能夺走我们的生命，但他们永远夺不走我们的自由！”Thor平躺在Loki身边，向着屋顶高高举起双手，仿佛它们正握着华莱士那把传世的重剑，“这话说的可真好啊”。

“华莱士当年就是在这座桥大败英军的。”马蹄踢踢踏踏踏过Stirling桥的时候，老Colquhoun这样说。  
“地势有利，天时相助，战术出色，”Thor笑了笑，“那场仗简直是个不可复写的传奇。”  
“要下来休息会儿吗？”老人转过头问他，“顺便缅怀一下偶像？”  
“不必了，”Thor摇摇头，“传奇里也不知道有多少是真的，您早点赶到城里休息要紧。”

“明年开春陪sif回来看看吧，”吃晚餐的时候，老Colquhoun提起家事，“你们有些时间没来了。”  
“我们尽量，”Thor随口应了句，“Fenris还小，我又不一定走得开。”  
“把他也带着！” 老Colquhoun皱起眉头，“我外孙还没回过家呢。”  
“好，”Thor不想再惹他不快，“我们带Fenris一起回——”  
他的话被一阵穿堂风吹散了，旅店的门被推开，几个壮年男子鱼贯而入上了楼。  
Thor望着门外一闪而过的黄昏皱了下眉头，风云变幻的年月，谁又能知道明年春天是什么光景呢？……

半夜Loki被门口的响动惊坐起来，他本就没有睡实，门上刚响了一下就完全清醒了。  
门外站着那个陪着他的军官，一脸为难神色，“Harrison上尉，旅店那边出了点变故。”  
“怎么说？”Loki系好衬衣扣子，一把抓过了外套。  
“派去的人回报说那老头不是单独入住的，除了他的保镖，还有别的氏族首领和他同路，好像是MacGregor家的人。”

MacGregor？？  
Thor！！

Loki一把揪住那军官的领子，力气大的几乎要把他领口拽坏：“他们动手了？！”  
“不知道……”那军官哆哆嗦嗦的摇头，“我……咳咳咳……我只听说要改变计划，似乎是放火什么的。”  
Loki狠狠将他甩了出去，大步跑下了楼。  
“将军只叫我支会您一声……唉，您这是要干嘛！”  
那军官话没喊完，又被Loki冲回来揪住了脖子。  
“带我过去，”他恶狠狠的吼，“马上！”

火苗噼里啪啦的乱窜着，Thor几次想冲上去都被Hogun拽了回来。  
旅店里上下乱成一团，人们叮叮咣咣的从水井那端了水来泼上去，很快就被大火蒸腾成水汽消失不见。

空气烫的逼人，烟灰里混杂着油脂的味道。  
“该死的！”Thor再次往前跑了几步，被一块燃烧的木头横梁砸了回来，“着了别人暗算了！”  
“Colquhoun家的人肯定都死了！” Hogun看着二楼的大火，心有余悸的打了个寒颤，他和Thor如果不是为了图方便住在一楼，一定也在劫难逃。  
看着周围越集越密的人群，Hogun凑过去扯Thor的手，“走吧，有人暗算他，谁知道有没有人盯着你啊。咱们势单力薄，不宜久留。”  
Thor恨恨的跺了下脚，他们一行并非没有留心，老Colquhoun身边带的保镖也不是无能之辈，这一路从爱丁堡回来都算平稳，偏偏眼看到平安地带就出了事。  
Thor咬牙跟着Hogun往马厩跑去，来者不善，逞一时之勇绝不可取。

他谈不上跟老Colquhoun有很深的感情，也不觉得对方这一手有多么下作——Thor很确定换了自己也干的出来同样的事。  
他只是恨自己如此大意，高地氏族刚刚才在爱丁堡结成联盟，老Colquhoun在其中的领导力不容小觑，低地和政府里支持他们的人更有好几个都是私下跟老Colquhoun见的面——这样关键的时刻，他怎么能不在了啊！

是这次的顺利结盟让自己放松了警惕？还是因为Lo……  
Thor捏紧拳头，恨不得打自己一拳——你要怪在Loki身上吗？你控制不好自己的心绪，也要怪在一个踪迹不明的人身上吗？！

他们翻身上马，从旅店背后绕了出来，大火已经烧的更旺了，木质爆开的声音剥裂夜空，低垂的天幕被熊熊火焰照的通红。  
Thor回了下头，在一片鼎沸的喊叫声和吵嚷声里，他忽然觉得一切都放慢了。  
马蹄声哒——哒——哒——哒——的响着，Hogun在前方扭过身来，招手示意他跟紧。  
Thor吸了口气，混杂着焦灰味的空气灼烧着鼻腔，一路冲到他肺里去。他听到自己的心跳声响的像是要蹦出来。  
扑——通——扑——通——

Thor的视线聚焦在火焰之后的一张脸上。  
那人勒着马缰绳，在火焰的外围慌张的四下张望，一头黑发被夜风吹的四散飞舞，胡乱的扫过瘦削的脸。  
他长成个高挑的青年人了，却又几乎没有变。  
那尖尖的下巴，刀刻一般的薄唇，那挺翘的鼻翼和碧水一般的眼睛……Thor没有梦见过他长大后的样子，但他就是知道，那绝不会是Loki以外的任何人。

隔着火焰，Thor看到Loki的视线对了过来……

后来回想的时候，Thor总怀疑那个瞬间是自己的臆想。  
隔着烟尘和烈火，怎么可能看的那样仔细？  
但那一刻他就是看到了，一瞬间在Loki脸上闪过的所有表情。  
他的嘴巴微张着，似乎想喊出什么。  
未出口的话语和焦灼的眼神一起凝固在脸上，化成泪水流下来……

肉体跟着周围的世界一起被抽空，隔着烈火对望的，只余他和他的灵魂。  
你知不知道？你知不知道？  
我这样想你。

就像是猛地从天堂跌回俗世，喧闹和嘶吼一下子灌满了Thor的耳朵。  
“该死的！Thor你在发生么呆！” Hogun催马跑回来，在他耳边大吼着。  
得不到回应，他扬起马鞭狠狠抽在Thor的坐骑上。  
“该死的！你抓稳啊！”

Thor扭头回望着，火焰的另一边，Loki还在马上愣愣的发呆，蹿起的火苗惊了马，他一下从马背上跌了下来——  
Thor被马背越驼越远，他茫然的转过头，俯身握紧了缰绳。  
眼泪不争气的泛出来，又被狠狠压回去——他憋的整个额头都突突的疼。  
果然是这样的。  
只一眼，世界就在烈火里崩塌，只一眼，就被他打回原形。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：Colquhoun老头说的是17世纪末的一次事件，大约就是当时的执政者代表英王要求氏族首领们来宣誓效忠，有不太爽和有意见的人没有按时到达，就被拿来以儆效尤了。详见BBC英国史，http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1370636/index_10.html
> 
> 注释2：Thor说的这事略复杂，简化了说就是当时英国在外面搞了很多殖民地很挣钱，苏格兰说我们也应该搞块殖民地发达一下啊，然后就看中了巴拿马的一块地方，开发完了可能跟现在的巴拿马运河差不多效果，可以改善大洋上的运输情况，挣不少钱，结果被忽悠了，赔进去了整个国家几乎1/3的财产，大家心理和生理上都很郁闷，英国中央政府看到这个事不赚钱，也不给支持，后来还拿来当威胁合并的砝码（这种简化的解释实在太粗暴了，大家随便理解下吧）。具体详情参见注释1，另外，Thor说的那首歌来自Lord Belhaven在苏英签署什么合并文件时的一段演说，原文是We are obscure poor people, though formerly of better account,removed to a remote corner of the world without name and without alliances.
> 
> 注释3：这个对于Campbell和Cameron的评价是从电视剧outlander里copy来的。虽然这个剧很玛丽苏，但里面的苏格兰真是漂亮的一塌糊涂……


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事26

“……在战场上时，尽量确保每一个动作都是有效的，正面对抗时想砍掉敌人的头，就用阔刃剑瞄准他肩膀的这块区域——”  
Fandral一边解说着，一边挥起剑在稻草人身上做了几个示范动作。他瞟了一眼训练场的边缘，冲队列喊道：“现在散开做砍杀练习，等会儿我会让你们两两对抗。”  
他把剑丢给身后助手，快步跑开去，“Thor——”。

“要见你简直比见国王还难”，Fandral喘着气，在Thor身边停住脚抱怨。  
“抱歉，”Thor拍拍他肩膀，“最近手头事情太多了。”  
“训练进展的怎么样？”Thor抬抬下巴，冲着年轻人们挥舞木棍练习的方向。  
“MacGregor的小伙子们很不错，虽然离你说的令行禁止还差点，但算得上训练有素。Colquhoun那边送来的人——”Fandral砸吧了下嘴，“有点难搞。”  
他没再继续说下去，给Thor丢过去一个“你懂得”的眼神儿。

“难为你了，”Thor一脸诚挚的冲他点点头，“我知道大部分Colquhoun的武士就想一股脑冲上去砍死几个英国人给老族长报仇，压根儿听不进去咱们推崇的协同作战那一套——但就这样送他们上战场，跟把他们直接推去英军枪管底下没区别。”

“知道知道——”Fandral挥挥手，不耐烦的打断他，“人家的步兵团一分钟能开三枪，厉害得很，你不用再强调了。可我们总不能一直都在这练兵准备，永远不动身加入詹姆斯王子的军队吧？”  
“你刚刚不是才说过Colquhoun的武士们还没准备好？”Thor不正面回答，却反问他。  
“我可以在路上训练他们！” Fandral顶了他一句，凑近了点，压低声音质问他：“你到底在想什么？上个月小王子在外赫布里底(Outer Hebrides)群岛登陆的时候你明明可以去迎接的，现在人家那些贵族恐怕都在王子的议会里有一席之位了，你却连王子的面都没见着。”  
“你不是——”Fandral犹豫了下，四下扫了眼，“你不是还在纠结Loki两年前寄来的那封信吧？！”  
“我只是认为我的战士们的性命比成为王子近臣更重要！”Thor板起脸瞪了Fandral一眼，厉声回答他。  
气氛一下子冷了下来，Thor沉默了一会儿，伸手拍拍Fandral的肩：“我在等普雷斯顿潘（Prestonpans）那边的消息，相信我，我不仅会带大家去投奔王子，还会给他准备一份丰厚的见面礼。”  
“还有，”他走出两步，又停下脚转身看着Fandral：“我是还在想着Loki两年前的那封信，我每天都在想。” 

Fandral一直记得那一天，那是1743年秋末，Thor正被Colquhoun氏族吵闹着要去找斯特灵报仇的事搞的焦头烂额，他在去从城堡面见Thor的路上，仆人追上来递给他一封没有落款的信。  
信封上的字体并不眼熟，发信地是他从未去过的格拉斯哥。

“哥哥”，开头两个字就搞的Fandral一头雾水。  
“许久未见了。想想多年前你因为我不检点的行为赶我离开，真叫人感叹岁月如梭。我现在剧团一切都好，偶尔还能扮演一些舞文弄墨的知识人或是大夫什么的，也算是常驻演员了。我们剧团这些年去了很多地方演出，像是——”  
“悲伤（Bale）？……保释（Bail）？”  
Fandral盯着那信纸上一串不知所云的单词，紧紧的皱起了眉头。剧团？不检点？兄长？自己在格拉斯哥有这样一个亲戚吗？……

天！Fandral一下跳了起来，这信该不会是Loki寄来的吧！

“我想他的意思是城镇，”Thor又把信看了一遍，指了指那个单词，“Baile，咱们盖尔语里的城镇。”  
“那么，下面这几个词就是城镇名字喽？”Fandral盯着信纸咕哝了一会儿，失笑道：“Loki这是想拼雷斯顿潘吗？语序都错啦！”  
“可是，”他忽的想起什么，蹙眉道，“Loki连点苏格兰口音都不肯学，又怎么可能懂盖尔语？你说这会不会又是个圈套？”

Thor垂下头，轻轻将手覆盖在信纸上，“他小时候陪我学过盖尔语，或许还记得些……”  
这会是个圈套吗？把过去的情谊翻找出来，加上那遥遥的一眼勾连出的牵绊，拿来织就一个捕猎的网？  
Thor本能的抵触这个想法，他可以接受Loki加入英军成为自己的敌人，他甚至可以理解Loki在其位谋其事，用见不得光的手段杀掉自己的朋友亲属……但是利用他们的过往和感情——他无法想下去。  
如果Loki想他死，那天晚上大可以派身边的英军军士追上来动手的，没必要等到现在，费这样大的周折。

“我想他是想告诉我些什么，”Thor用手指轻抚着纸上的字迹，“又怕这信落到别人手上。”

“……我们最近排练的剧目关于战争，里面的台词长的烦人。‘那些士兵一分钟内可以开三枪，齐射的枪声像天边的滚雷，绵绵不断响彻山岗。枪口的金属光泽在日光下闪出闪电，紧随而来便是火枪弹的暴雨。敌人无力躲闪，必定血流成河。’这些该死的台词！我总是记不住！”  
Thor不知道自己把那封信看了多少遍，Loki写下的那些地名，每一个他都花了功夫去调查，两年来，那些信息无时不在他脑海里翻滚。

了解越多，就越谨慎不安。  
英军配备的火枪和炮弹非常充足，高地战士擅长的正面冲锋几乎是送死无疑。  
他们要找到新的战术，配备更多的火枪，才能赢得这场实力悬殊的战争。

Thor穿过训练场，在树林边上停下脚步。晨雾已经散去了，远处的群山在日光下渐渐显出轮廓。Thor静静伫立着，闭上眼深深呼吸——他现在鲜有安静闲适的时刻，只能在这样的片刻中享受短暂而奢侈的思念。

“我接下来会跟着剧团去欧洲演出，不知是否还能活着再见。哥哥，望你安好。”  
Thor又把信的末尾回想一遍，心紧紧揪了起来。  
死并不困扰他——他小的时候就计划过了，他死了之后要和Loki一起埋在罗蒙湖边上，永远都不分开。  
现在那片土地上葬着他的父亲，还有很多MacGregor氏族的先人。他死后多半也要葬在那里——那片永远不可能再接纳Loki的地方。

或许战死沙场并不那么糟糕，Thor忽然想。  
如果Loki那时回来了，和其他人一起清理战场，或许会在自己身边走过，俯下身帮自己阖上眼睛。  
然后自己就被埋在一个他熟悉的地方，Loki每年都能来扫墓。  
Thor被自己的念头吓到了。

他并不觉得在战争之前假想自己的死亡是什么不吉利的事，一个战士要想在战争里活下来，就应该有战死的勇气和自觉。  
他只是忽然间不敢想象Loki那一刻的心情——就像很多年前他宁可不忠不孝背叛全族人，也要冒险放走Loki。那不仅是出于对Loki的不舍，亦是一种自私，Thor不知道Loki死了，自己该如何活下去。  
怎么能对Loki做那么残忍的事呢，让他看见你的尸体？！

或许Loki不回来是最好的，Thor想。  
他该在欧洲找个温暖的国度定居，在一座美丽明媚的海滨城市，娶个好女人，养一只狗、生一群孩子。他该活到很老很老，在一个阳光充足的午后看着书打盹睡去，无伤无痛的离世。  
那样我在坟墓里也会开心的，Thor低下头，微微笑了下。  
……

“准将！”屋门外响起敲击的声音，Loki从洒满阳光的金丝绸缎寝具中翻身坐起。  
他抓过制服想要套上，却发现领口松松垮垮的开着，扣子昨晚就被扯掉，不知道滚到哪里去了。  
“穿我的睡衣去拿。”准将在身后懒洋洋的开口。  
“这……”Loki的手犹豫的停在半空。  
“这又不是在英格兰，”准将拍了拍他的屁股，顺手捏了一把，“没人管得着我。”

Loki跳下床，披衣从门外军士手中接过信来。  
那军士一直脸色通红的看着地，从头至尾都没敢抬头。  
“是封公函，”Loki转身说，“盖着北不列颠政府军斯特灵城堡驻军的印章。”  
最近从英格兰寄来的战报很少有好消息，比欧洲的战况更让英军不安。Cope准将却相当轻松，一直是一副事不关己的样子。

Loki记得7月末的时候，苏格兰的起义刚刚开始，上层转寄了苏格兰国务秘书特威代尔侯爵给伦敦的信函复写件来。  
“法国宫廷正在促成一场针对陛下统治的入侵，僭位者的儿子（注释1）已经从南特出发，确定已在苏格兰登陆，我很难相信这是真的。”Loki念到一半，就被准将的笑声打断了。  
“我的岳父大人实在天真可爱”，他拨弄着桌上的军事模型，把小城堡一个个推倒，“不过他这样震惊的语气正和我心意，这信传到伦敦，想必一定往那些鼓吹和平的威斯敏斯特老爷们脸上狠狠扇了一巴掌。”  
……

“读一下，我的军医官，”准将已经起来了，端着一杯红葡萄酒倚在窗边，不紧不慢的摇晃着，“你的声音一向让我愉悦——让我们来看看那群高地佬又搞出了什么新花样。”  
“9月24日，来自阿平团（Appin Regiment）的苏格兰高地兵趁着大雾掩护，偷袭了我军在普雷斯顿潘（Prestonpans）的驻地。我军损失惨重，伤亡不计其数。叛军在这场战役过后气势颇盛，一路南进。现除了爱丁堡、斯特灵堡、威廉堡和奥古斯都堡还有我军部队戍守外，苏格兰全境已被叛军控制。”   
“哦？”准将的眉毛挑了起来，“没想到那群野蛮人竟然打的这样漂亮。”  
他晃着手上的酒杯，把紫红色的液体举到阳光下细细打量，“有意思，太有意思了。”

Loki把信件读了两遍——里面依然没有Thor的名字，也没有关于MacGregor氏族的只言片语。  
这是好事，他对自己说，没有消息就是好消息。

“来，”Loki忽然被准将从背后拦腰抱起，米白色的信纸从手上滑出去，像雪片一样撒在地上。  
“招我回去的调令不会晚过今年冬天，”准将扯掉了Loki的睡衣带子，带着一种和己方军队失败完全不符的勃勃兴致压了上来，“回去之前，陪我好好享受下尼德兰的豪华大床。”  
……

这根本不及他本人神采的十分之一。  
Loki盯着墙上那张画着Thor头像的通缉令，下意识的想。  
这是他重新踏上英格兰本土后第一次看到Thor的脸——印在大大的“悬赏通缉”字样下面，贴在曼彻斯特结了霜的城墙上。  
陪同他的军官从身后跟了上来，盯着画像皱起眉头，“Thor MacGregor，杀人如麻的家伙。”  
“高地的叛军都叫他雷神，说他像闪电和惊雷一样迅不可测。”他撇了撇嘴，继续冲Loki解释道，“这家伙手上领着一只不小的队伍，神出鬼没、雷厉风行，听说在普雷斯顿潘那场仗里，先头部队就是那家伙的人。他们总能偷偷摸摸的袭击我们的军事要塞，像从夜色、暴雨和迷雾里走出来的恶魔……”

当然了，Loki想。  
他那么矫健、那么迅速，战斗和搏杀的本能从小就寄居在那具身体里，早就和他融为一体。  
Thor比他想的更聪明，他冒着危险向他泄露军事机密，只想让他避开英军的优势兵力，平安活下去……他却利用它们在劣势中发掘出不可思议的优势，成了敌人的噩梦和友军的英雄。  
可是——Loki抬手覆在那张画像上，可是Thor，你这样耀眼，要如何躲开那些冲着你的光芒射去的刀剑和炮火呢？

“这么高的悬赏金额，”那军官裹了裹身上的衣服，哈了口气，“就是不恨他的人也得见财起意吧。”  
Loki忍不住打了个寒颤，扭过头问他，“他不是早跑远了吗？听说高地军队正往北面撤退啊。”  
“是的，”对方点点头，把手里的马缰绳递到Loki手上，“咱们的部队还在后头跟着围剿呢。Cumberland伯爵的队伍在南边，Geroge Wade将军的主力在北部。Cope准将的队伍行军快些，现在可能已经过了约克郡了——对了，他交代我们直接送您去卡莱尔跟他会合。”（注释2）  
“走吧，”Loki翻身上马，他有点着急看到北部政府军的俘虏名录。

湿冷的空气打在脸上，带着浓烈的寒意。  
Loki握紧缰绳，把脸往斗篷里缩了缩。  
已经是冬天了，英格兰却还是绿色的，那种发褐的、带着颓败气息的绿，斑驳的涂遍整个原野，映衬着霭霭的天空和战后的村落。  
这简直比四顾无人、白雪茫茫的高地更加荒凉。

一路向北，路上可见的尸体逐渐多起来，撞上来不及打扫的战场，能看到不少身穿格纹服装的男人倒在血泊里。  
他们因为一个信仰离开家乡，背着叛国的罪名死在这遥远陌生的土地上。

Loki被准将留在欧洲办理交接事宜，晚了近一个月才得以脱身回来。他踏上不列颠本岛时，整个战事都已经变了样。  
整个秋天高地军队都在一路高歌猛进，他们像狂风一样卷过北部英格兰，拿下卡莱尔、兰开斯特、普林斯顿、曼彻斯特，一路逼近德比郡。  
初冬降临，伦敦就在130英里之外，他们却开始转身北返。  
有人说是那些高级将领终于厌倦了等待永不出现的法国援军，有人说是越来越多的战士只想退守北方，总之小王子在军事会议的投票中输了，大军开始徐徐北归。  
战局就在这时候发生了反转，英军主力从欧洲战场逐步返回，与屯兵在曼彻斯特南北的近两万名英军合力开始了对高地军团的追杀。

Loki在看到第一个泡在血泊里的魁梧金发男人时惊得停了下来，战马抬起前踢嘶鸣一声后他才意识到那人穿的根本不是MacGregor氏族的红色格纹。  
“您不舒服吗，Harrison上尉？”陪同的军士策马急驰过来。  
“有一点儿，”Loki捂着嘴，顺势掩住了半张惊魂未定的脸。  
“我们走吧”，他缓了一会儿，从喉咙里沉沉的挤出句话。

冬日的原野像画片一样一页页从身边翻过去，Loki在寒风里喘息着，在马背上一下下颠簸——他的心被震得坠下去，空落落的感觉比十年前独自一人离开高地时更甚。  
他一直以为是这颗空了的心让他活到现在，在这举目无亲的世上漂泊，无滋无味的活着。救人、杀人、性爱、美食、权力、战争——所有的一切都像是画片一样，扁平而疏离的悬挂在另一个纬度里。  
此刻他才明白他的心没有空过，那里还保留着一颗叫Thor的火种。只要Thor还在这世上活着、存在着，他就能挨过所有轻生厌世的念头，忍受一切过下去。

Loki擦了擦眼睛，他再也不要逃，再也不要忍了——Thor是死也好，是活也罢，他要找到他，不顾一切跟他走。  
再也没有谁，能把他们分开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：  
> 僭位者的儿子就是指詹姆斯小王子，Thor他们拥护的国王。小王子的父亲又被称作老僭位者，小王子是小僭位者。  
> 注释2：  
> Geroge Wade将军和duke of Cumberland的军队位置和数目是考证的，准将的当然一如既往瞎编。本章几段关于苏格兰起义的战役描述依旧参照上章那个英国史纪录片和BBC.The.Stuarts.in.Exile.http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3255978/  
> 注释3：  
> 当我对所有的事情都厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界的某个地方生活着，存在着，我就愿意忍受一切。——赛尔乔•莱翁 《美国往事》


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事27

冷。  
Thor身子向边上歪了一下，猛地从打盹儿中清醒过来。他睁开眼睛四下扫了眼，见Fandral裹着绷带，还在床上睡着，桌上摆着几个煮过的土豆，大概是随从送过来的，现下看起来已经冷透了。  
Thor裹了裹身上的羊毛毯，缓缓站起身来。

帐篷外的天色已经暗了下去，影影绰绰可以看见篝火的微光，有人围在火边交谈着，声音却低沉模糊的很。  
没有歌声、没有武器叮当作响、也没有威士忌酒凛冽飘香。  
这几乎不像一片苏格兰战士的扎营地。

帐篷的一角不知什么时候被风吹开了，啪嗒啪嗒的抽打着帆布内里，冷风穿过小小的缝隙，低鸣着灌了进来。3月，英格兰应该已经能够嗅得到初春的气息，苏格兰的冬天却还在迟迟盘旋。

Thor俯下身去，想把帐篷捆好，他的右腿在下蹲到一半时就剧烈的疼痛起来。  
“该死！”Thor在心里暗暗骂了声，撇着右腿屈下左膝慢慢跪了下去。  
一个月前他在法尔科克（Falkirk）的战役中被炮弹震下马来，从那时起右腿就一直没有舒坦过。（注释1）  
皮肤有大块的淤青，行走却是如常的，随军的治疗师看不出什么，只叫他注意休息。

面对士气正盛的英军，那场仗他们依旧赢得漂亮。战后庆功的时候，小王子亲自敬了他一杯酒，搂着他的肩膀盛赞他给高地军团带回了“久违的胜利”。  
Thor把酒吞下肚，苦涩从心口一直泛到舌尖。他知道胜利是用什么换来的，他的伤腿，Fandral的半条命，还有他们手下的六十几个战士。  
他们每一个都像他身上的骨肉，跟着他一路披肝沥胆的打过来。  
Thor跪在他们的尸体旁边，心疼的直不起身。

身后有轻微的响动，Thor转过身，见Fandral睁开了眼睛。  
“好些了吗？”他忙走回去，在他身边坐下。  
“嗯，”Fandral点点头，扶着Thor手臂坐起身来。  
“喝点水吧，”Thor端起旁边的水给他喝了口，又犹豫着摸了摸凉冰冰的土豆：“饿不饿？我去把这些给你烤一下？”  
Fandral摇摇头，苦笑着咳嗽了几声：“再吃土豆我一定会吐的。”

“那还是饿的轻”，Thor佯怒着看了他一眼，又扯扯毛毯给他盖好，轻声道：“Hogun带人去找补给了，明天伙食或许会好一点。”  
Fandral点点头，两人相对着大半天都没再出声。

“你们又开军事会议了吗？后面有什么作战计划？”Fandral打破了沉默。  
“不知道，”Thor叹了口气，“咱们的两位最高级将领意见相左，上次会议时吵得不欢而散。”  
“你能不能劝王子接受咱们的计划？把队伍分散开，打游击战。他不是一直都很欣赏你的吗？”Fandral捂着肋间的伤口，又挣扎着坐直了一些。  
Thor苦笑一下，“如果他会接受我的意见，去年秋天就该在爱丁堡自立为苏格兰之王了，咱们根本就不会深入英格兰，Volstagg也不会——”（注释2）  
他咬咬嘴唇，没再说下去。

“我想送你回去”，Thor低头静默了半天，忽然冲Fandral开口。  
“什么？”Fnadral失声叫出口，又疼得捂着伤口丝丝喘气。  
Thor把手放在Fandral肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍，“我想以你伤势过重为由，派人送你回罗蒙湖去。” 

“我不走！”Fandral想都没想就拒绝了，“你别跟我提这个。”  
“Fandral……”Thor压低声音唤他名字，“别人不懂我的意思，难道你还不懂吗？”  
“我的伤就快好了！”Fandral拧着眉，故意转头不看Thor，“要是你一定得安排谁回去，就安排Hogun好了。”  
“你冷静点儿，”Thor强迫他看着自己，“接下来的日子会非常难挨……我需要一个手腕灵活的人帮我照顾全氏族的老老小小，不需要一个战士。”

“你他妈的自己照顾去！”Fandral打开他的手，两只眼睛一下憋得通红，“你是族长，别想把这烂摊子甩给我。”  
“你知道我不能，”Thor笑了下，“几千镑的悬赏挂在我脑袋上，就是我不死在战场上，也逃不过英军的绞刑架。”  
“你闭嘴！”Fandral恶狠狠的吼他，眼泪涌了上来。  
Volstagg死在去年冬天的战斗里，那成了他心头永远忘不掉的痛楚。现下Thor又一副交代身后事的情态，Fandral难过的简直要崩溃掉。

“你就当我偷懒吧，”Thor搂住他肩膀，故作轻松的笑了下，“两眼一闭，然后就可以轻轻松松的卸下所有担子了。活着，背负全族人的命运——那是比死还要难的事。”

Thor没撒谎，他是打从心眼儿里觉得艰难。  
原本以为拿下苏格兰的领土就可以和英国划界而治，谁知小王子却志在整个不列颠。一路南下，他的队伍打的很英勇，战士们穿着单薄的秋装，准备跟随王子一路杀到伦敦去。  
初冬霜降，上面却传来北归的命令。大家瑟缩着返程，一路被追上来的英军主力围追堵截、穷追猛打。  
Thor的队伍损失算小的，败仗也没吃多少，但他能感受得到战士们低迷的情绪。低地的苏格兰人并不支持他们，队伍行过市镇，经常得不到补给。  
高地的妻儿在切盼着他们回家过冬，他们却需要饥寒交迫的缩在这里，准备跟几万名英军决战。

Thor眨了眨眼，眼前的景象变得模模糊糊的——他想起了Fenris。  
他快3岁了，长得虎头虎脑，Sif把他养的白白胖胖的，像个圆滚滚的小团子。  
Thor有半年多没见过儿子了，上一次抱着他还是在带领队伍出发前。  
“爸爸，”Fenris被他的胡茬扎得咯咯直笑，伸手去揪他散在肩上的发辫，“你会给我带礼物回来吗?”  
抱着他的Sif眼圈一下就红了——孩子这样小，他并不知道父亲此去的风险和意义。

“会呀，”Thor再次亲亲他，伸手搂过Sif，“爸爸会送你和妈妈一个独立的苏格兰。”  
Sif把头埋在他怀里，泣不成声——这婚姻是场政治联姻，但这不妨碍他们组建一个和睦的家庭。Thor拿不出倾心的爱给她，却一直都在尽力做一个体贴的丈夫。

Thor也想起Jane Foster母女。  
Jane从未说过那个小女孩是不是他的骨血，但他知道她是的。Jane的丈夫早在局势没有明朗的时候就离开了苏格兰，她带着孩子从家里跑出来，不肯跟他离去。  
“人们会说闲话的，就算我是族长，人们也会在背后用不堪的话议论你。”Thor拢着她的头发，有点心疼。  
“我不在乎。”Jane仰头看着他，褐色的眼睛一眨不眨，一种难以动摇的坚定从她瘦小的身躯里迸发出来，带着凛然的威严。  
她们都是好女人，却被他和他的事业辜负了。  
……

“去法国吧，或者去北美。”Fandral忽然抬起头，带着点神经质的狂热看着Thor.他从未想过自己这辈子会怂恿Thor临阵脱逃，但更离谱的话紧接着就冲破喉咙说了出来，“去找Loki，你们可以一起走。”  
Thor的眼神在听到那个名字的时候亮了一瞬，旋即又黯了下去。  
“然后丢下大家，让MacGregor家族成为第一支溃散和叛逃的高地部队吗？”Thor扶着Fandral躺下，用力捏了下他的手，“别再说这种疯话了。”  
……

Loki合上Calcutta监狱的报告，小心的把它锁回抽屉里，抬手揉了揉酸痛的太阳穴。  
这是迄今为止他看到的关押环境最差的一个监狱，几百名叛军士兵被关在一个狭小的石头房子里，没有空气，没有水源，身边只有快要窒息的同伴和光滑、冰冷的石墙。靠近墙壁的人尚可以把舌头贴在石头上，期待舔到一点点的水分，被挤在中间的人等不到绞死就衰竭的昏迷过去……  
英军以前不这样对待俘虏的，这半年多的战争里积攒了太多新鲜而深刻的恨意。

Thor没有出现在任何一份关押名单里，他的画像和名字一起，跟不断上涨的悬赏金额并列贴在弗内斯（Ferness）的城墙上。  
昨天送来的情报说高地军团在西北的因弗内斯（Inverness）城外聚集扎营，隔着广袤的克罗登沼泽（Gulloden Moor）和英军遥遥相持。  
如果Thor还活着，他多半是在那里。

Loki嗓子里一阵发紧——纵使他此刻身处英军情报传递的中心，却仍旧无法确保Thor的安全。英军的高层空前的统一了看法，命令军队对高地的战犯格杀勿论。  
“唯有军事性的权威和严酷才能解决叛乱”，昨晚入睡之前，Cope准将把玩着桌上的模型，这样对他说。  
“你不舒服吗？最近好像有点心不在焉的。”准将转过头，一脸和气的问他。  
“没有，”Loki强打起精神解释，“我收到爱丁堡那边的来信，说老师最近身体不太好，所以有点担心。”  
“等战争结束了就放你回去陪他。”准件绕过来搂住Loki的腰，笑道，“我可以忍痛割爱一下。”

决战迫近，准将兴致颇好。  
除却1月份在法尔科克（Falkirk）战役中的失利，英军在多半个冬天都没有打败仗，炮弹、火枪和物资补给从爱丁堡和格拉斯哥源源不断的调送过来，鼓舞着整个军队的士气。  
Loki可以嗅得到这场战争的走向，胜利几乎就像春天一样触手可及。  
他被这战争搞的身心俱疲，倒在夜色中昏昏沉沉的睡去。

准将倚着床头坐起来，借着窗户透下的一点点月光打量着Loki。  
他睡着时大多是这幅模样，无论身下的床有多大，总是孤零零的抱着胸前的棉被缩在床的一边。  
仿佛只有那一小块地方是他的，他需得防备、隔绝、坚守。

准将拥有过不少男人和女人，Loki是其中最与众不同的一个。  
他把他压在身下，却从来都看不透他。

政府军的军医中不乏无能之辈，他们的能力学识不足以在社会上谋得一份好职位，便只好到战场上来缝伤口，Loki显然不属于这一种。  
他们见面的第一次，Loki在一屋子军官虎视眈眈的眼神里抬起头，眼睛里清澈专注的只有他这个病人。  
他细长冰冷的手按在伤口周围，持针走线稳若磐石，鲜血溅在他洁白的手背上，有种诡异妖艳的美。

后来他见过Loki的老师。  
作为一个从小自贫民窟踩着血和火爬上来的军人，准将对危险和冲突极端敏感，他在那个叫Charles Xavier的男人身边坐下，感受不到一丁点对世界的敌意。  
Loki显然不是他那样悲天悯人的医者。  
Loki大多时间像台好看又好用的机器，手指翻过公文，薄唇念出战报，千百人的生死在他口中读来，像在描述一群事不关己的蝼蚁。

把Loki留到身边做机要秘书前，他派人去细挖他的底细。  
牛津、苏格兰乡间、爱丁堡……他的身世扑朔漂泊，身边没有一个亲人。  
Loki一个人了无牵挂，跟在他身边奔波升迁，捧着来来往往的机要文件板出一张不露喜怒的脸，笔挺的军服一路扣到颈间的最后一颗扣子。  
只有在床上的时候他才会偶尔露出失控的表情，汗水划过颀长紧实的身体，莹白的皮肤在灯火下泛着冷冷的光，晶亮的绿眼睛圆整着，湿漉漉的望向虚空。  
那副模样冷漠的很，委屈的很，也诱人的很。  
勾得他口干舌燥、血热如沸。

爱情一向毫无意义又耗费精力，准将知道自己没有这种弱点。  
但Loki属于军权和战争以外为数不多让他舒服的东西，他乐于长久的享受和拥有他。

准将侧了侧身子，伸出手隔空停在Loki身体上方，月光从他裸露的后背上滑下来，蓝幽幽的流淌了满床。  
准将把Loki一只手腕牵过来，捏在手里，又把他另一只手从被角拉开，别到背后，这个不舒服的姿势引得Loki眉心微微紧了下，不安的动了动。

麻绳在手腕上一圈圈缠绕、收紧，最后打上个死结勒到肉里去。  
Loki猛地睁开眼，挣扎着转过头来。  
准将有时会欲求不满，但他从来没有性虐的爱好。

准将坐直了身子，伸出手牢牢按住Loki，另一只手掌把他下巴狠狠拧过来，对上自己的眼睛，“告诉我，我的漂亮男孩，你瞒着我调阅那么多战俘和战犯名单，是想找哪个旧情人？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：1746年1月17日 政府军在法尔科克（Falkirk）与叛军交战，这是叛军最后一次漂亮的胜仗。  
> 注释2：普雷斯顿大捷后，苏格兰的军队曾在holyroodhouse开会讨论下一步怎么办，有些高地氏族族长预料到英国不会有很多小王子的支持者，建议他自立北方之王，而小王子则要求继续挺进英格兰，会议最后投票，一票之差，小王子赢了，詹姆斯党人开始南征。


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事28

“你说的这个Fandral，他对你挺重要？”准将听完了Loki的叙述，将信将疑的挑了挑眉。他把拧着Loki下巴的手放开，许他稍稍坐起来了些。

Loki动了动嘴，觉得两边脸颊酸痛的像是被石头砸过一样。  
他向准将投去感激的一瞥，摇摇头答道，“说不上多重要……只是当年那些高地佬要杀了我，是他偷偷放我出来的，不管怎么说，我欠他一条命。”

“你小子倒是讲道义，”准将伸手拧了下他脸蛋儿，语气里带了两分戏谑，“——你说他是MacGregor氏族的？”  
Loki埋着头点了两下。  
准将又若有所思的补充：“那就属于那个杀了很多人的——叫——叫雷神那个叛军头子的队伍是不是？”  
“应该是。”Loki闷闷应了声，把头埋的更低了。

准将伸手揉了揉他脑袋，语气缓和下来，“你啊，干嘛不跟我直说呢？”   
他的手划过Loki脸颊的轮廓，轻柔的抚摸着他尖削的下巴，“自己偷偷摸摸搞的跟有什么见不得人一样，若是我一气之下杀了你可怎么好？”   
他叹口气，把手抽开，“告诉我他现在在哪个区域驻扎着，我下个命令特赦他。”

Loki扬起脸，有些讶异的望着那个和他同床共枕了几年的男人，他刀刻一般的轮廓在夜色里变得柔和，目光里荡漾着近乎于温情的柔波。  
Loki抿了抿嘴唇，他绞尽脑汁编了这个关于Fandral的故事，小心翼翼把六分的谎话揉进四分真话里，生怕行偏踏错露出马脚，没想到，准将竟然如此轻描淡写的就把这事放了过去。  
或许，几年的露水情缘，终不是梦醒无痕——Loki眨了下眼，下意识的想要顺着准将的话做答。

他张开嘴，嗓子干得要命，拼命咽下吐沫的当口，心底有丝微微的不适泛了上来，像猫儿的爪子轻轻抓挠着，谈不上痛，却是扰心的——这不对劲。  
原谅一个人的背叛总要有些什么原因的，或者是宽容——像老师当年接纳自己，或者是情谊——像Thor当年放过自己。  
Loki不相信准将的性格里有宽容这样多余的负担，他更不相信他们之间零星的那点情谊足以多到让准将原谅一次违反军纪的背叛。  
自己答出Fandral的位置，就等于默认一直以来与敌方有所联系——这不是柔情，这是个伪装成柔情的诱供！

电光火石间，Loki已经吓出了一身冷汗。他嘴巴开合了几下，做出副受宠若惊的样子，才犹犹豫豫的开口：“准将，我真的不知道该怎么感谢您——可是，可是我不确定他是不是参加了叛军，也不知道他在哪里，我从离开高地后就再没跟他联系过，所以现在才会这么没头没脑的想在战俘名单里找找看。”

“那真是可惜。”准将笑了下，身侧紧捏的拳头随之松开来……一言之差，它们就该掐在Loki脖子上扼死他的。

“提前回爱丁堡吧，”准将站起身，解开了捆着Loki的绳子。  
一只不再忠诚的猎鹰理应杀掉，可这一只太好看，他还是有些舍不得。只能把它留下来关进笼子里，当成只金丝雀来养。

“收拾下东西，一早派人送你走。”准将大步走开，没等Loki回答就出了门。  
厚重的木门闷声关上，把Loki和一室冷清锁在了卧室里。

Loki看了眼被捆得泛青的双手，嘴角露出一丝苦笑。  
送只是个好听的说法，事实是驱逐和押解。准将让他安然无恙的离开，已是天大的恩惠。  
Loki爬起身，开始套上衣服……天就快亮了，他要在太阳升起之前把自己未来一生的东西都装进行囊。

 

冰冷的细雨淋淋沥沥，夹在寒风中飘落。脚下的草地很快被打的湿漉漉的，积起了不少小汪的水洼。  
Thor正了下头顶上湿湿的毡帽，雨水沿着他金色的发辫滴落下来。模糊视线的尽头，扛着火枪的英军军队正踩着鼓点向克罗登沼泽的另一边聚集。  
这就是两军决战的战场，无数人的亡命之地。

这一天没有阳光，但Thor还觉得自己被那成排的金属枪管晃到了眼。  
Loki把它们写做死神来临的先兆，无数人生命中最后一道闪光。  
Thor看了眼身后广袤的草地，心中溢满了汹涌的歉意。  
他对不起此刻站在身边的战士们。如果他在这场战争中有更高的军事裁决权，他绝不会把他们领到这片死地。开阔的沼泽地给英军提供了绝好的攻击视野，密集的大炮和火枪足以把每一次高地冲锋化成血肉和灰烬。  
他对不起泉下的父亲和先辈们。如果他能做的更好一点，把握住更佳的战机，歼灭掉更多的英军，过往和此刻即将来临的牺牲就不会显得这样无谓，MacGregor氏族的热血洒满大地后，至少可以浇灌出一个自由和独立的苏格兰。  
他对不起他的妻儿和族人们。战败必将伴随着更加严酷的制裁，教堂里圣洁的仪式、高地上美丽的蓟花、氏族里流传千百年的格纹布都可能在英军的管制清扫下消失。而他的儿女，不仅仅失去了父亲，还会永远背负叛贼之子的污名。  
……

可是，Thor抬起头望向细雨中飘飞的圣安德鲁旗，可是这些都是值得的。  
永逝将临，他并不悲伤，因为他知道自己为何而死。  
……

震天的枪炮声响起，硝烟很快弥漫了整个战场，大风吹过的间隙，Thor看到身边的人成片成片的倒下去。  
惨叫声被爆炸声淹没，鲜血被雨水稀释。  
冲锋的尽头没有胜利之神的拥抱，只有死神的镰刀。  
这不是战争，这是屠杀。（注释1）

Hogun晃动的脸，是Thor记忆里最后一个画面。  
他喊叫着飞身扑上来，试图掩护Thor躲过近在咫尺的爆炸。  
巨大的冲击力把他们双双掀飞，在摔到地上之前，Thor就失去了意识。  
……

200？不，或许是第300具了。  
Loki抹了把汗水，整个人无法控制的摇晃了几下。劳累和紧张让他有点眩晕，胃里泛着焦灼的痛。  
有什么温热的东西沿着眉毛流进了他的眼睛里，热辣辣的疼着。  
那是他自己的血，他翻过几百具尸体的手磨出的血。

Loki半跪下来，一手撑着地，一手举起半掩的提灯去照下一具尸体。  
他已经几天没合眼了，后背的伤口也疼的厉害，但他不能停下来——他只能这样找，直到他死，或者找到Thor。

干掉“护送”他的那一队军士耗费了不少精力。他一路都在讨好他们，有意无意的强调着他和准将的情谊。他们只知道他惹了事，却拿不准他到底是不是失了宠。这点信息差和往日关于他和准将的花边新闻帮了大忙，让他能把自己塑造成一个出卖色相的、满心期待战后和准将大人再续前缘的可人小鸟儿。  
这样耗了一个星期，挨到Daviot的小旅馆时Loki终于顺利溜进厨房，在军士们的饮食里下了药。  
领队的那个大个子壮的象头牛，捂着血淋林的伤口和他厮打了半天，大个子最后刺下的匕首深深嵌到他肩胛骨上面，离心脏咫尺之遥。  
Loki从血泊里爬起来，在店家的尖叫声里夺路离开。

他赶到克罗登沼泽时已经是战后一天的事了。  
英军的搜寻队背着枪和刺刀，把战场上还在呻吟的苏格兰战士一个个捅过一遍。  
Loki随口报出个附近的部队名称，谎称自己是被派来支援的军医。  
“您可别担心，军医官先生，”一个一脸稚气的英军战士冲他笑着，热情的凑过来解释，“我们都搜寻过了，咱们只有两百来个伤员，都抬回军营了。这儿躺的一千多具尸体基本上都是高地人。”  
“那可……太好了。”Loki扯出个干巴巴的笑，心口几乎被自己的笑烫出个洞来。  
“您不和我们一起走吗？”战士又转过脸问他。  
“我再待会，”Loki赶快编出个理由，“正好借这个机会研究下炮弹伤。”  
“那您注意安全，”几个战士冲他挥挥手，“不过也别太担心，附近都有我们的巡逻队。”  
“谢谢。”Loki咬着牙目送他们离开。

找到MacGregor氏族的战斗区域时已经入夜，战士们身上醒目的红色格纹泡在血水里，和其他氏族的Kilt一样失去了本来的颜色，Loki举起提灯，只看到一大片污浊的红。  
一切到最后都变成了一种麻木的重复，Loki淌着血，一具又一具的翻找着，他手指上的皮肉翻卷起来，却麻木的感受不到一点儿疼痛。

夜幕在渐渐收起，温暖的橙色从天边探出头来，一点点的燃亮地平线。晨光穿透稀薄的雾霭，稀稀落落的洒到地上。  
或许就是这样了，Loki在烈火一样的光晕中浑浑噩噩的摇晃，或许就是这样了，他会在某个时刻倒下去，和这些高地人一起长眠于此。

晨曦落在他的手上，又和着血一起抹在被翻起的尸体上。斑驳跳跃的微光中，那副布满血污的面容有种诡异的亲切。  
Loki愣了几秒，俯下身用袖子抹了下那人的脸，又凑近了细细打量——他认出了那个人。  
仿佛浑身忽然被灌满了铅水，Loki的四肢一下僵的无法动弹。  
Hogun静静的躺在他臂弯里，浑浊的结膜上覆了层灰蒙蒙的翳，双眼带着最后一丝不甘圆整着。  
Loki深深吸了口气，把他整个身子轻轻翻转过来。  
Hogun身下压着的另一具尸体随着他的动作暴露出来，那是一个穿着MacGregor氏族红格纹的魁梧男人。  
他的半个身子都被Hogun牢牢遮住，笼手剑和盾牌摔在手边不远的地方，Kilt下的双腿裸露着，有几条骇人的伤口。  
他的半张脸都泡在血水里，被散乱的发辫凌乱糊住，头发被血迹和污泥覆盖着，只在头顶处显出本色来。  
那是金色，像阳光一样耀眼的纯金发色。

像是被猛地吸进了风口似的，Loki耳中一下灌满了呼啸的声音。  
他伸出手，整个人抖的像抽了风，指尖颤的止也止不住……他用尽全身的力气把那具尸体翻过来，看到了自己魂牵梦萦的脸。

三两只乌鸦栖落在身后不远处的矮树上，“哑哑哑——”的叫着打破了沼泽地的宁静。Loki悚然回过头，只见那鸟儿凌厉的和他对望着，仿佛随时都要扑过来啄几口腐肉。

“你可以啃他的颈骨，  
我会啄他好看的蓝眼珠，  
还可以用他金黄的发丝  
编织成我们巢上的挡风布。”  
幼时的童谣像幽灵般穿越时空而来，一点点抽走他身体里的生气。

“滚！”  
Loki歇斯底里的吼了声，抓起把泥土狠狠的扔过去。乌鸦们扑棱棱张开翅膀，挫挫身飞到远处觅食去了。

“你醒醒，Thor。”Loki不知道是不是自己发出的这个声音，他的身体已经冰冷到没有知觉，贴在Thor鼻翼旁的脸颊感受不到一丝丝呼吸。  
Loki扯开Thor胸前的衬衫，紧紧贴到他胸膛上去，冰冷的手探到他颈根部，用血肉模糊的指腹去触摸脉搏。  
“Thor，别丢下我。”

“扑-通-扑-通-”，心跳声像自远古而来的回响，低沉却坚定的响在耳旁。  
脉搏像跃动的琴弦，把生命的律动一下下传递到指间。

整个世界都在那个瞬间活了。  
太阳升起，晨雾散去。  
微亮的晨光中，沾满了鲜血的青草滴下了第一颗澄澈的露水。  
Loki Harrison逆着光俯下身子，把嘴唇贴在心上人唇边。  
Thor，我找到了你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：Battle of Culloden是场极其惨烈的战斗，高地军队在极短的时间内伤亡过千，那片战场迄今为止都还保留有战争纪念馆，有阵亡将士的墓碑。楼主去那的时候是个初春，一个类似于克罗登之战的阴雨日子，泛黄的浅草被寒风吹着，像是亡魂盘旋不散。  
> 参考了一个极长的古老的关于这场战争的纪录片，苏格兰口音什么的，并且没有字幕http://123movies.is/film/the-battle-of-culloden-14294/watching.html


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事29

Thor大部分时间都在昏迷着。  
有的时候是倦意袭来把他拖入梦乡，有的时候是失血的虚弱把他拽向漩涡，有的时候，他单纯觉得自己死了。

清醒的时候总能一眼看见Loki。  
Loki拿着针线缝合他身上的伤口，Loki在火堆前准备食物，Loki端来水帮他擦洗身体，Loki趴在他身边浅浅睡着……  
Thor神志清醒时，Loki就会和他聊两句，简短的对话清楚准确，直入正题。  
就好像他们这样做了几十年似的。

“胳膊怎么样？还疼得厉害吗？”  
“还好，只要不抬得太高就行。”

“我们是在往东走？”  
“对，绝大多数的搜查队肯定都派往西北的高地了，往南走英国人太多，很容易被探子举报。”

“水是不是有点凉？”  
“还好。”  
Thor倚在Loki肩膀上，由着他给自己擦拭后背。他还坐不太稳，大腿根儿的伤一直长不好，动不动就要裂开。  
Loki几乎和他一样高了，靠近的时候Thor能闻到对方身上那种成年男子的味道。  
那和他记忆中Loki的味道不同。  
他知道这个沉默英俊的男人是Loki，但Thor无法把他和记忆里那个少年融为一体。

最开始的一段路程走的很慢，Thor完全不能自己行动，Loki身上也带着伤，他们在克罗登沼泽附近的村落和荒野上东躲西藏、走走停停，几次极险的和英军搜捕队擦肩而过。

Dalcross是他们途经的第一座市镇，Loki本打算远远绕过去的，可Thor腹部的伤口感染了，整个人烧的迷迷糊糊，Loki药箱里的药品绷带消耗殆尽，不得不把他一个人丢下进城找补给。  
从Dalcross城堡下经过的时候，Loki再次看到了Thor的通缉令。悬赏金额没有继续上涨，告示的内容却变了，原本的“活捉或凭首级均可申领赏金”中的“活捉”二字已被删去。  
Loki看的脚心发凉，匆匆忙忙就出了城。

赶到他们藏身的破教堂时马还在，Thor却已经不见了。Loki急的指尖发麻，嗓子里却连大声都不敢出。他攥着匕首把教堂翻了一遍，满脑子都是搜捕队把Thor推上断头台的情景。  
找到教堂外围时，Loki才听到有个虚弱的声音喊自己名字，他四下扫一圈，见Thor从一个半旧坟墓的烂叶子堆里爬了出来。  
“天呐，你的伤口会烂透的。”Loki奔过去搀扶他，看到Thor的脸色都青了。  
“你走了之后有几个农民跑到教堂里来，啊……” Thor被伤口扯的痛叫一声，抓着Loki的手一下捏紧了，“我怕他们发现我，就爬出来躲起来了。”  
“Dalcross也不安全，”Loki一边扶着他往屋里走，一边警惕的四下看着，“我帮你把伤口处理下，咱们晚上就摸黑离开。”  
Thor身上还是烫的要命，Loki把他化脓的伤口挑开时，他几乎疼晕了过去。  
Loki给他喂了口水，让他靠在教堂的祈祷台边上休息。

Loki原本的打算是带着Thor逃到阿伯丁（Aberdeen），在那儿他可以想办法搞到离开不列颠的船票，去丹麦-挪威躲一阵子，然后再想法子去北美。  
现在看来，且不论他们会不会被英军的搜捕队抓到，Thor的身体状况能不能撑到那么远都很成问题。这条逃亡之路会通向哪里，Loki一点儿把握也没有。

“要是我被认出来了，”Thor忽然在他身后开口，“你就说是抓我领赏去的。”  
“我现在就抓你去领赏好不好？”Loki在他身前蹲下来，面无表情塞了一颗药丸给他。  
“好啊，”Thor咧嘴笑笑。  
“烧迷糊了你！”Loki甩件外套在他身上，转身大步走到一边收拾东西去了。

后面几天他们都挑偏僻的路线赶路，虽说多吃了不少苦头，但总算是没再遇上英军。赶上能躺下歇着的时候，Loki就偷偷给Thor的食物里掺上几滴曼陀罗花汁液，麻醉他伤口疼痛，叫他睡个好觉。  
如此走走停停行了近一个月，Thor总算能勉强下地走路了。

天气也慢慢暖和起来，虽然北部地区晚上还是冷的厉害，但在偏僻的洞穴里过夜时，俩人守着个小火堆也再不至于冻得打颤了。  
这天他们在一处林间的猎人小屋歇下，正碰上场倾盆大雨，外头的树叶子被雨点砸的啪啪直响，却平白叫人心里生出些安宁来。  
Loki把屋外铁盆里积下的水端进来烧热了，帮Thor清理了一番。Thor腹部伤口长出的新肉毛刺刺的痒着，又不敢去挠，只好在火边坐下来，敞着衣服用手扇几下风。  
正待他系好扣子要退开些的时候，Loki忽道：“我给你刮刮胡子吧。”  
Thor抬手摸了摸下巴，嘟囔：“怎么？已经这么不能看了？”  
“就没能看过！”Loki顶他一句，转身把自己的器械包翻了出来。  
他示意Thor往火堆前面坐些，继续道：“等你身体再好点儿，咱们就加快些速度，中间难免要经过大路和市镇。”  
Loki翻出把剃刀来，举到火光前检查了一下，又凑到Thor身边说：“我注意到你的通缉令上依旧是长头发络腮胡的，现在咱们把胡子刮了，剪个短发。再加上你这一场伤病，肉也掉没了，就没那么容易被认出来。”

Loki把剃刀举到嘴边吹了吹，挑着眼睛瞟Thor一眼：“怎么样，大英雄？放心让我在你脸上动刀子吗？”  
Thor往剃刀前面凑了凑，也瞟他一眼：“身上都切切缝缝多少回了，还差这张脸啊。”  
Loki板着Thor的脑袋，让他往自己身前靠了靠。剃刀不那么锋利了，磨擦过Thor的胡茬时发出沉闷的沙沙声，毛绒绒的络腮胡从Loki的指缝中掉下去，在地上积成小小的一团。  
“跟你说，”Loki斜着身子摆弄着Thor的胡子，觉得他半边光滑半边炸毛的脸颊有些好笑，“我这手艺也算是专业的。”  
“你不是军医吗？还兼职理发啊。”Thor摸了摸干净的那半边脸，觉得Loki手艺是不错。  
“这你就不知道了，在早前的时候，理发师和外科医生其实是一拨人，既给人剪发修脚，又给人放血切脓，我在爱丁堡上学的时候，还真学过两手这个。”  
Loki错了错身子，开始对付Thor另外半边的胡子。

“我其实……”Thor沉默了一会儿，轻声说，“去过你的那个医学院。”  
Loki愣了下，手上的动作却没停下来。  
“什么时候？”他轻声接口，声调里听不出起伏。

“大概三年前吧，我们还没起义的时候。我和Hogun去爱丁堡见其他的詹姆斯二世党，住在了你们医学院旁边的一个小旅店里，” Thor喃喃开口，脑海中浮现出Hogun站在深夜的街灯下等候自己的样子，“我还记得那儿的Porter酒好极了，Hogun特别喜欢。”  
“Royal Mile”，Loki柔声答，“那儿有全爱丁堡最好的Porter.”  
“对，Royal Mile……”，Thor微微笑了下，眯起眼睛回忆起当天的情境，“从那家旅店楼上的窗户望出去，可以看到医学院漂亮的圆屋顶，我记得解剖馆的屋顶就是其中的一个……我那天去的时候下着小雨，时间已经有点晚了，解剖馆里有个小伙子抱着头骨晃来晃去，兴高采烈的指着一具骨架给我讲了老半天。”  
Loki也笑了下，顺着他的讲述接口，“头盖骨上写着Murderer的那具吧？那可是我们解剖馆最著名的骨架。”  
“是啊，”Thor继续说，“小伙子讲了好长时间，说了一大堆杀手、还有教授什么的，我都有点记不得了。只记得他特别遗憾地说我应该早点去，那样就能赶上他的老师和师兄做尸体解剖了，他还很自豪的说那个骨架就是他师兄做的……那个眉飞色舞的样子，不知怎么就让我想起了你……”  
Thor闭了嘴，没再继续讲下去，Loki也沉默着，没有应声。

一滴泪水无声无息的滑出Loki的眼眶，似乎连他自己也没察觉到。直到咸咸的液体滑进他嘴里，Loki才侧了侧脸，把泪抹去了。  
他们曾经离得那么近啊，在浩瀚的时空中不过就是咫尺瞬息的距离。这一切放在戏剧里都像是作者不怀好意的玩笑，却在他们身上一次又一次上演。

Loki收起了剃刀，抓起块棉布递给Thor擦脸。他沉默着在Thor身边坐下来，看着面前飘飘忽忽的小火苗发呆。  
他们一直没有说起这些年彼此经历的事，也没有谈起过年少时结伴而行的那些时光。  
没有谁在刻意回避什么，只是太久了，那么长久的分离让一切都无从说起。  
从那些不经意的只言片语里，Loki察觉到Sif和Jane的存在，他想或许Thor也多少猜到了自己身边有过一个男人和几个女人，但他们都没有问过什么，以一种理智的默契相处着。

“我那次离开爱丁堡回去的时候，在斯特灵见着你了。”Thor拿起根树枝拨弄着火苗，似乎在自言自语。  
Loki没有马上应声，Thor似乎也并不为这种沉默尴尬。树枝在火苗的中心引燃，发出噼啪的爆裂声。  
Loki抹了下眼角，仰头看着屋顶。  
斯特灵隔着大火的那一眼，他多少次回想起来，都觉得像梦一般虚幻。  
可那却是他十年流浪中，唯一的一小段真实。 

“十年了，Thor。”Loki轻轻贴着Thor的手臂靠过去，他甚至都不想侧过头去看他，却知道自己比过往任何一个时刻都更靠近Thor。  
这个男人曾经是他所有爱和欲的终点。每一场喘息焦躁的交欢，他都是缺失掉的那一部分。而这些日子他多少次抚摸过他裸露的身体，却平静的叫自己都吃惊。  
这早已不是年少时热烈澎湃的那份爱了。  
岁月把这个人熬成个影子，烙印在生命和灵魂深处。

“是啊，十年了。”Thor也静静靠在Loki身边，额角轻轻和他贴在一起。  
时光的沙漏被亲手打破，像细沙一样流逝的时光在Thor眼前回转。  
那是自己，把生闷气的Loki拽到MacGregor城堡的走廊暗处，逼问他问什么不理自己。热热的气息喷在Loki耳边，那颗小巧莹白的耳垂就贴在嘴唇边上。  
那是自己，在出行的前夜慌张的摸进Loki卧室，因为一句傻气的玩笑吻上对方嘴唇。Loki在身下抖得像只雏鸟，绿莹莹的眸子落了整个宇宙的星光。  
那是自己，在父亲病重的夜晚把Loki从监牢里揪起来，面对Loki声嘶力竭的质问哑口无言。Loki恭顺又悲伤的仰头望着，把生死命运放在自己股掌之间。  
……  
那些年少时痛彻筋骨、烧心灼肺的爱恋，和父亲的尸体一起下葬了，被埋进高地冰冷的封土中化骨成灰。  
十年岁月，彼此之间的牵绊早不是一个爱字那么简单。

Thor记得睁开眼看到Loki那一刻，心底的平静叫自己都吃惊。  
还会是谁呢？那个会到地狱里来找自己的人。   
最亲的他，最恨的他，最近的他，最远的他。  
仿佛他们之间永远如此，以一种偏离轨道的变异和谐着，成为最不自然的自然。

微弱的篝火燃烧着，映照着两个男人相互依偎的身影。窗外的雨声渐渐弱了，树林深处传来似有若无的沙沙声。  
“谁？！”Loki一把抓住腰间的匕首，站了起来。


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 罗蒙湖——Loki的第二个故事30

 

Thor几下踢散了篝火，木屋里的光线瞬间暗下来。Loki把匕首反抄在手里，轻轻将屋门拉开了条小缝。  
“屋后没发现异常。”Thor贴在窗边观察了会儿，压低声音说到。  
“前面也是，”Loki又探出头看了看，皱起眉头：“兴许是只兔子。”  
他转身看了看Thor，发现彼此都没有露出释然的表情。

“我出去看看，”Loki看了眼外头发青的天色，冲Thor扬扬下巴，“你收拾下，咱们随时准备离开。”  
Thor跛着脚走过来，轻轻搭上Loki肩膀，“从刚刚那声音的侧面绕过去，千万小心。”  
Loki点点头，一闪身出了门。

屋外的土地是湿的，并没有多少积水。天色还没有完全亮起来，雾蒙蒙的树林里只能看着些隐约的树影。  
Loki绕着房子周围走了走，没察觉到什么动静。他咽了口吐沫，放轻脚步摸进树林，向着先前传来沙沙声的方向绕过去。

浅草被雨打湿了，半伏在地上，看不出有人或兽踏过的踪迹。林子里安静的很，像座笼着雾的墓园。树叶上偶尔滴下水来，发出细不可闻的坠雨声。  
兴许真的是只兔子——Loki把匕首拿低了点儿，又四下细细侦查一番，才转身向来路走去。

小屋的门虚掩着，和离开时没什么两样，Loki推开屋门，一声Thor没喊出口，便身子一晃倒在地上。  
身后的人出手极快，Loki在地上挣扎了一下才意识到后脑勺上的疼痛。他的脑袋嗡嗡嗡的鸣叫着，感觉有热乎乎的液体顺着耳后流了下来。  
Loki晕乎乎的撑着地，想挣扎着爬起来，这时有人一把把他胳膊扭到身后，结结实实的将他手脚绑了起来，那人又揪住他头发，强迫他直着身子跪在了地上。

Loki这才看清屋里的情形，Thor已经被绑住了丢在地上，嘴里勒了布条，只能发出模糊的呜呜声。  
一个人高马大的汉子浑身堆着横肉，阴沉着脸杵在那儿，一只脚重重踩在Thor身上。那汉子嘴角挂了彩，眼睛周围也肿着，看样子是在刚才擒拿时被Thor伤了。  
还有三个男人在一旁站着，两个高个儿的板着脸，眼睛都死死盯着Loki，两人三十几岁年纪，差不多的身形，是那种最普通不过的，在人群里扫过一眼马上就会忘记的平凡长相。  
余下的那个小个子抄手站在最后面，脸上没什么表情。一双细长的眼睛一直淡淡扫着屋里的各个角落，偶尔露出精光。一撇小胡子横在唇上，遮住了有些下垂的嘴角。  
他冲Loki的方向使个眼色，Loki身后那个一脸络腮胡的中年男人立刻拽着Loki抬起头来。

这些人穿着平民的服饰，身形举止却都带着股狠准的劲儿。  
是强盗？英军？还是赏金猎人？  
Loki脑子飞速旋转着，盘算着脱身之计。  
能悄无声息的靠近，又能干净利落的拿下Thor，这样的身手，多半是英军里的精锐，要么就是极有经验的赏金猎人，若是前者，不知绞尽脑汁编套说辞能不能拖得一时。如果侥幸是后者，兴许身上剩下的钱财还够买个平安……

思忖间小个子男人从对面走出来，在Loki身前站住脚：“Harrison上尉，好久不见。”  
Loki打量着他，觉得这男人似乎在哪里见过，却无论如何也想不起细节了。他思量一下，心说对方会这样称呼，必定是英军的便装搜捕队无疑。  
Loki定了定心神，“这位先生，我想这之中应该有些误会。”  
“误会？”对方挑挑眉，“您一个堂堂英军上尉，穿着便装深入苏格兰腹地，还和一个通缉犯在一起——这反叛的事，不是明摆着的吗？”  
“我想，”Loki仰起头笑了笑，“诱捕和反叛是有着本质区别的。”  
“哦？”男人饶有兴趣的蹲下来，平视着Loki，“我倒想听听您的说法。”

Loki看着他的眼睛，露出郑重的神色，“恐怕我要问问您的军衔和番号，先生。如果我要向一位军衔低于我的指挥官汇报，我想我至少应该得到这点尊重”。  
对方哈哈笑了起来。  
“尊严和体面，先生们”，他冲身后的几个伙伴示意，“看到了吗？这才是大英帝国军官该有的样子。”  
他回转身看着Loki，微微颔首，“本人隶属北不列颠政府军第4军团，军衔中尉，刚刚从曼彻斯特驻军调任过来——置于姓名嘛，我这种小人物您也就不用记下了。”  
“中尉先生，那我们本该是同事的，”Loki动了动酸痛的肩膀，笑了笑，“如果我和准将没发生那点不愉快，大概您入职的关键手续还要经过我的手呢。”  
“当然，”对方也笑了笑，“北不列颠政府军的大红人Loki Harrison上尉，Cope准将调任到哪里都要带在身边的人——听说您的继任者经常在办公室被准将骂的狗血淋头。”  
“我很遗憾……”Loki轻声说，语气里加了一丝淡淡的忧伤，“我做错了事，给准将大人造成了困扰。”  
“您被放逐了？又逃窜了？说说吧，上尉，您和准将到底是怎么一回事，我们都很好奇呢。”  
Loki垂着头没有作答，类似的风言风语伴随他不止一天，如果他以前都不予理睬，如今也该保持原样才合理。  
“莫不是准将晚上推开门，在您床闱间抓住了另一个男人？”其中一个高个男人拿腔拿调的猜测到，引得其他人发出一阵嗤嗤的低笑。  
“那屁股看起来也不过如此……”踩着Thor的大汉扫了Loki一眼，一脸猥琐的笑起来，他加重了踩在Thor身上的力气，用脚底晃了晃他，“是不是？”  
Thor倔强的把脸扭开，一脸沉痛的闭上眼睛。

“相信我，”Loki敛去了脸上的笑容，抬起眼看着小个子男人，“您不想知道详情的，准将也不会希望您知道详情。”  
“好吧，”对方耸耸肩膀，一幅好说话的样子，“那咱们言归正传，您说说所谓的诱捕是怎么回事。”

“那个男人，”Loki抬抬下巴示意Thor，“Thor MacGregor，是苏格兰叛军的头目之一，大名鼎鼎的雷神。咱们重金悬赏他很久——”  
对方打断他，“可悬赏条件早就不要求活捉了，政府军给的命令是所有重犯可以就地处决。”  
“那是——”Loki顿了下，露出有些为难的样子，“如果您能原谅我的措辞——那是愚蠢的。”  
“哦？”  
“在克罗登决战之前，叛军的气势就已经有所落败了，不少逆贼在那个时候就逃去了高地和其他地方，我知道——”Loki用眼神示意对方不要打断自己，“我知道我们有的是人力可以追捕他们，但是考虑一下智取也是不错的方案。”  
对方若有所思的看着Loki，示意他继续说下去。

“我和MacGregor氏族的人以前有些交情——这正是我开罪于准将大人的原因。我被放逐之后，非常希望能够将功赎罪回到他身边，所以就想办法找到了Thor MacGregor。我以帮助他逃离不列颠本岛为由一路照顾他，慢慢取得了他的信任，继而套取到了很多叛贼逃窜的信息。”  
Thor挣扎的呜咽声比先前响了，Loki猜想那是他配合自己演戏，有意停顿了一下，不无遗憾的耸耸肩，“我本来打算再套点信息，在下个英军据点把他交出去的。谁知被您的小队抢了先。”  
“这也算是注定该您的大运，”Loki摇摇头，叹口气，“您只管押送我们回去，悬赏升迁都归您，我只求准将一丝恩情。”

小个子男人拍起手来，摇头笑着，“早听说Harrison上尉有条银舌头，口活儿了得，今日一见果然是这样。”  
他弓下身托起Loki下巴，“莫说准将当年宠你，换了谁不愿意你这样的人跟在身边呢？”

他放开Loki站起身来，走回小屋正中伸了个懒腰，看着窗外渐趋明亮的天色露出个笑脸。  
“兄弟们可饿了？”他忽然问。  
“追了一夜，当然饿了。”踩着Thor那人答得很大声。  
“那不玩了。”男子答得轻快，抬手把双手关节咔哒哒掰了几下，两步跨到Thor身后拽着他头发将他的脸揪了起来。  
Loki心头一紧，还未来得及喊些什么，已被身后的人勒住了脖子。

“你可能没印象了，”男子凑到Thor耳边开口，声音轻柔的宛似友人低语，“我们见过好几次面，还在斯特灵城堡外交过手。”  
他侧头打量着Thor，冲他笑了笑，“说出来你或许不信，作为你曾经的手下败将，我是真的很敬重你，雷神。我想那些该死的高地佬说的对，你是个英雄。”

“可是，”他伸手摩挲上Thor的脖子，后者在他手下挣扎，喉咙中发出徒劳的呜呜声，溢满担忧与牵挂的蓝眼睛奋力圆睁着，试图望向Loki。  
男子嘴角挑起，脸上浮现个似有若无的冷笑。  
“可是世界总是如此——盖世英雄无处埋骨，凡俗小人却长命百岁。”  
男人话音落下，手中的匕首随意在Thor颈子上划了一刀。

一切都来的毫无预兆，Thor甚至都没来得及发出半点声音，鲜红的血液从他的伤口处喷涌出来，迅速染红了地面。  
男子松开双手，谢幕般把双手举起，冲着Loki欠了欠身。  
Thor轰的一下倒在地上，干净英俊的脸庞还保留着临死前最后一瞬的讶异表情，漂亮的蓝眼睛圆整着，空洞的望向Loki。

震惊挤在悲伤之前袭来，Loki怔怔的望着眼前的一切，仿佛石化一般。   
像是有个持着剃刀的手被塞进了身体里，从心窝开始一刀刀把他所有的脏器都剐得血肉模糊。疼痛从每一个毛孔钻进来，反而不知道哪里是痛苦的源头。

Loki大口喘息着，被紧紧捆绑的四肢以几乎病态的角度绷紧，像是一尾脱离了水的鱼那样抽搐个不停。他大张着嘴，狂乱而绝望的哭号，却发不出任何声音……

沾着血迹的靴子停在他面前，那个杀死Thor的男人走了过来。  
Thor的鲜血还没有凝结，一滴滴沿着匕首的尖端落在地上。  
“应该一见面就实话告诉您的，但久别重逢，我实在忍不住要跟您逗趣一番。”  
男人的脸模模糊糊的晃动着，声音像是被罩起来似的，带着瓮瓮的回声钻进耳朵。  
“看来您还是不记得我了，您当年去斯特灵城堡传达准将的密令，暗杀老Colquhoun那个小队的队长就是我啊——说来也是，连我们将军都要把您奉若上宾，您又怎么会留意我们这样的小人物。”

男人在Loki身前蹲下，伸手抹去他脸上的泪水，“瞧这小脸儿哭的，真是惹人心疼啊。”  
他咂咂嘴，摇头道，“可惜，这张脸准将已经看够了。”  
他指着Thor浸在血泊里的尸首，“你以为我们是来追捕他的吗？我们是奉了准将的密令在四处搜捕你啊。说来真算是他倒霉，被你连累了呢……”  
Loki撕心裂肺的大叫起来，发疯一样向他扑去，完全不在乎自己会不会撞在匕首尖上……他只动了少许，就被身后的人一把拦住，压制下来。

面前的男人揪起Loki头发，锋利的匕首划过他俊美的脸庞，鲜血立刻涌了出来，Loki面如死灰的跪着，唯有望向男子的双眼炎炎的，像是燃着地狱的业火。

小个子男人没听到预想中的惨叫，失望的耸了耸肩，他转身冲自己的伙伴们摇摇头，“准将说要他痛苦的死，我想，即便我一刀刀活刮了他，他也不会比现在更痛苦了。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，”Loki身后一直沉默的中年男人猛地放开他绕了过来。他狠狠吐了口吐沫在地上，瞪了自己同伙一眼。  
“行行好吧！”他说。  
然后他掏出别在腰中的短枪抵在Loki额头上，狠狠扣动了扳机。

第二个故事罗蒙湖end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为一个诵读过纽伦堡法典的人，作者知道这一章几乎是残忍而反人类的。  
> “我和我爱的人永不能再相见，在那最美丽的罗蒙湖旁。”结局是和罗蒙湖这个名字一样，一早就写就的。  
> 大过年的，不敢更啊，分离是为了重聚，求原谅我。
> 
> 在苏格兰故事的结尾安利一首歌，是高地流传的一首关于詹姆斯二世党起义失败的曲子，Will Ye No Come Back Again? 是高地人民呼唤失败后离开的小王子和那些死去的英魂，很是凄美悲伤的曲子。http://play.baidu.com/?__m=mboxCtrl.playSong&__a=278221128&__o=/search||songListIcon&fr=altg_new3||www.baidu.com&__s=will%20ye%20no%20come%20back%20again#


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 镜像——Loki的第三个故事1

“57，”Natasha听见Loki在脑海里说，“这是第57次了。”  
周围的空气再次湿润起来，她睁开眼，发现自己正和Loki一起站在罗蒙湖边上。  
忽然获得实体的感觉让Natasha有些重心不稳，她蹲下来，抚着心口喘息了一会儿。她怀疑自己在分享Loki部分记忆的同时也分享了一些他的痛苦，她的心现在难受的像是裂开了。  
Loki本人却很平静，他站在湖边背着手，正面无表情的盯着湖面。 

“你说第57次，”Natasha站起来，觉得还是有一点眩晕，“是说这是你第57次遇到Thor了是吗？这是你和Thor一同经历的平行世界之一？”  
Loki摇摇头，“不，这是我遇到的第57个Thor。”

Natasha诧异的瞪大了眼睛——她自认并不愚蠢，也不是个容易大惊小怪的人，但认识Loki以后的所有事情都在时刻挑战着她的认知。  
Loki转身走过来，一把抓住了她的手。他把她的手心摊开来，仔细打量了一小会儿。  
没等她发问，他又把她放开笑了起来，“时间和灵力都不多了，咱们来讲最后一个故事。”  
“我想先问个问题——”Natasha抢在他施法前说。  
“哦，闭嘴！”  
Loki打了个响指，一道金光闪过，他和Natasha又一起消失了。

锵锵的打斗声。  
Asgard金碧辉煌的大厅里，两个身着红披风的身影在一起缠斗着。  
Odin挥起永恒之枪和Thor手中的Mjolnir相交，整个大厅里响起了巨大的金属嗡鸣声，那听起来像是两个星球相撞了。  
Odin被震得后退几步，Thor趁机纵身跃上来，重重把他压倒在地上。

“够了”，Thor冲着父亲示威性的举起锤子，完全是训斥的口气，“别再闹了！”  
“Loki。”他这样呼喊身下的人。  
“Odin”愣了一下，旋即发出一声不忿的冷笑，一道绿光闪过，欺骗之神露出了本来面目。  
“好久不见，哥哥”，他躺在地上问候Thor，用那种傲慢造作、华而不实的熟悉腔调。

尽管已经有了心理准备，Thor还是漏掉了一拍呼吸。  
他的视线有一瞬间是模糊的，感觉就像是那次在中庭被人把辣椒粉喷在了脸上，那东西熏得他眼睛发胀，酸酸的直想流泪。  
一丝细微的疼痛从握着Mjolnir的右前臂传过来，像是尖利的小针不停扎破皮肤的感觉。Thor的心紧跟着反射性的抽紧——那让他想起了刚失去Loki的那段日子，心底的痛楚和失落满涨的像要溢出来，他只有把它们化成疼痛镌刻在肉体上。

LOKI R.I.P.  
中庭人刻在墓碑上的话语，被伦敦的纹身师刻进Thor的皮肤。  
Thor把Loki的墓碑立在自己惯用武器的右臂上。  
Natasha曾嘲笑那纹身像个欲盖弥彰的隐喻。  
失去Loki的过程是场旷日持久的战争，雷神打过两场，输得一败涂地。

“所以你现在偏好用这个姿势交谈是吗？”Loki挑眉看着Thor，偷偷把手伸到腰间去。  
Thor利索的爬起来躲开了，他看着Loki手上的匕首，几乎笑出声来——与其说那是种伤害，不如说它是弟弟矫情又懒惰的恶意。  
Thor腹部两个伤疤又细又浅，挨得非常近。  
他怀疑Loki甚至都懒得换个手或是换个地方捅，那小细胳膊拿着小刀扎啊扎的，好像连往上移几寸都不愿意。

“你是怎么发现的？”Loki站起来，把永恒之枪“当”的一声立在地上。他斜视着他，脸上保持着众神之父的那种威严。  
“我以为你死了！”Thor大步走到他跟前去，Mjolnir在他手心不安的晃动着。  
“那你为我哀悼了吗？”Loki像对台词一样甩回一句话。

Thor一下愣住，这场对话熟悉的让他惊恐。  
上一次他还能对Loki说：“我们都为你哀悼了。”这一次，妈妈已经死了，爸爸没有露出一丝为Loki哀悼的表情——Thor安慰自己说那个爸爸是Loki假扮的，发现并不能减轻自己心中的愧疚感。

他摇摇头把杂念甩到一边，靠近Loki追问道，“所以这就是你的计划？费尽心思的让我以为你死了，然后回来囚禁父亲再假扮成——？”  
“他不是我父亲！”Loki不耐烦的打断他，“我那次只是伤得太重昏过去了，魔法没有办法维持形态而已。是你非得急不可耐的认为我死了，我也只能将计就计。”  
“再说，”Loki继续连珠炮一样的开口，完全不给Thor反驳的机会，“是你自己要放弃王位继承权的，我可没逼你。如果我没记错的话，你当时的原话应该是‘I'd rather be a good man, than a great king.’”  
“你去中庭逍遥快活了，”Loki瞟了Thor一眼，一脸鄙夷的表情，“Odin在我慷慨的帮助下进入沉睡，那么Asgard的王权当然顺利的落到我的手中了——从任何角度看，我都是最合理最合法的顺位继承人。”  
“我不是来和你辩论的。”Thor打算放弃这个话题，他干嘛要把争斗转向Loki最擅长的方面呢？

“说说吧，”Loki侧了侧身，双脚像是跳圆舞步似的优雅的挪了半圈，“你是怎么识破我的？我记得上一次你回来，我跟你说过我会进一步调查你在Water of Sight里看到的事的。”  
“我找了些帮手——”Thor看到Loki露出一脸的不屑，那表情上分明写着：什么帮手，还不就是那群穿铁皮的扛大盾的会变绿的？！  
“Natasha和Clint觉得众神之父听了我对诸神黄昏的描述之后却只是把我支回地球有点可疑，然后Tony和Selvig博士他们监测了彩虹桥的能量变化，发现它在有些过于频繁的开闭。”  
Thor凑近Loki，“我猜想有人在搞些什么密谋——而那个人不是我的父亲就是我的弟弟。”  
他摊开手，“我跟你打了一架，诈了你一下，答案就很明显了。”  
“哇哦，”Loki咧出个夸张的笑容，“我敢说Odin知道你怀疑他一定很难过……不过就我个人而言，不得不说你又一次让我为你的智力水平而惊讶了。”

“父亲在哪？”Thor决定终止这些可以以后再进行的对话，他一把扯住Loki，“快带我去见他，我有要紧事要跟你们说。”  
“先告诉我是什么事。”Loki挣开他。  
“我们监测到彩虹桥进行了一次特别大的能量传输，如果你没有窝藏什么死神巨怪之类的在Asgard的话，那就是有个灵力极其强大的人离开了。”  
“Odin？！”Loki叫了糟糕。  
他们赶到卧室，Loki挥手除去了众神之父卧床上的魔法屏蔽。那里空空如也，Odin不知什么时候已经离开了。

“他说有非常重要的事要亲自处理，需要去中庭一趟。” Heimdallrl望着彩虹桥，面无表情的回答。  
“就这样？”Thor焦躁的追问，“他看起来怎么样？他身体还好吧？”  
“你不是刚刚才说过他灵力强大吗？！”Loki白了他一眼。  
“你们为什么不揭穿我？”Loki转向Heimdallrl。  
“众神之父说他要处理的事比你重要多了，他还说在你把一切搞得太糟之前，Thor会发现的。” Heimdallrl目不斜视，依旧像个雕像似的立着。

“我们去找他！”Thor一把抓起Loki。  
“你确定？”Loki挣了下，“难道不是应该把我这种篡位者打一顿戴上镣铐口枷什么的送去审判或者扔到地牢吗？”  
“如果是你或父亲掌权的话。”Thor牢牢抓紧Loki，示意Heimdallrl打开彩虹桥，“我已经学会不按你们的规则玩了。”

“现在呢？”Loki打量了一下周围环境，动动手指给自己变出了一套合体的黑色西装，“要去找你的小女朋友和她的科学仪器吗？”  
“Jane不在纽约……”Thor小声咕哝，“而且她也不是我的小女朋友。”  
“结婚了？”Loki瞟了眼他的手，快速检查了一下Thor的无名指有无戒痕。  
“分手了……”Thor回答，觉得胸口漂浮着一些诡异的轻快。  
Loki嘴角不受控制的飞过一抹笑意，很快把它转化成了嘲弄的瘪嘴，“我以为她是你一生挚爱呢，你不是说永远不会放弃吗？”   
Thor看了他一眼，几次试图开口说话，却最终把脸转到一边，什么都没有说。

他们转过一条小巷，几个行人诧异的打量着Thor的衣着。  
Loki翻了个白眼儿，又轻轻动了下手指。  
Thor身上的铠甲消失了，换成了一条普通的牛仔裤和一件旧的看不清本色的夹克衫。  
Thor看了看脚上破旧的马丁靴，觉得自己现在看起来像个刚刚从工地干活回来的建筑小工。  
“为什么不给我搞套新衣服？”他问Loki。  
“明显这个造型更符合你的气质呀，哥哥。”Loki愉快的伸出一跟手指，兴致勃勃的抠起了Thor衣服上的破洞。

“你爸爸真的没在地球上，”Tony Stark在电话里冲Thor嚷，“是，我是没在纽约，但星期五已经黑进十几个国家的卫星用人脸识别系统把全世界的人扫了五十遍了。”  
“可你是怎么搞到我父亲照片的？”  
“你的小女朋友上次去Asgard的时候拿手机偷拍的，”Tony一派感同身受的口气，“那可是外星领袖，哪个科学家能抵抗这种诱惑？”  
“你不是说分手了?”Loki丢给Thor一记眼刀。  
“等等，”Tony声调抬高了几倍，“我刚刚是听到了Loki的声音吗？”

“呃……”Thor心虚的瞟了眼Loki，“我们是一起来找父亲的。”  
“Thor Odinson！”Tony的声音几乎冲破了听筒，“索科维亚的烂摊子还没有处理清，你居然又把个差点毁了纽约的宇宙级战犯带到地球来，你的脑子是不是坏掉了？！”  
Thor还没说话，对面又吼道，“我干嘛问你这个，你根本就没有过脑子！”  
“我们找到父亲之后就会一起回去的，我保证这次会寸步不离的看住他。”Thor压低声音打着保票，转脸一把拽住打算走开的Loki，“呆在这！”  
“可Odin不在地球，你要我说多少遍才肯相信。”Tony再次强调，用一种极其不耐烦的口气，“你们兄弟俩就不能去祸害下九界的其他地方吗？”

“我说，”Loki听不下去了，一把抢过Thor手里的听筒，“我已经受不了你们这些低智商对话了。”  
“你说什么你这只￥%￥%#&**&……&”  
Loki把话筒从耳边拽开，等那边声音小了点，才说，“这很明显不是吗？Asgard的人认为Odin在中庭，而中庭的人又确信他不在这儿，那只能说明他不在‘这个’中庭。”  
Thor皱起眉头，露出无比迷惑的表情。而Tony若有所悟的说到，“你是说他在另一个维度的空间里或者根本就在另一个平行宇宙的地球上？”  
“BINGLE！”Loki给出了个吝惜的赞扬。  
“你们这些蚂蚁里有目光不那么短浅的吗？见识不太受限于三维空间那种。”他问。  
“Thor，”Tony喊道，“在原地等着，还有——”  
“你给我看好那只驯鹿！！”  
他挂断了电话。


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 镜像——Loki的第三个故事2

“竟然没有安排我们住复仇者大厦，我可是太吃惊了。”Loki从酒店窗户看出去，打量着纽约的夜景。  
他踱了几步倒在沙发上，抓起桌上一个摆件把玩着，“怎么，Tony Stark在那里藏了什么怕被我看到的东西吗？还是大厦外面围了太多的小报记者，你们害怕我一出现就会给你们惹出更多的公关麻烦？”  
“我的朋友们最近有些自己的事情要处理，他们要面对很多政策和舆论上的问题，在人类中间做个英雄并不是想象中那么简单。”  
Thor在屋子另一端的椅子上坐下来，并不想跟Loki解释太多。更何况Tony现在正在处理的那堆事情，他自己也并没有完全理解。

“切，”Loki满不在乎的撇了撇嘴，“这有什么难想象的，你看看中庭立的那些雕像、那些神庙——Thor，你们和几千年前立在那些小岛上的神祇没有区别。你们随便什么举动，都能在那些蚂蚁的生活里掀起巨大的波澜，他们只能祈祷、仰望、憎恨或者偷偷辱骂。你妄想融入他们的生活么？别痴心妄想了，在他们眼中，你们和那个高耸入云的复仇者大厦没有区别，你们是庇护，也是阴影。”

Thor猛地站起身，Loki已经做好准备迎战他的反驳了，但Thor却什么都没有说，只是默默的去接了杯水，又坐下了。  
冰水咕咚咕咚的灌进嘴里，却并没有压制住他心头的焦躁。它们在他身体里翻滚着，像是把小冰锥搅动起他的胃来。  
Thor不知道该说些什么来反驳Loki，因为那种无法融入的感觉根本就是他之前生活的真实写照。  
他第一次被放逐的时候也在地球生活过一段时间，那时候他花了一些日子才慢慢融入，一开始的躁动、不甘过去之后，生活很快就变得新鲜又轻松了。  
然后他和复仇者们一起生活了一些日子，简直把地球当作了自己的第二故乡。  
再然后，他彻底喜欢上了这个地方，打算在这儿和Jane共度余生。  
Thor又下意识的纠正了下自己的语病——鉴于他们生命长度的巨大差距，那应该是指她的余生。  
直到——那个共度余生的计划刚开了个头，就以分手告终了。

“那么，”又是Loki打破了沉默，他像能读懂他的心似的，问到，“要跟我说一下你们是怎么分手的吗？”  
“让我猜猜——”他抢在Thor回答前开口，“像你以前的一千八百个女朋友一样？你厌倦了？找到了一个新欢？是那个Darcy吗？她的身材确实比你的Jane好很多啊。地球人是怎么称呼那种平板身材来着？——飞机场？”  
“住嘴！”Thor又嚯的站起来，“你胡说什么？我才没有出轨！”  
“那好吧，”Loki把两只腿交叠了一下，在沙发上换了个侧卧的姿势打量着Thor，“我收回刚刚那个猜测。那是她劈腿了？跟了那个——Richard？”  
“你又是怎么知道Richard的？！”Thor大步冲到他跟前。  
“你知道吗，你不用回答我这个问题了。”他赶在Loki开口前阻止了他，决定一次性解释完自己分手的事，“听着，没有任何人劈腿，我们就是……。”  
Thor停顿了一下，发现Loki竟然没有急着出言讽刺，而是静静的挑着眉准备听他叙述。  
那种半是期待半是看好戏的目光让他更焦躁了。  
“我们就是一起生活了一段时间，然后发现彼此并不合适。最后，我们决定在感情被毁掉之前和平分手。”  
“嗯——”Loki托着腮，只发出了一个拖着尾音的声调。  
那声音不算评价也不像喟叹，就好像只是说“我知道了。”

Thor叹了口气，惊天动地跨越星球又长达数年的感情生活最后竟然能用这么区区两句话概括，他自己也不知道该当如何评价。

“明天会有新的线索，由我去接洽，你呆在这儿，等我回来。”Thor转换了个话题。  
“当然，不管你要去见的是哪个超能力者，相信对方都不会愿意跟我这样的宇宙级战犯合作的。”  
瞧，Loki还是那么善于解读并且过度解读他话里的深意。

“那么，咱们睡吧。”  
Thor扫了眼屋子里的那张大床，然后发现Loki的目光很不自然的躲闪了一下。

Thor打量了一下两人都穿着睡衣的状态，又花了几秒钟品味了一下自己那句话里的隐藏信息，也有些不好意思起来。  
跟Loki睡同一张床，这确实让他有点不自在。上次他们睡在一起已经是一百多年前的事了吧？  
可他也并没有别的办法，他跟朋友们保证了自己会寸步不离的看好Loki，在整个复仇者联盟遭遇那么大的舆论压力的情况下，Loki要是再惹出点什么事来，Thor真的就再也没脸出现在大家面前了。

“需要把我铐起来吗？以免你睡着的时候我去把纽约毁了？”Loki站起来，冷着脸冲他伸出双手。  
Thor有点心虚的后退了一小步。实话实说，这正是他此刻在纠结的问题。那个曾经铐住过Loki的魔法手铐就在他手上，那个咒语除了雷神本人谁也解不开。  
可是把失而复得的弟弟铐在床上——那是非常不人道的，而且……

Thor又花了好大一会儿过滤掉了刚刚那个假设里暗示的色情信息。  
不知道为什么，人们都觉得他给Loki带上手铐口枷这事儿充满了色情暗示。  
有一次大家伙儿在复仇者大厦里喝多了酒，Tony Stark还专门找了一大堆图片给他解释手铐口枷在爱情运动中的数十种使用方式。  
其中有不少图片取用了记者偷拍的他押解Loki离开地球的场景作为素材。  
Thor看着那一大堆图片目瞪口呆，“可是，Loki他是我弟弟诶，这些联想完全没道理啊。”  
“很多人觉得你很容易让人产生性幻想——这可不是我说的。”Natasha凑过来给了个解释。  
“我认为，”Clint也神秘兮兮的蹭过来，分享自己对这个问题的见解，“Loki才是这个问题的关键。”  
他拍拍Thor的肩膀，“不知道Selvig博士有没有跟你说过，在基于你们而构建的古老北欧神话里，Loki是那种性欲超级旺盛的巨人，他跟神、人、巨人、动物、还有植物什么的都交配过，生了一大堆这样那样的生物。”  
看着Thor投射过来的喷火似的眼神，Clint神速的躲到了Banner身后去，丢下一句，“这可不是我说的，不信你去翻书好了。”

“那个——”Banner推了推眼镜，试图把这话题引向稍微学术点的方向，“《女先知的预言》里写，Loki曾经吃了一个女人煮的半熟的心然后怀孕了。《罗卡森纳》里说Loki会生下孩子并且哺育他们……我的重点是——”  
Banner赶在Thor的脸色变得像他狂化时那么绿之前解释道：“我的重点是在北欧神话的记载里Loki的性倾向是模糊的，这导致了人们在他身上寄托了很多性幻想。积极点看，我们可以理解为Loki为许多同性恋和泛性恋者提供了最早的庇佑和精神寄托嘛。”  
“——可你们为什么会去看这些东西？！”Thor捂着脸，他都快要崩溃了。  
“拜托，”Tony Stark站起来，脸上挂着比Steve Rogers都要正直的表情，“你弟弟差点毁了纽约，难道我们不该针对他做些研究和背景调查吗？”  
……  
Thor事后很多次回忆起来，都觉得那是自己在复仇者大厦度过的最尴尬的一夜。  
可问题是，像色情暗示这种东西，它一旦钻进了你的脑子，再拽出来可就难了。

所以Thor现在根本不能把Loki和手铐的形象联系在一起。  
天知道他和Loki刚刚重逢时，Loki讽刺说应该给自己戴上镣铐口枷扔到地牢。  
Thor在Loki说完那个瞬间就想歪了。  
这可太要命了。

“你铐不铐啊？”Loki露出不耐烦的表情，“你不铐我可要去睡了。”  
“那个……”Thor犹豫着把还是小小一团的手铐拿出来，找出了个能折中自己罪恶感和羞耻感的方法，“我和你一起吧。”

所以他们现在就这样了，被一根锁链连着，躺在大床的两边。  
Thor仰躺着，尽量把呼吸放的很轻，再次和Loki如此亲密让他既警惕又兴奋。他一方面有点怀疑Loki会半夜过来捅自己一刀或者冲自己施点什么魔法，另一方面又有点期待他会像小时候那样，睡着睡着就滚到自己怀里，把凉凉的脚丫搭在自己小腿上。  
Loki很显然也没有睡着。他很缓慢的调整过几次姿势，但一直都固定在离Thor尽可能远的距离。

“你知道，”就在Thor以为Loki终于睡着了的时候，他轻轻开口了，“那个Jane可能是你所有女朋友里最聪明的一个。”  
“是，”Thor笑了下，“她是个好女——”  
“我讨厌她！”Loki有些粗暴的打断他，狠狠道，“也讨厌带她回Asgard的你。”  
“Loki……”Thor似乎预感到Loki要说什么了，他慢慢的靠Loki近了一点。  
“如果不是你把她带回来妈妈不会死的！”Loki的声音在黑暗里抖得厉害。

Thor几乎说不出话来，原来他们躺在一张床上，却想着完全不同的回忆。Loki是不是想起了那些个妈妈哄他们入眠的夜晚？  
“Loki……”，Thor轻轻靠过去抓住Loki的手，“我们还要再为这个吵一架吗？  
那不是她一个人的错，是我没有保护好妈妈，我们都没有保护好妈妈。”  
Loki闭了嘴，他的手在Thor手心中僵直了一会儿，然后猛地抽了出去。  
他背过身去捂住了脸，眼泪从指缝里淌下来：“你们凭什么不让我去送她？凭什么不让我见她最后一面！”  
压抑的饮泣声低低的传过来，像最牢靠的锁链把Thor的心一圈圈缠住。  
“Loki对不起……”他把手搭在弟弟肩膀上，“妈妈一定会骂我是最糟糕的哥哥。”  
Loki再次从他手心中挣开了，他往床边缩了一点，背对着Thor结束了对话，“算了吧，再说这些还有什么意义。”  
然后他似乎给自己施了个静音的魔法，无论Thor再怎么叫他，他都没再应声。

第二天早上醒来的时候，Thor发现自己紧贴在Loki身边。  
Loki侧面对着他，身子蜷成个防御似的姿势，双手都紧紧抓着那条锁链。  
Thor心头泛起一阵尖锐的酸涩，他伸出手，小心翼翼的把手铐解开了。  
Loki的手被拿开时他不安的皱了下眉，发出很细微的声音抱怨着。  
“嘘，”Thor轻轻拢了下他的头发，小声哄他，“没事的，弟弟。”  
Loki在枕头上蹭了几下，然后把两只手交叠着收回自己怀里，又睡去了。

Thor不知道他有多久没休息好了。众神之父一向事务繁多，Loki在假扮这一身份的同时恐怕还在时刻监视着父亲的情况，也不知道他到底有没有好好吃过一顿饭、安心睡过一次觉。  
Thor轻手轻脚的起身，拿起Loki给他变出的破衣服套上，他瞅了瞅那个被Loki抠的变大了的破洞，偷偷笑了下。

打开房门，幻视已经站在门口了。  
“……”Thor强忍住几乎出口的惊呼，把幻视拉到一边，“你站在我门口干什么，你什么时候来的？”  
幻视想了一下，说：“两小时前，我听着里面没声音，以为你被他搞晕了，然后穿墙进去发现你在搂着他睡觉，然后我又穿墙出来了。”  
Thor脸色一阵红一阵白，他憋了半天，心说自己又能和一个非人非神非机器人的家伙计较什么。更何况，幻视都能拿起他的Mjolnir，这让他连针对幻视的道德制高点都没有了。  
Thor指了指还在屋里睡着的Loki，压低声音说：“你小声点，别吵醒他。要是他醒了注意别让他跑了。如果他找事儿的话，尽量不要跟他吵架，也尽量别跟他打起来——如果真的打起来了，尽量别下手太重，当然也别让他伤着你。”  
幻视抿着嘴听完，露出似笑非笑的表情：“嗯……你弟弟一定是个相当有趣的家伙。”  
他示意Thor可以放心离开了，然后掏出一张纸条递过去：“这个地址，有你们要找的人。”  
Thor接过纸条，只见那上面写着“纽约布利克街177A号，Dr. Stephen Strange.”


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 镜像——Loki的第三个故事3

“……所以他们把你当个人吗？还是机器人？你是怎么运作的？是Stark的人工智能小玩意儿？还是你脑袋上那块石头的傀儡？”Loki斜倚在沙发上，百无聊赖的摇晃着双脚，时不时用挑衅的眼神打量着幻视。  
幻视站在屋子的另一端，警惕而审慎的回望着Loki。

他现在终于理解为什么见惯了各种麻烦的复仇者伙伴们提起Loki来都一幅头疼发作的样子，而Thor，这个完全粗线条的男人一再嘱咐自己别和Loki吵起来或打起来，Loki真的——  
太招恨了！  
不是那种寻常的讨厌或者邪恶，他是那种骨子里的恼人。

早上第一眼看到他时，他倚在Thor身边睡着，苍白瘦削的样子，小心翼翼拽着锁链的肢体动作，都几乎惹人怜悯。待他睡醒了吃早饭时，身上不经意流露出的优雅体面还有那种可以称之为俏皮的气质，使得他看起来似乎是个相当有趣的同伴。  
待到他真的来了兴致，专心致志的和你聊天相处时，你才发现，这个满面笑容的家伙几乎是没有什么真情实意的，他阴晴不定且难以捉摸，想要在那些浮夸伤人的话语里找出他的本意和心情简直是超出常人忍受能力的折磨。  
幻视觉得不安，他本能的想要跟这家伙保持距离。不仅是因为自己无法读懂Loki的眼睛，更因为Loki曾经掌控着他生命的源泉、他额头上的心灵宝石。

“他们把我当作朋友。”幻视回答他，用Jarvis那种刻板的语气。  
“呵呵呵，朋友？”Loki笑了几声，站起来缓缓踱步到他身边，悠闲地绕着圈子，“你就是这么骗自己的？告诉我，你觉得自己在人类世界融入的好吗？他们的窥探和猜忌有没有让你觉得特别宾至如归呢，嗯？红彤彤的小家伙？”  
“不用尝试激怒我，Loki，我答应Thor会和你和平相处的。”  
“别紧张嘛，”Loki用手背拍拍幻视的胳膊，露出格外亲切的笑容，“在你还只是一颗石头的时候我们相处的可好啦，我好奇你是否还记得那些往日的荣光？记得那个人把你镶嵌于我权杖上的时刻？还有那些被我们控制过的人类?告诉我，你面对鹰眼的时候会觉得他曾属于你吗？还有绯红女巫？”  
他与幻视对视一眼，发现对方并没有要回答的意向，又继续道：“虽然你假惺惺的称呼人类为朋友——这一点和我那单纯愚蠢的哥哥如此相似——但他们注定会让你失望的，等你的命运降临的时候，等你的那颗宝石要再易其主的时候，你又能指望谁呢？朋——友——？”  
Loki把最后一个词的尾音拖得很长，伴随着一声几不可闻的轻笑，仿佛那是世间最值得嘲弄的词语。

“我的使命不是来和你讨论这个，”幻视和善的提醒Loki，转身离他远了点。  
他不得不承认Loki的话戳中了自己的心，幻视不知道自己额头上那个黄色的小东西是什么，自己有过自由意志吗？还是它决定了自己的一切？如果有一天，像Thor和Loki都说过的那样，有什么力量能影响这颗“无限宝石”，那自己的命运该当如何？会被那股力量控制吗？就像宝石曾在Loki的权杖里为他所用一样……

“唔~”Loki做出个夸张的表情，用那种看着受伤小动物的眼神看着幻视，“呐呐呐，我说的什么话让你觉得不安了对吗？那可不是我的本意哦。”  
他坐回沙发里，自在的把双脚跷在桌子上，“我也并不想和你讨论这个呢，因为我所知晓的关于那颗宝石的一切……”

他猛地收起笑容，一字一顿的咬牙道：“我用痛苦换来的知识，一个字都不会分享给你们。”  
他停顿了几秒钟，又哈哈笑起来，“我等不及到时候看你们和Thor像一群晕了头的小狗那样跑来跑去呢。”  
“对了”，他喜气洋洋的补充，“你能答应我死的时候漂亮点么?因为我实在是希望宝石安回我权杖时洁净无垢呢……”

 

“他是个彻头彻尾的麻烦，那种永远不该放出来乱跑的Ass-gardian。”  
幻视现在完全认同Stark对Loki的评价。他无法启用自己最擅长的逻辑思辨来描述分析这个男人，即便是像Stark那样跳脱又高尚的个体都是可以以某种逻辑合理化的，但Loki——哦，他真是扭曲破碎的不可思议。

“我回来了！”Thor的脚步声和话语先于他本人出现。  
谢天谢地！幻视如释重负的飞去门边，感觉自己已经和Loki共度了太过长久的时光。  
“还顺利吗？”他急忙为Thor拉开门。  
“Dr. Strange答应帮忙。”Thor简单的回答了一句，然后快速扫视了一下屋内的形势，拍了拍幻视的肩膀道：“谢谢你，我的朋友！回去请代我向其他人问好。”  
“还有什么需要我做的吗？”幻视看到Thor摇摇头，又更加明确的补充了句：“或者，还有什么需要我们特别注意的？”  
“哦，”Thor终于明白了幻视话里的意思，赶紧摆摆手，“暂时没有什么事了，我们会离开纽约一阵子，追寻一条线索。”  
“我会看好他的，”他看了Loki一眼，又补充到。  
“那再见了。”幻视跨出门去，他最后回头打量了一眼屋子里的两个男人，惊奇的发现Loki给人带来的那种强烈不安被Thor的出现极大的消解了。  
这一对奇怪的Asgard人！幻视摇着头离开了。

“So……收获丰厚的一天？结交到了新的人类伙伴？”Loki在沙发里懒洋洋的靠着，完全没有要起来的意思。  
“是的，他挺愿意帮忙。”Thor点点头，省略掉了Dr. Strange热情相助的原因——像Loki高居他那个“威胁人类黑名单”之上，以及自己答应找到父亲就迅速带着Loki离开什么的。  
“哈，”Loki笑起来，“所以咱们的问题圆满解决了？Odin在出门左转第三个路口的公共厕所里拉粑粑是吗？”  
“……”Thor简直无言对答。  
他把Loki的外套拿起来递给他，“快起来换衣服，我得带你到地球魔法师的纽约圣所去。”

外套在他手上消失了，Loki身上的衣服变成了一件白色的棉质衬衫，搭配灰色的长款风衣。  
“走吧，”Loki站起身，又给自己凭空变出一条同色系的围巾来。  
“……”Thor沉默着打量了一下自己身上破旧如昔的衣服，哭笑不得的跟着Loki出了门。

“……他把那个‘阿什么摩托之眼’放在中间，在平面上用一个像罗盘一样的东西转了好几圈，然后顶上那个中庭的模型就有很多亮光闪出来，然后他又念了一些东西，跟我说，我现在看不到你父亲在哪里，但是我能看到他曾经在哪儿留下了魔法的印记。”  
Thor和Loki并排走着，连比划带描述的给他讲述自己和Dr. Strange忙活多半天的结果。  
“哼，”Loki对他的描述嗤之以鼻，“什么至尊法师，不过是一些故弄玄虚的魔法小伎俩而已。”  
“我倒是好奇你的这个新朋友怎么会愿意邀请我去的？”Loki撇撇嘴，打量着身边匆匆走过的路人，“我以为所有的纽约人都像你的Jane那样恨不得扇我几千个耳光呢。”  
Thor有些尴尬的搓了搓手，他知道Loki爱面子到了几乎偏执的地步，他不可能像表现出来的那样笑嘻嘻的接纳Jane的那一巴掌的。  
可Loki确实在纽约做了很过分的事，再说Jane的力气也打不疼谁的，Thor自己就被扇过两次……Thor纠结了几秒，给自己找了几个台阶下。

“我想他是没办法了，”他老实的回答Loki的问题。  
他知道Dr. Strange会非常讨厌这个说法，毕竟人家的原话是，“如果你们要继续寻找的话，去把你弟弟叫来，我们需要他来做一点翻译工作。”

Thor记得，就在他们确定了Odin可能去过的地点后，Dr. Strange露出了非常诧异的表情，他把那些在不同层面上闪光的点放大又缩小，它们渐渐都汇聚到了一个地方。  
“这太奇怪了，” Dr. Strange把那个点凭空抓出来拿在手心打量着，“这是个混合魔法的痕迹，一位人类魔法师，一个Asgard魔法师，他们先后——或者同时在这里使用了魔法。”  
“那代表什么？”Thor完全摸不着头绪，“他们又是谁？”。  
“人类魔法师应该是抹去了什么东西，又修改了什么东西……可那个Asgard人，哦，他的魔法太奇怪了，我看不懂。”  
在Thor能搞清楚状况之前，Dr. Strange就戴上了一个双环的戒指，凭空在屋子里画出了个闪着火花的光圈来。  
“走吧，”他冲Thor偏了偏头，然后率先跳进了光圈里。

Thor从光圈里跳出来，发现周围的温度瞬间降低了许多，这是个非常靠近北极的国度，周围的岩石树木上还可以看得到结霜的痕迹。  
Thor又皱皱眉头打量了一下四周，等等，这太诡异了。  
他们站在一个离Water of Sight隐藏的那个山洞非常近的区域。

Selvig跟他说过，关于water of sight的传说一直流传在冰岛、挪威那些北欧国家的民间。  
“传说中进到这水里的人都没有什么好下场，不是疯了就是死了。”上一次Thor跳进Water of Sight里之前，Selvig是这么警告他的。

“这里，”Dr. Strange站在一块非常巨大的岩石附近冲Thor喊到，“就是这里。”  
他伸出一只手覆在岩石表面，口中念念有词似乎在说些什么。  
Thor见Loki做过类似的事情，知道他在感受前人留下的魔法印记。  
Thor在四周侦查了一圈，惊奇的发现这块岩石可以算得上是那个山洞的一部分，它几乎就在Water of Sight的正背面，构成了它的外壁。

“这上面曾经刻有文字，但是被人抹去了……可是，天呐！” Dr. Strang像被烫到了一样猛地收回手。  
他用一种不可置信的眼神打量着那块石头，又犹豫着把手盖了回去，过了一会儿，他把手拿开，对Thor说，“你等我一下。”  
他又画出个光圈消失了，不一会儿拿着那只方才用于寻找Odin的“阿戈摩托之眼”返了回来。  
“站在我旁边，”他对Thor说，然后用手向前做了个投掷般的动作，一面镜子在他们面前展开了，随着喀嚓喀嚓的破裂声不断向四周延展，透明的镜面闪烁着钻石样的光芒。  
Thor被Dr. Strange拉起一步跨进镜子，他很想发问，但这一连串的魔法操作中有过多他无法理解的问题，简直不知从何问起。  
“镜像空间”，Dr. Strange看着Thor一脸的惊诧简单的解释了一句，“我在这里施展的时间魔法不会影响现实世界。”  
他再次站回到巨石前面，双手各伸出三根手指，交叉的护在阿戈摩托之眼周围，接着两臂交叉于胸前——Thor看到阿戈摩托之眼因为他这个动作而打开了，露出绿色的光芒——那种明亮又神秘的颜色看起来不属于人类世界。  
一小串魔盘一样的东西出现在Dr. Strange的手臂上，它们闪着和阿戈摩托之眼同质的绿光，Dr. Strange转动手心的魔盘对准巨石，做了一个旋转的动作。  
冰霜和绿苔不见了，岁月的痕迹在巨石上消散，古老模糊的文字隐隐浮现出来。

“或睿智聪慧预卜未来，也能测出今后的久远，须知战无不胜亦枉然，众神祇岂能逃脱劫难。……他看到世界重新复活，大地冉冉从海里浮起。”  
Thor喃喃颂读着，发现还有大段的文字无法显现。  
Dr. Strange收回双手，巨石上的文字再次消失了。  
“那里面有我无法破解的如尼符文魔法，”他看了看Thor，几乎是不抱希望的问，“或许你多少继承了一些你父亲的魔法修为？”  
Thor摇摇头，“魔法可不是我的领域，我连初级课程都没上完……但Loki非常擅长，他干这个最厉害了。”  
Dr. Strange犹豫了一会儿，坚决的摇摇头，“把Loki加进来可不是个好主意，那听起来就危险极了。”

“哼，”Loki又露出个鄙夷的表情，但Thor发现他其实并不像语气里表达出的那么不满，或许自己对他魔法的认可以及Dr. Strange对他能力的警惕让自己这傲娇的弟弟有点志得意满？  
“你们不想我加入，但自己白白忙活了半下午，发现还是搞不定对不对？”Loki幸灾乐祸的问。

那个下午他们是在图书馆度过的，Dr. Strange埋头在各种书籍里翻找，时而还上网搜索一番，Thor则百无聊赖的坐在一边，和图书管理员王先生大眼瞪小眼的互看着。  
“你有东方血统，亚洲人？”Thor问他。  
“嗯。”王板着脸回答。  
“你叫王什么？我该怎么称呼你？”  
“王。”  
“你也是个魔法师？”  
“嗯。”  
“你认识Dr. Strange很久了？你是他的搭档吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你能给我讲讲至尊法师是怎么回事吗？”  
“不。”  
……  
Thor决定不再尝试对话了，他觉得自己不修习魔法的选择是对的——瞧瞧这些人的怪癖吧，除了妈妈以外他还没遇到过一个好脾气的魔法师呢。

“啪”的一声响动吸引了Thor的注意力，他看到Dr. Strange把书丢在桌上，抓狂的挠了挠自己的头发，“这魔法很古老了，我怀疑是很久之前的一位至尊法师施展的——说不定就是阿戈摩托本人也没准儿。”  
“哈？”Thor不知道该回答些什么，但他很快发现Dr. Strange的对话对象不是自己。  
“问题的关键在于他为什么要消除那段文字，混在其中的如尼符文又是怎么回事？”王在Thor身后接腔。  
“你看”，Dr. Strange拿着一本书走过来，指着上面的文字道，“那个巨石上刻的东西和这个很类似：《女占卜者之预言》，冰岛古时候的游吟诗。”  
“这东西很多民间诗人都知道，后来被印成了书，现在google上就能查到全文，” Dr. Strange用指关节敲了敲书页，“阿戈摩托为什么要费心抹去这种东西？！”  
王摸着自己锃亮的脑袋，把没怎么舒展过的眉头又拧了一拧，忽道，“或许我们把顺序搞反了……原始的书写魔法出自阿戈摩托之手，把它抹去的是另一个人，那个施展如尼符文的Asgard魔法师。”  
“可惜我们只有一个办法验证假设。”Dr. Strange和王不约而同的看向Thor。  
前者一脸挫败的叹了口气，“如果你们要继续寻找的话，去把你弟弟叫来，我们需要他来做一点翻译工作。”

“嗯~”，Loki听完了Thor的叙述，在纽约圣所的门口停住脚步，他抬头看了眼那扇绘制着魔法符文的天窗，眯起眼睛笑起来，“这真是有趣极了。”  
有那么一瞬间，Thor忍不住想起Dr. Strange的话来，“把Loki加进来可不是个好主意，那听起来就危险极了。”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 镜像——Loki的第三个故事4

“这的确是如尼符文，来自一个灵力强大的施法者。”Loki收回手，金色的光芒在他掌心消失。  
“那你能让它复原吗？还是对方的法力远在你之上？”Dr. Strange在他身后发问。

Loki转过身，打量着这个一脸聪明相的家伙——他在某种程度上让Loki想起了Tony Stark：聪明，狡猾，而且极度自恋。  
鉴于人类一贯不喜欢比自己强大优越的个体，这家伙一定挺讨人厌的。

“我说的是灵力强大而不是法力强大，”Loki挑挑眉毛，轻蔑的扫了Dr. Strange一眼，“一个只有几十年见识的新手不应该由于自己做不到某些事就怀疑比他老道几百倍的魔法师。”  
“科学和魔法都在进步嘛，王曾经告诉我东方有句谚语叫做——”Dr.Strange侧身看了同伴一眼。  
“长江后浪推前浪，”王神速的补完了后半句。  
“哦，我想说的是前浪死在沙滩上那半句。”Dr.Strange回转身，也轻蔑的看着Loki。

“重点是，”Thor插进来打断了他们，他意识到自己如果不说些什么这场唇枪舌战的嘴炮之战是不会终结的——老天，现在这个年头会打嘴仗已经是成为超级英雄的必备条件了吗？  
“重点是我们需要找到父亲，所以你们能开始着手破解这个符文了吗？”

“可以啊，”Loki耸耸肩，笑眯眯的看着Thor，“我需要用‘阿戈摩托之眼’”。  
“想都别想！”Dr.Strange抢在Thor说话前粗暴的拒绝了。

Loki，这个长于魔法的纽约战犯比他想象的还要危险。  
最初接触时他显得挺有礼貌，跟在Thor身后像个乖巧的小弟弟。没过多久Dr.Strange就发现他眼神不太老实，那家伙一直在打量着圣所里的法器和图书，眼睛咕噜噜乱转着像个狡猾的狐狸。他们跨过传送门的时候Loki是最后一个通过的，在另一边落脚的时候还站立不稳的摇晃了一下。  
“谢谢！”Loki拍着搀扶了他一把的王的肩膀，笑的满面春风。

过了一会儿王和Dr.Strange才发现Loki在那一个瞬间顺走了王的悬戒。最让人气愤的是在他们揭发了Loki无耻的偷窃行为时他露出了坦荡无辜的表情，把悬戒随手丢回来，像是大师指导小学徒那样高傲的说，“哼，谁稀罕你们的小物件儿啊。”  
Dr.Strange狠狠的剜了Thor一眼，后者只是板起脸教训了一句，“Loki，我们说过要好好和博士合作的。”  
而始作俑者只是不耐烦的冲哥哥咂了下嘴，“你好啰嗦。”  
Dr.Strange简直气的脑袋冒烟，要不是他的武力值盖不过Thor，法力又不知道能不能超过Loki——天呐，他真不想承认这一点——他一定把他们痛扁一顿丢回Asgard去。  
快滚吧！快滚吧！拜托你们赶紧找到Odin一起滚出地球吧！

“我必须要让时间回转才能知道那个如尼符文抹去了什么，”Loki抄着手站在一边，仿佛自己是来北欧度假般悠闲，“你要是不肯分享，咱们也就不必在这浪费时间了。”  
“反正是你们着急要找Odin。”Dr.Strange摊开手，“找不找得到和我又有什么关系呢。”  
“我也不急，”Loki干脆翘着二郎腿坐下来，他指指一边的Thor，“那才是要找爸爸的孝子，我是被他带在身边以备随时规避的‘风险因素’。””  
“你们有完没完啊！”Thor一脸丧气的跟着坐下，忍不住抱怨出声。

“所以……我们回去吗？”过了老半天，王见没人说话，便提出个看起来再合理不过的建议。  
除了Thor丢过来一个格外不爽的眼神之外，两位造成窘迫局面的主力军都岿然不动。  
这就是和聪明人打交道的好处啊——Loki想，彼此永远都明白角力的关键在于何处。  
这家伙还真是善于坐地起价啊——Dr.Strange想，Loki吃准了地球上的超级英雄们不想让三个Asgard的半神同时在人类世界游荡，正满心欢喜的打着小九九呢。

“好吧，”Dr.Strange站起来，冲Loki道，“但我需要你接受一个附加咒语。”  
“哼，”Loki撇了下嘴，迅速领会了对方的意思，“你想说的是附加诅咒吧？”  
“干嘛说的那么难听！” Dr.Strange脚步轻快的走到Loki身前，愉快的冲他眨眨眼，“别忘了你哥哥说的，咱们是个好好合作的团队呢。”

“你们在说些什么啊！”Thor一脸不解的凑过来，眼看着Loki和Dr.Strange伸出手，抓住了对方的前臂。  
“哦，你弟弟想借机敲诈，骗取‘阿戈摩托之眼’的用法呢。” Dr.Strange笑嘻嘻的解释道。  
“而博士先生决定慷慨的传授给我，同时诅咒我如果乱用‘阿戈摩托之眼’就会折寿速死。”Loki的笑容比对手更夸张。

“喂！”Thor还来不及说些什么，一道金色的荆棘状光线就在两个魔法师交握的手臂间成型了，那东西闪着耀眼的光芒缠绕着他们，像融化了的金属那样流动着。（注释1）  
Dr.Strange先开口了，“‘阿戈摩托之眼’受维山帝的门徒看管与保护，任何妄用之、偷盗之的魔法都将反噬于施法者，”  
他面色严厉的看着Loki，强调道，“直到耗竭他的生命。”  
缠绕着他们的线在咒语说完后发出了越发强烈的光芒，化成一道无形的绳索消失在两人手臂上，就在光线渐渐暗下去，Dr.Strange试图抽身离开之前，Loki忽然开口了，“我们将真诚分享‘阿戈摩托之眼’的隐秘知识，如有隐藏或是眼见错误使用而不予提醒救助者，同样应遭此誓言之报。”  
在Dr.Strange奋力挣扎的动作和愤怒的表情里，一道银色的光线再次缠上他们的手臂，然后化为无形消失了。  
“天啊，你比人们说的还要无耻！”Dr.Strange像丢开什么害虫一样甩开Loki的手，非常直接的骂了出来。  
“过奖了，咱们彼此彼此吧。”Loki冷着脸托着胳膊，马上回敬了一句。

“这是种誓言咒语吗？”Thor凑过来查看Loki有没有事，被他不耐烦的推开了。  
“是的。”Thor转过头，惊奇的发现回答自己的竟然是王。  
Dr.Strange皱着眉头，用跟Loki类似的姿势托着手臂，王在一边默念着什么，似乎在施加什么疗伤咒语。  
“有人叫它誓言之结，”王解释说，“也有人喜欢叫它牢不可破咒语。魔法师用这种方式许下的誓言是没有办法收回和更改的。”  
他放开Dr.Strange，大步走到Thor跟前，眼睛却瞪着Loki，“你弟弟刚刚临时增加和修改魔咒是十分危险、非常过分、极其不道德的行为！”  
Thor转头看着Loki，他在倔强的跟王对视着，一幅死不认错并且随时准备出手伤人的表情。他刚刚施法的手臂垂在身旁，苍白的右手死死攥着。

Thor嗓子里紧了下，要出口的责备生生噎了下去。  
他往前跨出一步挡住Loki，冲Dr.Strange和王说到，“很抱歉给你们添了这么多麻烦，不过既然咱们已经达成了共识，就赶快继续破解那个符文吧。”  
Dr.Strange走过来，冲Loki扬扬下巴，“你跟我来。”  
Loki沉默着走了过去，Thor注意到他的手一直攥着没有放开。

在Asgard，人们崇拜神力远胜魔法。  
所有人，包括曾经的Thor本人，都觉得魔法是种小打小闹的伎俩，魔法师施法的时候总是轻灵简便的不是吗？既不用伤筋动骨，也不必挥洒热血。  
Thor记得自己拿这个取笑过Loki。就在那天晚上——改变自己和Loki命运的那个晚上，在成年礼开始之前。  
自己吹嘘在诺恩海姆的英勇，“不然我怎么在数百勇士中杀出一条血路，让我们大家都脱险了呢？”  
“呃……我怎么记得，在诺恩海姆是我用魔法放出烟雾掩护大家逃出来的。”  
Loki俏皮的顶嘴。

是啊，是Loki的烟雾掩护大家撤离的。  
可那时候的自己，是多么吝啬给予弟弟哪怕一点点夸奖啊，荣耀都是雷电之神的，所有人都会看到战无不胜的雷神，又有谁会记得那个与他并肩战斗，在暗处默念咒语的魔法师呢？  
Thor于是揶揄自己的弟弟：“有人得玩命打仗，有人只要变戏法就好喽。”  
他被自己逗笑了，全然没看到身边变了脸色的Loki。  
……

Thor垂下头去，右前臂又泛起那种针刺一样的感觉，自己年轻那会儿可真是个混蛋啊！  
从小到大的岁月里，就像自己练完格斗马术会精疲力竭一样，Loki练习完魔法也会疲惫不堪。  
他虽然不会像自己那样一身瘀伤，但Thor知道也只有他知道，Loki在多少个练习过度的日子里皱着眉头睡不安稳。  
没有什么是唾手可得的，Loki也是用伤痛和努力才换来了魔法成就，他的每一次施法，轻盈优雅的动作中都在消耗着自己的灵力。  
但人们不会看到这些，大家只会公开称赞大王子勇敢，偷偷嘲笑小王子娇气。

Thor走到王的身边，小声请求他，“可以拜托你等下帮Loki看看他的手臂吗？”  
王转过头瞪了他一眼，下意识的反问，“你开玩笑吧？”  
Thor抿着嘴，清澈如海的蓝眼睛一眨不眨的看着王，担忧和抱歉都明明白白的写在脸上。  
王叹了口气，转头看了看远处的两个魔法师——他们凑在一起交流着什么，肩膀却都收的紧紧的——再明显不过的防御动作了。  
王冲Thor摇了摇头，郑重的回答他，“且不论我愿不愿意，你弟弟活像个炸了毛的刺猬，你觉得他会允许我碰他吗？”  
Thor哑口无言，答不出话来——是啊，究竟是从什么时候开始，Loki变得不肯信任任何人了呢？而自己这个哥哥又做过些什么呢？

思忖间，Loki和Dr.Strange一起走了回来。他们在刻着符文的巨石前站定，Dr.Strange挥了下手，再次把大家罩在镜像空间里。  
Loki把“阿戈摩托之眼”挂在胸前，做出一连串开启魔眼的手势，那一小串闪着绿光的魔盘出现在他的手臂上，Loki对准巨石做了一个旋转的动作。  
这次的回转魔咒远比前次复杂，Thor看到许多光影和虚像在眼前闪过，却看不清它们。  
他注意到Loki的眼睛在跟随它们快速移动着，似乎领悟了比自己多得多的信息。  
然后像上次一样，巨石上的冰霜和绿苔消失不见，密集复杂的文字完全显露出来。

“……  
或睿智聪慧预卜未来，  
也能测出今后的久远。  
须知战无不胜亦枉然，  
众神祇岂能逃脱劫难。

兄弟阋墙哪顾手足情谊，  
正邪两立缠斗至死方休。  
雷声轰鸣酣战鬼哭神泣，  
勇士匐地丧生永不回还。

浓烟蔽日太阳倏然变黑，  
大地裂出罅隙沉入汪洋。  
冲天火焰烧尽世间万物，  
焦土熔岩尽归死境之王。”  
（注释2）

Thor默念着显现出的预言，忽然听到身边响起喀嚓喀嚓的玻璃碎裂声，他发现一道新的镜子出现在自己身后，把Dr.Strange和王隔绝在了外面。  
Loki回转身，表情在幽幽的绿光中显得有些阴森恐怖。  
Thor发现自己像被定住了，不能开口也不能移动——一定是Loki偷偷施了什么咒语。  
然后他看见Loki的手心冲着自己做了一个旋转的动作，紧接着露出了不可置信的表情，Loki又连着做了两次同样的动作，“阿戈摩托之眼”在他胸前发出刺目的绿光，Loki整个人都被那光芒屏蔽了，模糊的影子剧烈摇晃起来。

绿光猛地消失了，Thor身后的镜子也瞬间破碎无痕。  
Loki摇晃着摘下“阿戈摩托之眼”，像被烫到一样把它远远丢开。  
Thor抢步上前扶住他，感觉Loki整个人都在打着寒战。  
他握住Loki的手，这才发现自己也同样抖的厉害。

“你……”Dr.Strange跑过去把“阿戈摩托之眼”捡起，手心迅速甩出一条劈啪作响的鞭子来。  
他气势汹汹的看着Loki，“你这个——”  
他的后半句话在看到Loki的脸色时吞了回去，手心的鞭子也随之消失了。  
“你怎么样Loki？”Thor搂紧Loki的肩膀，感觉他脸色苍白的像是随时要晕过去。  
Thor搀着Loki慢慢坐下，Dr.Strange和王也凑到了近旁。  
“这预言是阿戈摩托写下的，对不对？” Dr.Strange看着Loki发问，显然他也看到了Thor没能分辨出的异象。  
Loki咬着血色尽失的嘴唇吃力的点点头，额头上的冷汗大颗大颗的滚落下来。  
王和Dr.Strange对看一眼，立刻起身拿出悬戒勾画了一个传送门。

Thor抱着Loki站起身来，Dr.Strange也随手在Loki的身上加持了一个保护魔法。  
“是谁修改了预言，Loki？那个留下如尼符文的魔法师是谁？”Dr.Strange紧紧跟在Thor身旁，急急追问着。  
“是Odin。”Loki回答完这句话，像个崩溃了的小孩子一样把脸埋在Thor胸前，用双手牢牢捂住了眼睛。  
Dr.Strange没再多问什么，和Thor一起跨入了传送门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：很明显在模仿《哈利波特》的牢不可破誓言。   
> 注释2：根据冰岛史诗《埃达》的《女占卜者之预言》改编。


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 镜像——Loki的第三个故事5

“你先休息，等你好些了我们再谈。”Thor把Loki身上的毯子盖好，轻声嘱咐他。  
Loki的脸色依旧差极了，他虚弱的几乎说不出话来，勉强抬起眼皮，冲Thor点了点头。  
厚重的木门轻轻关上了，Thor和Dr.Strange并排走进大厅，听得对方道，“按你弟弟的作死风格，他能活到现在也真是惊奇。”  
“Loki——”Thor咬了咬下唇，蹙眉道，“Loki行事确实比较乖张，大部分人疯狂起来是不把别人的性命当回事，Loki是连带自己的也不当回事。

“所以，他拼着性命把我们隔绝在镜像空间外面，都干了点什么？” Dr.Strange拉过把椅子来坐下，示意Thor坐到旁边。  
“他把‘阿戈摩托之眼’转向我，可能是——”Thor想了想，又看了眼Dr.Strange，“可能是看了看我的未来？”

“好吧，”Dr.Strange耸耸肩，继续道，“他这么做倒是情有可原——毕竟那个预言还是挺吓人的。”  
他抬手杵了杵Thor，“很明显那个预言讲的是‘诸神的黄昏’，虽然版本和我们在地球上听到的有点区别，但那是真的吗?你们Asgard人信那玩意儿吗？”  
“说真的，我不知道。”Thor叹了口气，把脸埋进手心里——这段时间发生太多事了，而他完全理不清其中任何一件的头绪，很显然父亲在计划着什么，但众神之父依旧保持着他神秘莫测的做派，把所有的计划都埋在自己脑袋里。  
Loki好像也知道些什么，但一如既往的，Loki是不会坦诚的给出任何答案的。  
Thor觉得疲惫不堪——为什么父亲和弟弟都喜欢把事情搞的如此复杂？

“虽然我不能确定，” Dr.Strange 看了眼Thor，忍不住有点同情这个家事一团糟的天神，“但兄弟阋墙什么的，说的就是你和Loki吧？正邪两立？至死方休？……说真的，按我这些天的观察，虽然你们算不上什么兄友弟恭的模范，但好像也没那么大仇吧？”  
“我不知道……”Thor抓狂的捶了捶脑袋，一脸苦楚的抬起头来，“我只能说就算真有那么一天，我也不可能下得了手杀Loki的——我也不相信Loki会动手杀我。”  
“你，我倒是相信，Loki嘛……那预言可不是什么闲杂人等随口编造的，我奉劝你还是小心提防Loki的好。”Dr.Strange板着脸，郑重的提醒Thor。  
“你们不是说那预言是阿戈摩托写下的吗？他除了是至尊法师之外还是很厉害的预言家？”Thor追问。  
“不是。”Dr.Strange摇摇头，把自己在Loki的时间魔法中看到的线索解释给Thor听，“虽然预言是阿戈摩托写下的，但却不是他做出的。”  
Dr.Strange凭空召唤出一套纸笔，画了个简单的示意图，“我的猜想是，很多很多年——或许是一千或者两千多年之前，阿戈摩托找到了你所说的那个Water of Sight，或许是偶然，或许是他感受到了这个区域的强大魔力，然后他走了进去，在里面听到了这段预言。你说过，Selvig博士曾经告诉你，但凡进入到Water of Sight里面的凡人不是死了就是疯了。我认为阿戈摩托也受到了很严重的伤害，他没有再继续追寻这段预言背后的秘密——或许他知道那超出了一个地球魔法师应该涉足的领域，但他把预言写了下来，保存在了Water of Sight旁边的岩石上。之后的时间里，可能有北欧的先民——像日耳曼人什么的看到了这些文字，把它们纳入了自己的游吟诗传说里，然后在某个时候，来地球巡游的Odin也看到了这些，出于某种目的，Odin抹去并且修改了预言，北欧流传下来的史诗就成了后来的版本。”  
Thor若有所思的点点头……他可是亲自体验过Water of Sight的威力的，上次入水，他差点淹死在里面。这世上能吓到他的事情不多，但Water of Sight绝对算得上一个（注释1）。

Thor努力回忆着自己听过的关于Water of Sight的知识，“我父亲并没有告诉过我很多关于Water of Sight的事情，但我知道它在九界之中的每个国度都有个反射，Asgard的传闻说Water of Sight连接着世界之树Yggdrasil 树根下的泉水，人们从中可以探寻到自己梦境中的真实，甚至可以听得到先知密弥尔的预言，或许阿戈摩托就听到了这种预言。”  
“我支持这个推断。”Dr.Strange站起身，看着一脸疲惫的Thor笑了下，指了指角落的一个躺椅，“你可以去那边休息会儿，如果不放心的话，你也可以搬着它去你弟弟床边休息。等那位不省心的魔法师醒来了，咱们再做下一步计划。”  
Dr.Strange走出两步，又转过身来看着Thor，“我确信Loki发现了些咱们都没有察觉的事儿，但我认为他不会告诉我，你不妨趁我不在问问他。”  
“我试试吧，”Thor垂下头，沮丧地说，“但我也并不认为Loki会对我坦诚。”

“他会很快好起来的吧？”搬着躺椅进门之前，Thor又转过头追问。  
“他在明知道魔法会反噬的情况下强行越权使用‘阿戈摩托之眼’，还用了不止一次。”Dr.Strange瞪着眼，脸上再次浮现那种WTF的怨念表情。  
他冲Thor摇摇头，“说真的，他没当场死在那你就该知足了。”  
当场死在那……Thor望着Dr.Strange的背影，脑海里神经质一般的回想着这句话，他已经眼睁睁的看着Loki死去两次了，他绝对不会允许同样的事情再发生第三次。

Loki睁开眼，感觉自己浑身的骨头都像碎了一般，他倚着床头缓缓坐起来，发现窗外的天已经黑透了。  
床边亮着一盏昏暗的床头灯，笼罩着一个模糊的影子，那是Thor，蜷在床边的躺椅上睡着。  
他睡的那么沉，就像已经死去了一样。

Loki爬起身，急急跑到Thor身边，疑神疑鬼的把手伸到Thor胸口去。  
他细长苍白的手指颤抖着，手势缓慢而迟疑。  
掌心下，Thor的心脏还在有力的跳动着，隔着衣物都能感受到他炙热的体温。  
Loki松了口气，动动指尖冲Thor施了个助眠的小魔咒。

“哥哥。”  
Loki在Thor的身边跪下来，紧紧贴在他胸前……“扑通扑通”的心跳声一下下回响着，来回拨动着Loki的心弦。  
“哥哥。”  
Loki伸手抱住Thor，一串泪水无声的滚出眼眶，滑落在Thor身上。

Loki至今都不愿意相信，他白天在岩石旁的镜像空间里预见了Thor的死亡。  
“雷声轰鸣，勇士丧生。”  
那岩石上浮现的文字让他不寒而栗，整个Asgard，还有谁比Thor更符合这个描述呢？  
Loki把Thor和自己隔绝在一个嵌套的镜像空间里——那魔法一点儿都不复杂，他在Dr.Strange第一次用的时候就学会了。  
Loki转动“阿戈摩托之眼”，他能感受到宝石本身在抗拒着——他催动了一个更强大的咒语去转动它。  
未来的画面在Loki眼前飞速闪过，Hulk的失踪，Thor的离去，Mjolnir的失控，Hela的降临……Loki不明白，这一切都和自己的计划并无两样，到底是哪里出现了问题？！  
然后他看到了一切的结局：野心膨胀、背弃盟约的Hela，嗜血无度、完全失控的巨人军团，还有Thor，不顾一切赶回Asgard的Thor。

“你看看周围！”Thor浑身淌着血，粗暴的摇晃着幻影里的那个Loki，“你以为这些疯狂会随着你的统治终结吗？别傻了Loki，你要的就是这样的Asgard吗？！”  
那个Loki脸上满是疯狂，却也掩饰不住他眼睛里的惊诧——就像曾经站在Midgard复仇者联盟大厦顶端的自己一样。  
他看着哥哥，泪水在眼眶中盈盈闪烁，他死命的摇头：“太晚了，已经来不及了，Thor。”  
“不，Loki，只要我们一起，就能——”话语猛地冻结在Thor舌尖，Jormungander的毒牙在Thor胸口穿出两个血洞，巨尾缠绕住Loki，狠狠把他甩了出去。  
Loki挣扎着爬起来，他看到冰蓝色的闪电缠绕着那恶毒的巨蛇，Thor捂着胸前的伤口高举着Mjolnir，用尽了最后一丝力气杀死了Jormungander。  
“不！”Loki踉跄着奔过去，把奄奄一息的Thor抱进怀里，“不，Thor……”  
他徒劳的捂着Thor血流如注的伤口，“哥哥……别走，别走，Thor……”  
“没事的，Loki……”Thor伸出手，最后一次搂住弟弟的颈子，“没——”  
Thor的手垂了下去，蓝眼睛空洞无神的望着Loki，再也说不出话来。  
幻象猛地消失了，Loki一下子被拉回岩石旁的镜像空间里。

Loki不敢相信自己看到的一切，一定是刚刚的魔法出了问题，一定是的！  
他明明都计划好了，Hela的军队和巨人军团到来的时候，Thor应该正在外星忙着寻找他的朋友Banner才对。  
Asgard会像以前一样矗立在那，只不过名正言顺的换一位君主。

Loki再次把“阿戈摩托之眼”对准Thor，几乎是拼尽全力默诵出咒语——同一瞬间，他就感到一阵钻心的疼痛——宝石在更强力的反噬着他，但他不会停止！不，他绝不会停止！  
又一次，Thor在他眼前死去了。  
“不！！！”幻影里的Loki疯狂的大叫着，Loki再次扭转了宝石。  
一切都没有改变，Thor躺在Asgard的废墟里，永远的离开了他。

Loki再也压制不住体内的剧痛……绿光猛地消失了，Thor身后的镜子也瞬间破碎。  
他摇晃着摘下“阿戈摩托之眼”，像被烫到一样把它远远丢开……

Loki收回思绪，低头静静打量着Thor，他睡着的样子看起来有点疲惫，那是雷神脸上少有的神色。  
Loki摇摇头，苦笑一下——自己到底在纠结什么呢！？  
或许那预言根本就是假的，那个阿戈摩托不过是个凡人魔法师，他又能听出什么神奇的预言？！  
再说了，密弥尔那老不死的僵尸脑袋又知道些什么？！(注释2 )所谓先知，不就是个故弄玄虚的骗子吗？！

别自欺欺人了！  
Loki脑海里响起一个更响亮的声音——如果预言真的那么无关紧要，Odin又干嘛要大费周章的修改它抹去它？  
如果预言真的毫不可信，那“阿戈摩托之眼”预示的未来又如何解释？！

Loki觉得自己仿佛坠入了一个深不见底的冰湖，绝望一层又一层的压下来，攫取了他的最后一点点空气。  
他伸出手，有些迫不及待的抓住Thor的前臂，想要保留住最后一点生机和温暖。  
在他的手背旁边，Thor的纹身在灯下显得有些模糊。

LOKI, R.I.P.  
Loki没有对Thor表露过，但他确实被那几个小小的字母感动了。  
他嘲笑自己的多愁善感，幼稚可笑——Thor施舍这么一点点的怀念温情，你就无可救药的自作多情起来了吗？

Loki已经不再奢望Thor能对自己怀有同样的感情了——Thor怎么会那样爱Loki呢？Thor又怎么屑于那样恨Loki呢？  
假死之后，他通过Odin的眼睛看到了Thor的消沉与悲伤，但那总会过去的吧？对于伟大的雷神来说，Loki又算什么？一个逝去的幽灵，一个名义上的兄弟——想想吧，他们甚至连血缘的牵绊都没有。  
他以前的那些密谋和手腕是多么幼稚啊，人们都说邪神是个疯子——Loki知道以前的自己还不够疯狂，有所顾忌牵挂的人是永远都不够疯狂的。  
他为Thor和母亲死过一次了，他放Thor去地球和他的心上人缠绵快活了。  
他在荒凉的异星废墟中重生——无所期待，一无所有，可以跟所有的恶魔结盟，不再介意毁掉任何东西——那才是真正的邪神。

可如果这个邪神注定会害死Thor呢？  
Loki想起Thor第二次返回Asgard之后，伪装成Odin的自己去仙宫的图书馆里查阅了所有关于诸神黄昏的书籍。  
一本古老的辞书上写，Ragnarok本来不叫“诸神的黄昏”，那不过是人类传说中的笔误罢了。  
Ragna，指代统一万物的力量，影射诸神。  
Rok，本意命运。  
后人在讲述中把rok和指代“暮年、黄昏”的rokkr弄混，错误的翻译便一代又一代流传下来。（注释3）

诸神的命运——那才是预言原有的名字。  
Loki忍不住打了个寒颤。  
如果那就是自己和Thor无法更改的命运呢？  
就像Thor曾经看着Loki死去一样，未来的Loki也要看着Thor死去——可如果Thor能在失去Loki的伤痛中活下来，Loki应该也能做到同样的事吧？

“你是怎么做到的呢？哥哥？”……Loki伏在Thor身边，泪水无声的落在Thor手臂上……“是不是我也在手臂上刺下一个THOR R.I.P.，就能像你一样继续过下去？”  
和别人坠入爱河，和别人谈笑风生……就像，就像我们从未相遇过一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1，见妇联2的删减片段，锤哥说“希望在它完全吞没我之前我们能找到想要的东西……我需要的东西在我恐惧的东西之中，而令我恐惧的东西，真的非常惊悚！”（http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2963354/?from=search&seid=16645645473959565314）
> 
> 注释2，密弥尔就是北欧传说中老是和Odin窃窃私语的那个巨人（脑袋）。说真的，Odin爸爸，你老是捧着个脑袋不会觉得自己很变态吗？  
> 注释3，有个叫 Geir Zoëga的哲学家写文章说过这个事， ragnarök as "the doom or destruction of the gods" and ragnarøkkr as "the twilight of the gods".作者是在《古代北欧的传奇故事：北欧海盗及日耳曼神话》里头看到的。


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 镜像——Loki的第三个故事6

人们说，这世间没有什么疼痛能让雷神恐惧，又或者，这世间根本没有什么能让雷神疼痛。  
Thor确信那是假的。  
他右前臂的纹身此刻正如滚烫的火炭一般灼烧着他，把他从深眠的睡梦中唤醒过来。

Thor睁开眼，发现手臂上并没有着火，相反，那里湿漉漉的。  
冰凉的泪水正从弟弟眼中啪嗒啪嗒的滴下来，沿着手臂滑过他的纹身。  
Loki的头埋得很低，脸颊轻轻贴在Thor身上，从斜上方俯视过去，Thor只能看到他头顶的黑发。

Loki的头发长长了，散乱的披着，带着卷曲的弧度。  
Thor记得弟弟小时候总把头发打理的服服帖帖，眉毛也修剪的齐整好看。  
以前和Loki一起洗完澡，他总是大笑着叫自己“炸毛怪”。  
“你的脸都要被胡子和眉毛糊住了，我根本找不到你的小眼睛在哪。”  
年少的弟弟在床上翻个身，浴后泛着清香的身体柔软而冰凉，小腿撒娇似得搭在Thor脚踝上摇晃着，薄唇吐出懒洋洋的抱怨。

“Loki——”Thor犹豫着伸出手，摸了下Loki的头发。  
Loki猛地抬起头，像触电一般的迅速躲开了，他惊诧的瞪大眼睛看着Thor，下巴上还挂着两滴来不及抹去的泪珠儿。  
“你……”Loki偏过头蹭了下脸颊，“你怎么醒了？！”  
“我的手臂很疼”，Thor实话实说，“你的眼泪烫到我了。”

“Loki——”Thor坐起来，一把抓住想要退开的Loki，“你怎么哭了？”  
Loki挣了下没能挣脱，只好顺势在Thor身边坐下来，他侧过头，又用手背蹭了下脸，却没有答话。  
“你好点了没有？”Thor不想再揪着Loki逼问，他自己从躺椅上坐起来，把盖在身上的毯子理好了拿在手里，问Loki，“你冷不冷？要躺下来吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，清了清嗓子道，“手臂给我看下。”  
Thor依言把右臂伸过去，Loki挥了下手，屋里的光线顿时亮起来，Loki拉过Thor前臂打量着，没看出那个纹身有什么发红发烫的迹象。  
“你是不是随便找了个什么中庭小店铺纹的，弄上了什么不干净的东西？”他抬起手罩在纹身上方检视着，嘴里不忘讽刺Thor。  
“哪有！”Thor被他气的哭笑不得，“人家店铺整洁得很，再说这都纹上那么久了，跟人家有什么关系啊。”

“你……”Loki忽的收回手抬起头来，以一种不可置信的目光看着Thor，“你竟然在这个纹身里混了个魔法？”  
他的重音落在“你”而并非“纹身”一词上，这让Thor不得不感叹自己的魔法造诣之低竟然能得到Asgard两位顶尖魔法师的亲口认可，这也真算的上是一种别样的成就。

“是妈妈教我的，”Thor望着Loki笑了笑，“我也没想到我能做到呢。”  
他伸出手指头指着自己的纹身，问Loki：“我能挠挠吗？你刚刚做什么了？它现在不疼了但是好痒啊。”  
“挠去挠去”，Loki没好气的把他胳膊推回去，闷闷坐了一会儿，终还是憋不住问道，“妈妈怎么教你的？”

“那是老早以前了，”Thor抓了几下胳膊，前臂半举着不知道该不该继续伸回去给Loki检查，“你刚从彩虹桥掉下去的时候我挺难受的，老是跑去妈妈那问你有没有可能还活着，我们还有没有希望把你找回来。”  
“那还真是辛苦你了，知道我没死的时候感觉特别浪费感情吧？”Loki在一边小声咕哝。  
“妈妈说如果我们诚心为你祝祷，你总有一天会找到回家的路。”Thor像没听到Loki说什么似的，轻轻拉过他的手心划了个符号，“妈妈教了我这个如尼符文，她说它能召唤所有在外旅行流浪的人早日回家。”  
Loki打量着那个小小的符号“ᚱ ”（Ræið）（注释1），心说使用这个符文祝祷也就是初级魔法师的功课，但想来妈妈是颇费了些功夫才教会Thor那个木疙瘩脑袋的。

他又看了看Thor，并没有把自己的手从哥哥暖烘烘的掌心收回来，“不止这么简单吧？你还在里面混了什么别的符文？”  
Thor垂下眼眸笑了笑，似乎是有点不好意思，“啊呀，你看出来了呀。”  
Loki白了他一眼，没好气的催促，“别啰嗦，快回答我。”

“后来我学会了，跟着妈妈一起祝祷过几次，我发现她有时候会念一些更复杂的咒语，我问她那是什么，她告诉我，她把她的名字和符文叠加在一起，差不多就是‘Loki回到Frigga身边来’这样的意思。”  
Thor看了Loki一眼，察觉到弟弟的眼睫很不自然的抖动了几下，他抿了抿嘴，继续说，“打败Malekith之后，我知道你死——”  
Thor没说完就立刻改口，“我以为你死了，知道自己得接受这个现实。”  
他叹口气，吸了吸鼻子，“但我总觉得心里空落落的，怎么过都不是滋味。然后有一天，也不知道自己是怎么想的，我就学着妈妈的法子念起那个符文来。”  
Thor感觉到Loki的手在自己手心发抖，轻轻握住了它，继续道，“可是妈妈不在了呀，我不敢用她的名字祝祷，我怕那会把你送到她身边去……那样的话，你就再也不会回来见我了……”  
Thor没再说下去，他觉得鼻子酸酸的，憋的眼睛发胀。

“……所以你就用自己的名字祝祷了是吗？”Loki在Thor手心画下一个符号 Þurs（注释1），颤声问 ，“像‘Loki回到Thor身边来’……这样？”  
Thor点点头，他转过头看着弟弟——Loki眼睛里闪着晶莹的泪光。

“我……”Thor深深吸了口气，侧过脸看着自己的右前臂，“伦敦那个纹身师说R.I.P.是刻在墓碑上的话，他给我纹身的时候，我想，我——我连个像样的葬礼都没能给你，你的灵魂该到哪儿去呢？如果我像妈妈以前做的那样，一直呼唤你，你就会回来的吧？”  
“瞧，”Thor停下来，将双手轻轻合拢，把Loki的手圈在掌心里，“我的魔法灵验了，你真的回来了。”

Loki死死咬住嘴唇阻止自己发出声音，他的手在Thor掌心里收紧，另一只手牢牢地捏紧身侧的毯子——Thor你这大笨蛋在瞎说些什么？闭嘴！快闭嘴！  
“我每次想你的时候这个纹身都会针扎一样的疼，刚刚你的眼泪落上去烫的就像是烙铁灼烧一般，”Thor看着Loki，轻声问，“这是魔法的缘故吗？”  
Loki犹豫着点点头——他并不太精通那些祝祷啊、思念之类的魔法，因为觉得它们既不速效又无威力，随机的成分太大了。从Thor的表现来看，大概是那个带有召唤意味的祝祷符文和纹身混在了一起，在Thor身上烙下了某种印记。

“这意味着你以后想不疼的话，就最好不要想起我，更重要的是要离我远一点。”Loki揉了揉鼻子，闷声说。  
“我很乐意这么疼着。”Thor立刻反驳他。  
“我不乐意！”Loki恼怒道。  
他抽出手在Thor前臂悬空抚过，纹身的字迹很快消失了（注释2）。

“你干嘛？！”Thor举起手臂打量着，满脸忿忿不平，“你不能随便就给我抹去了！”  
“你紧张什么？！”Loki瞪他一眼，“我明明好好活着呢，你天天纹着LOKI R.I.P晃来晃去的不嫌晦气吗？！”  
见Thor依旧托着前臂皱着眉，Loki叹口气解释道，“我只是把表面的字擦掉了，那符文烙得很深，根本擦不掉——你喜欢疼就继续疼好了。”  
Thor点点头把手臂放下了，带着点奇怪的心满意足的表情。

Loki坐在一边，深深为Thor能用出一个自己不能完全解读和消除的魔法而感到意外，他很快意识到这是由于Thor本人的强大灵力所致——雷神就算念一个最初级的符文，也比一般中级魔法师的威力强大许多。

“Loki，”Thor决定趁着和弟弟之间的气氛还算平和时好好谈谈，他凑得离Loki近了点，“你能告诉我你在镜像空间里看到了什么吗？”  
Loki显然在盘算着自己的事情，他沉默了好一会儿，没有正面回答Thor的问题，而是反问他，“你知道那个预言是什么意思吧？”  
Thor点点头，“大概是说我们两个会反目成仇，然后诸神的黄昏会到来，Asgard会死很多人。”  
“你觉得Odin知道这预言多久了？”Loki又问。  
“……Dr.Strange推测说已经很久了，可能至少有几百年？”Thor答得有些犹豫。

“我怀疑他在你成年礼之前就知道这预言了，”Loki眯起眼睛，轻声分析着，“Odin可能一开始并不完全相信，他或许趁着自己沉睡的时候在梦境里和密弥尔交谈了……总之他从沉睡中醒来，看到我们俩在Asgard大打出手，那反倒印证了预言。”  
“这也就解释了为什么当时他在断裂的彩虹桥边抓着你的脚，会对我最后的请求说不。”  
Loki挑起嘴角笑了笑，似乎在嘲弄那个年少无知的小王子，“你肯定还记得当时的情境吧？在那种情况下对我说不，跟亲手把我推下彩虹桥有什么区别？”  
“这……”Thor下意识的想要拒绝这种说法，但他又不得不承认Loki的分析非常合理。  
“这没什么，Thor，”Loki平静的摇摇头，“我死了，预言中的兄弟就只剩你一个人，这样你会安全，Asgard也会安全。牺牲我，对Odin来说是完全可以接受的损失。”  
Thor说不出话来，他甚至都不能假装说些什么来反驳Loki——Loki说的正像是父亲能够做出来的事，在所有的坏结果中选择损失最小的那个，牺牲掉利益最不相关的个体——这正是一个统治者最正确的思维。  
“对不起。”Thor只能这样说，尽管深知自己这句干巴巴的道歉根本就不能弥补任何一点Odin对Loki的伤害。  
“没关系，”Loki很快回答，语气中是让人惊异的淡然。  
他耸耸肩，“我早就不在乎了，反正我本来也不是Odin之子。”  
“但你是Frigga的儿子！”Thor看着他，提高声音反驳。  
Loki的眉心微微皱了下，他垂下头，没有否认。

“Loki”，Thor倾身搂住弟弟的脖子，把他拉到自己身边来，“不管你在我的未来看到了什么，不管我们以前做错过什么……不管——”  
Loki随着Thor的触碰僵住了，他的睫毛簌簌抖动着，碧眼中是一片Thor读不懂的星光。  
Thor发现自己拙劣的言辞被烤焦在舌尖，他咬咬下唇，放弃了说服Loki的幻想……Loki像本复杂的如尼符文书，而自己连魔法的大门都还没有敲开。  
Thor轻轻摩挲着Loki脖颈处微凉的皮肤，叹口气道，“总之，妈妈在星河中看着我们呢，我会替她照看你的。”  
Loki垂下眼，沉默着捏紧了拳头。

“我有点累了，”他抬起眼睛说，“等明天起来，我们再跟Dr.Strange商量下一步的计划好吗？”  
Thor赶紧点头，他跟着Loki站起来，“我睡在这会吵到你吗？如果影响你我就去外面。”  
Loki摇摇头，躺回床上挥手熄灭了光源，“晚安，Thor。”  
“晚安，Loki。”

Loki仰面躺着，过了很久才听到Thor的方向传来鼾声。  
他伸出手指，单调而轻盈的勾画着，在黑暗中画出一个个符文来。  
Frigga——回到——Loki——身边——Frigga——回到——Loki——身边——  
……  
星星点点的荧光闪烁着，在Loki面前汇成一个小小的星河。  
Loki收回手，微微笑了下。  
你真的在星河中看着我们吗？妈妈？  
我答应你，我也会替你照看Thor的。  
……

“如果Odin这次来地球还是和预言有关的话，我认为我们可以到几个北欧史诗里提过的地点找找，看看那里有没有在现实空间中折叠起来的地点被忽略了。”吃早饭的时候，Dr.Strange说出了自己的计划。  
Thor很快表示应和，坐在他身边的Loki也难得的没有出言讽刺，跟着点了点头。  
Dr.Strange完全猜不出这对半神兄弟前一天晚上谈了些什么，Thor只是一早跟他分享了Loki对预言的看法，至于Thor的未来会发生什么，似乎只有Loki自己知道，而Thor表现的并不太在乎。  
“我还是很累，可以在这里等你们回来吗？”Loki放下勺子，心平气和的请求到。  
“如果有什么符文需要我看，你们画个传送门过来找我就是。”他看了Thor一眼，“你不放心可以把锁链留下，我就在屋里呆着，不会乱跑。”  
“别瞎说，”Thor拍拍他肩膀，看向了桌子另一侧的王，“能拜托你照顾下我弟弟吗？”  
王扫了Dr.Strange一眼，和对方交换了个了然的眼神，说道：“我会看住他的。”  
“你最好也回Asgard看一眼，”Loki提醒Thor，“我们两个都离开了，元老院那群家伙的治理也并非不需要监控。”  
Thor点点头，对Loki突如其来的平和善意有点应接不暇。  
“你可以下午去，”Dr.Strange一边和Thor并排离开，一边冲他道，“我下午正好也要回Kamar-Taj办点事，可能要晚些回来。”

“你要看着我睡觉吗？”Loki走到门口，扭头扫了王一眼。  
王很认真的想了几秒，回答说，“我在你屋里施个小魔法怎么样？你要是离开它就会报警提醒我。”  
Loki点点头，“没问题。”  
“记得叫我吃午饭。”他冲王挥挥手，便推门回卧室去了。  
等王推开门查看时，Loki早已进入了梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：文中提到的两个如尼文来自这里。https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runes#Magical_or_divinatory_use  
> 注释2：雷神3爆出的早期照片里锤哥是有纹身的，待到后来爆出的他和Loki新造型的照片，可以看到锤哥的右前臂是干干净净的，是基妹把纹身抹去了？
> 
> Odin爸爸是多狠心，才能在雷神1结束的时候对着基妹说“No，Loki。”对这一幕的怨念犹如对基妹索吻失败那里一样滔滔不绝。  
> 除非锤哥忽然在爱情上开窍，Frigga麻麻大概是这世间唯一能够拯救基妹的力量了（无论麻麻活着还是死了）。


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：见奇异博士中博士第一次用阿戈摩托之眼在苹果上实验时王和莫多的警告。

Chapter 41 镜像——Loki的第三个故事7

Thor返回纽约圣所时天还没有黑透，他先到Loki卧室看了一下，发现他像条蚕宝宝一样缩在被子里，睡的格外沉。  
王说Loki也就是中午起来吃了点东西，一整天都在迷迷糊糊的睡觉。  
“大概是累坏了，我们别吵他吧。”  
Thor轻轻关上门，和王一起走开了。

Thor和Dr. Strange的搜寻工作没什么大的进展，下午两人分开后，Thor依照Loki的嘱托回了Asgard一趟，以Heimdallrl为首的知情人士们显然执行了很好的保密工作，整个Asgard元老院流传的消息都是Odin带着Thor一起出门办事了，很快就会返回。  
国家的大部分事务运转如常，像Odin——不，像Loki统治时一样。  
父亲和弟弟都比自己更适于做统治者，Thor再次确信了这一点。

和王在图书馆有一句没一句的聊了会儿天，Dr.Strange就推门进来了。  
王有些吃惊的站起身，“这么快？”  
“是呀，”Dr.Strange点点头，“比我想象的顺利多了。”  
“哈弥尔法师那边——”王的问题问到一半，就被Dr.Strange打断了。  
“这个我们等会儿再谈”，他转过身，冲Thor扬扬下巴，“Loki呢？”  
“还在休息。”  
“那正好！”Dr.Strange冲王和Thor做了个轻声细语的手势，压低声音道，“我想和Thor再单独去巨石那里一趟，查一下Loki瞒了我们什么事情。”  
“这……”Thor露出犹豫的表情，“这样好吗？”  
“你也知道Loki是不会告诉我们真相的，再说咱们又不是要做对他不利的事。”  
Dr.Strange一边劝说着Thor，一边绕过去拿阿戈摩托之眼。  
“还要用这个？”王下意识伸手拦了一下，“咱们最近是不是用的太频繁了？你忘了莫多的警告？不要违反自然规律啊！”  
“用一小下啦，”Dr.Strange伸手拍拍王的肩膀，冲Thor偏偏脑袋，“走吧？”  
“……那好吧。”Thor点点头跟了上去。

“过来，”Dr.Strange冲Thor招招手，示意他站到自己身边。  
Thor依言走过去，见他递了根尖利的针过来。  
“自己刺出一滴血，滴到我胳膊上的这个位置。”  
Thor顺着对方的指示看过去，见Dr. Strange 的胳膊上用花体写着个“Loki”。  
“这是什么意思？”Thor从未见他使用过这种形式的魔法，心底有些不安。  
“你认识如尼文，只是魔法能力不够，我用这个咒语就可以借用你的如尼文字能力……”Dr.Strange随便解释了两句，不耐烦的挥挥手，“哎呀，总之就是咱们俩相加就可以做到Loki能做的事就对了。”  
“哦……”Thor一脸懵懂的点了点头，依言刺了血滴在Loki名字上。  
Dr.Strange 退开几步，把阿戈摩托之眼对准Thor。他这次先顺时针转动了下绿色魔盘，静静停滞了一会儿，脸上浮现出一丝苦笑，紧接着，他把手臂转向相反的方向，逆时针转动了魔盘。  
周围的空气忽然变得稀薄起来，Thor觉得自己像被推到了个风口处，身体里的空气被渐渐掏空，每一次呼吸都更加憋闷。  
“你——”Thor觉得像有什么在自己身体里撕扯着，周围的物体开始令人不安的晃动起来，大量的碎片图景在眼前闪过，晃得他几乎睁不开眼。  
“你在——操纵时间吗？”

对面的Dr.Strange表情紧绷，显然没心思回答Thor的问题。  
几乎是同一时刻，不远处的空气中飞起一朵小小的火花，很快，火花连接成一个燃烧的圆圈，一脸盛怒的王从里面钻了出来，紧接着的是——  
另一个Dr.Strange!

他们一起冲着“Dr.Strange”大喊，“Loki，住手！”  
Thor瞪大眼睛，他还来不及喊出什么，变故就发生了。

一道异常厚重的镜面墙忽然在他面前出现，把阿戈摩托之眼和正在变回Loki的“Dr.Strange”围了起来。  
那种窒息的感觉立刻消失，一大口新鲜空气被塞回Thor身体里。他踉跄了一下，几乎摔倒在地。  
“不不不不不——”Dr.Strange几乎直冲着Loki飞了过去，却还是被逐渐合拢的镜面墙拦在了外面。  
“该死！”他和王不约而同叫了一声，狠狠用手砸了下镜面。

“发生什么事了？”Thor赶紧跑过去——他不太明白现在的状况，但从对方的表情上他能看出Loki又闯下大祸了。  
“我他妈的就是个白痴！我怎么会同意教他使用阿戈摩托之眼的！”Dr.Strange狂躁的捶打着镜面。  
“是我的错。”王沮丧的垂下头，“都怪我没能更早看穿他的伪装。”  
“够了！”Thor捏紧拳头，右前臂像被撕裂般疼痛起来，他一把抓住Dr.Strange,冷汗大颗大颗沁出额角，“这到底是怎么回事?! Loki去哪了?！”  
Dr.Strange转过脸，那种无奈又崩溃的表情还残留着。他看着Thor，摇了摇头，  
“他不在了，Thor。他从这世界消失了。”  
……

“时间循环。”  
随着Loki的声音响起，Natasha再次被他从回忆里拽了出来，她捂着嘴巴一阵干呕，感觉自己的五脏六腑被扭在一起打成了结。  
Natasha头晕的厉害，她摇晃着扶住旁边的巨石坐下，冲Loki做了个停止的动作，“你要是再不打招呼就——我——”  
Loki缓缓踱步到她身旁，也跟着坐了下来。他拍拍她肩膀，摇头说，“不会了，我们的旅行到此为止了。”  
“什么？”Natasha转过脸看他，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“可是你还没有告诉我Thor发生了什么？”  
她停顿了一下，又补充道，“我是说你的哥哥，被关在镜面外面的那个Thor。”  
“我不知道。”Loki低下头，好像要费尽力气才能把声音从嗓子里拽出来“我再也不可能知道了。”

“我只是想找一条路，”他深深吸了口气，仰着头靠在岩石边上，“想找到一条可以救下Thor的路……如果那条路不在未来，过去总是会有所指示吧？我把时间转向Thor的过去，想知道从哪里重来可以改写他的命运。”

一切都是在那一刻搞砸的。  
Loki把时间转回到他认定的那个时刻，来不及验证最终结果，魔法就在他手中失控。  
原本控制阿戈摩托之眼的灵力就有一大半是通过血咒从Thor身上借来的，另一半，要靠着他身为Dr.Strange的伪装蒙混过关。  
那伪装在本体出现时崩解碎裂，让他无所遁形。  
他失去了阿哥摩托之眼，被反噬力量推入无休无止的时间循环之中。

“使用阿戈摩托之眼最可怕的后果：因为操纵时间而造成时空上的分支，开启各种不稳定的纬度，陷入时间循环，不停地重复同一段时光。（注释）”  
Loki苦笑一下，“Dr.Strange警告过我这些使用禁忌，但我想，试一下总不妨事——实践证明，命运真是格外不喜欢我。”

“所以，这循环的时间是从——”Natasha想了想，说出了自己的推论“是从Thor成人礼那天开始，到Thor死去结束对吗？”  
Loki沉默着，点了点头，过了一会儿，又梦怔一般摇了摇头。  
“到我和Thor都死了才会结束，”他把脸埋在手心里，叹息道，“到我们都死了才会结束啊。”  
Natasha一时间说不出话来。  
她还能对Loki说什么呢？  
从他对Thor倾心相许的那一日开始，到阴阳两隔的一日都不能终结……这样的人生，Loki已经过了57次！

“Loki，”Natasha轻轻扶上Loki的胳膊，“你们总是那样结束吗？像——像在苏格兰那样？”  
Loki摇摇头，“不一定，有时候比那要惨……有时候，也能好一些。”  
他抬起头看着Natasha，失神的笑了笑，“我和Thor做过好朋友、做过仇人、做过亲戚，也——相爱过。”  
他垂下眼眸，语气变得温柔，“有一次我们甚至结了婚，在海边安下家来，那是个特别小的镇子，总共也就只有几百个人，我们把房子漆成浅蓝色，支起白色的篱笆，养了一只拉布拉多犬……”  
Loki笑了声，抬手蹭了下眼角，“说真的，要是那次我没有想起Asgard那些事来，我们兴许还真能白头偕老。”  
Natasha沉默了一会儿，才追问，“所以说，所有的这些时间分支里本来就有一个Loki和Thor的生活轨迹，在你切入的时候，你就和那个Loki合为一体了对吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，“我和那个原本的Loki似乎不能并存，最后留下的只有一个——承载我记忆的Loki或是全新的Loki。比如在苏格兰那个世界，我就没能完全记起Asgard的事，所以基本上保留了那个Loki的记忆过了后面小半辈子。直到我和Thor都死了，才得到了解脱。”  
解脱？  
Natasha觉得那个词让她莫名不适，她皱了皱眉，继续问：“那有没有你完全没记起Asgard的时候呢？”。

Loki苦笑了下，“有啊。”  
他叹口气，“在有个世界里，Thor和我是仇敌，他在战场上打败了我，还把我的头割下来挂在腰上炫耀……”  
Loki揉了揉鼻子，皱起眉头，“结果我在那个世界的坟墓里困了几十年，那个Thor才死。”  
“妈的，”Loki轻轻骂了一声，“看着自己腐烂掉的感觉我再也不想经历一次了，所以只要我记得起来，都会先杀掉Thor。”

“可是……”Natasha已经不能理解Loki的感受和逻辑了，她反问他：“你说过有时候你和Thor是相爱的，你们还曾经过的很幸福……在那样的情况下，你难道也会杀掉Thor吗？你怎么能……”  
Loki猛地变了脸色，他怒视着她，厉声反问：“为什么不会？为什么不能？那根本就不是Thor！”  
他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼睛憋的通红：“那些人……不管他们和Thor有多像，他们没有一个是他！他们不是！都不是！！”

他不是没有挣扎过，一次又一次，他用自己能够恢复的魔法去探寻那些Thor的梦境和记忆——他们不是他，无论他花去多少灵力苦苦寻找，都不能在他们身上找到哥哥的记忆。

Loki咬住嘴唇，颤抖着把脸埋进掌心。  
他知道Natasha无法理解自己的行为，就连他自己有时候都理解不了。  
忽然间有了无数次和Thor共度一生的机会，那个Thor可能更聪慧，更勇敢，更体贴，甚至更爱他——以原本的Thor从未有过的激情和真心爱他。  
这是阿戈摩托之眼反噬的报复？还是命运之神带着恶意的馈赠？

Loki当然沉迷过。  
那些个白日和夜晚啊……海浪声中温馨而甜蜜的早安吻，夕阳落下时手牵手走过的街头小巷，那个Thor的嘴唇和肢体如此火热多情，像燎原的火焰一样点燃他……他在他如火似水的柔情里沉下去，一直沉下去……就这样吧，就这样过下去吧，即便是回到最初和真正的Thor一切重来，也不可能比这一刻、这个人更好了。  
有谁会杀掉如此爱自己的人？有谁能忍心毁掉这般美好的生活？

Loki。  
疯狂的邪神，Loki。

Natasha皱了皱眉，她心慌的厉害，手掌心也溢出汗来……  
如果Loki说的是真相——她知道自己潜意识里已经接纳这个真相了。  
那么自己不过是一个可笑的镜像空间中的个体，所有的爱恨苦乐不过是Loki无数虚幻人生中的一次伴行。

Loki在拼命逃离这一次又一次的人生，他在人为的加快循环终结——一旦他恢复记忆，成为Loki的本体，就会杀掉每一个不是Thor的Thor，继而寻死来终结循环。  
这就是所谓的“解脱”。

Natasha试图站起身来，她发现周围的事物都在剧烈摇晃着，自己的身体软的完全使不上力气……  
“差点忘了告诉你，”Loki伸出手来扶住她，消瘦的脸庞上毫无表情，“我的灵力要消耗完了，所以只能把你骗进来，用血咒借你的生命力来讲完我的故事。”  
Natasha大口喘息着，冷汗从她的额头上簌簌滚落，她看着Loki，虚弱的说不出话来。  
“别那么介意，”Loki拉起她的手，冷笑道，“你的人生本就是个幻象，是长是短，又有什么区别？”  
“我看了你的记忆，Natasha。”Loki抬起手抚摸Natasha的脸颊，如同情人一般低语，“我知道你忘不了Bruce Banner——那个在拉斯维加斯犯罪学实验室带你成长的男人。可你能怎么办呢？他身体里潜伏着一个连他自己都不能控制的人格，他成为杀人狂Hulk的时候，整个拉斯维加斯的夜都跟着恐怖起来——你必须亲手杀掉你最爱的人，是不是？”  
Natasha颤抖着，拼命想要躲开……她不想他提起这些，她不想回首自己射杀Bruce的那个瞬间。  
“给你讲个笑话”，Loki微笑着，就像接下来的话真的好笑一般，“在我来的那个世界里，你和Bruce Banner在一起了——但那时候，你最爱的是Clint Baton啊……”  
“现在，”Loki把手覆盖在Natasha的眼睛上，“我已经不需要你了。”

周围的世界飞速旋转起来，Natasha觉得那股力量简直要把自己绞碎……她整个身体都被冷汗浸透了，像被抽干了所有力气。  
“Nat！”她睁开眼，看到Clint Baton焦灼的脸庞浮现眼前。  
周围的景物在快速移动着，有红红蓝蓝的灯光不停闪烁。  
“别担心，”他紧紧握着她的手，急切而又悲伤的亲吻着，“我不会让你有事的。”


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 镜像——Loki的第三个故事8

“一定要去吗？” Clint Baton扶着Natasha坐好，把她的吸氧流量调小了一点。  
Natasha点点头，揉了揉眼睛——她在监护室躺了一整天，猛地坐起来还有些发虚。  
“你现在的身体情况不允许啊，Nat，”Clint 看着她，一脸的不情愿，“医生都没有查清楚你忽然出现那么多器官损伤的原因是什么，干嘛要着急去见那个杀人犯呢……再说他明天就要被处死了。”  
“正因为他要死了，我才更要去见他，”Natasha握住Clint的手，深深呼了口气，罩在她面前的氧气面罩浮上一层薄雾，“这对我很重要，Clint。”  
“无论我帮不帮你，你都一定会去，是不是？”Clint盯着Natasha，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“不，”Natasha轻声说，“我知道你一定会帮我。”  
良久，Clint站起身，轻轻在Natasha额头吻了下。  
他温柔的梳理着她的头发，把她拥入怀抱，“对，我永远都会帮你。”

Loki被人从死囚室里叫醒拉出来，脸上写满了不耐烦。  
这半天本来可以平静的耗过去的。  
囚室里很安静，饮食也可口，连送饭的狱警都格外和气——或许对于一个即将离世的生命，人们都忍不住施舍最后一点徒劳虚假又愚蠢的善意。  
Sentimental，Loki翘起二郎腿，翻个白眼。

他懒洋洋的靠在椅子上，吊起眼角打量着对面的Natatsha。依他原本的估计，她的样子应该比现在更糟——大概这个空间的医学比较高明吧？  
“为什么选中我？”Natasha先开口打破了沉默。  
Loki保持着那副玩世不恭、要死不活的样子，完全没有回答的打算。  
“喂！”对面的男人一拳砸在玻璃上，吓了后面监视的狱警一跳，“你知道她冒着多大危险来看你吗？！”

Loki挑起眼，“Clint，对吧?”  
“你还真是痴情啊。”他放下双腿，换了个坐姿看着对面的两人，“你是Thor喜欢的作家，就这么简单。”  
“Loki，”Natasha扶了扶自己面前的吸氧管，又往玻璃前凑了点，“就算我是傻子，现在也该知道简单这两个字绝对与你无关。”  
“或许我提问的方式错了，”她坐直了些，冷着脸看向他，“我从来都不重要，选择我是个随机事件，正确的问题应该是——为什么是现在？为什么不是之前的57次？”  
“你该不会又开始自以为很聪明了吧？”Loki忽然笑起来，轻蔑的看着Natasha，“你怎么知道我只把故事告诉了你一个人？你怎么知道我没有把故事讲几百次？”  
Natasha没有回答，她直视着Loki，以一种近乎怜悯的目光瞪着他。  
如果两世的陪伴还不足以让我了解你是怎样一个神，你未免也太小看人类了，Loki。

Loki忽然不耐烦起来，她的目光让他如芒在背、坐立不安。  
“我要离开！”他冲狱警喊到，“我没什么跟她说的了。”  
“要到最后一次了，是不是？” Natasha忽然抬高声音，在他对面开口。  
“反噬的力量耗尽了你的灵力，这次死亡后进入的镜面空间，就是最后一个了，对不对？你就要永远死在这个困境里了，对不对？！”

Loki别过脸去，还是挡不住Natasha追问的声音尖利的扎入耳中。  
“狱警，我要离开！！”Loki试图捂住耳朵，却被手上的锁链拦住了。他狂躁的砸响桌子，大声呼喊着。  
“你选择我，是因为你需要告诉一个人，”Natasha站起来，压过Loki的声音，“就算你极尽能事的讽刺我们每一个空间的虚无，就算你口口声声说我们都是虚妄的，你也还是需要告诉一个人！”  
Loki捏紧拳头，套在他手上的锁链叮当作响——如果他这一世还有一点点的法术，他一定会把这女人的嘴巴缝起来，让她闭嘴！  
闭嘴！闭嘴！！  
“Romanoff女士，”狱警凑过来拉住Loki，“我们要尊重犯人的请求，带他离开了。”

Natasha上前一步趴在窗口，双手死死的抓住栅栏，她顾不得狱警说些什么，也不在乎Clint是否能够理解，她只是想要叫住Loki，叫住这个在无限时空中穿行着、为爱和恨发了狂的男人。  
“什么是真实？什么又是虚假？身边的温暖比隔世的幽灵要真实无数倍不是吗？为什么要说我们的世界是虚妄的？为什么不能试着接纳这里的Thor？”  
Loki顿住脚步，缓缓的转过头来，他像个孩子一样微微歪着头，翡翠一般的绿眼睛里闪着琢磨不定的光，他似乎被Natasha的话逗笑了，嘴角挑起弧度来。  
“再见，Natasha。”  
Loki转过身，再也没有说话，消瘦坚挺的背影很快消失在众人的视线尽头。

2小时后，聚焦全国目光的婚礼谋杀案终于尘埃落定，Loki在内华达州立监狱被执行死刑。  
冰冷的针尖挑破皮肤，致命的液体推入静脉，Loki始终都以空洞的眼神望着天花板，没看任何人一眼。

Natasha和Clint并排坐在行刑室的透明玻璃外，一直看着Loki直到他完全停止了呼吸。  
Clint什么都没有问，轻轻揽住了Natasha的肩膀，她伸出手回抱他，把脸埋进他的怀里。  
她并不喜欢Loki，却无法不为他悲伤。

……

冷。  
冷极了。  
Loki能清清楚楚的感觉到灵力又在一点点的回到体内——在这个世界里，他会是个能够掌握魔法的人。  
但那并没有用，因为最终他还是要失去它……  
不，不是完全没用，拥有了魔法，他就可以让Thor死的快一点，痛苦少一点……  
毕竟，这是最后一个Thor了啊。

Loki睁开眼。  
刺目的白光，绿色的绸缎床具，满眼的金碧辉煌。  
他翻身坐起，正对上半掩的窗子——黄尾鸲在外面脆声鸣叫着，茑萝和番栀子的香味淡淡漂浮在空气里。  
该死……  
Loki几乎要笑着哭出来。

还有比这更讽刺的吗？  
几千年的记忆都在他的脑海里，不曾消逝。从未改变过的世界跳跃着，铺在眼前。  
这是他生命的最初和最后，一个一模一样的Asgard。

“小殿下。”门外有人轻轻呼喊。  
“什么？”Loki站起身，把一边的便服套在身上，他看到自己金光闪闪的精致甲胄摆在一旁，那是给晚些时候的庆典准备的。

“神后请您去水晶宫用早餐。”门外的侍女应到。  
神后？  
Loki捏紧拳头——他几乎忘记了Asgard还有Frigga在的感觉。  
“……我就来。”

Loki撑着床沿坐下来，几乎无法控制自己的心绪。  
这是个虚假的Frigga，他对自己说，见到她只会让杀掉Thor这事儿变得更难。  
可是……  
Loki搓着脸站起来，怔怔的往门口走去——他根本就没有办法拒绝这种诱惑。  
他太想她了。

Loki跨过内殿的大门，脚步不由自主的慢了下来，他几乎要强逼着自己迈动双腿才能继续前行。  
餐桌的尽头摆着成团的绣球和风信子，拥挤着支棱出花瓣，骨朵上沾了露水，在晨光中闪烁跳跃。  
餐桌旁端坐着那个人，浅蓝色的晨衣笼罩着她优雅、温柔的侧影。  
Loki口中发苦，差点咬破嘴唇。

“Loki……”Frigga站起身，冲Loki伸出手。  
他跑过去，几乎是踉跄着跪倒在她身前。  
Loki伸手抱住Frigga，把脸埋在她怀抱里……他知道自己现在该是另一个人，那个更年轻更傲慢一点的Loki；他知道此刻的自己应该正闹小脾气，因为哥哥即将来临的庆典而忿忿不平；他知道实际上这顿早餐自己只吃了一丁点儿，随便应付了妈妈一会儿就离开了……  
他知道，这本该是个虚假的Frigga。  
“妈妈——”Loki哽咽着，搂紧怀抱里温暖的身体，泪水像冲破堤坝的洪水涌出眼眶。

“这是怎么了？”Frigga抚摸着Loki的头发，被他突如其来的失控吓到。  
她挥挥手，示意身边的婢女全退出去，这才捧起Loki的脸，柔声问他，“Loki，到底怎么了？”  
“没什么，”Loki抹了把眼泪，抬起头看着她。  
她那么真实——卷发、鬓角、眉梢，无一处不像她。  
“我做了个噩梦，”Loki把脸枕在Frigga膝盖上，鼻根酸的发疼。泪水沿着他的眼角滚落，在她长袍上画下一个又一个深蓝的圆。  
“我梦到您不在了，妈妈。”  
“傻孩子，”她轻柔的梳理着他的头发，用安抚幼童的口气，“梦只是梦，占梦是最不精确的魔法啊。”  
“它很真实，”Loki依偎着她，喃喃开口，“那梦境真实的可怕。”  
“可我还在啊，”Frigga抓住他的手，把他拉起来，“此刻足以把一切噩梦击碎，对不对？”  
Loki没再说话，他乖顺的坐在妈妈身边，点了点头。  
餐桌上的菜肴和那时一样，鲜果、乳酪和过多的甜品——尽管越来越无效，Frigga还是坚持用甜蜜安抚她的小王子。  
“在你开口之前，我要告诉你这是我亲手做的。”她把汤匙递到Loki手里，打算堵住他刻薄的抱怨。  
可Loki什么都没说，他舀起食物放进嘴里，动作带着朝圣般的仪式感。  
“很好吃，妈妈。”Loki抿掉唇边的糖霜，苦涩一路沉到心口。

“您等下要做什么？”Loki陪着Frigga吃完早饭，挽着她走进花园。  
“休息会儿，然后梳妆一下，准备去参加Thor的成人礼啊，” Frigga拍拍Loki的手，“你是不是还为这事儿闹情绪呢？”  
“没有了，”Loki冲妈妈笑笑，搀着她走进凉亭，“您还当我是小孩子呐？”  
“是呀，”Frigga拉着Loki在凉亭边坐下，叹口气，“妈妈有时候想，你们永远都不用长大就好了，就那么小小的，什么烦恼都没有……我也就不用担心你们会在战斗里受伤、会走太远去探险而忘了回来……”  
“不会的，”Loki握住Frigga的手，决定说一个自己全心全意相信的谎言，“我哪儿都不去，会一直在您身边。”

“妈妈——”Loki靠在Frigga身旁，轻声叫她。  
“嗯？”Frigga微微侧了脸，绒绒的卷发蹭的Loki脸颊发痒。  
“没什么，只是忽然很想喊您。”他贴在她鬓角旁，闻到熟悉的花香混在卷发里。  
“妈妈——”  
“嗯。”  
“妈妈——”  
“哎。”  
“妈妈——”  
“我在的，Loki。”

Loki半闭着眼睛，为这几声应答的声音而神情恍惚。  
执掌Asgard的日子里，他独自来过水晶宫许多次。每天清晨，侍女还是会在餐桌前摆上鲜花，她们把Frigga 的花园照看的很好，连最娇气的银盏花和瑞香都没有一片萎叶，他和Thor年少时偷来的三株仙草又高了一些，长在它们周围的风信子吸了太多水分，比别处的都足足肥满了好几圈。  
黄尾鸲又在海桐树上造了许多新窝，凉亭上的藤蔓抽了嫩芽，沿着白色的柱子爬下来，晨光一照就绿油油的发亮，廊道上有块大理石台阶缺了角，Loki叫人换了新的，打磨清扫，和原来的那块没有一点差别。  
一切都和Frigga在时一模一样。  
Loki有点沉溺于这种虚幻的安宁，有次在花园徘徊了太久，花架下传来响动，他下意识就喊了句，妈妈——  
他甚至忘了，自己还正伪装成Odin的样子，就那么随口喊了，妈妈——

水晶宫在那一刻静的像个黑洞。  
他回过神后慌忙撩开树丛，发现不过是只刚出生的阔翼松鼠在学着爬树罢了。  
它的翅膀还肉肉的，骨架的轮廓都被肥嘟嘟的身子盖住了，灰突突的身子上支着并不丰满的羽翼。  
它的腿短的可笑，粉色的小爪子伸出来，孱孱的抖着，抓着树干爬上两步，就平衡不稳的一路叽里咕噜滚落下来。  
Loki蹲下去打量它，它仰着身子在土里翻滚，鼓鼓的小肚皮粉嫩粉嫩，随着呼吸一起一伏。  
它足足试了几分钟，才用小脑袋抵着地翻过了半个身子。  
连Loki都看不下去了，他伸出手指，用指头尖推着它的小屁股帮了它一下。  
一个影子迅速从旁边窜过来，隔在了他们中间。  
那是只成年的雌性阔翼松鼠，她全身的毛发都竖了起来，呲着并不锋利的尖牙瞪着Loki。  
那个胖胖的小家伙很快一路小跑爬上了妈妈的背——那大概是它唯一擅长一气呵成的动作了。  
阔翼松鼠抖了抖身子，最后看了Loki一眼，展开翅膀飞走了，它身上的小家伙在起飞时站立不稳的晃了下，极其没出息的趴倒在妈妈身上。  
Loki就那么愣在那，好半天都哽咽着喘不上气来。  
那之后，他再也没来过水晶宫。  
……

Frigga蹭蹭Loki的脸，“今天这是怎么了？还跟小时候一样撒起娇来了？”  
“对呀，”Loki依偎着她，浅浅笑着，“趁着我还没有像Thor那样成年，要赶紧跟妈妈撒娇才行啊。”  
“说起成年，”Frigga也依偎着Loki，动动肩膀顶他下，“Thor的小宴会大概已经开始了，年轻人们估计都在那喝酒呢，你不过去么？”  
Loki摇摇头，“不想去。”  
他揽住Frigga的肩膀，“我想和您一起呆着，等晚些时候陪您一起去庆典，好不好？”  
Frigga笑起来，“怎么这次这么稀奇？不着急去陪Thor了？”  
Loki亲昵的晃了晃她，“就是特别想跟您在一起啊。”  
他踢踏着脚，四下看一圈，“我就是觉得今天的水晶宫，特别特别美。”

我想用剩下的时间再好好看看这一切。  
暖阳、树荫、花团、凉亭，还有我身边的你，妈妈。


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 镜像——Loki的第三个故事9

Loki不知该如何形容这样的体验，分明置身事外又深深沉迷其中。  
每天睡下前，他都会告诉自己，明天是最后一天了，明天过后，就终结这一切。  
第二日醒来，看到Frigga温柔的笑脸，听到Thor爽朗的笑声，心底那个小小的声音又说，再多待一天又何妨呢？从此之后就只有死寂了不是吗？

于是分化作了时，日变成了周，月延成了年，眨眼间，小一年的时光就过去了。  
Thor早已是王国的正式储君，他与Odin一起出入宫廷内外，比以前更加意气风发。  
Thor成人礼那晚，Loki没有给霜巨人发出信号，他甚至都没有去前厅单独面见Thor。他一直陪在妈妈身边，一路跟着她离开宴会，直等到她准备休息时才告辞离开。  
Loki对Frigga超乎寻常的亲昵终于引起了Thor的注意，他跑来参与母亲和弟弟的早餐会，在面前堆起小山一样的食物，然后在山顶上探出脑袋来取笑Loki，“弟弟，你总粘在妈妈身边，别人笑你像个娇滴滴的小公主呢。”  
他把食物的山尖刨进嘴里，腮帮鼓囊囊的，“我把在我面前这么说的家伙打了一顿！”  
Loki不应声，他端起面前的银杯抿了口甜酒，拇指停留在下巴处轻轻摩挲着……  
Thor就像他记忆中一样，骄纵、傲慢，有着愚蠢而过度强大的保护欲——这个Asgard备受宠爱的大王子，Loki曾经仰望羡慕无法企及的哥哥，他可真是万分逼真。

“你最近都在干嘛？”Thor凑过来，用胳膊肘挤挤Loki，“我经常都找不到你！”  
Loki埋着头，舀起口蛋奶冻含进嘴里，“像你的朋友们说的，在做妈妈身边的小公主啊。”  
Thor哈哈笑起来，大手一挥，扫落了一大片绣球花瓣，“别气了，议论你的人已经得到教训啦。”  
“那我应该说——谢谢哥哥？”Loki堆出个笑，语气轻浮的配合Thor。  
“不客气！”Thor拍拍Loki肩膀，又把脸埋到了食物后面。

“今天我想去骑马，一起吗？”离开水晶宫之前，Thor向弟弟发出邀请。  
Loki摇摇头，“算了，我再陪妈妈一会儿。”  
“去吧，”Frigga在身后推推他，“今天阳光那么好。”  
“走吧，难得今天父亲不找我，”Thor绕回来，一把拉起Loki，“就咱们两个人，去骑个痛快！”  
Loki被他一路拽着往外走，转头看向Frigga，“那——再见了妈妈。”  
Frigga冲着两个儿子挥手，又抬高声调叮嘱，“不许偷偷跑去牵Sleipnir，听到没？”  
Thor像没听到似的，抓着Loki跑远了。

Loki并不喜欢骑马，至少不像Thor那么喜欢。他在马背上压低身子，看着Thor远在前方的背影——曾经一起度过那么多策马飞驰的时光，原来不过是为了那其中和Thor同行的感觉罢了。  
在马背上颠簸了多半天，两人终于在Asgard某处草场停下来，Thor从马背上跳下，拍拍马屁股把它轰到一边，自己在草地上打个滚儿仰躺下来，扯松领口的铠甲，“热死了！”  
Loki也跳下马，他挥挥手，除去了Thor和自己身上的铠甲，紧跟着在Thor身边躺下来。  
“今天跑得真尽兴！”Thor翻了个身，侧着脸看向Loki，“咱们有些日子没出来骑马了，对不对？”  
“嗯，”Loki气喘吁吁，随口应了声，“上次骑这么久还是湖边蓟花刚开的时候。”  
“蓟花？什么蓟花？”Thor推了Loki一把，“我们上次哪有去湖边啊？！”  
Loki愣了下，这才意识到自己方才脑子里闪过的是和另一个Thor一起骑马的画面。  
他摇头笑笑，怎么会搞混了呢？那个Thor明明更贴心啊，他从来不会远远的超在前面，总是下意识的放慢速度，陪在自己身边，生怕弟弟在野兽出没的苏格兰高地有点什么闪失。  
“瞧你恍恍惚惚的，”Thor揉揉Loki脑袋，笑着搂住他，“被马颠糊涂啦？”  
暖烘烘的气息一下围上来，金灿灿的发色晃得Loki眯了下眼。  
他愣了会儿，伸手抓住Thor胳膊，冷不丁问他，“要是有一天我离开家，你会不会去找我？”  
“当然会啊，”Thor大咧咧的笑笑，“这是什么破问题？我怎么会让你一个人离开家呢？”  
“要是我不想跟你回来呢？”  
“越问越没谱了，”Thor皱皱鼻子，放开Loki四仰八叉的摊开手脚，“你怎么会不想回来？！”  
“要是我闯祸了呢？”  
“那也要带你回来，”Thor闭起眼，手掌随意的搭在眼睛上，“你闯什么祸都要带你回家啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“你是我弟弟，”Thor打个哈欠，不耐烦的挥挥手，“哪来那么多为什么。”

Loki侧身看着他，见Thor用手挡着阳光陷入了浅眠，并没有继续深究弟弟的异常，他叹口气，轻轻把头倚在Thor肩膀边上。  
你是我弟弟……  
之前也有Thor讲过类似的话，那时他们也是这样躺在草地上，在阳光下打着哈欠昏昏欲睡。  
Loki捧着一本教堂刻印的《圣经寓言》，翻过一页小声念着，“一个苏格兰小女孩儿在荒野上蹒跚前行，怀中抱着一个几乎和他差不多大小的男孩儿，路过的旁人问她‘他很重吧？你抱的这样吃力。’小女孩马上摇头，回答说‘他不重，他是我弟弟。’”（注释1）  
Loki又打个哈欠，眼皮沉沉垂下去……他枕在Thor胳膊上，书本滑落在手边。  
待到醒来时Thor整个手掌都被他压麻掉了，像个大熊一样赖在草地上不肯起来，Loki在一边半跪着揉搓他的手，气鼓鼓的抱怨，“呆子，干嘛不推醒我？！”  
“你又不重，”Thor嬉皮笑脸的回应他，“你是我弟弟。”  
……

Thor已经睡熟了，轻微的打起鼾来，Loki支起身子，从上方细细打量着他。  
这张脸他再熟悉不过了，每一褶笑纹，每一根须发都铭刻脑中，但这个Thor，和心中的Thor，到底是不一样的。  
他更胖一点，头发更短，睡颜也更具憨态。

Loki抬起手理理Thor头发，把他炸起的发丝捋顺——冷眼观察的这些日子，他发现Thor其实比自己当年记忆之中更加愚蠢、傲慢和莽撞，这个不可一世的王子，多半要长成个穷兵黩武的庸君。  
可笑的是，当年的Loki就看清了这一切，却还是爱上了他。  
就像他对四勇士剖白过的那样，“Thor傲慢、鲁莽、惹是生非、极端危险，而我比你们所有人都更爱他。”  
所谓沉迷，大概便是如此。

Loki无法形容这个世界对自己有着多么强大的诱惑。  
宫廷中的华筵之上，酒器精致，音乐柔靡。母亲在身边浅笑着，能由着他牵起玉手，翩翩起舞。Thor偶尔会跑来同眠，温热鲜活的身体，妥帖又霸道的横陈身边，翻个身压过来，在梦中都能用最熟悉的动作拥抱。  
生命仍可多彩丰硕，前路尽能拔除荆棘。他可以在这里把一切重来，拥有Thor、Frigga，和一个不曾崩塌的家。  
太过长久的分离和漂泊之后，Asgard终于再次向Loki展示了它最美好无辜的面貌，仿佛要竭尽全力般，拖住他踏向永逝的脚步。

这般金铸玉砌、活色生香，静夜想来，却越发像极了回光返照般恐怖。  
Loki沉进去，又一次次浮上来，千思万量，终还是无法重新开始。

他魂牵梦萦的，是那个会站出来保护中庭蚂蚁的Thor，是那个能够轻易识破自己伪装的Thor，是那个能说出“你背叛我，我就杀了你，”又会在胳膊上刻下LOKI R.I.P.的Thor。  
他因为不再养尊处优而显得沧桑暗淡，年少时毛绒绒的小雄狮子一般的脸因为束在脑后的长发而变得柔和。  
他更难掌控，更难驯服，更难猜度，再不会因为弟弟在胫骨处几下轻轻的安抚、耳旁几句随意的怂恿而冲去约顿海姆闹个翻天。  
那个被放逐过、被丧亲丧友的痛楚锻造出的Thor，才是Loki的Thor。  
这话说起来缺乏逻辑、毫无道理，但他无法再爱上年少的Thor，正是因为他曾经用全部的真心爱着年少的Thor。

没有那份求而不得的爱，Loki便不会对哥哥怀有同样的恨与妒忌。  
没有Loki的嫉妒和恶意破坏，Thor就不会被Odin驱逐，就不会在人间历练成长为后来的英雄。  
成为英雄的Thor又打败了Loki，将他拽下王座，间接促使Loki从一个热衷于恶作剧的小王子，变成个历尽苦楚的阴谋家。  
Thor被新生的Loki戏耍玩弄，以地球的浩劫为代价跌跌撞撞的把他带回了家。  
愤怒让Thor疏离，慢慢学会用新的眼光审视Loki，学会看穿Loki的伪装，摆脱弟弟对自己或哄或骗的操控，他学会在盛怒时收起挥向Loki的拳头，哀伤又无奈的看着他，说“我多希望我还能信任你。”  
那份岌岌可危又牵心扯肺的感情牵绊让Loki甘愿搭上性命，而Loki的牺牲又让Thor毅然放弃了唾手可得的王位……  
他们是个诡异缠绵的螺旋，纠葛着、攀升着，修正着彼此，界定着彼此。  
每一步的Thor都塑造着Loki，每一秒的Loki也都改变着Thor。  
不能回头，没有替补，Loki注定只能爱上他的Thor——就像爱上镜子另一面相反的自己。  
Loki捂着眼睛失笑出声……这多讽刺啊，像个可笑又扭曲的悖论。

他抬起手，冲Thor默念了一个深眠的咒语，然后俯下身，紧紧抱住了他，泪盈盈的眼眸中，Thor的面貌开始变得模糊……  
在无数个时空里，Thor和Loki的影像重叠交错着。年少的Loki跳起来，把哥哥的一头金发揉乱，Thor气鼓鼓的瞪起眼睛，像头威猛的小狮子……青年的Thor因为Loki的玩笑大笑起来，他凑过来吻他，碧蓝的眼睛像落满晨光的大海……壮年的Thor仰天怒吼，举起利剑在万军之中直指Loki，他们杀红了眼，盯着对方的眼睛说不死不休……  
或许，每一个Thor都终是Thor的一片影子，他是爱人、仇人，是至亲、至疏……他是Loki心中一切可定义不可定义情愫的投射，是那个无法取代和重建的唯一。

Loki扬起脸，温柔的亲吻Thor的嘴角，最后一次抚摸他的金发——我的哥哥，你或许不懂，我放弃你，正是因为我深爱着你。  
要说些什么来完成这最后的告别吗？  
“再见，哥哥。”他早已经说过许多次了。  
“对不起，哥哥，真的对不起。”说过了，情真意切的说过了。  
“我爱你，永远都别怀疑我爱你。”这句话，他连带着年少时所有倾心纯洁的爱恋一起交付了。  
……  
原来该说的都早已说尽，却又像什么都没来得及启齿……他和他之间，无论告别多少次，都注定是场永不能完成的离别。  
那便这样吧。

Loki摸出匕首，把它延展成一柄锋利的长剑悬于半空。  
或许这个Thor不会轻易受伤，或许利剑落下，带走的只有邪神Loki。  
但结局如何，都已无关紧要。

Loki念出咒语，长剑闪着戾光急速落下，刺穿了他和Thor的心脏。  
鲜血从他们身下流出，染红了郁郁如茵的草地。夕阳给一切镀上金色，把一地血腥凝成幅刺目绚烂的画卷。  
两匹骏马在远处悠闲的并排慢跑，一前一后的马蹄声踏出温柔和谐的韵律。微风吹拂纤长的鬃毛，在落日余晖中留下诗句一般流畅的影子。  
它们的主人一同去了，留下Asgard的这一刻，流年不逝，万事皆安。

This is the way the world ends  
This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper.  
（注释2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：故事最早见于1884年，苏格兰长老会领袖James Wells的作品The Parables of Jesus，见维基百科  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/He_Ain%27t_Heavy,_He%27s_My_Brother  
> 注释2：见Thomas Stearns Eliot的The Hollow Men
> 
> 1.推荐bgm：  
> the single man原声中的sunset：http://music.163.com/#/song?id=1067145.  
> 2.和基友讨论这一次Loki离开的方式，她说，大概就是个再平常不过的日子吧？阳光美好，他和他躺在树下。再好的梦，也终究需醒。  
> 所以才会在Loki最后一次离开时写下T.S.Eliot的那首诗，世界的终结并不需天崩地裂，或许它只是沉沉的、悲伤的一声叹息。


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 镜像——Loki的第三个故事10

死亡的过程是怎样的？  
像坠落，从高空中一寸一寸堕下去，直到最后一秒彻底的触底破碎。  
那很好，Loki想，反正我早就碎了。  
他闭着眼，放任自己坠下去，一路坠下去……像被什么牵扯着，穿过一道又一道闪亮炫目的镜子，它们在身边像水波一样荡漾开，涟漪漫开去铺遍整个世界。  
坠落的尽头出奇的温暖舒适，像落入最熟悉的怀抱里，被拦腰抱紧。

“Loki……”  
为什么耳边会是Thor的声音？  
Loki睁开眼，昏昏沉沉的勉力支撑着，眼前的人影模模糊糊，团成一片红红黄黄的晕影。  
“Loki！”  
有手掌搭在他颈部，是最熟悉妥帖的温度。厚实的手心张开，拇指和鱼际亲密的贴合他的脸颊……  
眼前是个酷似Thor模样的人：一身银色战甲失去了昔日的光泽，金发散乱着披在肩上，眼窝深深陷下去，嘴唇干裂着龇起皮来。  
那人又一把将他搂进怀里，摩挲着他的脊背低语，“总算……总算拉住你了……”

什么时候才是尽头呢？什么时候才能结束！！  
Loki疲惫的捏紧拳头，感觉整个手掌都在发麻——他的肢体酸软无力，已然施不出一点儿魔法来。  
自己明明应该死了的，为什么这天煞的循环还在继续！为什么这种长得像Thor的幻影还在出现！

Loki拼尽全力推开那幻影，歇斯底里的嘶吼，“我受够了！受够了！”他向后退去，身体很快靠上一面坚硬的墙壁。  
Loki踉跄一下，这才注意到自己身处一个非常狭小诡异的空间。  
这是个方方正正的封闭牢笼，六面墙壁都是钻石般闪耀的镜面，略一细看，又可发现每个镜面都是由无数的小镜面拼合而成，它们快速滚动着，折射出无数个镜中的人影。  
Loki滑倒在地上，被闪烁过的光线晃的头痛欲裂。

酷似Thor的那个幻影立刻跑过来跪在旁边，伸手扶住他，“Loki，是我，我是Thor啊。”  
Loki撑着地面退开，摇摇晃晃的几欲晕倒，他像没看到那人似的，拼尽全力捶打着身侧的镜面，“够了，你杀了我吧……别再这样对我了，你杀了我，杀了我……”  
他的声音慢慢弱下去，身子软软滑倒，被紧跟上来的人影一把抱住，揽着他躺倒下来。

Thor紧拥住Loki靠在墙边，用手盖在他眼眸上遮住光线。他轻轻亲吻他额头，压低声音安抚声嘶力竭的弟弟，“睡一会儿，睡一会儿Loki，你不会有事了，我在这，我在这……”  
Loki渐渐没了声息，他陷在Thor怀里，彻底晕了过去。

Thor盯着怀里熟睡的弟弟，几乎不敢瞬目……身后的墙壁又硬又冷，硌的他后背生疼，搂着Loki的右臂一阵阵的抽搐，早已经疼得没了知觉，最要命的是这该死的光线，他的双眼酸胀的像是要碎裂掉。  
Thor将左手探进怀里，摸出那个缩成个小球的锁链，他把其中一只手铐小心翼翼的套在Loki手上，又把另一只在自己腕上拧紧，这才长吁了口气，整个人松懈下来……  
Thor完全能够理解Loki方才的疯狂与崩溃，事实上，他自己也徘徊在崩溃的边缘——雷神不会被轻易战胜，但他在这个空间里遇到了他最不擅长迎战的对手——漫长到宛似没有尽头的、失去Loki的时间。

Thor记得Loki消失后，Dr.Strange愤懑又无奈的告诉自己，“他不在了，Thor。他从这世界消失了。”  
“消失？”Thor一把揪住他，“消失是什么意思？！他不就是被这个镜像空间困住了吗？你们用悬戒打开一个传送门不就可以把他带出来吗？”  
“这次的不一样，”Dr.Strange耐着性子安抚Thor——那个金毛的大家伙暴躁不安，一幅随时要杀人的样子。  
他戴上悬戒，伸手冲着面前的镜面念起咒语，金色的火花在镜面上闪耀着，却没有任何实际的通道形成，唯有无数的散乱火花被反射在镜面上，映出一片闪亮的光斑。  
“你瞧，”王凑过来帮着一起解释，他用手按了按传送门的中心，“这个门的中心是实化的，比钻石还要坚硬，这是由‘阿戈摩托之眼’反噬Loki的力量而自动生成的镜像空间，我们的魔法根本无法穿透。”  
Thor将信将疑的把手伸过去，原本宛如固化的镜面却像水波一样随着他的触碰摇晃起来。他继续将手往前伸，感觉指尖探进了某种极度冰冷浓稠的液体，几乎是同一时刻，他右前臂的纹身处像刀割一样疼痛起来。  
“快停下！”Dr.Strange收回手，整个传送门在Thor眼前消失了。  
Thor扶着手臂瞪向他：“怎么了？！你干嘛停下？！”  
“你根本不知道穿过这个门会发生什么危险！”王把Thor拽回来，拉过他的手臂检查着。  
“Thor手臂上似乎有某种和Loki相关联的魔法印记。”王托着Thor的手臂示意Dr.Strange一起查看。  
后者伸出手检视一番，又拉起Thor指尖看了看那个刺出过血的针眼，叹口气道，“怪不得Loki还能使用‘阿戈摩托之眼’，原来是用血咒在你身上借了灵力。”  
“别解释这些了，”Thor把手抽回来，急急追问，“你们快告诉我怎么才能把Loki找回来，刚刚你们也看到了，当我摸到传送门的时候，它会变成液体的形态，这是不是意味着我可以穿过那个传送门去救Loki？”  
Dr.Strange 摇摇头，“正相反，我强烈反对你这么做。传送门之所以会在你面前展现出不同形态，是因为控制‘阿戈摩托之眼’的魔法中混杂了Loki和你的灵力，所以它能够吞灭Loki，也很可能彻底吞没你。”  
“但这代表我确实能穿过传送门对吧？”Thor显然只关注了自己想知道的部分，完全没在意Dr.Strange的警告。  
“你是聋了吗？” Dr.Strange抬高声音，把Thor拽到镜面前，“没人知道你跨过去之后会面对什么，或许是一个实体奇点，你会永远困在那里，没有开始和结束；又或许你会一脚踏入个由无数维度组成的循环，不停地重复同一段时光。不要以为自己是无敌的天神，Thor……”  
Dr.Strange停顿下来，以从未有过的严肃神情看着Thor：“就算是你，也不可能战胜无限的时间。”  
Dr.Strange叹口气，又补充道，“虽然我很讨厌Loki，但我和他立过牢不可破誓言，我是有义务救他的，所以我完全能理解你想去救他的心情，但这真的是个不可能完成的任务，你去了便是有去无回，地球会失去一位复仇者英雄，Asgard会失去它的君主，再也没有谁能去阻止预言里的诸神黄昏了。”  
Thor转过头，看着厚重的镜面墙沉默了一会儿，又冲Dr.Strange笑了笑，回以同样严肃的口气，“谢谢你，博士，你说的这些我都懂，但如果我不去找Loki，又有谁会去找他呢？地球有你和其他守护者，Asgard有我的父亲，但Loki，他只有我啊。”  
Dr.Strange张了张嘴，终没能说出任何反驳的话语，他点点头，“那我们回纽约圣所去，一起想办法……”  
“来不及了！”没等Thor应声，王就大喊着打断了他们，他指着镜面的边缘，那里正在以肉眼可见的速度与空气融为一体：“这个镜像空间就要消失了！”  
“打开传送门！”Thor冲Dr.Strange喊到，同时下意识的伸出手召唤Mjolnir。  
传送门闪着火花出现在镜面上，Thor伸手探进去，右前臂再次尖锐的疼痛起来。他听不到Mjolnir破空的声音，却看到镜面几乎消散到了传送门的边缘。  
他没再犹豫，倾身向前钻了进去。  
就在传送门合拢的一刹，Thor似乎听到Dr.Strange在高喊，“循环的最薄弱处就是开始和结束的……”  
然后世界彻底安静了，他向下跌去，摔进了一个非常狭小诡异的空间……

Thor打了个激灵睁开眼睛，猛地察觉自己怀里是空的，他下意识的去扯腕上的锁链，这才看到Loki就靠在一边，正目不转睛的打量着自己。  
“Loki……”Thor小心的往Loki身前移动了一点，又怕他再次崩溃，唯有压低声音，像哄小孩那样一遍遍重复，“我是Thor，我真的是Thor。”  
“也许吧，”Loki轻声应了句，哀哀叹口气，“这锁链确实像是只有Thor才有的东西。”  
他又往后坐了些，试图在方寸大小的空间里跟Thor拉开距离，“你是怎么进来的呢？”  
Thor知道他还没有消除戒心，便停在原处把自己进来的经过讲了一遍。Loki听完后没有露出任何表情，只是淡淡道，“你这样跟进来，可真是得不偿失。”  
“怎么会！”Thor冲过去揽住他，完全没注意到Loki眼中一闪而过的防备，他搂住Loki的脖颈，几乎语带哽咽，“Loki你快醒醒，我是哥哥啊。”  
“放开我！”Loki用力推开Thor的手臂，却见对方因为自己的动作站立不稳摔了出去，Thor侧倒在地面上，佝偻着蜷紧身子，好半天都没能翻过身来。  
Loki愣了一会儿，还是犹豫着凑过去，伸出手拍拍他，“喂，你怎么了？”  
Thor挣扎着翻过身，抱着右臂靠墙慢慢坐起，大颗大颗的汗珠在他额头渗出，沿着脸颊滑落下来。  
他挤出个笑容，咬着牙摇摇头，“没什么。”  
Loki靠近他，趁他不备把他右手拉过来，然后一把扯下前臂松松扣着的护具——鲜血淋漓的伤口完全暴露出来，血肉模糊的伤口灼伤了Loki的眼睛。  
那是早就被他抹去的一行字，LOKI R.I.P.

Loki张口想说些什么，眼泪却早已不受控制的滑下脸庞——仿佛为Thor而痛也是种本能。  
他像被烫到似的放开Thor，忙不迭的扭过头把脸上的泪水抹去了。  
下一秒，Thor就不管不顾的扑了过来，他紧紧抱住Loki，任由伤口血淋淋的蹭过两人纠缠的肢体，“你别想躲开了，Loki！Loki！”  
Loki犹豫着回抱Thor——这种感觉疏离而陌生，像是遗失在久远过往中的某种童真，他闭上眼睛，任由Thor越来越紧的搂住自己，然后感觉到那种遥远的亲密慢慢在血液骨髓中复生过来——这个永远都不懂温柔的、几乎要搂断弟弟肋骨的傻哥哥啊。

“怎么搞成这样？”Loki从Thor怀里挣脱出来，小心地托起他手臂，那个伤口狰狞的翻着，露出深处的血肉组织。  
“是我不小心，”Thor笑着安慰他，满不在乎的摇摇头，“一点儿都不疼，过些日子就长好了。”  
“这都要看到骨头了！”Loki哽咽着喊，又几乎落下泪来，“你当我傻子吗？！”  
“真的不疼，”Thor凑近点，认真的看着Loki，“本来是很疼很疼的，现在你托着它就好多了。”  
Loki抬起手摩挲着Thor的手臂，小心的绕开伤口，“可惜我已经使不出魔法来了，没有办法帮你。”  
“你别再离开我就行了，”Thor贴紧Loki，强调道，“别再离开我！”

“你怎么搞成这样的？”Loki错开眼神四下扫了圈，又问，“这又是什么地方？”  
“我一进来就掉进这里了，我想大概是‘阿戈摩托之眼’制造出的某种监牢。”Thor瞟了眼手臂，犹豫道，“至于这个伤嘛……似乎是因为你……”

刚刚踏入这个空间的时候，Thor虽然惊慌却并不害怕，勇敢之于他大概就像说谎之于Loki，已经成为了一种保护自己的本能。  
Thor在这个狭小到几乎让人产生幽闭恐惧的空间里摸索了好半天，才发现其中的玄机。周遭墙壁的小镜面中反射着无数个人影，晃的他头昏眼花，但当他静下心来特别仔细的凑近去看，才发现那并不是一个影子，而是两个——身在镜面中心的Thor和不知身在何处的Loki。  
“我一开始的推断是，你肯定是隐身的，”Thor不好意思的缩了下脖子，才继续解释，“可是我大喊大叫又踢又砸折腾了半天，这镜面还是硬的像石头一样，我就像个标本一样被困在中间了。”  
“那后来呢？”Loki托着他的手，不太忍心讽刺他，耐着性子追问，“你就没想到我可能在镜面的另一边吗？”  
“我有想到，”Thor看了Loki一眼，又修正了一下答案，“总之我后来想到了。”

日复一日，他一寸寸的触摸墙壁想要找出缝隙，不知道过了多久，他的指尖再次感受到了那种冰冷浓稠的液体触感。  
Thor冲进去，看到个气泡一样的弧形铺在眼前，Loki就在另一侧触手可及的地方——Thor伸出手去想要抓住Loki，却发现那气泡始终无法穿透，密密实实的糊在手上。  
他大声的呼唤Loki，却见对方丝毫没有察觉，也就是这时，Thor才注意到那个Loki看起来并不完全像自己走失的弟弟，倒像Loki更小一些时的样子。  
那个小Loki在路边张望着，时而看看道路的另一边，时而无聊的踢走脚下的小石子，终于一阵脚步打破了宁静，一个差不多大小的金发男孩跑过来拍拍他，“走吧，Loki。”  
“你又迟到了！”Loki不满的抱怨一句，却还是快步跟了上去。  
“没办法，今天起晚了嘛。”男孩搂住Loki脖子，嘻嘻笑着，“别生气啦。”  
……  
Thor停止讲述，解释到，“而那个男孩就是——”  
“就是另一个Thor，”Loki接过他的话，“我记得的，他23岁时死在了那个空间的一战战场上，比Loki早去世半年。”  
“是的，”Thor点点头，“那个Loki死后我试图把你拉出来，却还是不能碰到你，那也是我第一次发现自己的右臂不再仅仅是疼痛，而是开始渗血，随着我后来不断试图去抓住你，这伤口就越来越深了……”  
“每一个循环开始和结束的地方是最薄弱之处，”Loki望着Thor，轻声说“你弄懂了Dr.Strange的提示。”  
“我真没用，”Thor摇摇头，难过的垂下眼，“我总是拉不住你，害你在那些世界里受了那么多苦……”  
“这不怪你，”Loki别过脸，轻声道：“如果不是因为我，你根本就不必陷入这种境地。”  
他沉默了一会儿，又问Thor，“你找了我多久？或者说，你见过我和另外的Thor多少次？”  
“57次。”  
就像他预想的，那个答案从Thor嘴里跳了出来。


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 镜像——Loki的第三个故事11

果然如此。  
Loki背靠墙壁，有些乏力的闭上眼睛——如果Thor就这样不懈不怠的守候了自己57次轮回，那一切就都能解释的通了。   
“不舒服吗？”Thor紧张的凑过来追问。  
Loki摇摇头，转脸冲着Thor笑了下，轻声道：“想知道你进来之前发生了什么吗？”

Loki所经历的59个镜像空间里，有58个都有Thor的陪伴（注释1）——现在看来，那不仅包括在镜像空间里与他相遇纠葛的Thor，还有镜子这一面苦苦守候的Thor。  
唯有第一次落入的空间，是没有Thor这个人的。

那一生，Loki一直都没有关于Asgard的任何记忆，他作为一个富裕家庭里的独子，从小享尽了父母的关爱与宠溺，唯一的一点儿烦恼，是他偶尔会梦到自己有个叫Thor的哥哥。  
可他的出生证明上写的确切：Loki Odinson，独生子。

那一次的人生明亮而幸福，Loki像个平常人一样，快乐的长大、结婚生子，直到他步入中年，收拾刚刚去世的母亲遗物时，翻开了妈妈的陈年日记。  
在他出生的前一年，妈妈写了这样的文字，“医生说很可能是对双胞胎，我们简直要幸福的哭出来，上帝啊，感谢您赐给我们一对漂亮的孩子。我们决定给他们起名叫Thor和Loki。”  
“孕检的超声科医生告诉我们其中一个胎心消失了……他们说这叫双胎输血综合征（注释2），是因为胎盘的血管联通导致一个胎儿的血液被另一个剥夺，最后弱的那个被强的那个吞噬，成为幸存者的养分。写下这些文字的时候，我的眼泪仍然在不停的滴下来……Thor，我的孩子，我们决定把这个为哥哥而取的名字送给你，我们相信是上帝让你和Loki合二为一，我们会用双倍的爱去爱他、爱你。”  
当天晚上Loki便开始记起过往的片段，他本就是有哥哥的，他的哥哥叫Thor，他也不是个安于生活的中年男人，他是Asgard魔法超群的王子……Loki死于几年后的一次严重肺部感染，那时他已经身在看守森严的精神病院中了。

“我想，如果你没有追随我进来的话，我之后的所有经历都会变成那样。”Loki平静的停止了讲述。  
“你是说——”Thor皱着眉头想了会儿，才追问，“你是说之所以后来你会一直遇到另外的Thor，是因为有我的存在？”  
Loki点点头，伸出手抚摸着墙壁上两人的投影，“我想那些Thor应该都是你的影子——拥有你的某些特质、比你好一点或者坏一点的影子。”  
他笑了笑，又补充，“或许从根源处来说，他们都是以某种形式存在的你，共享着你身上的一些本质……”  
Loki抿住嘴唇，吞下了后半句话——不然，在想起你之前，我又怎么会一而再、再而三的爱上他们？

Thor沉默着点点头，把目光避开，转向另一个方向——他知道相比于Loki经历的真实漫长的痛苦，自己作为一个旁观者实在是轻松疏离许多。但是，他看到那些Thor和Loki一起长大、与Loki反目成仇，他看到他们关心Loki、伤害Loki……那一切的经历和体验他都曾感同身受。  
现在Loki告诉他，那些Thor是他的投影，多多少少反映了他本身的某种特质。Thor知道自己潜意识里是认同的，可是内心深处，又有些什么东西在阻止他接纳这个推论。

Thor很清楚阻止他的是什么，那念头已经埋在他心里上百年了。  
在镜像空间里，那些Thor和Loki不止一次相爱——想到这，Thor不禁皱了皱眉——爱可真是个复杂的词语啊，完全不一样的感情，都能混进爱里。  
自己爱Loki吗？  
当然，Thor毫不犹豫的给了个肯定答案。  
整个宇宙里他最爱的就是Loki了，可那是一种本能的、坦荡的、哥哥对弟弟的爱。他可以和Loki一起承担任何事，愿意陪伴Loki去任何地方，如果Loki需要，他可以毫不犹豫的为他去死。  
但是，这并不包括“那种”爱……Thor脑海里翻滚着目睹过的那些画面，感觉脑子里像塞了个被捅爆了的马蜂窝那样嗡鸣起来。  
那些Thor或温柔或急迫的压上去，脱下Loki的衣服，亲吻他淡红菲薄的嘴唇、爱抚他苍白柔滑的皮肤，甚至更亲密的，进入他瘦削颀长的身体……Loki长长的睫毛颤抖着，双腿在他腰后收紧，喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟……

Thor的脸颊像着了火似的发起烫来，他偷偷掐了下右臂，强迫痛觉把自己拽回到清醒的世界。  
无论那些Thor和Loki的性爱生活有多么火热和谐，对于Thor来说，那还是太诡异了，乱伦、背常、堕落、崩塌……他并不丰富的词汇库里甚至找不出足以准确形容它们的词语。

可你曾经有过那种念头……心底有个小小的声音咕哝着讽刺他。  
是啊，Thor承认，他确实在那个悬崖的边缘滑过一小下，一个短暂的、饱含着青春期懵懂性欲的湿漉漉的吻，几次不合时宜的、面对Loki柔软身体出现的奇怪晨勃，还有那几张，被复仇者联盟伙伴们灌输的挥之不去的小黄图片……但他都及时停止了，迅速抽身从那种失控中退了出来。  
那是不行的，Thor很清楚的知道，即便自己和Loki没有血缘关系，那也是一道不容跨过的道德底线。

“这个镜像空间，”Thor清清嗓子，略微转换了一下话题，“我们没有悬戒，该怎么逃出去？”  
Loki似笑非笑，偏过头扫他一眼，“你进来之前为什么不先纠结一下这个问题？”  
Thor一脸尴尬，“……当时情况那么紧急，哪里来得及啊。”他用胳膊肘杵杵Loki，“再说你总能想出办法的，对吧？”  
Loki白他一眼，从衣服内层摸出个悬戒，“你忘了吗？在我被镜像空间吞噬之前，还正在假扮Dr.Strange呢，带你从纽约圣所到北欧的那个悬戒还在我身上啊。”  
“太好了！”Thor一把抓起Loki的手，“那咱们就可以原路离开了。”  
“问——题——是——”Loki拖长声音，压下翻出第二个白眼的冲动，“我现在已经没有灵力了，根本没办法使用它。”  
“这……”Thor又露出那种苦恼而茫然的表情——他不得不承认完全跟上Loki的思路始终都是件不太容易的事。  
“使用悬戒的魔法并不太难，我可以教你”，Loki看了眼Thor，几乎是无望的叹了口气，“但我现在无法给你示范了，所以恐怕需要很长一段时间”。  
“呃……”Thor顿了一秒，使劲点点头，“应该会需要特别长的一段时间。”

鸡飞狗跳的教学过程证明他们的想法都是相当正确的。  
教授Thor魔法从来都不是件愉快的事，那曾经是Asgard王宫无数魔法老师的超级难题。面对完全缺乏兴趣的学生和失败的教学成果，没有人敢用“缺乏天分”来形容众望所归的大王子，但即便是怀着最大的乐观来评价，“资质平平”都是个过度褒奖了的词语。  
从另一方面来看，和善有耐心这样的教师必备品质很显然跟Loki搭不上边。他一向讨厌跟比自己迟钝的魔法师交流——如果不把讽刺算作交流的话。而这个原则的直接后果是，Asgard 90%以上的魔法师都被小王子逐步踢出了交往名单。

经过若干次徒劳无功的讲解后，Loki除了口干舌燥之外，唯一的想法就是把Thor按在地上暴打一顿，以补偿自己随风而逝的精力和口水。而Thor，在接收到了无数个白眼之后，也忍不住喊了几句“我天生就不是干这个的”蹲去一边生闷气了——两人各据一侧扑哧扑哧的喘着粗气，再次重现了兄弟相处历史上最常见不过的僵局。

Loki没了灵力，完全耐不住这种缺食断水的消耗，很快露出倦态。他揉着肩，默默的靠着墙壁半躺下来，把手遮在眼睛上闭目休息。  
Thor瞟见了，不声不响的凑过去，伸出右手把他搂到身边。Loki被惊到，抿起嘴巴 “啧”了声，眉头像炸了毛的猫尾巴一样竖起来，“干嘛？！”  
“墙上又冷又凉的，你说干嘛？！”Thor粗暴的搂紧他，也懒得给他好气。  
“手！手！手！”Loki扭动着试图挣脱，像条被捏住七寸的小蛇。  
“明明没压到你的手！”Thor放开他，瞪着眼睛吼回去。  
“我说你右手的伤！”Loki跳起来，大踏步绕到Thor另一边，靠着他的左手一屁股坐下去，“大白痴！”  
Thor失笑出声，拽起披风甩在Loki身上，“小疯子。”  
“你才是疯子！”Loki裹紧披风，忿忿的翻了个白眼儿。  
“那你也是。”Thor转过头，发现Loki已经靠在自己肩上睡了过去。  
……

无论多么缺乏效率，Thor的魔法水准还是在火花四溅的争吵和喋喋不休的训诫中蹒跚进步了，许多个日子以后，当他能够勉强使用悬戒断断续续的画出第一个传送门时，Thor看到弟弟露出了一丝吝啬的、含着一些赞赏意味的笑意。

Thor相当确信Loki的认可不是自己盲目自信脑补出的，因为晚些休息时，Loki第一次跟他谈起了关于镜像空间更复杂的谜题。  
“你有没有想过，”Loki靠在墙边，舔了下略有些发干的嘴唇，“为什么我没有死？”  
Thor愣住，下意识的咽了下口水，看看自己的手臂答道，“因为我把你救出来了啊。”  
Loki摇摇头，“你把我从那些循环里拉了出来，但从本质上讲，我们并没有离开‘阿戈摩托之眼’制造出的镜像空间。”  
他打量着自己的双手，无力的捏了下拳头，“高阶魔法师对自己的灵力都有很准确的感知，这个镜像空间出现的原因就是要吞噬我，耗尽我的灵力。而且，我也很确定最后一次自杀时是应该彻底死去的。”  
Loki扫了眼Thor的手指，继续道，“我之所以仍然活着，唯一的解释就是你再次和我身处同一个空间，我仍然在通过之前那个血咒从你身上获得生命力。”  
Thor想了下，觉得自己基本听懂了，便问：“那我能够把你拉出来，也是由于血咒的缘故吗？”  
Loki又摇摇头，他指了指身边，“我们暂且把这个小监牢叫做整个镜像空间的原点，而周围这些镜面里投射的是无穷尽个循环。”  
Loki伸出手，示意Thor去看镜面里的影子，“这投射在镜面上的成千上万个影子可以理解为无数个Loki和Thor的世界，但我被困时，只存在于其中一个当中。”  
他停下来，扫了眼Thor的右臂，“按照原本的概率来推算，你是不可能找到我的，我们的结局应该是我困在镜子的另一面，死在循环里，而你被困在镜子的这一面，永远逃不出这个原点。”  
“但是妈……”Loki的声音忽然颤抖了一下，他眨眨眼睛，深深吸了口气，才道，“……妈妈她教会了你那个祝祷符文，而你又傻乎乎的把它和纹身一起烙印在了自己身上，虽然我不能完全确定其中的机理，但我想那符文使得你拥有了一种可以感知到我的能力。”  
“哦……”Thor恍然大悟，轻轻握住Loki的手，“怪不得我每次找到你所在的空间时纹身都会疼，可以理解为烙印在我身上一次次被激活，在弄伤我的同时也帮我指明了方向对不对？”  
Loki点点头， “至于你为什么能把我救出来，我想Dr.Stange的解释才是关键。”  
Thor很快接上话，“每一个循环开始和结束的地方是最薄弱之处？”

“准确的说是只有结束的地方才是，”Loki叹了口气，眼眸慢慢垂下来，“循环的开始非常难于确定，因为根据各个空间里的地域、种族、文化背景不同，Thor成年的时间会有很大差别，所以你救出我的最大可能就是在循环结束的时候。可是我一直以来都执着于先杀死空间里的那个Thor，使得我和你的影子总是不能在同一个时间终结循环，你和我的距离，总是不能达到最薄弱的那个临界点。”  
“这不是你的错，”Thor用力捏紧Loki的手，“如果不是你最后一次同时杀死了自己和那个Thor，我们还不知道会怎么样呢。”

“既然你提到了最后一次，”Loki抬起眼看着Thor，“我想问你，你觉得我们在这镜像空间里困了多长时间?”  
Thor想了想，“50多段人生……怎么说也有几百年吧？”  
“那为什么我们看起来一点儿都没有变老？”Loki打量着Thor，轻声道，“你看起来确实比平时憔悴许多，但那应该是带伤和灵力消耗的缘故。我的推测是，在每一个循环中，时间都会重启，我们过了几十年，外面的现实世界却可能连一刻钟都没有过去。”  
“那很好啊，”Thor马上说，“总好过等我们逃出去，现实世界已经天翻地覆的过去了几千年吧？”  
Loki摇摇头，无力的笑了下，“那你有没有想过？最大的可能其实是，我们已经在等待中耗尽了灵力，或者因为无休止的逃脱失败而疯掉了，真实的世界里却只过去了几小时，没有任何人想到要来找我们。”  
“不会，”Thor坚决的摇摇头，带着他惯有的自信与乐观，“我们一定可以逃出去的。”  
“希望吧。”Loki垂下眼睛，没再说话。  
直觉告诉他，“阿戈摩托之眼”这样强大的宝石，不会那么轻易地放过自己。

失去了白天黑夜的更替，时间开始成为最虚无的概念。Loki疲惫沉睡的时间越来越长，Thor也明确感受到了自己精力的加倍消耗——看来Loki关于血咒的推断是对的。  
Thor一刻不离的戴着那个悬戒，以前所未有的严肃谨慎练习起魔法来——这个并不复杂的魔法关系着Loki的性命，他不允许自己出一点差错。  
在经历了数十次准确无误的练习后，Thor选了个Loki精力充沛的时段打开了传送门，火花闪耀着，圆圈的中心荡漾着水银般浓稠的波纹。  
Thor拉起Loki的手，“准备好了吗？”  
Loki紧张的扣紧Thor手心，咬紧嘴唇看他一眼，“如果等下我穿不过去——”  
“不可能，”Thor打断他，“不管成功或者失败，都是我们两个人的事，我绝不会放开你。”  
Loki点点头，跟随Thor一起跨进了光圈。

寒冷、失重、没有边际的虚空……Loki的心狂跳着，又感受到了那最为熟悉和恐怖的感觉。  
眼前充斥着诡异而明亮的光斑，他漂浮着，看不到Thor，唯有死命的、像抓住最后一根救命稻草那样抓紧他。  
然后他的手心空掉了，彻底掉落下去……Loki睁开眼，喘息着，摇晃着，看到了粗糙冰冷的石墙，他伸出手……  
天啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：鉴于无人质疑，我相信没人在纠结这个计数问题（除了我）：直到罗蒙湖为止，共计57个AU，基妹在Thor的婚礼上杀人，遇到Natasha并给她讲故事是第58个，基妹回到Asgard，自杀的同时杀死Thor是第59个。而锤哥回答57，是指除了第一次和最后一次的AU总和。第一次锤哥还没进来，所以没有参与，最后一次锤哥成功把基妹从循环里救了出来，所以不在计数之内——来自强迫症发作的作者。  
> 注释2：Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome双胎输血综合征是双胎妊娠中的一种严重并发症——我深井冰啊。


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 镜像——Loki的第三个故事12

天啊。  
Loki在睁开眼的第一秒就知道自己又跌回了无限循环之中，那种两段记忆混杂交缠，整个人生属于自己又无力控制的感觉，他一想到就忍不住要发起抖来。  
可他很快意识到那并不是自己颤抖的原因，他发抖，是因为此刻正全身赤裸着暴露在夜色里。

Loki尝试动了下这具还并不完全属于自己的身体——他可以感受到细密的汗水正沿着后背滴落下来，在皮肤上留下火辣的刺痛。  
他的大脑充斥着混杂的记忆——前一秒，他正在拉着Thor穿过传送门，不，前一秒他在做别的事情，他在抚摸和拥抱一个人……  
Loki伸出手，触摸到了一具同样汗湿的身体——温暖饱满的肌肉线条在他指尖下擦过——Loki彻底清醒过来。  
他想起来了，他喘息、颤抖、摇晃都是因为这个——他正在和他拥抱的这具赤裸身体的主人进行一场激烈的性爱。  
深嵌体内的炙热急切的运动着，带来一阵阵酥麻、诡异而熟悉的颤栗。  
Loki怀着巨大的惊恐和窘迫偏过头，看到一片金黄的发色。  
天！啊！

Thor在Loki的手从掌心滑开时就慌了，这次和上次穿越传送门时的感受完全不同。寒冷、失重、没有边际的虚空……Thor的眼前充斥着诡异而明亮的光斑，彻底失控掉落下去。  
睁开眼的时候，Thor本能的感受到一阵刺痛，仿佛这具身体并不属于他，他只是被强行塞了进来。熟悉和陌生的记忆搅成一团翻滚着，争先恐后的涌到思维表层，Thor皱起眉头，感觉脑子痛的像是要裂开。  
他是雷神Thor，正拉着弟弟逃出那个诡异的镜像空间，不，他是个年轻的修道士，刚刚在弗洛伦萨城外的修道院中完成晚祷，然后敲门声响起，那个人在夜色中溜了进来……  
Thor尝试动了下这具还并不完全属于自己的身体——他可以感受到电击一样的酥麻感遍布全身，他燥热的像要燃烧起来，几乎要把自己和怀抱里的躯体点燃。  
身体听从本能运动着，粘腻的汗水沾湿了对方的皮肤，Thor伸出手抚摸着他，觉得那种微凉滑腻的触感份外熟悉。  
他彻底清醒了，那被雷电击中一样的感觉不止来自于这场悖离了上帝的性爱，更来自于唤起了他最深处欲望的这个人。  
Thor怀着巨大的惊恐和窘迫偏过头，看到一片墨黑的发色。  
天！啊！

没有人出声，极致的快感和喘息被一起压在了嗓子里。没有人停止，交错拥抱的体位小心的避开了对方的视线，只留下最适合紧密相贴的距离。  
怎么办？Loki咬紧嘴唇吞下呻吟，感觉腰腹都胀的发烫，叉开跪在Thor身体两侧的腿软的要命，把抽身退开的可能变得越加渺茫。  
这肯定不是他们的第一次了，闷不做声的交合是如此默契，每一次的贴近都像是齿轮咬合般准确镶嵌。  
就算这是悖离上帝的行为，它也在某种程度上是神圣的，没有人能否认这种完美和愉悦。

这是某个Thor，还是Thor？  
不管是哪个答案，Loki都没有勇气退开去看他的眼睛。  
理智和本能激烈的搏斗着，细碎的呻吟冲破牙关流淌而出。  
“Thor……”Loki失控的咬住他的肩膀，味蕾被血腥和苦咸的味道占据，他闭上眼睛，释放的同时轻微的抽搐起来。  
这像他之前经历的无数个高潮一样，不管那个Thor是谁，他带来的诱惑和快感一直都无法抵抗。  
Loki收紧双臂，脱了力的身体沉下去，把脸埋在Thor颈间——对不起哥哥，无论这是你还是你的影子，我真的抵抗不了。

怎么办？Thor下意识的搂住怀抱里慢慢软下来的身体，察觉到自己的一部分还带着点释放后的恋恋不舍嵌在对方体内。  
肢体的行动权已被完全收回，Thor知道在高潮前他就有能力终止这次迷乱酣畅的性爱了，可身体的感受和需求是如此诚实——这肯定不是他们的第一次了，沉默的动作中只有细微而淫乱的水声，空气却浓厚甘甜的像滚烫的蜂蜜。  
Thor知道自己过往数以千百计的性爱都无法与此刻相比，就算这是不伦和堕落的，它也在某种程度上属于一种终极的和谐，没有任何感受能媲美这一刻的饥渴与满足。

这是某个Loki，还是Loki？  
不管是哪个答案，Thor都没有办法去直视那双碧绿的眼睛。  
刚刚被送上顶峰之前，怀抱里的人压抑又失控的呼喊着他的名字，Thor几乎要因为那个声音而落泪疯狂。  
没有谁可以把这四个字母叫的如此刻骨铭心，就算是带着恨意的时候，那个蜷曲舌尖、扫过下唇的动作也饱含缠绵。  
Thor收紧双臂，紧紧的搂住了Loki——对不起弟弟，不管是你还是你的影子，请忘记我虚伪下流的瞬间。

总有谁要先做些什么……Thor伸出手，抓过掉落一旁的粗麻长袍。他小心的把它抖开，披在Loki的肩上。  
手掌流连在汗湿的发尾根部，轻轻摩挲湿冷的脖颈。他开口问了，带着急切又尴尬的小心翼翼，“Loki，是你吗？”  
埋在颈间的脑袋动了下，轻轻的一声，“嗯。”  
Thor长出口气，心底泛起层层叠叠的轻松和满足，紧接着，是更多重的窘迫和尴尬压了上来。  
“你——还好吗？”  
埋在颈间的脑袋又动了下，一声更低的，“嗯。”

Loki抓紧Thor披上来的长袍，侧着脸以极其缓慢的动作开始穿它。他知道在自己赤身裸体的跨坐在Thor身上，而后者的一部分还半硬着留在自己身体里的姿态下做这件事有多么奇怪，但如果他选择相反的顺序，先从Thor身上站起来的话——没有任何东西能够遮挡随着Thor的退出而沿着他大腿根滑落的白浊液体——Loki坚信那一幕足以让他们兄弟俩当场羞愤而死。  
长袍被拽下来，遮住褪尽了红晕的苍白颈部，遮住留着瘀痕的纤细腰肢，遮住粉红色的已经疲软的性器……Loki偏过头，扶着床边从Thor身上退开了。

“等等，”Thor爬起来，一把拉住Loki，他从宽大的领缘看下去，看到了他脊背上红色的鞭痕。  
“怎么搞的？！”他拽住Loki，让他转身面对着自己。  
Loki直辣辣的对上Thor的裸体，眼神不知所措的在他肩部的咬痕和腹部半挺立的分身之间游移。  
他结结巴巴的，小声咕哝：“……你忘了？你背上不是也有？”

对啊，Thor慢慢想起来，这是他们——这是原本的Loki和Thor惩戒自己和对方的方式，仿佛鞭笞之后，屈从于肉体快乐的罪孽便能减轻一二，使得灵魂能够继续在煎熬和挣扎中残喘几时。

“他下手也太重了！”  
Thor完全忽略了自己背上的鞭痕，害羞尴尬什么的也忘个干净，他拽着Loki，试图让他坐回来再好好看看他的伤势，“你要不要紧啊？疼不疼？”  
“我没事，”Loki从他手里挣脱开，脸颊飞起一抹淡淡的红色，“你还是……你还是先穿上衣服吧。”

Thor一下愣住，赶紧背过身，胡乱抓起长袍套上了——相比于看到Loki的裸体而引起的焦躁悸动，他对于自己光溜溜的状态倒真是没有太在意。  
“我们这是……”他清了清嗓子，示意Loki自己穿好了，“一起跌进循环里了？”  
Loki点点头，走到床的另一端小心坐下，“应该是的。”  
“怎么会这样？！”Thor紧张的追问，“不会是我念错了咒语吧？”  
“不是你的问题，”Loki摇摇头，又撑着腰小心动了下，“是我考虑不全，把问题想简单了。”  
“那咱们现在怎么办？”Thor凑到Loki身旁，着急的拉住他，“我们还能返回到原点吗？”  
“我不确定，”Loki看起来也有些茫然，他转过身，眉头微微皱了下，“我猜想咱们死了应该还能回去。”

“你到底要不要紧？”Thor见他一直挺着背坐立不安，脸色实在难看，他抓住他的手，越发着急道，“是背上疼吗？还是有哪里不舒服？让我看下好不好？”  
Loki脸色彻底红透了，他捂住脸，被Thor气的七窍生烟——你要我怎么答？难道说你的精液现在黏在我大腿上很不舒服？还是说刚才太激烈了我腰疼的要命？！

四周围绕着尴尬的安静，过了好一会儿，Thor又悄悄凑近了些，手掌轻轻贴在Loki腰上，“……是因为刚刚在床上吗？”  
Loki简直恨不得把脸埋到床下去——别说出来啊你这蠢货！  
Thor咽了下吐沫，哼哼唧唧的继续道，“我刚刚还不能完全控制这个身体，咱们，不是——他们又做的很激烈，我，那个，我可能有点……”  
Loki感觉自己马上就要爆炸了——拜托你快闭嘴吧Thor！！  
Thor咬咬嘴唇，发现Loki连耳朵尖儿都红透了——玲珑的小耳垂埋在发梢里，可爱的要命。  
他又使劲咽了下口水，绞尽脑汁拽出了句话试图打破僵局，“要不你脱了衣服吧！”

Loki猛地抬起头，那表情就像是被一万块陨石砸了。  
“我……”，Thor嘴唇哆嗦着，结结巴巴的解释，“我是说，我……我给你擦点药？”  
Loki的脸色更奇怪了，他脸上一阵红一阵白，菲薄的嘴唇张着，完全说不出话来。  
Thor愣了几十秒，才意识到自己说的那个“擦药”的指向部位会产生严重的歧义，他红着脸，紧张的浑身都冒出汗来……“我，我是说后背，不是说……那个……我……”  
Loki猛地站了起来，他的身体绷得紧紧的，一口气甩出了一长串话，“我刚刚也不能完全控制这个身体所以这事不怪你咱们都把它忘了吧还有我的后背没有关系你管好自己就行时间已经很晚了被人发现我们在一起就糟了我还是先回去有事明天再说总之我会想出办法让咱们回到原点你睡吧我走了。”  
然后在Thor有所动作之前，他就拉开门顺着墙边悄声溜了出去。

Thor在床上半跪着，眨巴眨巴眼，又眨巴眨巴眼。  
他把Loki的话回想了五六遍才搞清楚断句，又想了五六遍才慢慢回过味儿来。  
“有事明天再说，”——嗯，明天一早祈祷时就又可以见到Loki了，可是在修道院里大家都安安静静的不怎么讲话要怎么说呢？难道Loki的意思是明天傍晚两人一起打扫图书馆的时候？  
“我的后背没有关系，”——Thor不太相信这句，Loki身上的鞭痕太明显了，在雪白的肌肤上显得特别触目惊心。你白痴啊！——他狠狠打了自己一下，为这具身体原来的主人下手没轻没重憋出了一肚子的气。  
“这事不怪你，咱们都把它忘了吧。”——嗯——嗯——这怎么可能忘得了啊！

Thor吹灭床边的油灯，崩溃的躺倒在床上，薄的过分的蒲垫有点潮潮的，被他们混合的汗液润湿。Thor再次脱掉衣服，摸到自己小腹上沾着些粘粘的液体——天呐，那是……想起Loki方才叫着“Thor”射出来的样子，他全身的寒毛都倒立了。  
Thor暴躁的翻了个身，感觉从此以后再也无法听Loki叫自己名字了。他抓狂的想，为什么这个空间的Thor和Loki小小年纪不学好要偷情啊！害的自己跟弟弟都不能直视对方了！他们老老实实做个修道士是有多难嘛！  
很快他又意识到这完全是个概率学的问题，他回想起自己看到的所有镜像空间里，三分之一以上的Thor和Loki都相爱了，有一多半的Thor和Loki都有肉体关系，几乎所有的Thor和Loki都在暧昧和纠缠不清……  
Thor翻身坐起，恨不得把自己脑袋拧下来。  
Loki是怎么说的来着，“或许从根源处来说，他们都是以某种形式存在的你，共享着你身上的一些本质……”  
所以说自己的本质其实是个热衷于跟弟弟搞在一起的变态色情狂吗？  
Thor捂住脸，感觉自己马上就要疯了。  
“天！啊！”他崩溃的无声哀号着，简直欲哭无泪。

几十秒后，Thor意识到自己刚刚张嘴的时候把黏在手上的属于Loki的体液吞进嘴里去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.楼主今天真是干了从开篇动笔以来最善良的一件事儿，我终于可以对所有说“要他们亲亲抱抱交配才能起来”的妹子说，“I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have.”了！！！  
> 2.不管后面发生什么，再也不要说我不是亲妈啦。锤锤又直又迟钝、他转不过那个弯儿，基基又中二又神经、他别扭的要死，找个合理的理由让他们慢慢开窍交配我容易么（哭，我要倒在修道院的门口腻歪着不起来！在恢复这个文的整体尿性之前，请让中世纪的禁欲系圣光多照耀我一会儿吧，阿门……


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 镜像——Loki的第三个故事13

“这不过是场虚假的性爱，想想吧，连身体都不是你和Thor的。”  
Loki安慰着自己，在脑海里重复着干巴巴的语句，试图把刚刚发生的事抛到脑后。  
这于他并不能算全新的体验，无论是就性爱对象还是就其美好程度而言都不是。不夸张的说，他和Thor的性爱次数多到难以计数，加上其场景和年龄背景等丰富变量，早就足以构成一套浩瀚诱人的床闱巨著。  
但那并不是他的Thor，不是这个Thor。

Loki撩起长袍，从墙角的陶罐里取出一点点水开始擦拭大腿，他有些急于完成这件事，手势凶狠急躁。  
Thor留在他身上的体液已经干了，被粗糙的纺织品擦去时留下很明显的痛感。  
Loki回想起它们在Thor抽离瞬间沿着身体滑落的感觉，觉得从小腹到心口都火辣辣的发起胀来。  
这太疯狂了！

Loki在床边坐下，陷入到前所未有的懊恼与不知所措之中。在他对Thor长久的爱恋倾慕中，Thor一直是作为一个偏于精神层面的形象而存在的——虽然这听起来和Thor本人行走荷尔蒙式的风格颇为不符，但性确实并非Loki宵想Thor的常见主题。

Loki知道自己对Thor的最终欲望可以很简单的归结为四个字——他是我的。  
那句话具体应该解读为Loki占有Thor的大部分生命时光，二者继续像年少时那样每天腻在一起、重复无休止的吵架打架和好，还是暗示着Loki完全占有Thor这个人并被他占有，进而像所有情人们那样拥抱、亲吻、做爱？  
Loki从来没有很明确的想过这个问题。

和Thor一起度过的日常生活像场俗气吵闹的多幕剧，Loki非常确信如果把Thor换成其他任何人，他对于那种过于直接的愚蠢和不计后果的莽撞都不能忍受超过0.001秒，但事实上他确实忍受了Thor一千多年而且还颇有些乐此不疲。每每念及此事，Loki也觉得身为智力超群的邪神亦无法给出解释。  
至于问题中涉及肉欲的那一部分，Loki承认，和Thor的性爱体验非常完美，尽管有时候有点过于狂热和野蛮——但那也是完美的一种体现形式，关于这一点他在之前的循环里已经反复验证无数次了。  
如果说……Loki摇摇头，他根本不敢也羞于假设那种可能……但是，Loki又给自己加了个前提条件，如果说从纯理论探讨的角度假定以后他和Thor、真正的Thor能够长期保持肉体关系，他本人并不会表示反对。  
可以想象Asgard会有多少女神为之嫉妒发狂，又会有多少神祇为此大跌眼镜，至于Odin，他一定会活活的气死过去——想到这里Loki简直泛起一阵狂喜……  
但那是不可能的，Loki最终敛去笑意。  
Thor今天的窘迫和羞涩再次证明了这一点——这两种基本不会在雷神身上出现的感受完全占据了Thor的面部表情，充分证明了这种肉体接触对于Thor来说有多么难于接受。

Loki缓缓躺下，后背的疼痛逼得他立刻翻了个身。  
在那一刻，他意识到，自己所有这些思索都将是徒劳无益的。  
因为即便他和Thor能够逃出去，他们的未来也会如同自己此刻的睡姿一样，颠倒、不适而且不会长久。  
与Hela的密谋早已成型，就算是他知晓了她未来的背叛，但毁掉Asgard那一部分计划已是无法更改的了。  
就算Thor能够原谅和接纳这一点，就算他们能活过诸神的黄昏，他身后也还有那个人的威胁和惩罚……Loki轻轻抖了下，下意识的裹紧了长袍。  
“如果你失败了，如果宇宙魔方没有到我们手里，那你就别指望你的王国了，也没有供你栖身的角落，无论你躲到哪里他都能找到你……你以为你知道什么是疼痛吗？他会告诉你什么才是真正的痛不欲生……”  
齐塔瑞人的威胁盘旋在Loki脑海里，那个荒凉星球上的血腥味萦绕鼻尖。Loki知道那个人要的远不是宇宙魔方这么简单，而他的力量——那是Thor也远不能抵挡的。  
等那个人真正到来的时候，自己会像齐塔瑞人那样匍匐在他脚边做个傀儡吗？……那还不如死了的好……不，那个人不会允许自己死的，那有点太慈悲了……他的惩罚必定是甚于死亡百倍的痛苦。  
Loki叹了口气——从彩虹桥掉落那一日起，自己的人生早就已经是另一幅模样了，和Thor的世界越行越远，水火难容。

所以为什么要执着于Thor？要Thor做什么？有了Thor又能怎么样？  
那么不要Thor？可如果连Thor都没有了，Loki本身又有什么意义？  
谜题，无解，永远的变数和悖论。  
Loki想起在某些中庭传说里，人们说自己来自于Chaos。这个解释真是太合适了——混乱和混沌，是邪神永生不能摆脱的伙伴（注释1）。

窗外已经黑透了，Loki辗转反侧着，依旧不能入眠。浑身的酸痛和残余的性欲交缠在一起，让他内心泛起了一种难以描述的思念和渴望——他渴望Thor能在身边，亲吻、抚摸自己，温柔的哄自己入睡。  
不， Thor当然不会，但是那个Thor会。

Loki记得非常清楚，那是他们的第六个结婚纪念日，他在后院打磨好锋利的凶器，决定跟那个Thor做最后的告别。  
杀死Thor以前，他们在卧室的大床上亲热，日头在天空中走出了个直角，从床头一路照到床尾。窗外的海浪一下下拍打着，听起来舒缓而悠远。Loki趴在Thor身上，从交错绵长的高潮里清醒过来。  
Thor的手还在后背流连，温柔的手势像做婴儿抚触。他一直是最体贴的爱人，温暖的简直让人心碎。  
Loki伸出手，摸出事先藏在床下的尖刀，他不敢看Thor的眼睛——那种清澈和蔚蓝将使他永远不能原谅自己的行为。

“我觉得就是现在死去也没什么关系，”那个Thor忽然说。  
Loki猛地愣住，刀柄几乎从手心滑落。  
他强迫自己镇定心神，笑了笑：“怎么？我们的性生活都让你生无可恋了？”  
“刻薄鬼，”那个Thor揉揉他的脑袋，惯有的宠溺又无奈的语气。  
“我的意思是说……”  
Thor从来都不是很善言辞，Loki听的出他在小心的组织着语句，“我这个人又笨又迟钝，除了会修理几艘破船捕点鱼什么的几乎一无是处，而我竟然能拥有你……”  
Loki感觉他把自己搂的更紧了，“Loki，你不知道我有多爱你，每次看着你的时候我都会想，我究竟是做了什么好事上帝愿意把你送到我身边，我真的……Loki我不能像你那样说出复杂的话，但我真的非常非常爱你。”  
“……我知道，”Loki咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进枕头里——那个俗气而浮夸的枕套是Thor选的，他们还为了它吵过一架——枕套上的图案很快被Loki的眼泪浸湿了。  
Loki侧过脸轻轻亲吻Thor耳根后的皮肤，他的嘴唇剧烈的颤抖着，因为过度用力的咬合而疼痛。  
“最遗憾的是我没有办法回报同样炽烈的情感，Thor。”Loki闭上眼，决定在离别前说些实话。  
“没关系，”那个Thor闷闷笑了下，几乎没有犹豫，“事实上我也不希望你像我爱你那样爱我。”  
他偏过脸亲吻Loki的额头，“那样爱一个人很辛苦的，Loki，我舍不得。”

Loki睁开眼，嘴唇发苦，眼睛酸胀不堪。  
他记得他的血黏在手心的感觉，像爱情本身一样火热。Loki被那种温度灼伤，疼痛的几乎无法站立。他躺下来，完全陷进Thor的血泊里，把滴着血的尖刀一寸寸扎进心口，觉得悲怆而心满意足。  
如果，Loki想，如果自己也能像那样爱着自己的Thor，并不要求爱情以同种方式回报，会不会也算是某种悲壮和伟大？  
不，Loki在黑暗里狠狠摇头。悲壮和伟大从来不属于邪神，更何况自己本来就没有能力要求回报。

晨祷钟声响起的时候，窗外还飘着晨雾，天边残留着模糊黏稠的橙黄，像无缘孵出便碎了一地的鸡蛋。  
Loki理好背在身后的帽兜，仔仔细细的把所有的鞭痕都遮盖严实。他在雕刻着十字架的长椅前刚刚站定，Thor就跟了过来。  
他们没敢交谈，直到所有人都唱起圣歌时Thor才偷偷的伸出手，把Loki的手抓在了手心里。  
Loki的手毫不意外是冷的，像清晨的空气一样饱含凉意，Thor抓着他，感觉从昨夜开始一直在狂跳的心终于安定下来。  
肢体的接触毫不避讳的在他身体里唤起欲望，提示他这具身体曾经以怎样的亲密和他纠缠。Thor深吸口气，小心绕开那些过于分明的画面，把注意力集中到自己根本不能理解的唱词中去。  
Thor继续顽固而野蛮的抓握着Loki。这个陌生的世界令他极度不适，失去了神力的凡人体格更让他非常不安，只有Loki，只有Loki才能提醒他这一切都是虚假的，他们终将从噩梦醒来。

Loki盯着祭台上的油灯，小声哼唱着赞美圣母的词句。他几度试图抽回右手，却被Thor越抓越紧，最后他放弃了，晨祷结束时他的手几乎变得和Thor一样温暖。  
日课由启应经开始，Loki默念了三句，便压制不住内心的愤懑看向Thor，他们或许比被称颂的那位存世更久，这般的顶礼膜拜足以让所有阿萨和华纳之神气愤难当。接收到Thor回应过来的完全感同身受的目光，Loki拿定主意傍晚时无论如何要迅速敲定离开这空间的事。（注释2）

“我们现在能说话了吗？”傍晚的图书馆彻底安静下来时，Thor终于憋不住了。他凑到Loki身边，眼神在羊皮纸卷和书架间游移，“应该没有别人了吧？”  
Loki四下看了会儿，再三确认安全后点了点头。  
“我的天，”Thor甩了甩手，使劲在脸上拍了几下，“咱们还是赶快离开吧，这种日子再过下去我一准儿要搞出错处，然后不知道把咱们俩害成什么样子。”  
Loki把他拉到一边，压低声音训斥，“你就不能小声点？！”  
Thor冲他露出个抱歉的表情，老老实实在Loki身边缩下来听他安排。  
“我之前的推断里有个错误”，Loki摊开手心，开始给Thor画出图示助他理解，“我们假定现实世界和循环处于不同的纬度，它们都通过完全不同的渠道和原点有着双向的链接，但事实上，现实世界和循环是平行的关系。”  
Loki停下来，发现Thor根本没有露出有所理解的表情。  
他咬牙切齿的瞪他一眼，补充道，“我的意思是说，假设咱们从原点推开一扇门，进入循环和进入现实世界的步骤和几率是一样的！”  
“哦……”Thor赶紧点头表示回应，他想了想，追问，“那为什么我从循环拉住你时、我进入原点时还有这次穿越的感觉都不同？”  
Loki对Thor开始思考表示满意，但实在懒得给他解释更复杂的原理，索性直接甩出结论，“因为这个强大魔法空间的惩罚对象是我，带上我远比你独自穿行要复杂。”  
“那需要我做什么？”Thor不再试图搞懂魔法背后玄妙的本质，决定做自己最擅长的事，当个有效的执行者。  
“你只需要在离开前不惹事就好。”  
Loki把Thor拉到窗边，指指修道院后的植物园，“还记得修道院偶尔会跟弗洛伦萨的 Aureolus交换草药吗？”（注释3）  
Thor想了一会儿，“你是说那个药师兼炼金术士？”  
Loki点点头，再次四下看了看，“两天后我会按老规矩进城一趟，把修道院的一些植物给他送去，我知道他那里藏有一些毒参汁，他跟我吹嘘过这种毒死苏格拉底的液体是多么有效。”（注释4）  
“咱们要服毒自杀吗？”Thor瞪大眼睛，“为什么不用匕首什么的？”  
他探头往窗外看了看，“从这跳下去应该也可以吧？”  
“于你而言当然可以，”Loki拉下脸来，幽幽看着他，“但如果我们不是同时死亡，那就请你尽早跟我说声Farewell吧，哥哥。”

Thor猛地转过脸来，之前57次与Loki擦肩而过的恐怖经验像一堆尖刺扎回到他身上。  
他一把拉住Loki，“等等——”  
Thor声音开始发颤，冷汗从手心冒出来，“你说过你的灵力已经耗尽，全凭血咒从我身上借取，如果这次咱们不能一起从循环离开——”  
“那我就永远死了，”Loki摊开双手，脸上挂着毫无温度的微笑，“而你则白忙一场。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：这里的传说指的是英国作家Joanne Harris的小说The Gospel of Loki/《洛基启示录》，里面的翻译说Loki来自混沌，但我觉得混沌其实并不能完全表达Chaos的含义，后者的无序感更强一点。顺便感叹各种神话都奇特的相通，希腊神话的创世之初也是只有Chaos，咱们的盘古开天辟地之前，也是只有混沌。以一个理工农医宅的思路大胆联想一下，或许是各地的人类先民对于远古某些自然现象的集体记忆？  
> 又及，个人感觉The Gospel of Loki写的没有很好看，远不及北欧神话本身悲壮而宏大的美感。同时也不像 Padraic Colum的《奥丁的子女》读起来那么好玩。大概因为作者过于偏袒Loki，基神视角的叙事总是会丧失某些逻辑合理性。不过，总体上讲还是有可读性的。字里行间可以感受到那种悲哀的宿命感，里面写到基神拿自己生殖器在宴会上开了个玩笑给诸神取乐真是又心酸又滑稽，几章Thor和Loki一同出行探险的经历也是迷之囧萌，让人总忍不住带入海总和抖森的锤基形象。最难忘是基神那句“唯恐棍棒，何惧人言”，简直猝不及防的戳到了我的虐点……  
> 注释2：中世纪不同修道院的生活方式会有差别，这里主要参考圣本笃会的会规（Rule of St Benedict），但我除了能理解修士们要祝祷读经劳作避世之外真的也搞不太懂，所以就不要太追究细节了。另外要说明一下头发的问题，似乎在圣本笃会和圣方济会，修士最常见的都是那个中间剃光两边留一圈的地中海发型。这个我是真！不！能！忍！锤和基这么帅的人也hold不住吧，假装在这个AU里不存在这种发型，谁都不许动我们锤基的头发!   
> 注释3：这个名字化用自文艺复兴早期著名的医学家兼炼金术士Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim，也就是传说中的帕拉塞尔苏斯，当然他并不是弗洛伦萨人，也并不生活在这个AU设定的14世纪。（作者喜欢这个爷爷）反正这里的炼金术士Aureolus只是单纯作为配角出现一下。  
> 注释4：常见说法是毒死苏格拉底的是毒芹（Cicuta virosa），但据果壳有人考证杀死这位伟大哲学家的其实是另一种伞形科植物：毒参（Conium maculatum）。以下节选自《杀人于无形：西方植物毒药史》：毒参属于毒参属，在欧洲、非洲北部、北美以至亚洲中西部都有分布。从地域分布来说，古代欧洲人的确能碰到它。它的毒性也不小——所含的有效物质只需0.2克就能让人一命呜呼。不过，致命的毒素并非毒参毒素，而是毒芹碱（Coniine）。
> 
> 1.这一章的开头，敲着敲着就觉得心里好难过，基神确实是个非常善于作死的家伙，他会走到今天也不能全怪别人，但MCU里的未来还有那么长，基神真的一路走的好苦啊TAT。不知道官方爸爸还记不记得灭霸对基神的威胁和操控，总觉得基神的未来依旧是令人不安的望不到尽头的苦楚。  
> God of Mischief，基神的复杂和多变是锤子永远没有办法把握和预期的，或许他能给他唯一的、也是最好的东西，就是爱吧。  
> 2.我爱海边那个锤锤！！但！！我觉得Thor本体才是最适合Loki的锤锤<——逻辑和脑回路已经不可救药。


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 镜像——Loki的第三个故事14

“那我就永远死了，而你则白忙一场。”  
Thor感觉这句话像个晴天霹雳一样砸了下来。  
Loki的衣袖已经被他攥出褶子，但Thor持续僵直着，石化一般无法动弹。

“我不认为你把我的衣服扯烂能解决任何问题，”Loki终于从他手里挣脱出来，平静的把自己的长袍理好。  
“可是……”Thor又着急的跟上来，“可是如果你这次的推理有错——”  
Loki丢过来一个凌厉的眼神，这种对他思维能力的质疑迅速引起了不快。  
Thor知道除了相信Loki的推理他们没有更多的选择，但他实在是不能无视这个建议里潜在的风险，他看着Loki，急切的追问，“如果咱们服用毒药，没有同时死去怎么办？如果在穿越时你又从我手心滑开怎么办？如果我从原点醒来,发现自己孤身一人怎么办?”。  
“那就说那个最后的词，哥哥，”Loki看着他，异常冷静的回答，“说Farewell。”

“现在，”Loki后退一步，扫了眼四周，“我们还是赶紧把图书馆打扫干净吧，保持低调、做好本分才是一切后续的前提。”  
Thor走到墙角拿起扫帚，他的眼神直直盯着Loki，胶着在他身上无法移开。  
Loki一直是这样，面对任何危险的行动计划都有坚决迅速的执行意志，不计后果，带着偏执的疯狂。  
就像那次在神盾局的飞船上，他笑一下，毫不犹豫就把哥哥从几万米高空扔了下去。  
就像那次在彩虹桥，他笑一下，一句话不说就放开了手。  
Thor总觉猝不及防。他总在徒劳的嘶喊，试图表达拒绝……他根本说不出Farewell，他永远都没办法跟Loki说再见。

“你如果一直这样看我，”Loki忽然开口，依旧是讥讽人时惯有的语气，“我会认为你有限的智力已经把我和某些食物混为一谈。”  
你毫不意外会比它们更加美味，Thor鬼使神差的想反驳，但还是悻悻的移开目光，拿起了抹布。  
几分钟后，他感觉目眩气短、百爪挠心，他再次抬起眼睛，目光固定在Loki穿梭于书架间的背影上——他立刻觉得好多了。

“Thor，”Loki又叫他。  
Thor快步走过去，看到Loki抱着一叠羊皮纸卷在书架前驻足。  
“我放不上去，”Loki看着高层的架子，露出无奈的表情，“手抬不了那么高。”  
Thor马上意识到Loki的鞭伤比自己想象的更严重，这么说来他午间祈祷时过度僵直的背影也是由于这个原因……  
他绕过去，把他怀里的书卷全部接过来，“告诉我应该放哪儿，我来做。”  
“《哥林多书》，这里。《哲罗姆手稿》，那边——错了，再往左两格……”  
Thor跟随Loki的指示移动着，他攀上爬下，忍不住好奇，“为什么你总能记住这么多东西？为什么在所有世界里你都是聪明的那个？”  
Loki瞟他一眼，脸上闪过得意，但好像并不打算作答。

Thor停下来，他手上拿着最后一卷书，Loki指指自己头顶上的架子，“这儿。”  
Thor走过去，掂起脚把书放好。他低下头，站定，目光落在Loki修长的脖颈上。

那很诱人。  
Thor一直以来对弟弟脖颈的迷恋都是不加掩饰的，他喜欢把手放在那搂着他——或许有些过于频繁，但Thor不以为意。  
Thor自己并未太过在意这种接触，毕竟那动作本身不含色欲，是一种绝不会逾越兄弟之情的得体亲昵。更何况Loki从太早以前就开始用长袍把自己裹得严严实实，Thor想触碰到真实的弟弟的话，只有那么一小片地方可供选择。  
Loki仍在低着头，他咽了下口水，尚不明显的喉结轻轻移动。锁骨和胸骨交界的小小陷凹在皮肤上形成阴影，成为一片洁白中唯一的一点暗色。  
Thor双手紧握成拳，他想再次抚摸那里，然后双手沿着锁骨滑下去，把Loki的长袍撕碎……那会是某种碎裂的开始，然后勾连出天崩地裂的灾变，把一千多年的过往全部击碎。  
他逼着自己退开，张开嘴唇，声音沙哑，“都放好了。”  
“那走吧，”Loki扫了眼窗外，“也是时候回各自房间了。”

“你今晚还过来吗？”  
话语绕过思维直冲出口，Thor意识到其中更深层意思时Loki已经停下脚步。  
他背着身，声音里是平静而不含杂质的疑惑，“还有事要找我商量？”  
Thor梗住，“也……也没有特别的事。”  
“那就不过去了，”Loki继续往前走，声音淡淡的，“平添不必要的风险。”  
“我……背上伤口疼，”Thor从满脑子叮当作响的混乱中拎出条借口，“我那儿没药。”  
Loki回转身来看着他，微微眯起的眼睛流露出明显的怀疑，他打量着Thor，嘴唇紧抿。  
最终他叹了口气，“好吧，晚祷之后我会带着药过去。”

Thor感到非常懊恼，他知道自己一整天都在看着Loki，目光像上了瘾一样无法挪动。这种情况在Loki于图书馆说完那番话之后越发恶化，现在Thor不仅想看着Loki了，他想把Loki揣在身上随身携带，或者干脆吞进胃里闭紧嘴巴，总之就是把Loki完全看守起来，一秒钟都别离开自己才好。  
他怀疑自己被这离奇的魔法空间折磨过度，已经濒临崩溃。

Loki在夜色里依约前来，手心攥着小瓶的药膏。  
他示意Thor脱下衣服，刚刚洗净的指尖粘上药膏轻轻落在鞭痕附近，“不太确定这药膏管不管用，但鉴于它是前一个我调配的，应该多少有些用。”  
手指又移到下一处，“你的伤并不严重，都结痂了，大概四五天就能好。”  
Loki给所有伤痕都涂了药，把长袍披回Thor身体，转身走开，“看来那个Loki不太在乎你的救赎啊，下手轻的很。”

Thor一把拉住他，“让我看看你的。”  
Loki摇头，“我自己擦过了。”  
Thor的手像钢箍一样收紧，声音不容置疑，“那我也要看一下。”  
Loki转过头，表情是明显的恼怒和不易察觉的窘迫，他挣脱着，脸色开始泛红，“不行”。  
“你不脱我就帮你脱，我说到做到，”Thor拿出小时候惯有的蛮横无赖姿态，完全没意识到自己的话听起来有多么下流。  
Loki狠狠瞪他一眼，力竭放弃。他转过身，在Thor床边重新坐下来。  
消瘦的身体很轻易就从宽大的领口钻出，Loki佝偻着身子，脊柱像一节节倒下的骨牌一样显露出来。

Thor咬住嘴唇，感觉自己全身都在发紧。  
Loki当然在撒谎，鞭痕明显还在肿着，横七竖八的像着了火的荆棘，有几处相当深，但好在已经不渗血了。  
“我一定是个混蛋，”Thor说。

“你别动，”他跑去净了手，又迅速坐回Loki身边，油膏在他手指上亮亮的，有药草的清香。  
Thor小心摸上Loki的后背，他立刻抖了下。  
“疼吗？”Thor马上缩回手，紧张而懊恼，“我又弄疼你了？”  
“没有，”Loki的背依旧崩的很紧，血红的伤痕在苍白的皮肤上延展，他摇摇头，“你随便擦一下就好。”

Thor一条鞭痕一条鞭痕的抹过去，手势慢慢变得熟练而缠绵。  
他小心压抑着呼吸，觉得口干舌燥。Loki一下也没有再动，安静的像只受伤的雏鸟。没有人能够回避那种无辜的孱弱，任何加诸于之的痛楚都显得邪恶癫狂，然而，那癫狂又是如此诱人，召唤着、牵扯着，蛊惑人去把这洁白玷污。  
Thor已经处理完最后一处伤痕，但他的手还停在那没有拿开，他的目光焦灼炙热，嘴唇干的像着了火。

“好了吗？”Loki的声音打破寂静。  
“好……好了。”Thor赶紧收回手，像被通缉的逃犯那般匆匆躲开。  
Loki背着身子把长袍理好，缓缓站了起来。  
“我走了，”他没等Thor回答，迅速拉开门闪身消失在黑暗里。

Loki坐在床边，觉得心浮气躁。  
刚刚Thor的手落下时他几乎窒息，而过往多少次比这强烈千百倍的肉体接触他都不曾这样。  
Thor的指尖像带着魔法，一路在他皮肤上留下秘符，灵魂最深处的欲望种子都被唤醒，耐不住争抢着生根发芽。  
Loki忿忿的躺下来，简单粗暴的给自己的躁动判了个死刑。  
他把一切罪责都归结在这具太过习惯Thor抚摸的肉体上，都是那对家伙过往积攒的性欲纠葛在不停作祟！

不知过了多久，门口响起极轻的叩击声，Loki站起身，压低声音问：“谁？”  
“我，”是Thor的声音。  
Loki拉开门让他进来，立刻反手锁住门。  
“出什么事了？！” Thor从到了这个空间后就焦躁不安，Loki实在担心他节外生枝。  
“没什么事，”Thor有点扭捏，两只手绞在一起，“我就是……”

“就是什么啊！”Loki刚刚的欲念还没下去，全化成邪火猛地炸裂开来。  
“就是想和你一起睡！”Thor冲口回答，一幅豁出去了的架势。  
Loki被冻在原地，呆呆望着他，表情警惕而尴尬。  
Thor凑近了点，脸上恢复了他常有的磊落和坦荡，“Loki，我自己在那躺着，老是心神不宁的。你看这修道院的环境这么清苦，要是你晚上着凉怎么办？万一有什么老鼠毒虫的咬了你怎么办？万一哪块石头镶嵌的不稳掉下来砸了你怎么办？”  
Loki气的发笑，“你该不是在担心我被老鼠咬死吧？！”  
Thor皱着眉头，“我觉的这些黑房子厚石墙邪门的很，我到这儿来了以后一分钟也没安宁过。”  
“中世纪的修道院就是这样的好不好？！”Loki扫一眼墙上的十字架，懒得继续解释。  
“总之我觉得很不踏实，”Thor捏紧拳头，决心不予退让，“你让我再跟你一起呆会儿，我保证不打扰你！”  
Loki露出鄙夷的神色，走到床边坐下来，“且不论你幼稚的担忧多么无聊，从实际情况考量，你的重量会把我的床压垮。”  
“不可能，”Thor立刻反驳，“我们两个一起在我床上睡过，它并没有塌掉。”  
Loki猛地抿住嘴，错开了目光，几秒钟后Thor也意识到自己提起了一个非常尴尬的话题。他清清嗓子，假装那个赤身相抱的画面没有在脑海出现过，“我的意思是，你的理由是不成立的。”  
“你会把我从床上挤下来。”Loki继续说，听起来有点强词夺理。  
“你可以睡在里侧。”  
“你会把我挤到墙上。”Loki声音轻飘飘的，还在垂死挣扎。  
“你看看我有多瘦，”Thor扯扯自己的长袍，“我在这个世界一定没吃饱过。”  
“那些面包硬的像石头一样。”他又小声抱怨。  
Loki嘴角漾起一个一闪而过的笑纹，这让Thor斗志大增，他绕过去，把枕头竖起来放在墙边，“这样总可以了吧？不会咯到你。”  
“那我枕什么？这床硬死了！”Thor现在很确信Loki是在没事找事了。  
他一把拽着Loki躺下来，把手臂摊开，“呐，枕吧。”  
Loki被他压着，非常用力的把脑袋砸在Thor臂弯里，“硬死了，脖子都要断掉。”  
Thor被他气笑，忍不住打他一巴掌，“你怎么这么讨厌？！我弟弟从小就这么枕着，从来没抱怨过。”  
Loki一拳打回来，用了双倍的力气，“讨厌的是你！我哥哥的胳膊又粗又壮，枕着舒服得很！”  
沉默，对视——几秒钟后，两个人同时失笑出声。

“我真的很不适应这个环境，”Thor看着Loki，诚心诚意的开口，“你就当照顾我一下？”  
“你是巨婴吗？”Loki身子软下来，嘴巴却依旧刻薄，“还是我看起来特别像你的奶妈？”  
Thor想反讽说“奶妈哪有你这样的？”，但他立刻想起了一天前他的手曾经在Loki胸前流连，从那一刻往前回转几十分钟，他肯定极度痴迷的吮吸了他胸前粉红色突起……  
这又让一切都不可避免的色情起来。

Loki显然不知道Thor在想些什么，他翻身，以为哥哥的沉默代表着自己的又一次胜利。  
“你明早得早点溜走知道吗？”Loki又动了动，面对墙壁抱住枕头，小声的呼出口气。  
“知道了。”Thor马上应答，做贼心虚般迅速。  
“不许吵醒我。”Loki闭上眼，不知道为什么自己忽然如此幼稚而且不依不饶。  
“不吵。” Thor好脾气的回应，帮Loki搭上毯子。  
“快睡吧。”他转身吹灭油灯，抬起的手犹豫着，终于像羽毛般飘落在Loki背上。  
“晚安，Thor。”Loki轻声回答，完全放松的陷在了哥哥臂弯里。

Thor听着Loki的呼吸，知道他在大约一小时后才慢慢睡着。至于他自己——事实证明他根本不用惦记早起，因为Loki半夜时迷迷糊糊动了一下，浑圆紧绷的屁股恰好热乎乎的卡在他身前。Thor小心控制着呼吸，一整晚都在和自己不听话的小兄弟辛苦搏斗。  
他根！本！一！秒！钟！都没有睡着。


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 镜像——Loki的第三个故事15

Thor跪下来，手中的小石块在墙上磨出嗤嗤拉拉的声响，碎石屑扑簌簌的掉落下来，在床垫上留下条断断续续的线。  
他用手把它抹了，看着碎屑渗进蒲垫里去，变成块暗白丑陋的斑点。  
四条线，并列着刻在石墙上，每一条尾端都微微下坠着，仿佛承载着书写者偏执的不安。  
四天了，Loki说他最迟也会在六天后回来。

Thor的眼睛疼得要命，到这儿来以后他还没有睡过一个囫囵觉。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，Loki尖削下巴的侧影立刻像把刀子一样扎进他脑海里。  
Thor那天也是这么一直看着他，Loki在埋头抄写什么东西，阳光抚摸着他的脸，在小巧的耳垂附近盘桓。他的笔尖在羊皮纸上磨出沙沙的声音，和其他人的抄写声混在一起，组成首慵懒闲适的乐曲。  
Thor恍恍惚惚的，觉得自己像在Sant'Antimo修道院周围的河谷里游荡，连天空和流水都是安静的，只有风吹过树梢的响动。（注释1）  
阳光透过树丛洒下来，在地上印出斑驳明亮的圆圈，交错着晃动跳跃。Thor眨眨眼，周围的人影变得模模糊糊，只有Loki在光圈的中心，明亮的、夺目的，像墙上雕刻出的镀了圣光的天使。  
“嘿！”Loki像被他的目光灼伤了，转过头来瞪他一眼，咬牙切齿的无声警告，“你安份点！”  
Thor灰溜溜的低下头，心脏像被勾住铅块的铜丝坠着，一下一下的拉紧。他觉得自己陷入了一种有点痴傻的灵魂出窍，轻飘飘的，畏惧又享受，像含着包裹毒药的糖果般，对随时可能坠落的危险甘之如饴。  
Thor站起身，目光飘忽着，在书架间游移，角落里躺着一本落了灰的羊皮纸书册，他把它拿了起来。  
“修道士们应该从图书馆中取出一本书，读它。”至少圣本笃是这么建议的。（注释2）于是他坐下来，在一个远离Loki的角落翻开它。  
插图有点泛黄了，摸在手里硬硬的发涩，一个长着狼头的男人佝偻着，在墓碑中凄苦徘徊。  
“爱和疾病不同，它并不会自然发生，而是由迷恋转化而成。阿姆赫辛说，害相思病的人并不希望痊愈，他乐于陷在梦里，那梦扰乱他的脉象、加促他的呼吸。苦恋的他像狼人一样，会有如狼般的行为发生，这患病人的外表也开始起了变化，他的视觉急速衰退，唇舌干渴……”（注释3）  
Thor咬咬嘴唇，把心底急切蛮横的欲望压下去。他的舌尖在牙齿下肿胀着，泛起苦涩的香甜——毫无理由的，他断定那是Loki的味道。

Loki整个下午都在植物园里忙活，他和年长的Albert一起，把要带走的植物和要交换的文稿装上车绑好。  
只有他们两个人去往弗洛伦萨，如往常一样去完成修道院神圣和世俗的必要交往。

Thor在傍晚时截住Loki，把他一路拽到远离众人的马厩旁。  
“又怎么了？”Loki挣脱开，紧张的四下张望着。  
春末的山间还是有些凉，这让他有一瞬间留恋Thor掌心的温暖。他错了错身，看到一篷不知名的野花在稻草堆边上开了，顽固的挤在石缝里，招展出紫色菲薄的花瓣。

“可不可以不走？”Thor捏紧拳头，把自己不合时宜的要求提了出来。  
Loki扫他一眼，似乎懒得张口回答，“你明知不可能。”  
“那能不能让我一起去？”  
一声不耐烦的“啧”，接着是阴阳怪气的反问，“你说呢？”  
Thor垂下眼，手掌在粗糙的长袍边收紧，“我讨厌这种看不到你的感觉，我担心你会出事。”  
Loki抿抿嘴，并没有靠近他，语气却明显软化下来，“应该是我担心你吧？你就不能专心点，假装自己是个修道士吗？！”  
“我很专心了。”Thor依旧垂着头，言不由衷的撒谎。  
“你没必要一定要去拿那个毒药，”他咕哝着，罗织新的理由，“我们可以在修道院里找些什么，一起寻死，今天晚上就去找。”  
“找什么呢？”Loki抱着双臂，冷着脸质问他，“散在墙角的大石块？然后把它丢向对方的脑袋？或者厨房里的切菜刀？砍向对方脖子？还是找出马厩的缰绳，系个绳套一起上吊？要不干脆放把火，指望全修道院的人和我们同一时间烧死？！”  
Thor眨着眼睛，徒劳的无力感和苦涩的委屈在心头交织成团，“你又怎么知道毒药会有用？”  
“第一，我认识Aureolus很久了，知道他是个多么优秀的药师——神经兮兮，但确实厉害；第二，我不会盲目采信他的吹嘘，去附近的贫民区找两个和你我身形相似的傻瓜来实验不是难事，‘嘿，要来一杯被主赐福了的玫瑰水吗？’谁会拒绝一个教士的善意呢？”  
Loki停下来，等待Thor对自己的草菅人命发出质疑，然而他只是惊讶的抬头看了一眼，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝痛苦，又躲闪开没有发问。  
“第三，如果毒参汁没有那么有效，我相信自己可以从Aureolus那搞到砷剂什么的带回来；第四，就算这些都不可行，在弗洛伦萨搞到一把锋利长剑的机会也比这儿高多了，就算我们尝试着想再被同一把长剑扎穿心脏，也得有把剑才行——还需要第五吗，哥哥？”Loki瞪着眼，看不出是不是挑衅的姿态。

Thor摇头，落败一样退下来，额头酸痛，两眼发胀。  
“听着，”Loki最终还是凑了过来，微凉的手心盖在他手背上，“我知道你怎么想的，我第一次意识到自己在别人身体里醒来，不得不按照别人的命运生活时也是这样焦躁不安。”  
“哦Loki，不是因为这个……”Thor挫败的摇头，吞下自己凌乱不成型的回答，他抬起手，像过去的几千次几万次那样把它紧紧的贴在Loki颈后，“你能跟我保证一定小心吗？跟我发誓你绝不会把自己置于任何危险当中？”  
“我保证，”Loki冲Thor眨眼，露出个还算俏皮的笑，“虽然我并不指望你相信欺骗之神的诺——”  
“我相信，”Thor抢着打断他，“我相信你Loki。”  
Loki的嘴唇微张着，绿水晶一样的眼睛看着Thor，浮现出一层薄薄的雾气，他笑了下，轻轻偏过头，“你自己好好的，我最迟也会在六天内赶回来。”

Thor那晚没能跟Loki一起入睡，他过去给他上了药之后顺从的离开了。这个晚上的修道院并不那么安静，像Loki说的，不必增加无谓的风险。  
Loki背后的鞭伤不再那么肿了，微微泛着红，结出一小排细密粗糙的痂壳。  
Thor涂药时Loki一直微微抖着，药膏在Thor指尖化成油状，被他的体温暖的发热。Loki抱怨说所有的伤痂都痒的恼人，他把手绕到后背来一阵抓挠，指甲掀起一个米粒大小的痂壳，血液从下面渗了出来。  
Thor把他抓住，埋下头去轻轻吹着伤口，他强忍住伸出舌尖吞掉那滴血珠的冲动，用手背把它蹭去了。  
清香的、润滑的油膏包裹伤痕，在Thor的手指和Loki的身体间催化出不可思议的温暖。看不见的微观世界里，新生的组织正向彼此努力攀爬，搭桥铺石，复建出新的皮肤。  
可能留有疤痕，却是另一种形式的完好无损。

进城的马车在清晨离开，Thor躲在自己的窗户后面张望着，看到Loki转过头往自己的方向看了一眼。  
Thor的双手在石台上握紧，他眼睁睁的看着马车消失在晨雾里。  
Thor跪下来，拿起石子在墙上刻下一道横线，开始了自己的第一次晨祷……如果真有什么神灵在掌控着这个宇宙，他忍不住想求他照看独自离开的Loki。  
……

阳光停留在庭院正中，Thor站住脚，眯起眼睛直视头顶的炙热。  
修道院的大门一直都没有响，这个与世隔绝的世界，隔断了所有牵动心扉的车轮马蹄声，把繁华喧嚣的弗洛伦萨推到宇宙的另一端。  
Thor一直挥动着扫帚，用一个下午把每一块石砖都扫的纤尘不染。他看着日头，无望的任由它偏了方向，把他瘦长的影子推到屋角。  
Thor丢下扫把，转身跑上楼梯。

被惊扰的老修道院长没有露出愠色，主所叮嘱的克制与温和，都明明白白的写在他脸上。（注释4）  
他从十字架前起身，转身看着Thor，右边的眼睛蒙着模糊灰白的翳。  
“尊敬的院长大人，我们的兄弟Albert和Loki还没有回来。”Thor压低声音，尽力控制着自己的焦躁。  
“是的是的，”苍老沙哑的声音，音调中是毫无起伏的平淡，“前天下了雨，而且弗洛伦萨很远。”  
“六天足够了，院长大人。”Thor实在忍不住，冲口追问。  
老人完好的那只眼睛里闪过一丝不安，但还是把手伸出来放在Thor头上，“不要焦躁，孩子，上帝会看护他们。”  
“可他说……”Thor咬住嘴唇，小心的重新排列词句，“他们一向都按时回来的，这次的延误毫无理由。”  
“是的是的，”老人转过身，再次冲着十字架跪倒，“我们可以祈祷，上帝会看护他们。”  
在Thor尽力压低却依旧明显的呼吸声里，老人招了招手，“你的父亲Odin男爵希望你在这里有所成长，孩子，我担心你的心还是太过浮躁，没有完全走向主指引的方向。”  
“是，院长大人，”Thor跪下来，亲吻老人指上的戒指，“我会静下心来，认真告解，全心祈祷的。”

他一直静心等到入了夜，整个修道院都安静下来。说不出种类的鸟儿在黑暗里咕咕叫着，眨着逗点大小的眼睛。  
Thor从马厩牵出马来，用破布小心裹好它的蹄子，他把自己的包袱系好，轻轻抚摸了下马的鬃毛，“听话，好孩子。”  
厚重的木门被轻轻拉开，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。月色从缝隙里探进来，铺洒下狭窄而冷清的路途。  
Thor翻身上马，挥起鞭子急驰而去。

夜风吹起来，挂在脖子上的十字架摇晃着勾住了马鬃毛。Thor一把扯下它，随手丢进泥水里。未知的旅途和世界让他不安，但他依旧头也不回的伏在马背上向着远处孤独的月色奔去。  
祈祷和等待永远不会带来救赎，因为只有他和Loki才是彼此的救世主。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：楼主还没有去过Sant'Antimo修道院/Abbazia di Sant'Antimo 它离弗洛伦萨不算太远，看起来确实遗世而漂亮。  
> 这里有它现在的样子：http://music.baidu.com/playmv/124660116  
> 注释2：St. Benedict的话的原文大约是monks should take out a book from the bibliotheca.祈祷、劳作、抄写手稿是修道院生活的主要内容，抄写手稿可以理解为另一种形式的劳作，（monks一不小心就在中世纪里保存了古代知识。）  
> 注释3：此处根据一部反应中世纪宗教文化的电影《玫瑰之名》里提到的一本中世纪手稿内容略作改写。电影原著小说是意大利的符号学家Umberto Eco所写，他们说他本人广博的像座图书馆。  
> 注释4：院长对应的词是abbot，好想翻译成师父~


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 镜像——Loki的第三个故事16

“听从长辈建议，做事三思后行……”  
Thor迷迷糊糊的动了下，耳边隐约响起离家前父亲对自己的教导——不，是这个世界的Odin男爵对儿子的教导。  
看来无论在哪里，父亲都会洞察儿子的缺点，而不出预料的，Thor总会用带着几分英雄气的鲁莽回报所有人的担忧。

Loki知道了会怎么说呢？  
哈，他会立刻翻个白眼儿，对，还会附带一道满是嫌弃鄙夷的目光——“前天下了那么大的雨，山体当然有滑坡的危险，人得笨成什么样才会选择在夜晚赶路啊？！”  
Thor苦笑一下，胸口被牵出一串闷闷的疼痛。他不知道自己是不是摔断了肋骨，但不管怎么说，他还活着——比那摔下山谷的马儿幸运多了。

耳边有细碎低沉的谈话声，正随着脑子里的嗡鸣慢慢消失而变得清晰。Thor睁开眼，发现一个模糊的影子逆着光罩在他身上。影子背后的天空呈现一种低沉黯淡的蓝，是太阳升起前最后一点包裹严密的夜色。  
“嘿，你醒了？”一只小巧的手掌搭在额头，带着些微凉意和甜美的香水气息，是来自于女性的温柔触碰。  
Thor的视线渐渐清晰起来，瞳孔终于聚焦在眼前的人影上。  
褐色的、明亮的眼睛，飞扬的、柔顺的长发。逆着光的，在异世界如天使一般降临的女子。  
Thor一瞬间就认出了她，毕竟这个美丽聪慧的女子曾经那样完全的占据他的情感世界。神族王子在一个凡人身上寄托了所有于新世界重生的怅然和自省，这般新奇的情感太适合被解读为一见倾心的爱情。

“Erik，他醒了。”Jane扶着Thor坐起，大声招呼一边的伙伴过来。  
“谢天谢地！”头发花白的男人也俯下身，他打量着Thor，眼睛里比两位女伴多了几分警觉。  
“我就说上帝不会轻易带走长得这么好看的修士的。”清脆俏皮的声音，Thor不用完全清醒也能回忆起它们从Darcy那张红唇中流淌出来的语调。

Jane又凑他近了些，Thor能感受到她垂袖上的蕾丝轻柔的扫过脸颊，酒红色丝绒长裙上的暗花清晰可见——这个镜像世界实在是逼真的不像话。  
但Thor知道这一切都是假的，他就像是戏剧舞台上唯一无法入戏的人，无助、焦躁，却只能配合其他人演下去，直到遭遇下一个不怀好意的剧情转折。  
……

“所以，你从Sant'Antimo修道院来，赶着要到弗洛伦萨去？”  
Thor点点头，端出一付自己能展现的最虔诚无辜的表情看着面前三人，“修道院有很要紧的事，我不得不在夜间加急赶路。”  
“小修士，相信我，你不会愿意在这个时候去弗洛伦萨的。” Erik看了看身边两位女士，压低声音道，“我想撒旦正在一步步的占领那里。”  
“什么？！”Thor挣扎着想要站起来，膝盖处一阵钻心的疼痛阻止了他。他撑着地，一把抓住Erik的袖子，“怎么说？弗洛伦萨出了什么事？”

“瘟疫啊，那种从东方而来的瘟疫。”Darcy抢在Erik说话前回答，圆睁的大眼睛中浮现出分明的恐惧。  
“靠近港口的城区已经瘫痪了，而那还只是我们逃离之前的情况……没人知道这可怕的疾病是怎么来的，是某个天体影响了大气?还是上帝对人类的罪恶加以惩罚？”  
Jane注意到Thor猛然变得苍白的脸色，停下来从身后的水壶里倒出些清水，打湿手帕轻拭他额头。  
“人们会发现自己的腹股沟或胳肢窝下突然隆肿起来，那些瘤子大小不一，有的像苹果、有的像鸡蛋，很快这死兆般的“疫瘤”就蔓延到全身各处……还有的人会开始咯血，他们比那些长瘤的人死的更快。染病的人无药可医，任何靠近患者的人也会得病。”Erik摇摇头，一脸的心有余悸，“我听山上的一位朋友说，在他生活的那片城区，死去的人多到教堂的坟地都容纳不下。活着的人也好过不了多少，大家都战战兢兢，变得冷酷无情——”（注释1）  
Erik的话被Thor打断了，他捏紧他胳膊，着急的追问，“哪些城区出了事？Fiesole南边、靠近阿诺河那里的情况怎么样？”  
Erik皱了下眉，犹豫着回答，“我离开时那边还好，但瘟疫的传播速度惊人，现在恐怕也……”  
“谢谢你们告诉我这些，”Thor抓紧Erik的手，示意他扶自己起身，“请问我从哪个方向入城能最快的赶到Fiesole附近？”（注释2）

“从哪入城都没有差别！”Darcy抬高声音，伸手拦住Thor，“你没听我们在说什么吗？弗洛伦萨现在简直是人间地狱，不管你的修道院打算派你去那做什么你都可以把它丢到脑后了，因为任何头脑正常的人都不会去送死的。”  
“我必须去，”Thor抱着身后的树干勉强站好，伤腿不自然的蜷曲着，“我弟弟还在城里。”  
“你看起来不太好，”Jane靠近他，声音清晰柔和，“你受了伤，腿脚也不方便，不如跟我们一起上山，到我家宅院里休养一下，等伤好些再去找你兄弟。”  
“我不能，”Thor摇头，不打算再浪费任何时间，“谢谢你们的好意，但我必须立刻去找他，告辞了。”  
他冲他们欠身，一瘸一拐的缓步离开。

Thor的目光扫过拴在十几步之外的马匹——他能开口问吗？他所有的行李都跟着坐骑一起掉落山谷，根本没有任何东西能拿来补偿给他们。  
但他不能就这么离开，Loki或许等不了那么久……Thor拖着伤腿，尽量不着痕迹的往那边挪去。他可以趁三人不备抢走一匹马，如果Erik上来阻拦，他可以勉强打倒他……  
“你需要一匹马，”Jane追上来，纤瘦的手臂拦下Thor，“你这个样子3天也走不到弗洛伦萨。”  
“我……”Thor低下头，因为自己方才的念头心生愧疚，“我的钱都丢了……”  
“没关系，”Jane笑起来，无视Erik的阻拦把一匹马解下来递给Thor，又搭上一袋食物给他，“我叫Jane Boccaccio，前边山上就是我家的庭院，你从弗洛伦萨回来可以去我家做客，到时候再把它还给我。”  
Thor点点头，这似曾相识的场景冲击着他的心房。他牵过Jane的手，轻轻吻了下她的手背——这绝对是个不合时宜的举动，但他分明的知道这是他想做的事。  
Jane的脸颊泛起红晕，她笑出声，耸耸肩膀，“我该说——谢谢？上帝保佑你？”  
Thor报以微笑，他翻身上马，转头看着一行三人——他曾经的恩人和朋友，他永远的恩人和朋友——“再见了，Jane、Erik、Darcy，祝你们好运！”

他不知道这个世界原本的Thor会作何选择，或许他会因为对死亡的恐惧而放弃寻找Loki？或者会因为贪恋安适和温暖而跟随三人上山？Thor脑海里残存的那部分记忆告诉他那个Thor还是个不成熟的孩子，一个娇生惯养、鲁莽无状的小贵族。  
自己又何尝不是呢？  
Thor压低身子策马前行，不由得的想起自己初到中庭时度过的那段时光——那些经历对养尊处优的Asgard大王子来说当然算得上是种历练，但比起Loki在同时期经历的变故，那更像是一段愉快的星际旅行。  
Thor猛然意识到，当面对自己和Loki的时候，不仅仅父亲是偏心的，就连整个命运都是偏心的……他咬牙拽紧缰绳，挥鞭催马飞驰而去。  
……

Loki挣扎着动了下身体，感觉有更多的土屑随着动作掉落在自己脸上，他躲闪不及，被呛出了一连串的咳嗽。喉咙里呼噜呼噜的响着，泛出腥苦的味道。Loki屏息闭住嘴巴，强忍着没有吐出东西来。他睁开眼从碎石的缝隙里看出去，发现天色已经暗下来了。  
昏沉的灰蓝色被压成窄窄的一条，看起来就像有人在弗洛伦萨的天空下撒了层污浊的气体。鼻息中的空气厚重而刺鼻，满是灰尘和腐尸的味道——难怪那些被迫出行的医生们要戴上鸟嘴样的面具，在长长的喙里填满香料。  
徒劳啊，Loki苦笑，在这场浩劫面前人类做的一切都是徒劳。

外面已经许久没有穿行的脚步声了，Loki也早就放弃了呼救和嘶喊，如果人们真的能在这样的世道下保有足够的善意，Aureolus的房子也不可能出那样的事故了。  
长久的饥饿让Loki有些眩晕，他再次闭起眼睛，试图让昏沉的思绪多少清晰起来。  
他并非没有察觉到异常，无论是城郊几座田园里四处乱跑的家畜，还是马车驶过港口区时那过分的安静，都让进城一路的气氛显得说不出的怪异。  
那时的瘟疫还没有波及全城，但Loki和Albert还是听到了流言。他们稍作商量，决定不在弗洛伦萨逗留过夜，两人兵分两处，Albert去城里教堂交换文稿，Loki去Aureolus那里放下药材，两人约定傍晚在教堂门口汇合。

Loki记得自己穿过药房门口混乱熙攘的人群，一头钻进储藏室里，试图在几百瓶花里胡哨的瓷罐中找出那瓶毒参汁。  
Aureolus尖细的嗓音隔着墙壁钻过来，夹杂在七嘴八舌的吵嚷声中依然刺耳。  
“我这里也只有一些芬芳的草药，真的没有对瘟疫的特效药啊。”  
“不可能，有人说就是吃了你的药才得救的。”  
Aureolus仍在辩解，甚至把Loki刚送来的草药翻了出来，“芸香、金盏草花、蛋壳灰，我用的是和大家一模一样的处方，它们都在这了啊。”  
“骗子，你是打算把药留给那些达官贵人吗？！”  
……  
冲突在迅速升级，流言、未知的恐惧和愚昧总是能高效的催生暴民。  
Loki加紧手上的动作，终于在摇摇晃晃的架子里把那个小药瓶揪了出来。他把它藏在胸口，打算从后门溜出去。  
外面响起纷杂的脚步声，似乎是有人想起了Aureolus的炼金炉。  
“不是说瘟疫是天体变化引起的吗？特效药会不会在后面炼金房里？”  
“他是个炼金术师，解药一定是和黄道十二宫有关！”  
Loki快步退出去，余光瞟见Aureolus正在徒劳的试图穿过人群，他叫嚷着，“别碰它、别碰它，天呐，那炉子里的合成物很危险！”   
“别碰那个把手，天呐，天呐！” （注释3）  
Loki紧跑几步退到门口，整栋房子在剧烈的爆炸声中摇晃起来。他下意识的护紧怀里的瓷瓶，被一块掉落的巨石砸倒在地……

Loki舔了舔嘴唇，再次睁开眼。他不知道自己昏过去多久，在严重脱水的情况下要保持清醒实在太困难了。他知道自己第一次醒来之前腿上的伤口一定失了很多血，他摸索着自己包扎了，但止血的代价是最近这一天多以来他都失去了双腿的痛觉——Loki很确定自己的腿在慢慢的缺血坏死。  
剩下的寿命能有多长呢？一天？半天？几个小时？  
Loki觉得非常讽刺，他一直担心Thor会弄乱自己的计划，事实证明一直在搞砸邪神计划的正是命运本身。

夜色里响起悉悉索索的声音，Loki感觉到有毛绒绒的东西在碎石瓦砾间蹭过自己的手指——老鼠，那该死的小东西，谁能想到它们才是这场瘟疫的真凶呢。  
Loki本能的想躲开，但他知道自己早就没有力气移动一分一毫。  
他只能等待，等待死亡，或者——Loki悲哀的眨了下眼——单纯的想起那个名字就足够唤起他所有的悲伤。

Thor会不会还在修道院里切切的等着自己？  
Thor从来没在镜像世界里生存过，他能来得及赶到弗洛伦萨，找到自己吗？  
就算Thor能找到这，跟自己同时吞食毒药，自己也可能会因为病重而先他死亡……  
或许走到最后，终究还是一场空啊。  
Loki闭上眼睛，酸痛的眼角滑下泪来——真浪费啊，他想。  
他就要被身体里的高热烧死了，几乎连这一滴泪都负担不起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：这里的瘟疫说的是黑死病AKA鼠疫。14世纪席卷欧洲的这场瘟疫夺走了无数人的生命，弗洛伦萨在瘟疫中失去了45%-75%的人口。（参见Najemy, John M. A History of Florence.和La Grande Mortalità: Florence and the Black Death）  
> Erik等三人对瘟疫的描述改编自《十日谈》，一些家境殷实的男男女女上山躲避黑死病正是《十日谈》整个故事的开始。彩蛋是Jane小姐的姓氏和原书作者Boccaccio一样。  
> 注释2：附录一张14-15世纪的弗洛伦萨地图，Fiesole在弗洛伦萨名字上方一点。  
> 注释3：炼金术士就是早期的化学家咯，而化学实验可以很危险的。Aureolus说的那几个草药方子出自BBC关于黑死病的纪录片http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4755161/index_5.html。


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 镜像——Loki的第三个故事17

Thor告别牧师从礼拜堂里跨出来，才发现自己拴在马厩的马已经不见了。他抬起眼，看见一辆木轮马车正吱吱呀呀的驶出后门，车上堆着些货物模样的东西，用污突突的白布盖着，横七竖八堆得老高。拉车的马儿耷拉着耳朵，远看着倒很像他那一匹。  
“嘿！”Thor抬高声音喊了句，快步跨下台阶打算追上去问个究竟。他刚追出教堂大门，就被什么东西绊倒了，踉跄着往前摔下去，勉强用手撑着肮脏的地面划出一截才稳住身形。  
Thor抬起头，看到马车已经踢踢踏踏转过了街角，它的货斗部分碾过什么东西，明显的颠簸了一下，盖在货斗上的破布因就掀起一个角儿，一只青灰色的嶙峋手臂啪一下搭了下来。  
Thor猛地愣住，像被那手拉住似的，一时无法动弹——人竟然也可以是那样子的，像牲口物品、像垃圾废物，被随便的丢弃摞叠，然后胡乱拉出城外填埋。

“教堂的墓地已经满了。”方才那个牧师是这么说的。他看着Thor，目光呆滞着，像个失去视力的盲人。  
“这时节哪里分得出精力帮你找人。”他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，无精打采的支着脑袋，告诉Thor前天下午Albert和一个牧师一起外出去帮人做临终告解，之后就再没回来。而Loki，从头到尾都没在教堂出现过。

马车已经没了踪影，Thor深吸口气，支着膝盖缓缓爬起身来。他下意识的转过身去看绊倒自己的东西——那是一只苍白的手。  
Thor缓了几十秒才意识到那手的主人——蜷缩在教堂台阶边上的女人还活着。她看着他，像只垂死的黑色昆虫一样无力的蠕动了几下，然后伸出沾满脓血和污泥的手，抓住了他的袍摆。  
“孩”，Thor听到她低声哼叫着，“孩子——”  
Thor答不出话，他看着她的手越抓越紧，那手扭曲着，像一节攀附在他身上的枯枝，流失了最后的一些水分生气，然后完全僵直了。  
Thor弯下腰扯出袍摆，这才注意到她臂弯里还搂着一个孩子。  
那婴儿显然死去很久了，青灰色的四肢不自然的蜷曲着，五官肿的像融掉的蜡块。他小小的身体陷在母亲破溃出血的肘窝，看起来像个从垃圾堆里捡出的破旧玩具。（注释）  
Thor呆立着，感觉一阵刺骨的凉意从脚底升上来，仿佛那只抓紧他的手还没放开，正沿着肌肤身躯一路爬行，钻进他的喉咙，缠住他的舌头，紧紧地、牢牢地扼住他……  
Thor在舌尖尝到了血腥腐朽的味道。  
他的胃扭曲着，因为缺乏休息和过度的体力消耗而挛作一团。Thor支着膝盖大口喘息了片刻，再次强迫自己直起身来。  
他没时间体会怜悯和绝望。

夜幕降临的弗洛伦萨灰暗沉郁，像被只无形的手扭曲了，丢进一团无法拨开的混沌迷雾里。  
天是灰的，房屋是灰的，空气也是灰的。  
有人在街边燃起零星的油灯，影影绰绰像极了鬼火，未死和将死的人在这一点光亮边上依偎在一起，哭泣着、祷告着，向上帝祈求那永不会来临的救赎。

Thor拖着伤腿穿过街道，他看到自己的希望像那油灯的烛火一样摇晃着，在夜风里一点点耗尽，他咬着牙，用疼痛从那燃尽的无望里硬扯出点残喘的希望来……他用了这么久才找到Loki，分离不是他们该有的结局。  
转角处标示着药房的铜牌映入眼帘，Thor抓紧手上的油灯，踉跄着，忍着疼痛碎步小跑起来。  
他转过弯，激动的高声喊出Loki的名字——那名字的后半截凝结在他舌尖。  
Thor站住脚，浑身冰凉，目瞪口呆的望着面前的一片废墟。  
……

他需要起来，他必须得起来。  
Loki挣扎着，试图抬起压在胸口的Mjolnir——那并不大的武器有一个星球那么重，被Thor轻而易举的压在他身上。Loki被钉在原地，只能像个可怜的昆虫那样扭动。  
他喘不上气来，前胸和后背几乎要叠在一起，胸骨肋骨噼里啪啦的一根根断掉，扎进肺里刺出血来。  
“Th——”Loki想要求救，可他发不出声音。  
Thor在彩虹桥上站着，背对着他望向别处，身影笼罩在炫目的光线里。  
Loki无声的嘶喊，他看到Mjolnir一直压到他身体里去。Thor转过脸来，一脸迷茫地冲他喊，“Loki——”

“Loki——”沙哑的呼喊声带着鼻音，零碎的钻进Loki耳朵里，把他从昏迷的深渊边上拽了回来。  
Loki迷迷糊糊的眯着眼，感觉眼皮重的像是缀了块石头。  
模模糊糊的喊叫声还在夜风里飘着，分不清是活人的呼唤还是幽魂的哭泣。Loki睁开眼分辨了一会儿，确信那是自己的名字。

“Thor——”Loki张开嘴，干哑的喉咙发不出声音。他挣扎着，拼尽全力催动自己的声带，这动作刺激着他剧烈的咳嗽起来，鲜血混杂着泡沫涌出口腔，呛出了更厉害的咳嗽。  
“Th—”Loki扯着嗓子叫喊，喉咙里发出老旧牛皮风箱那样嘶嘶的响声。

“Loki？！Loki，是我，我来了。”  
短暂的安静之后，Loki听到了Thor急切的回复。  
他笑起来，血色的泡沫随着胸腔的震动溢出嘴角，牵扯出一连串撕裂般的疼痛，但Loki还是笑着，无声的，不由自主的微笑。  
还会是谁呢？那个会到地狱里来找自己的人。 

Thor的声音隔着石头传过来，听起来比刚才更近了，他喊，“Loki你在哪儿？”“这，”Loki积攒力气回应了一声，“这里。”  
一缕微弱的昏黄光线沿着石块的缝隙透下来，细长的裂隙里钻出个熟悉的蓝眼睛，“Loki！”  
Loki看到Thor抹了把脸，有液体掉落下来打在他额头上，他听到Thor喊，“别担心，我这就救你出来。”  
“你搬不动，”Loki有气无力的回应他，“石头太重了。”  
他不想告诉Thor那石头下面已经没有个叫Loki的身体了，他的下半身早被压得没了型。

“别担心！”Thor伸出手，去抬面前的石头——粗糙的石块缓缓抬起一点儿，然后气势万钧的下坠回去，在他手掌上蹭出血淋淋的伤口。  
Thor捏紧拳头，暗暗咒骂着这具凡人的身体，失去Mjolnir和神力的雷神被困在里面，和所有人一样成了蝼蚁。  
时间一分一秒的过去，Thor几次呼唤Loki的名字，都只得到了一声低微的“嗯”作为回应。  
他知道Loki在积攒体力，在用所有的毅力坚持着。  
可他多么无能啊……  
Thor双手都沾满了血，却只搬开了很少的一些碎石，他筋疲力尽的跪倒在地上，喘息着，终于看到了Loki的脸。  
Thor没办法骗自己，Loki看起来就是个将死的人。

他爬过去，用手抚摸Loki的脸，徒劳的尝试擦去他唇角的血痕。  
“你试试看……”Loki轻声呻吟着，似乎是试图憋着气在胸前让出一点点空隙，“能不能摸到我胸口的小瓶。”  
Thor把手伸进去，他摸到Loki隆起的锁骨，然后是他变了形的肋骨，还有冰一样冷的皮肤——他的指尖碰到一个弧形的物体。

“拿到了！”Thor把手抽回来，掌心躺着个碎了角的瓷瓶。  
他慌张地把它举到油灯下去看，发现药液已经洒的差不多了，只有瓶底还残留着些浑浊的液体。  
Thor记得Loki说过这毒药只需一点就能起效，但Loki目前伤势这么重，会不会就算他们同时吞食毒药，Loki也会因为病重而先他死亡？

“都洒了吗？”Loki轻声问，又引出一串咳嗽。  
Thor连忙摇头，他小心托着Loki的脸，手心渗出的血和他咳出的血混在一起，湿答答的黏在Loki脸上。  
“还有一点儿，”Thor垂下眼，像个无助的孩子那样看着弟弟，“但我不知道该不该喂给你，也不知道该喂给你多少……”  
Loki叹口气，很缓慢的眨了眨眼，“我也不知道，Thor。”

不确定的绝望和哀伤，是Loki从没有过的语气。  
Thor一下着了慌，他俯下身子，额头与弟弟贴在一起，长长的下睫毛被泪水打湿，像一簇簇被搅乱的水草，“Loki，我们该怎么办……”  
Loki沉默了，他小口喘息着，目不转睛的盯着Thor被泪水糊花的脸。

“没关系”，他最后轻声说，“我们不同时死去也没事的。”  
“为什么？”Thor猛地抬起头来，脸上写满惊讶，“你不是说——”  
“白痴，”Loki轻笑道，“你没看出我只是个替身吗？”  
他眯着眼睛，脸上堆出讥讽人时惯有的表情，“真正的Loki在穿过传送门时就已经回到现实世界去了，他骗了你的生命力，还想利用我把你困在这儿，要你永远出不去呢。”

Thor盯着他，表情越发扭曲起来，他抽泣出声，一把捧住Loki的脸，“别说——Loki，别说了……”  
Thor哽咽着，用力压制着自己的眼泪和情绪。这比Loki真的骗了他还让他心碎——Loki这样浑身伤痕的躺在这儿，痛的脸色煞白，却还在故作镇定的骗他，哄他独自逃出去。

Loki顺从的闭上嘴巴，哀伤又满足的感受着Thor的触碰——或许这是他们的最后一段回忆了吧？一个识破谎言的瞬间，和一个抛弃性命的谎言。  
这样的告别，谁又能预想的到呢？

“Thor，”Loki喃喃叫了Thor一声，他憋着气强压咳嗽，嘴角还是有大口的鲜血不断淌下来。  
Loki用力睁大眼睛，幽暗的火光下，缱绻的眷恋一点点从墨绿的眼睛里漫出来，Thor慌张的用手去拦，那滚烫的心意又从他指缝里漏下去，如何都抓握不住。“Thor……”Loki又叫了声，眼睑慢慢垂下去，睫毛扫过Thor指尖，柔软的、轻盈的，像偶尔栖落的鸟儿。  
他浅浅的呼着气，脸颊沉沉的嵌在Thor手心里，再也没有了声息。

Thor跪在地上，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴落手心，它们沿着Loki尖尖的下巴滑下去，又顺着脖子消失在身后的黑暗里。  
油灯的火苗在一旁跳跃着，缩成豆大的模样，然后拼尽全力似的，燃出了最后一点光亮，噗的一声的灭掉了。  
Thor知道Loki不会再叫他了，他再怎么呼喊，他也是不会应的了。

Thor拿起小瓶，把全部的毒参汁倒进嘴里。他俯下身，重重吻上Loki的嘴唇，把少许的毒液送进他的口中。  
麻木的感觉很快在口唇黏膜弥漫开来，Thor四肢发软，摔倒在Loki身上。  
他的身体很快就丧失了知觉，意识也像溶进水里的墨一样化开来。

生命的最后一瞬，Thor眼前并没有闪过自己精彩壮阔的一生，他只是悲哀的、念念的想起了那个困扰他许久的谜题。  
他是从什么时候爱上了Loki？他又是怎样的爱着Loki？  
大概在很久很久以前，从第一眼开始，他就再也放不下那个爱哭的叫做弟弟的小男孩了。  
亲情是最稳固的纽带，也是最恐怖的枷锁，他所有的欲望和念想都被锁起来，变成胆怯的执念和隐匿的疯狂。

真愚蠢啊，Thor想。  
他有生以来全部的情感、所有的欲望都映射着Loki，那种爱又怎么可能被归类呢？这世间本来就没有什么能名状那种情感的。

他爱着Loki，像哥哥那样，像信徒那样，像情人那样，像疯子那样……  
像——  
像Loki爱着Thor那样。


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 镜像——Loki的第三个故事18

Thor睁开眼，被炫目的亮光晃的眯了下眼睛，他侧过头，看到Loki正恍恍惚惚的抬起眼眸来——迷茫的、失焦的，似乎还在下意识的寻找和确认安全。  
绿色的眸子里落进破碎的光，像被打破反转过吊诡的梦。  
Thor舌尖残留着麻木和苦涩，那是几分钟之前交织在彼此口腔的味道。他回味那个吻，感觉像初生的婴儿饮下第一口初乳一般，品出了千百种无法言明的滋味。  
恐惧里掺了等量的美满，满足时偏偏诱出更多饥渴。 

Thor舔了下嘴唇，抬起手，轻轻捧住Loki的脸颊——残留在他脸上的彷徨单纯是那样醒目，让Thor分明的想起从襁褓里第一次抱起他的那个瞬间。  
那让Thor周身疼痛、胸口发烫。  
Loki正一点点清醒过来，他眼神飘忽着，最后落在Thor眼眸上，惊魂未定、欣喜若狂……一个瞬间之后，这些情绪全部消失不见，被菲薄的眼皮决绝的掩盖下去。  
Loki避开Thor的眼神，那种炽热和专注让他有种本能的畏惧，他怕被它窥破，一路坦陈出最大的秘密，整个灵魂剥脱到赤裸，完全无处躲藏。

“Loki”，Thor叫他，沙哑的嗓音像是第一次启用，“你看着我。”  
Loki垂着眼眸，靠在冰冷的镜面墙上无法动弹，他感觉到Thor在慢慢靠过来，不可见的阴影和熟悉的气息正一点点把他笼罩蚕食。  
Thor在贴近他面颊的地方停住，热热的鼻息扑在脸上。Loki屏着气，下巴被Thor强行托了起来。

“我爱你。”Thor蓝湛湛的眸子闪烁着，一瞬不瞬的望着Loki。  
三个字像被海风吹进耳朵里，盘旋着上升，搅乱漫天云层，绕出呼啸的漩涡。风暴的中心是一处看不透的幽深黑暗，轰鸣着、翻滚着，酝酿出电闪雷鸣的巨大风暴。  
Loki整个后颈都发起紧来，像被Thor一把揪住了，拽进一场铺天盖地的大雨雷鸣之中，天空被冰蓝色的闪电撕裂了，整个世界都被Mjolnir砸的地动山摇，周遭的一切都摇晃着，发出铮铮锵锵、响彻天际的金石之声。  
Thor穿过混沌继续贴近，他的嘴唇干燥炙热，在唇齿相接之前挤出撩拨而沉厚的气声，  
“而你也爱我。”  
没有试探和迂回，火热的吻像Thor的每一次战略攻击一样，直接、激烈、气势万钧的压了下来。  
或许连战略这个词都是错误的，Asgard的战神只需依赖本能，他要什么，就取什么。

Thor的嘴唇上有细小干裂的死皮，摩擦时引起细微到不易察觉的瘙痒和疼痛，Loki的唇瓣被磨蹭舐咬，泛起弥漫四溢的酥麻——他下意识的张开嘴，想要用舌尖把那点粗糙抹平。  
Thor的舌头趁这时候抵着牙齿钻了进来，无法抗拒的、称得上温柔的粗暴，还有点恰到好处的、灵活的下流。  
肉欲和渴望像熔岩一样滚烫的灌进来，被Thor统统吻进Loki的身体里。

Loki眯着眼，被这突如其来又排山倒海的热情烘烤到近乎晕厥。  
Thor热辣又不加掩饰的技巧纯熟的撩拨着他口腔的每一寸黏膜，像吻过彼此几千万次了，一个触碰就能把所有的欲望点燃。  
可一切偏偏又那么新鲜陌生，距离懵懂初吻的几百年时光就像回家的路途那样遥远，远到早已扭曲改变了本相。  
窒息的眩晕里，Thor身后镜面墙上闪亮刺目的光芒开始变得模糊，慢慢熔化成一片绮丽绚烂的天空，似曾相识的紫色霞光深处挂着一颗遥远巨大的星球，那是闪着金属质感光辉的Asgard……

“吸气啊！”  
Thor略带恼怒的声音响起，第一口空气随着他恋恋不舍的短暂抽离而直冲进Loki肺里。  
Loki溺水一样的呛咳着，在Thor身上嗅到了虚幻而熟悉的味道——清冷的湖水、微腥的泥土、破土的青草、燃烧的枯枝……  
他猛地睁大眼睛，几乎是惊慌失措的推开了Thor——如果不是Thor已被岁月改变的容貌映回眼帘，他几乎要怀疑他们一直都还在亚尔夫海姆（Alfheim）的精灵之湖边上吻着，从未离开过。

Thor并没有被推开太远，他的手还停留在Loki身上，眼眸里残留着意乱情动的迷醉。  
Loki垂下眼，发现领口不知什么时候被扯松了，露出一小片苍白的皮肤，Thor的手插进软甲内层，正恋恋不舍的搭在后腰处。  
“放手。”Loki的声音有气无力，语气却冷如坚冰。  
“你明明喜欢，”Thor把手收回来，眼神扫过Loki明显变得过紧的裤子。  
“你也有反应的，”他描述事实，同时一语中的，揭出本质。  
Loki偏头，湿润的嘴唇微张着，眼角和脸颊浮现起更明显的红晕，像炸落的红色烟雾，像抹不散的日周云霞。  
Thor承认那让他显得极度诱人。  
之前每一次在镜像空间里看到Loki露出这幅羞涩难堪，又色欲初现的表情，他都难受的近乎发狂。  
他一直以为那是源自无法救出Loki的愤怒，现在却明白那其中有太多无法自控的嫉妒。  
他嫉妒自己的影子，疯了一样的嫉妒。

“我是个健全的男人，”Loki冷着脸扫过自己和Thor隆起的部位，手像条蝮蛇一样绕上Thor手腕，“自然会有反应。”  
他猛的用力，把他放在腰间的手狠狠拽开，“但那并不代表我喜欢。”  
“你……”Thor被他堵的哑口无言，他愣了好一会儿，一脸迷惑的在Loki身前蹲坐下来，郑重其事的看着他，“为什么？”  
“我不愿意，这很明显不是吗？”Loki扫他一眼，好像这答案完全不言自明。

“口是心非！”  
Thor简直气到发笑，想要用几句话否认五十多次人生已经证明的既成事实，就算是谎言之神也没这个能力。  
不过Loki一贯如此，Thor想。  
既然自己是后知后觉的那个，那么现在花点时间哄哄他的怨念也是应该的。反正最大的障碍已经跨了过去，Thor相信弟弟的任何傲娇别扭都不会成为他们之间的问题。

“我爱你，Loki。”  
纵使是第二次说出口，这三个字滑出嘴唇的感觉仍旧相当奇妙，像是带有某种深植灵魂的魔法，一旦完成第一次倾诉，这话便成了颠扑不破的真理，任何巧辩妙证都不能再推翻它。  
于是Thor高声宣读，虔诚之致、理直气壮、大义凛然。

出乎预料的，Loki并没有如往常那样露出不屑的表情，他垂眸想了一瞬，抬眼看过来的眼神里有几许温柔，“我说我相信，你意外吗？”  
Thor略显吃惊，紧接着坚定的摇头，“虽说我确实做好准备花更大力气来说服你，但我不意外。”  
“你也爱我，”Thor盯着Loki，抢在他再次开口前强调，“这个你赖不掉的。”  
“是的”，Loki点点头，“我不打算否认。”  
“我们都相爱了——那问题出在哪儿？！”  
Thor几乎变了调的声音里满是崩溃，他的大脑一团模糊，像亲眼看着一记雷霆万钧的重拳打进棉花团里，所有的神力都被消解成了飘忽的棉絮。

“我不想，”Loki的声音淡淡的，表情看不出喜悲。他挑起眉，冲Thor摇摇头，“索爱，亲吻，床笫之欢——Thor，别用对待她们那套来对我。”  
Thor被噎的说不出话来……对他来说Loki从来都是独一无二的，对待她们那套又从何说起?  
再说，喜欢一个人，亲近他并被他亲近不是最正常的反应吗？这世间哪里还有第二种表达方式！

“我想睡一会儿，”Loki翻个身，背对Thor躺下，干巴巴的开口，“鉴于你从来不曾强迫她们，提醒你最好也别那么对我。”  
Thor茫然的呆坐着，看着Loki侧过身体，屈起长腿，在墙边蜷成了一只弯弯的虾子。  
鲜美的，晶莹的活体，被裹进繁厚生硬的甲壳中。

他曾经那么熟悉他的身体，Loki哪里最怕冷，哪里容易磕碰出青紫，哪里一碰就痒的呵呵轻笑，哪里轻轻抓挠就露出慵懒的猫一样的表情……他统统知道。  
当亲情成了桎梏，当触碰成了禁忌，曾经了如指掌的本能也慢慢疏离。仿佛就是一眨眼之间，Loki就成了最难揣摩的他者。任想要触碰的心情几乎涨破心房，手指却依旧不能确定该从何处落下。  
Thor在Loki身后躺平，迷恋、哀伤又执着的看着他。  
如果身体是通往心灵的圣殿，颂祷指引早已被乖张的大祭司愤然收走。Thor咬牙瞠目，拒绝对自己以外的神祇屈服。他不相信会失去埋在骨髓里的解读Loki的能力，他总能把它找回来。

时间如细沙滑落，Loki一动不动的躺着，看不出是不是睡了过去。  
他的头枕着前臂，黑色的发尾从一旁垂下来，落在晶莹剔透的地面上。颈后的皮肤失去掩护，被突起的骨骼支起暴露在空气中，只那么一小片，却白的扎眼。  
赤裸的脖颈曲线弯成一条流畅的线条，光在上面流淌着，像夕阳下一层又一层的海浪，柔波浮荡，曲线蜿蜒。  
墨绿色的皮质衣领生生立着，弯弯曲曲的线条像是蚌壳边缘未启开的缝，坚硬、隐秘而封闭，掩住了多汁丰美的蚌肉，还有圆润莹白的珍珠。  
Thor贴近Loki，酸涩又燥热的感觉在他小腹里灼烧着，从胃底一路燎燎的窜上心口，他从后面拥住Loki，轻轻吻了上去。  
落在后颈正中，很轻很浅的一个吻，像节制有礼的，试探着叩门的手势。

Loki的姿势立刻变得僵硬，他睁开眼，躺着，却没有动。  
Thor的舌尖伸出来，沿着皮肤下浮动的肌肉线条滑到耳后去，小巧冰凉的耳垂被温暖的唇舌包裹住，柔软饱满的像鲜活的河蚌，舌尖绕着它环出一个不规则的圆，然后留恋着，色情又温柔的舔舐出声。  
Loki发出一声细不可闻的呻吟，压抑在喉咙深处，埋在木柴下的灰烬火种似的嘶嘶声。  
Thor没有停止，他把Loki的身体拢过一点点，嘴唇摩擦着他的皮肤缓缓移动，他把他尖削的下颌骨边缘包在唇瓣中间，湿润的、粘腻的、温柔的小口吮吸。  
Loki在他怀里清晰的发着抖，无意识的哼出清浅而惬意的鼻音，Thor的手沿着他的腰线摸下去，擦过冰冷柔韧的皮革，绕过繁复重叠的锁扣，蹭进Loki长裤的边缘。  
Loki微凉的手心搭上来，松松的抓握住Thor。  
Thor依旧没有停止，他越过Loki的手一路前进——他确信Loki和他一样饥渴动情，他不可能不爱这个。

Loki放开手，他迟疑了几秒钟的时间，猛地翻身抬起了手肘——Thor脸上结结实实、彻彻底底的挨了一下。  
他痛叫出声，在战士本能的驱使下灵活的翻身躲开。他抬手捂住脸，鼻根处被Loki准确狠厉的撞击砸的红肿酸痛。

“Loki！”Thor龇牙咧嘴的吼出弟弟的名字，与其说是愤怒，倒不如说是不加掩饰的意外。  
“我说了我不想！”Loki吼回来，撑在身体两侧的手臂簌簌发抖。  
“你在说谎！”Thor瞪着他，眼睛里几乎窜出爆裂的火花，“你明明是有其他原因！”  
Loki眯起眼睛，露出倔强顽固的表情，紧紧的闭起嘴巴。  
“Loki”，Thor膝行几步，凑Loki近了一点，“告诉我你在想些什么，跟我说实话好不好？我向你坦承我的感情和欲望，但我依旧还是你的哥哥，如果你需要更多的时间来消化这个，我可以等。如果你真的像你说的那样反感和我亲热，我可以发誓永远都不碰你。”  
“我有说过我反感吗？”Loki竖起眉，牙尖嘴利的挑出Thor的语病。  
“我睡遍九大星球的哥哥不是最擅长解读床伴的密语吗？你告诉我，我他妈的哪一样身体反应表现出反感了？我需要更多的时间消化？到底是谁在心里消化反感抵触了几百年？！Thor，我的好哥哥，你居然敢把这些扣在我头上？！”  
反守为攻，转嫁矛盾，偷换主题，银舌头的攻击永远都是这样百转千回，却咄咄逼人。

“我没有！”Thor吃力的反驳，抬高的声调里带了难以察觉的颤栗。  
他握紧拳头，目光灼灼的看向Loki，“我承认我曾经迟钝愚蠢，我在几百年里的后知后觉犹豫不前都对你造成了伤害。但我从不曾欺骗推诿，也绝对没有反感过——在你面前，我没那个能力！”  
Loki有一瞬间的愣怔，Thor明亮的蓝眼睛是那样坦诚无畏，把他所有的巧辩玄机、巧言令色都逼的无所遁形。

“Thor”，一小段沉默后，Loki叹了口气。  
他咬着牙，憋的通红的眼圈里浮现泪光，“你不能指望我像几百年前那样，你哄一句‘乖’，我就吃惊的傻愣着等待承受你的亲吻……这并不像是按下暂停键，我们相爱了就能从那接着继续。”  
“那你想要什么？你想要我怎样？”Thor咬住下唇，湛蓝的眼睛里满是困惑和委屈，“你明明渴望，却非得拒绝，我亲近你是错，不亲近你更是错……Loki，你告诉我该怎么办？我到底应该怎样爱你？”  
Loki看着他，幽绿的眼眸中泪意盈盈，他眨了下眼，低头笑了笑，“我不会告诉你。”  
Loki抬起眼眸，倔强的眼神再度变得明亮活泼，他挑起嘴角，露出个莫测的、属于邪神的微笑，“Thor，是你选择爱上我，我要你自己找到答案。”


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53镜像——Loki的第三个故事19

Thor Odinson从没这么迷茫过。  
他在九界里有过数不清的伴侣，她们中有神有人，有男女雌雄各种性别，但没有哪个有Loki心思的一半复杂。  
当然他现在已经不再试图用既往的经验来揣度Loki了，他是他爱恋的最初和最后，是与所有人都不同的唯一，Thor已经下定决心，如果有必要，他不介意用尽余生的时间来探索取悦他。  
不过目下，他有更要紧的事需要操心，带着Loki走出困境，是比一切都更重要的当务之急。

Thor往身边扫了眼，有些颓唐的舒展了一下僵硬的手指。他已经试了三十几次，没有一次能感受到Loki所说的那种“不太尖锐的疼痛，细针扎过的感觉”。  
Loki靠在他肩上沉沉睡着，脸上挂着显而易见的疲惫。刚刚还在刻薄的挑刺儿的嘴唇此刻紧紧闭着，在苍白的脸上割出一条浅线。  
Thor叹口气，伸出手臂慢慢环抱住Loki。他小心的托起他下巴，做贼般蹑手蹑脚的吻了他额头，又轻轻的啄上他的嘴唇。  
舌尖上的触感干燥冰冷，有些细微难辨的苦涩，Thor贪婪的伸出舌头，用唾液润湿Loki的唇瓣，小口吮吸着流连了一会儿，最终依依不舍的放开了。

他和Loki已经在这里困了太久，灵力的消耗越来越难以估量。Thor持续的练习悬戒魔法，却再不敢轻易尝试穿越传送门。Loki在试着教他一个中级的位置感知魔法，期待着Thor能多少感应到现实世界的位置，在他苦口婆心的把原理解释了十几遍之后，却不得不承认其复杂程度远远超出了Thor的理解能力。  
Loki毫不意外的发怒了，他靠在墙边，有气无力的哑着嗓子用全新的话语数落了一遍Thor的旧缺点。  
Thor一点反驳的想法都没有，他一脸歉疚的看着Loki，直到火热炽烈的目光逼得他不得不别过脸去。

Thor打量着Loki的睡颜——他怀疑自己在某种程度上无法自控的沉迷于现在被困的状态，Loki有一多半的时间都黏在他身边休息，那种疲惫中无意流露的乖巧顺从非常勾人。Thor带着点戚戚又甜蜜的心思搂紧Loki，放纵自己短暂的享受灵力限制带来的耳鬓厮磨。

Loki在睡梦里动了动，眉头拧出个小小的漩涡，靠在冷硬玻璃墙上的背不安的拱起，别别扭扭的蹭进Thor怀里。他凉凉的脸颊磨蹭过Thor的下巴，亲亲密密的嵌进他颈窝。  
Thor的视线落在Loki微抿的嘴唇上，偷偷咽了下口水——该死，这实在是太过适合接吻的距离。  
他和自己斗争了几秒钟，终忍不住再次托住Loki的脸，贪婪又克制的吻上去。  
Loki微张着嘴，迎合着Thor的亲吻迷迷糊糊的哼了几声。  
Thor被他不自知的质朴可爱激荡到心口发烫，他伸出舌头，尝试着诱导Loki在半梦半醒中给出更多回应。  
Loki的呼吸又轻又浅，他紧闭着眼，迷茫局促的微微摇头，舌头困在Thor嘴里发出婴儿似的模糊而惬意的声音。  
Thor压低声音喘息着，手指贪婪的沿着Loki脖颈曲线下滑。冰凉光滑的触感亲密的贴合着指尖，直到他的手再次受制于繁复层叠的衣物。

Thor一直都怀疑Loki穿着衣服时使用了魔法，否则根本无从解释他身上那些复杂的像机关迷局一样的锁扣。Thor毫无兴趣一层层解开探索，他只想把它们一股脑的都扯掉。  
“停下。”Loki不知什么时候醒了，在Thor没弄明白第一层搭扣的原理时就及时制止了他。  
他维持着贴在Thor身边的姿势，甩给他一个鄙夷的眼神，“我相信无论在神域还是中庭，你这种行为都算得上下流。”  
Thor点点头，找不出话来反驳——这熟睡中的偷吻确实有些卑鄙，但他不以为耻，甘之如饴。  
“如果不是对你的魔法能力心知肚明，我绝对要怀疑你是因为不可告人的动机才一直学不会位置感知魔法。”  
在兄长心虚的沉默中，Loki继续兴致勃勃的出言讥讽，“我早该知道你有多喜欢沉迷欲望，还记得那次酒宴吗？你和那个银色头发的女——”  
“你没必要提我以前的那些露水情缘，”Thor抓住Loki的手，猛然打断他，“你可以尽情嘲弄我在魔法方面的愚笨，但大可不必质疑我的坦荡——我想吻你，然后脱光你的衣服并占有你，这没什么不可告人的！”  
Loki抿起嘴，再次被Thor直白的倾诉击败。  
“你听着，”Thor打量着弟弟慢慢变得苍白的脸色，下意识的把他拉近自己，“如果Mjolnir还在我手边，我会毫不犹豫的把这些镜面全部砸碎，带着你逃出去……”   
Mjolnir——  
这个名字唤起了Thor内心深处某种早就存在的疑虑，他说不清楚那具体是什么，但这久未握持的武器确实让他想念自己一贯的、直接迅速且异常高效的解决问题方式。  
“那个位置感知魔法，”Thor试图继续自己未尽的抗辩，“你早就应该料到它超出我的能——”

Thor忽然停下来，直愣愣的看着Loki陷入了木僵。  
Mjolnir！  
那个名字在他脑海中盘旋着，勾连出噼里啪啦的冰蓝色闪电——他为什么没有早点想到Mjolnir呢？！

这世间最忠诚的，无论相隔多少个时空都会遵从雷神召唤的神器，还有什么比它更适合用来定位现实世界呢？  
如果他操纵悬戒打开传送门，同时召唤Mjolnir——他们立刻就能回到现实世界去了！

“你怎么了？”Loki发问，语气中带着警惕和并未期待答案的生硬，他往后靠了一点点，谨慎的打量着Thor。  
“Mjolnir！”Thor回答说，“我们可以用它来定位现实世界，我完全没必要学习……”  
等等！  
Thor停下来，任由心底泛起的异样感觉绕住自己的舌头——如果自己都能想到这一点，Loki没有理由料想不到。  
以Loki的头脑，他大概在弗洛伦萨的时候就已经意识到可以用Mjolnir来区分现实世界和其它镜像空间了，为什么还要弄出个位置咒语来把一切搞的这么复杂？

Loki依旧靠在墙上，脸上浮现出恰到好处的惊喜，“有道理，没想到你这木头脑袋也有——”  
他被Thor揪起来，后半句话吞回喉咙里。  
“你早就想到了，”Thor给出自己的判决，“你故意不说出来。”  
他潜意识里浮现出一个答案，那想法让他如获至宝、欣喜若狂，Thor压下它，板着脸逼问Loki，“你为什么不说？”

Loki露出个轻蔑的笑，“想看你出丑啊，还能为什么？”  
“我不认为你在自己灵力衰微的时候还有这份闲情逸致，”Thor摇摇头，进一步逼近Loki，“跟我说实话，弟弟。”  
“别低估我对你的仇恨啊，哥哥。”Loki咬着牙关，像只响尾蛇一样高昂着头颅，“你永远都体会不到看到你和我一起困于窘境我有多开心。”

“我相信你。”Thor忽然笑起来，似乎Loki的回答让他心满意足。  
Loki被他莫名其妙的答案搞的一头雾水，本能的反抗着，试图从Thor手心挣脱。  
“这个窘境让人绝望，”Thor把Loki抵在墙上，伸手钳制住他，“但它同时也甜蜜的惊人对不对？”  
“无穷的时间，只有你和我，夜以继日的亲密相对，无法避免的被动亲昵……”Thor把Loki下巴扭过来，强迫他直视自己，“这是个地狱里的天堂，对吗？弟弟？”  
Loki固执的沉默着，胸口一上一下的剧烈起伏。  
“因为对你的思维能力心知肚明，我坚定的怀疑你是因为不可告人的动机才一直不提起Mjolnir——”  
Thor贴近到Loki脸颊侧方，把火热的话一股脑灌进他耳朵里，“你很贪恋我偷偷和你亲热，我有多想要你，你就有多想要我，对不对？”

这根本不是个需要回答的问题。  
Thor问完它，毫不犹豫地含住了Loki的耳垂。  
“我……没……”Loki推阻着Thor，气息不稳的反驳，“我只是——”  
“说你不爱我！”Thor打断他，舌尖沿着他的脸颊滑动，“让我停下来。”  
“停……下……”Loki断断续续的开口，嘴唇又被Thor含住。  
亲吻只持续了一小会儿，Thor就干脆的放开了他。  
他退开一点点，用一只手紧扣住弟弟的后脑勺，逼他直视自己，“你听着，Loki，我只问这一次。”  
Loki向后抵着他的手心，拼命抗拒着试图拉开距离。Thor钳制住他，沉声道：“你真不想要的话，我终生都不会再碰你。现在告诉我，你要，还是不要？”  
Loki在他手下剧烈颤抖着，面色苍白，目光闪烁。他咬紧嘴唇，惊慌的垂下眼睛避开Thor。  
Thor松开他，退开到完全避免一切身体接触的距离，“我不会强迫你，以后也绝不会再问，告诉我，你要还是不要？”  
Loki别过头，鼻翼煽动着，泪水大颗大颗的从眼眶里滚落出来。  
Thor不为所动，伸手捏住他下巴，迫使他正视自己，再一次抬高声音问，“要,还-是-不-要？！”  
Loki抬手扇了Thor一记响亮的耳光，同时满脸泪水的崩溃哭喊，“要！”  
Thor没再说话，直接把他抵回墙上，狠狠吻了上去。

与Loki的亲热像场战斗，Thor好容易剥开他的推阻，又陷入到焦躁的泥潭里。  
“那你就快点啊！”Loki拽着Thor的裤子，恶狠狠的吼他。他扯不开Thor的软甲，又固执的不去动自己的，两人全副武装的滚在一起，像格斗般凶残。  
“你别发疯。”Thor察觉到弟弟亲吻动作中的生涩，越发不想由他胡来，他把Loki的手腕攥进手心，腰腿使力把他压在地上，“这不是竞技格斗，Loki，我会弄疼你的。”  
“我不在乎，”Loki仰着脸挣扎，像被网束缚住的小兽。  
他的腿缠绕住Thor的，腰腹直接而明确的摩擦着对方双腿间的敏感地带，“还是你根本就没那么想要我，你这伪君——”  
Thor低头咬住他，用火热的亲吻逼他闭嘴。

Loki双手灵活的要命，一经挣脱就直截了当的拽松了两人的裤子，Thor试图低头帮他拽下一条裤腿，被Loki当胸踹在心口，“不许看！”。  
Thor愤愤压住他，伸手握住他勃发的性器，用快感让他闭嘴。  
“我不许……”Loki扭动着，拒绝在Thor手心中高潮，他拽住Thor胸口的铠甲，咬牙切齿命令他，“你给我进来！”  
“你还没准备好，”Thor憋的满头大汗，被Loki翻天覆地的折腾搞的无所适从，他错下身，避开Loki探下来的手，腿间的勃起硬硬擦过Loki分开的双腿，火辣辣的胀到发疼。  
“我不要准备！”Loki摇着头，表情扭曲，“你根本就是口是心——”  
他忽然倒吸口冷气咬住舌头——Thor再次把Loki的勃起与自己的紧握在一起。

粘腻的声音在狭小的空间里回响着，Loki因为Thor粗暴又热情的抚摸而眯起双眼，他仰过头，双手无意识的搭在Thor胸前，面颊泛出醉酒般的红晕。  
他的腿在Thor腰后勾紧了，压着他不断深入。  
“进来……快点进来……”溺水一般断断续续的催促，像重锤一样敲进Thor的脑子。  
他沉下身，汗水滴滴答答的落在Loki小腹上，Thor用手背抹过它们，向下滑动着磨擦过Loki股间，终于放纵自己长驱直入。

Loki的身体在顷刻间收紧僵直，他咬住下唇，汗津津的脸变得煞白。  
Thor缓慢停下，伸手抚上他脸颊：“还好吗？”  
Loki眉头拧成一团，咬着牙抬手一巴掌扇在Thor脸上：“疼！”  
依旧是同一边脸，Thor的脸上很快浮现出五个指印来。

“知道你疼。”Thor低下头去舔Loki的嘴唇，感觉他连舌尖都绷得发抖。  
他过度绷直的身体里面又暖又紧，箍的Thor脑袋一阵阵发晕。  
“忍一下，”Thor支起身子，缓慢的耸着腰动了动。  
“慢……”Loki慌张着抓上Thor腰侧，倒吸着冷气哭喊出声，“……慢一点。”  
Thor再度咬着牙停下来，感觉自己整个人都要着火了，一股灼烧般的燥热在他浑身上下疯狂的流窜着，想要寻找一个宣泄的出口。  
他抬起手抹去Loki眼角的湿意，趁着对方舒口气的功夫又挺送了一点点。  
Loki紧张到连腿根都在打颤，他嘴唇微微张着，呼吸轻浅不畅。水汪汪的眼睛像丢了魂般瞪大，恍恍惚惚的望着Thor。

这不行。  
Thor擦去Loki额头的冷汗，完全停下来——尽管在之前的几十个空间里Loki和Thor交合过无数次，但此刻在他身下的这个人，这个唯一的、别扭的、像仇人一样刻薄，像处子一样生涩的弟弟仍然需要他更多的呵护和等待。  
Thor深吸口气，咬着牙耸起腰，决定彻底退出来。  
摩擦中，那温温软软又分外紧致的包裹感沿着下体密密掠过，燎的Thor整个小腹几乎燃烧起来。

“啪”，还没退出一点儿，Thor脸上再次结结实实挨了一巴掌。  
依旧是同一个位置，同一边脸。  
Thor完全懵了，他低下头，看见Loki黑着脸，虚弱无力又咬牙切齿的看着他：“混蛋！你敢……敢退出去？！”  
Thor停在原处，手足无措，“我看你疼得厉害，我……”。  
Loki拽住他头发，逼他俯下身：“退出去我不是白疼了？！！”  
Thor凑过去亲亲他额头，舌尖尝到苦咸的味道。他憋红了脸，下身胀的发疼，“等你再湿一点——”  
“我不要等！！”Loki眨着眼嘶吼，睫毛上沾着晶莹的泪珠儿，他嘴角绷着，声音里有浓重的鼻音，“我要你现在就进来。”  
这般下半身双双赤裸着，姿势狼狈的连在一起，这再情色淫靡不过的情态，却叫Thor心头一阵酸楚。  
他一把将Loki捞起来吻住，半弓的身体贴紧着向前，火热的分身硬挺着，刺进更深的温暖中去。  
Loki拧着眉发抖，在Thor的亲吻中大声哭泣，他咬住他的舌头，发出破碎失控的呻吟。

唇舌交缠不知吻了多久，Thor才感觉Loki整个人都脱了力般软软的陷回地面上去，抵在下腹处的他的分身硬硬的，像只野兔般探头探脑。  
Thor腾出只手将它握住了，上下移动起来。  
粘粘腻腻的动了一阵子，Thor只觉得手上越来越湿……忽然间，Loki哼了声，猛地把他下唇狠狠咬住了。  
“痛了？”Thor抬起脸，蒸腾着情欲的眼睛闪过一丝慌张。  
Loki瞪着眼睛望着他，红着脸不肯说话。  
Thor的手又犹豫着缓缓动了几下，腰肢往前挺一挺，“那……是舒服？”

Loki还是不应声，眼神挑衅一般的扫过他的脸，又瞟过两人连接处，修长灵活的手默默摸上了他后腰。  
Thor后腰一阵酥麻，觉得分身胀的几乎要爆裂一般，他低下头，报复般的吻上Loki颈子，没章法的一阵啃咬，腰间也加快动作，不管不顾的用起力来。  
Loki身上像是泛着水汽，碧眼半睁着，红霞飞到了眉梢眼角，他被撞的神情恍惚，眼神直勾勾的望到Thor身后去……  
周遭都是明亮的，像个过度坦诚的天堂，千万面镜子光闪闪的，反射出千万对紧紧搂抱的人影，他们律动着，亲吻着，像野兽一样亲吻交合，无止无休……

最后双双射出来时像堕入个混沌的梦里，Thor眼前都是绮丽斑斓的云霞，而Loki就在那七彩的颜色中间躺着，闭着眼流着泪，仿佛魂魄散了、精神飘着，只有与他相连的那一点才是真实的。  
Thor觉得心口又热又满，他俯身下去用力搂住Loki，把他紧紧压到胸口，一直压向心窝里去。  
记不清是什么时候沉沉睡去的，只觉着怀里拥着他，活着是极好的，死了也不妨事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.基妹真难搞啊……擦汗……  
> 和场外指导讨论的时候，我们认为，别看基妹情感上很为锤哥之前的种种情史吃醋，嘴上也傲娇的说不要不要不要，但他内心深处其实巴不得哥哥对自己野蛮的上下其手这样那样呢，捂嘴捆绑粗暴的扑倒什么的，基妹最喜欢了~从某种程度上讲，他俩就是对抖M和抖S的神经质组合。


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54镜像——Loki的第三个故事20 终章

Loki在极度的酸痛疲惫中醒来，仿佛浑身上下每一块骨头都散了，松松垮垮的，被皮肉拴在一起。  
他睁开眼，发现自己整个人半趴在Thor身上，像很小很小的时候，他还不到Thor一半高的年月。  
“快把Loki放下来，”妈妈总要过来制止，她把Loki从Thor身上抢下来，一脸严肃的警告，“你会摔着弟弟的！”  
Thor假装从命，然后趁Frigga刚刚走远就把Loki举起来，放回胸口上，他盯着他，像抱着最心爱的玩具，“你喜欢这样，对不对，小家伙？”  
Loki懵懵懂懂的点头，咯咯咯的笑出声，哈喇子顺着下巴颏流到Thor胸口上。

Loki懒洋洋的趴在Thor胸口——他们的软甲都还穿着，硌在身下并不舒服，但那远不足以烦扰他离开。  
他们的姿势像在演场道貌岸然的下流战争戏剧——上身甲胄，下身赤裸。一半刀兵相向，一半抵死缠绵。

“在想什么？”  
Thor不知什么时候醒了，伸手勾住他的背，轻轻摩挲着。  
“想杀了你，”Loki抬头看他，手掌搭在Thor心口，“把你的心掏出来。”  
“动手吧，”Thor笑着答，表情温柔的像水，“它本来就是你的。”  
Loki的手指骤然收紧，在盔甲上轻握成拳。

“Lo——”Thor想再开口，却被Loki猛贴上来的唇打断。他弓起背，在Thor身上坐起来。  
纤长的手指探下去，摸到两根贴在一处的硬物，Loki一并拢在手心，一上一下的动情抚摸。  
Thor喉结明显起伏了下，感觉身体里有个只有Loki知道在哪儿的火源被点燃了。他扶着Loki的腰，勉强开口问他，“不要紧吗？要不要休息下？”

Loki摇头，坏心眼儿的收紧手心，Thor立刻吸着冷气闭嘴，猛地半支起身子搂住他，“你——”  
他凑上去重重咬住Loki下巴，“小疯子！”  
Loki笑着躲开，又马上回来吻上Thor嘴唇。他舔弄着他的唇舌，用气声呢喃，“我还想要……想要很多。”

曾经，拒绝Loki没有那么难，早在Thor的骄傲足矣支撑起他Asgard大王子的名号时，Loki的需求就被粗暴干脆的推挤到Thor的需求后面，它们层层叠叠的堆起来，晃的摇摇欲坠。  
然后Loki就学会了这个——温柔的，或者尖刻的，调皮的，或者伪善的，引诱怂恿蛊惑，银舌头为了达到目的可以颠倒乾坤。  
Thor花了太长的时间才学会分辨和抵御这个。

但现在，Loki甚至都没费心思伪装，他居高临下的看着Thor，扶着他的利器抵在自己双腿之间，他小小的吁一口气，容纳不下似的皱起眉头。  
他舔下嘴角，就那么停在那儿。  
佯败的目的从来都是诱敌深入，但Thor明知如此，却依旧无法抵抗——他只想向前，不停歇的向前。

“会胀……”Loki在坐下去的时候轻声抱怨，双手松松的在Thor颈后合拢。  
Thor托着他的腰，小心的控制力度，抬头吻他微扬的下巴，“现在呢？”  
“很胀，”Loki侧过点儿头，嘴唇贴上Thor的唇角，亲密的包裹住他，然后牙齿用力咬下去，“但我还空着。”  
“把我填满啊，哥哥”。

Loki瘦削的身体骑在Thor身上，皮革衫摆搭下来盖住了腿，他埋在Thor肩头，红着脸颊上下摇晃着。  
Thor感受到他喘息里的疲惫——混在情欲里，远远不足以匹配饥渴和欲求的疲惫。  
肉体的虚弱盖过灵魂的渴求，Loki在拼命伪装，但他仍能察觉。

Thor没有说话，他搂紧Loki，恭顺而小心的迎合着他，他亲吻他的嘴唇，温柔紧促的抚摸他的欲望，在Loki呼吸变得更浅更快的时候，他扣紧他的腰胯加快耸动，直到Loki呻吟出声，轻咬着他的皮肤释放出来。

Thor很快从Loki身体里退出来，他搂着他躺倒，无视自己依旧昂扬的欲望，小心的为他理好衣衫。  
Loki趴在地上任他摆弄，他喘息着，汗水淋漓，神情恍惚。

Thor搂紧他，轻柔的抚摸Loki汗湿的头发，他待他慢慢平复下来，轻声唤：“Loki。”  
“嗯？”  
Thor贴近他耳垂，声音沙哑的近乎哽咽，“别害怕。”

Loki猛地愣住，他抬起脸，闪烁的眼神满是掩不住的意外，“你……？”  
Thor吻他额头，伸手抚平他微皱的眉心，“再没什么能毁了这个了——我们现在拥有的东西。”  
Loki眨眨眼，他垂下头，把脸埋在Thor心口——他听到他强有力的心跳声，和着胸腔里共振着的轻柔话语，“闭上眼，睡一会儿。”  
Thor的手拥着他，暖暖的气息吹在脸侧，“我守着你呢。”  
“我就在你旁边，哪儿都不会去。”  
Loki沉沉闭上眼，他陷在Thor手臂和胸膛筑成的狭窄的港湾里，在意识的大海上沉沉浮浮。  
Thor抚摸着他的脊背，暖暖的声音像在吟诵摇篮曲，  
“你喜欢这样，对不对，小家伙？”  
“睡吧……”  
“我守着你，永远守着你……”

Loki终于睡过去，情欲的红晕在面颊上褪尽，留下彻底的、没有血色的苍白。绞在一起的手指抓着Thor胸前的软甲，指尖冷的像冰。  
Thor把他的手捧在手心亲吻——他知道Loki有多不想走，哪怕未来是必然的衰竭和死亡，他还是执拗而傻气的眷恋着这个禁锢了他太久的世界。  
这个只有他和他的世界。  
Thor抬起手，感觉整个手掌都胀的发麻——或许很快他的精力也不足以准确的施出一次魔法了。  
这是个颠倒疯狂的困境，欺骗之神被哄入圈套，雷神变得软弱无力。  
Thor知道他要为他们两人做出选择，留下死去，或者重回那片注定不会安宁的土地。

Thor没再犹豫，他伸出手，催动悬戒的魔法——金色的火花在明镜上跳跃着，银色的镜面泛起柔波。  
Thor的手心开始发烫，熟悉而久违的感觉激荡着他的胸膛，火花中裂出一道冰蓝色的闪电——那是他最忠诚的武器和伙伴破空而来，Thor抱紧Loki，飞身跃了出去。

“你骗了我。”Loki在寒冷的空气里醒来，只用一个瞬间就明白了一切。  
Thor抱紧他摇头，“我没有，我只是在你睡着的时候替我们做了选择。”  
Loki沉默下来，他垂着眼眸静立片刻，然后抬起头，亲吻了Thor，“你是对的，哥哥。”

Loki轻轻从Thor怀抱里挣脱出来，舒展了一下身体，“阿戈摩托之眼呢？”  
“在这儿，”Thor从怀里摸出绿色的石头，犹豫着是不是该交给Loki。  
“没事的。”Loki把它接到手里托了下——作为一块承载了他几十世的命运的宝石，它实在太轻了。  
“你去还给Dr.Strange吧”，Loki把它放回Thor手心，自己退后一步。  
他承认自己动了在上面施加一个追踪魔咒的念头，但牢不可破的誓言束缚着他。此时此刻，在他唯一的爱人面前，他不想再冒这个险。  
至少他能确定这就是那颗时间宝石了，在那个人出现的时候，这条信息又能为他换取些机遇和时间。

“走吧，”Thor把阿戈摩托之眼揣回怀里，冲Loki招招手，“咱们回纽约圣所去。”  
Loki没有动，他看着Thor，缓缓摇头。  
现在他有比找回Odin更重要的事了，在纽约留宿的第一夜，他就利用魔法趁着Thor熟睡时跟Hela见了面。  
Odin的消失，Thor的归来，那时候看来，是完全可以分享给他邪恶新盟友的信息。现在他不确定她已经因为这些而掌握了哪些先机……  
他要做些什么，在Thor遇到Hela之前。

“Loki……”，Thor回转来拉住弟弟的手，“我们说好——。”  
他猛地哽住——他们说好什么呢？他们只是相爱了，却从来没说好任何东西。  
“什么？哥哥？”Loki看着他，嘴角含着笑，眼神里却浮现冷酷的坚决。

Thor下意识的捏紧手心……Loki的手腕还不足一握，要拽走他并不需要多少力气。  
但在那之后呢？他可以永远把Loki绑在身边吗？确保他不会伤害别人，或者为别人所伤？  
“跟我走……或者带我走。”Thor把Loki双手攥进手心，牢牢地握住。他知道自己只是在顺从心底那点幼稚而不甘的幻想，在开口的时候便预见了Loki会给的回答。  
“我不能。”果然是这样冷静而干脆的回绝，没有回旋余地。

“那我们——”  
“我们怎样？”Loki静静的看着哥哥，脸上浮现出令人浑身发冷的凄楚笑意，“你明白的不是吗？我们从镜像里离开，注定还是要做回自己。”

我们，那么简单幸福的词语。  
我和你，Thor和Loki。  
我们的家，我们的妈妈，我们的Asgard，我们的爸爸，我们的过去，我们的将来。  
家碎了，妈妈不在了，爸爸，他早就只是你一个人的了。  
至于将来，哥哥，你会相信happily ever after这种事是属于我们的么？

Thor被一种熟悉却无法抗拒的无力感击中，他一把将Loki圈进怀抱，粗暴的搂紧他，像是迫切的想把他揉碎了锁进心脏里。  
在Loki身后不远的地方，粗粝嶙峋的岩石巧妙的掩着Water of sight的入口，那里储存着九界的无数秘密，Thor曾经用近百年的生命做代价，探究无限宝石的消息（注释）。  
Thor忽然想，他愿意拿五千年的生命做代价，向命运女神交换他可以永远拥有Loki。  
又或者，他早就拥有过那个机会，在镜像里选择沉迷下去，用三四十年的相守替代接下来千百年未知的辛苦流离？

可那有什么意义？  
Thor见过关于过去未来那些更虚幻美好的版本，那座笨拙舒适的海边木屋，那个有母亲在、明亮安宁的Asgard。  
没人想要拒绝幸福的诱惑，可如果痛是真的，Loki会选择亲手捅破一切美丽虚幻的泡沫。

“你会回来吗？”Thor依旧没有放开Loki，他吻着他，小心翼翼的开口。  
“或许会。”Loki声音很轻，听不出那背后隐藏的情绪。他从Thor怀抱里挣脱，仰面看着他，“我不能做出承诺。”  
“我会去找你，”Thor抓住他的手，郑重其事的捏紧，“你知道我会去。”  
Loki笑起来，晶莹的泪光浅浅的汪在眼眶里，像梦一样流转。他的指尖抚摸过Thor的手背，爬行过他冰凉的盔甲，停留在那个符文埋藏的地方。  
“你总能找到我，不是吗？”

“Loki，”Thor把Loki揽近了，他的手像自己有意识那样滑到他颈后去，“我是你的，父亲和任何人都改变不了这一点。”  
“当然，”Loki用手指托着Thor的下巴，扬起脸温柔而细致的吻了他，“你是我的。”  
修长的手指抚摸过Thor的脸颊，指尖像带着魔法似的，留下一串酥酥暖暖的触感。  
黑暗盖在海蓝色的眼睛上，湿润的吻随之加深，“我也是你的，Thor，永远都是。”  
誓言悬挂在眼前的黑暗里，像颗永不湮灭的星星。

怀抱骤然被填进空虚，Thor睁开眼，Loki已经不知所踪。  
前臂泛起明显的刺痛，像有根线牵扯着，直直的钩进血肉骨骼，勒进灵魂深处。  
在疼痛加重以前，有种从未感知过的清凉妥帖在皮肤之下生发出来，亲密的绕在那刺痛周围，像只疗伤的手温柔抚触。  
Thor隔着盔甲抚摸那处不可见的伤口，耳边响起Loki温柔的低语，“你总能找到我，不是吗？”  
Thor抬起眼眸，浅浅微笑，“是的，Loki，我总能找到。”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的废话： 
> 
> J.D.塞林格说，“我感到恐惧，只要笔下人物一登场，我就深感关于他们我所写的一切大都是虚妄的。虚妄，因为我写他们时总是一往情深（甚至这一刻，当我写下一往情深，这份深情便也随之成为虚妄）。”  
> 抱歉没有什么预兆的，《一切皆虚妄》就写到了最后一章，这看起来或许像个没有彻底完结的故事，但我想它到了完结的时候了，或者说至少到了告一段落的时候了。  
> 一度想过写个欢天喜地的happily ever after的结局，但是思忖再三，也和场外指导讨论再三，觉得那种方式的HE并不适合这篇文里的锤基。《一切皆虚妄》的开篇就说，我想讲个锤基在时间的洪流里学会爱的故事，当Thor意识到他爱着Loki——像Loki爱着Thor一样的时候，我动笔的初衷就已经达成了。他们的人物性格和矛盾纠结的过往使得他们的纠缠格外迷人，但也正是因为这个，难以想见Thor会放下责任，追随Loki，或者Loki会放下执念，依赖Thor，或许在镜像空间里的某个瞬间，他们都有过这样的幻想，但最终他们都清醒了，决定接纳更痛苦却真实的现实世界。  
> 我想，对于MCU里锤基来说，he早就不再是两情相悦现世安稳，他们能求的，只是一份超越五千岁寿命的永恒的爱，只要他爱着他，活着是极好的，死了也不妨事。


End file.
